Foolish Hearts
by Emo Fox
Summary: Sasuke has finally returned to Konoha. His goal is to kill the Hokage and the entire village. He didn't expect for the Hokage to be Naruto. SasuNaru/lemons
1. Chapter 1

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter One'

By: Emo Fox & Kareian

Konoha.

That was the root of Sasuke's suffering.

Rumor had it that Sasuke was insane, a fiend, a demon incarnate.

His eyes the color of blood, his rage worse than anyone could fathom. Sasuke was no longer the little leaf ninja of Konoha with the murdered family. Sasuke had turned face, Sasuke was now a killer, Uchiha Sasuke was now the name everyone feared instead of revered.

At this moment in time Sasuke was outside his most hated village. He had left a trail of death and destruction behind him. Delving in torture and murder, something that gave him a sort of fix, relief. It gave him power, kept him in control even when his mind and his efforts were a little misplaced.

His memories, his heart, his soul, he had lost them on the bloody trail to Konoha.

Sasuke perched in the trees, his blood colored eyes watching the village as it breathed with life. The main gates were shut tight, guards on the outer walls, but from his vantage point he could see beyond them – inside the village, where the chatter of the villagers and the streets of people could be heard and seen.

He licked his lips, face covered with a stolen Anbu mask – the ears of the wolf mold was broken, and blood stained on the muzzle and left eye. His clothes were a tight black body suit – looking like a second skin made of shadow. Loops of coils and belts were around his arms and legs. His headband was around his hips, the metal slouched on his hips, the leaf symbol scratched out viciously.

He flexed his hands, inhaling the sweet smell of the forest, the smell of dirt and humid air. At this moment he was alive, in this fleeting moment he was sane. A twisted horrible smile marred his porcelain face, his dark eyes taking calculation of everyone he could see.

Sasuke briefly wondered if they knew.

If they knew he was coming…

If they knew he was here.

The cause of all his pain…

Of all his suffering…

Was right before his eyes, right in his line of fire.

Sasuke let out a long breath, releasing his sane mind to the madness he so desperately wanted to escape in. It had been so long, so many years he had been lost. Killing Itachi had shown him his true mission, and now he was finally going to fulfill it.

In an instant Sasuke was airborne, hopping expertly from branch to branch in silent haste – leaping on his final step and landing on the village turrets. The guards, alarmed, screamed and scattered – trying to regain themselves, regain some sort of hand in this plot as Sasuke began his attack.

Who was this masked man?

The guards had no idea; there had been rumors of a renegade in a wolf mask attacking people, a few villages over. It had happened so fast, this serial killer coming upon the world in a wave of chaos.

But, never had they expected him here, in Konoha.

Sasuke cut the men down in a rage, blood staining the brick, his clothes, his mask. That sick twisted grin was on the face the men couldn't see – in their dying moments Sasuke stood over them, watching, waiting to hear their last breath.

Then he saw it.

Movement, one had gotten away.

"I thought there were four." Sasuke murmured, the man was shaking, turning to see the flash of blood between the slits of the mask.

"No, please!" The guard scooted away from the death, splattered in his own companions blood.

Sasuke in a flash was upon this man, picking him up by the front of his armor, kunai against his cheek, mask to mask with his prey. "Begging." Sasuke spat, "How brave of a Konoha ninja."

The guard shook, he knew who this was, he knew this was the demon Sasuke. He had tried to run; Sasuke's level of power was beyond any of their own. They couldn't run fast enough, let alone attack quick enough to catch the Uchiha off guard.

Everything was going according to Sasuke's plan. Blood on his hands, heart beating from the kill. Hel licked his lips, enjoying the fear he could almost taste off this man. "Tell your Hokage-sama to meet me here." Sasuke said evenly, his voice low, coated in a dark silk. "If he doesn't, I will kill the entire village in less than ten minutes."

"W-what?"

"Not much time." He threw the man from the balcony, allowing him to slam upon the dirt ground – bystanders screamed and scattered, the blood-stained ninja on the turret had caught everyone's attention. "Don't keep me waiting."

--

"Hokage-sama."

Sasuke's tone was even, laced with insanity – smooth, rich and dark.

Sasuke had no idea the man under than mask was his former friend, former comrade. To him he was just another village leader, just another man in his way of fulfilling his mission.

He tilted his head, katana already soaked in blood, tauntingly stretched out in the space between them. He licked his lips, cold calculating red eyes looking at this man before him. He twisted his blade in his hand, taking slow steps around the man that had landed on the gate.

In an instant, without warning Sasuke came upon this man. A flash of movement, a blur, blade a shimmering arc of silver and crimson in the sunlight. He attempted a blow at the man's back, twisting his body mid-air and throwing a kunai at his knee.

Upon landing Sasuke would crouch out of the way of a defensive assault, his red eyes seeing everything before it happened Â– and in that movement he would slash at the man's legs, hoping to literally cut him down.

The fox growled and spun out of the way of the kunai throw to the knee. He used the scabbard to the katana to block the down thrusting katana that Sasuke was using.

The blood splattering down to land on his mask.

The blood of his comrades.

The blood of his ninja...

He knew that Sasuke had an advantage over him, the damn Sharingan seeing a few seconds ahead, showing the Uchiha what his next move would be.

Kicking out, he attempted to knock the Uchiha off balance.

He knew that Sasuke would try and take his legs out, but the man would have to catch him first, especially since Naruto had mastered the Flash step, making him nearly untouchable.

"What do you want, murderer?" Naruto asked catching Sasuke's katana briefly in the duel.

"To murder you."

Morbid humor in his tone as he easily avoided Naruto's attempt keeping one step ahead of the swift fox.

They were a match.

Move for move, blade to blade.

Sounds of metal hitting metal rang in the air, sounding like a chorus of cackling birds. One step after another they engaged in this heated dance.

"Upon your death, the village will fall." Sasuke said, his tone dark -- in that instant he made a bold slash at the fox's neck as the Hokage-sama jumped back.

The fox's eyes went wide at the swinging blade that was coming for his neck. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back in time, not enough to avoid serious damage from the blade.

"Hokage-Sama!" A new voice screamed, a woman's voice, one wearing a rabbit mask. Sakura moved quickly, reaching for a kunai and throwing it towards Naruto's moving back foot... if she could get him to slip and fall faster...

The fox felt the kunai slip under his foot, forcing him to throw up an arm, the blade slicing cleanly through the bandages around his arms, revealing black summoning lines on his arm. The tip of the blade caught the cheek on his mask, not enough to cut through the plaster, but enough to shatter some of it.

Naruto landed hard on the wood, he didn't care that some of his face was exposed; Sasuke would never know from a small glance that it was the Uzumaki.

He knew that voice.

Sakura?

His blood colored eyes looked down at the female at the base of the wall. She was looking up at them, standing at the ready.

Sasuke licked his lips, a smirk on his lips -- dark eyes falling then on the man who was now on his back.

"That your woman?"

Who was this man?

He scraped the blade against the ground, the hiss a grating sound. He slowly walked towards the man on the ground who was trying to regain himself, get on his feet.

"Lucky she saved your ass, hm?" His voice was deep, almost seductive in it's crazy undertone.

Sasuke dived for the man again -- blade at the ready, like a striking bird going for the kill.

Naruto rolled to the side, evading the stab downward. Rolling back slightly, he caught Sasuke's hands before the man could pull the blade from the wood. Quickly moving his feet he planted them into Sasuke's chest, launching the Uchiha backwards into a wooden pillar.

Getting to his feet the fox looked down to Sakura, his red eyes catching her ready orbs. He couldn't tell her to leave, this was Sasuke...

Hearing running feet the fox turned back to the Uchiha, awaiting the next attack that would come for him...

Sasuke had recovered his blade from the wood, his red eyes raged now that he was back on the attack.

He had let his guard down for a moment -- but it wouldn't happen again. Nothing as foolish as being kicked would happen again.

The pain, he didn't feel it.

His eyes coated over his brain, his body. His one goal was all he cared about, the wounds he may suffer, the pain he may have, he wouldn't feel or care about it.

His eyes made him a machine.

One built only for death.

He launched himself into the sky, hiding for a moment in the blinding light of the sun before he was upon the kitsune again -- blade once again hoping to bite flesh -- to draw blood.

He almost was an obsession.

Time had passed yet not a drop of the Hokage's blood had been shed, it was almost driving him insane, he wanted to see his life's energy -- he wanted to take the first wound, wanting to cut, to destroy him.

It was a carnal need.

Naruto cursed as he continued to dodge the damned blade.

How long could Sasuke go on for?

The man was going crazy...

He was getting faster, his move erratic, and dangerous…

Naruto was getting tired, having to try and out wit the Sharingan was getting difficult. It had been too long since he had been in a real fight against a real enemy.

Blocking the blade, the fox spun and ducked under another attack, reaching out to try and drag the edge of his own Katana across Sasuke's back.

Sasuke nearly dodged the attack, wheeling back on the fox in a blur of movement. However, the kitsune had caught the top of his shoulder as Sasuke had moved.

The cut mildly deep -- an arc of blood splashing across the Uchiha's vision in his turn. The copper smell of blood assaulted his senses -- but it wasn't the blood he wanted.

He was failing.

He couldn't fail.

Not now!

He was so fucking close!

Sasuke's mind was delving deeper and deeper in darkness, into madness. His obsession was causing him to be sparratic, like a tornado of attacks and movements.

He wanted blood, he wanted death, he wanted to kill this bastard so he could destroy everything that caused him pain!

With an animalistic cry he lunged at the fox, aiming a strike for his face -- wanting to cleave his had in two, wanting to end this so badly, wanting to just smell blood -- see death.

Naruto's eyes widened as the man --if he could still call Sasuke that-- rushed him.

Throwing his body to the side, the kit felt the tip of the blade cut into his skin, cleaving the mask in two.

The sharp edge dragged down the left side of the kits face, barley nicking his eyelid, as the blade dragged from the top of his head down over the three scars on his cheeks to the bottom of his jaw, where it dug in deepest.

Stumbling backwards, the blonde threw a hand to his face, covering the wound, his face bowed.

He was completely exposed now.

Hearing the blade on the move once more, Naruto looked up quickly, he threw his own katana in an arch across Sasuke's chest, creating a twin wound on the man's chest as he did his back.

It didn't help slow the blade that impaled itself in Naruto's side, breaking through the armor and piercing his flesh.

The kit's breathing caught in his throat, a gurgling gasp noise escaping him as Sasuke pushed the blade up to the hilt.

Naruto couldn't move...

All he knew was pain, the sharp, nauseating pain running from his stomach through his abdomen down into his legs and up into his chest, freezing his body. A cold sweat broke out over the kit's over heated body, his limbs slowly starting to shake as blood flowed too easily from the wound, soaking his clothes and forming a puddle underneath his foot.

He couldn't hear Sakura's shriek down below…

All he could see were the damned demon eyes of the man he once called his best friend..

Sasuke stood there, over this dying man.

…and then he saw...

Everything.

The mask was pieces at their feet, Sasuke's own wound deep, but he was unbothered. The blood was mixing together on the brick arc.

The madness flew from his eyes as he caught sight of the man's scarred face.

..Naruto.

It was...

Naruto!

His breath was in his throat and for a moment sanity graced his eyes. He knelt, momentarily caught in a memory, of a time long past.

…of a time when he still had a heart.

Naruto's eyes were closed, blood was on his mouth, face, and pooling under him from where the katana was lodged.

He swallowed thickly, the smell nauseating him. Why now, why did he care now? He had shut that piece of him away, locked it deep inside himself.

Why…

Why did he care?

Sasuke took off his mask, his face impassive as he looked at the immobile fox, his red eyes a little softer than before for a moment.

In that gracing moment of sanity...

Sasuke began to feel the pain of his own wounds.

His chest wound was deep, carved from his shoulder to his side. On his knees, he was bleeding like the fox, together in their pain.

He heard Sakura screaming... But it just didn't register.

He should get up.

Finish Naruto.

Finish the village that destroyed his life.

But…

His legs wouldn't work.

His body wouldn't respond like it had before.

It was like...

Like...

He just shut down.

"Naruto..." His voice was foreign, not mixed with madness, almost... almost remorseful as he reached for the fox's face, to brush his fingers on his cut cheek, feeling the hot thick blood.

Sasuke's head swam, memories, thoughts, everything just hurt his head -- demanded his sanity and it hurt.

He didn't want to think...

Didn't want to think of the man he had let into his heart long ago, of the man who was now dying from his own blade.

"Naruto..." Almost anguished, Sasuke's eyes flickered -- red to black, and back again.

Then…

Darkness claimed him.

A/N:

Okay the story is kind of in role-play structure, paragraphs being responded to by another but we tried to make it flow, as we normally do. I play Sasuke/Sakura/and Tsunade as well as random ninja. Kareian plays Naruto/Kakashi/Sakura/Tsunade and random ninja. Soo… yeah, hopefully the structure doesn't bother you too much, I think it flows quite well anyway.

I tried to edit, I might have missed some things… but yeah.

Did you like it or hate it? This is still a role-play in progress, so chapters will come up as we finish/edit them. Please tell us what you think and we'll see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Two'

Kakashi stood in the middle of the ICU hospital room; Naruto on his left and Sasuke on his right. The hospital must have been full of idiots if they thought they could keep the two in the same room. Glancing at his Hokage, his former student, Kakashi caught sight of the bandaging on the left side of the kits face obscuring his view of the man. The patch covered almost all of the left side, and Kakashi could only hope that the fox didn't lose an eye. The real damage was lower, the hole in the kitsune's side, the one that had almost killed him.

Kakashi could only sigh as he gazed at the shirtless fox; the doctors wouldn't put a hospital shirt on him, not until the wound healed more. Until then, all the silver haired man could stare at was a slowly darkening bandage.

Looking to his right, he found Sasuke. It was ironic that the privacy shade between the two cast a shadow over the Uchiha, hiding him in darkness, while Naruto was in light. The Uchiha was turned on his side, facing Naruto, and like the fox he was also shirtless, only heavy bandaging being seen around his shoulder and on his chest. Doctors had told the sensei that when the back wound healed a bit more they would rest him on his back.

But, unlike Naruto, Sasuke was chained to the bed. Thick leather cuffs were bound around the man's wrists and ankles, even one was strapped over his waist.

..Sakura would have a fit if she saw this.

Sasuke was slowly waking up.

He was waking from a very odd and real dream -- remembering what had happened hours... maybe even a day previous, he couldn't really be sure. For a fleeting moment he had been sane, but now his mind was twisting, bending once again as he gained consciousness.

His eyes the color of blood blinked back the sleep, looking around the room as he slowly calculated his surroundings. He took note of the chains on him, of the bandages, of the wires and monitors all around him. He blinked up at the privacy shade, seeing a shadow on the other side -- a silhouette of someone in a similar place as he was.

Licking his lips, his heart began to beat erratically -- he wanted out, he needed to get out! The urge inside of him began to well up, like a caged animal Sasuke's mind began to work, forming plans and thoughts. He couldn't stay here, he couldn't be confined, he needed to get free -- he needed to kill.

Then he caught sight of Kakashi.

He took in the sight of the older man, his dark eyes calculating him, seeing him more as a threat than a fond memory. Kakashi was an obstacle -- he tested his bindings, the clinking of metal on metal as the chains clashed with the metal bed poles as he shifted his weight here and there, seeing his boundaries. He no longer felt pain, so as the blood began to soak his bandages from his movements, he didn't seem to notice or care in the least.

Kakashi narrowed his one eye slowly, the medication button for both men in his hands. His arms were crossed as he surveyed Sasuke…it was as if he felt no pain, he moved as if he weren't hindered by the injuries or the bindings.

"I'd keep still if I were you." He said pointedly holding up the medication button. Slowly walking over, he set Naruto's down on the small table, before stopping at Sasuke's eye level. "Those cuffs and bars are safer than what I am, so I'd stop planning."

Sasuke licked his lips, smirk on his porcelain face as his red eyes narrowed as he glared up at this man with an unwavering gaze. "Is that a threat Kakashi-sensei?" He asked, his tone mocking, taunting.

He knew these people.

The whole village.

But it was like everyone was just a passing dream, a memory, like nothing felt grounded or real.

No one mattered.

No one could take him from the edge he had leapt from.

No one…

…but Naruto.

The name slowly slithered through his consciousness, and his grin faded to a frown, his dark eyes filled with a silent inner rage.

Ever and always calculating Kakashi watched Sasuke's facial expressions.

Was there a mental battle going on?

"Call it a threat if you like." The man answered his tone passive and uncaring.

He leaned against the table, the button still in his hand. "..I can't imagine those wounds feeling very good." He started, trying to mentally throw Sasuke off balance, trying to get into the man's head.

"Wounds." He murmured as if trying to grab at the word.

His mind was split.

At the moment fighting for dominance over the other. Ever present frown on his face, his red eyes looking distant, almost occupied before they flashed back to insanity and glared right up to the tall man before him.

"I don't feel them." Sasuke flashed him a grin -- one side had won, for now. He licked his lips, flexing his fingers, testing his strength, mentally taking note of himself. "I don't feel pain." He said darkly, voice smooth.

"Oh really?" Kakashi asked, yet again his voice holding no emotion remaining completely impassive. He had been pressing the button every ten minutes for the last hour or so, when the Uchiha started twitching in his sleep. He kept the item hidden in his crossed arms, "Aren't you fortunate." He looked down at the glaring red eyes.

"Too bad for your suite mate," He paused moving so he could move the curtain, showing the unconscious Naruto to Sasuke. "He does feel pain." Pushing the curtain back he looked down at the Uchiha, his eyes hard, "You almost killed him."

"That was the point." Sasuke spat, but as his red eyes actually took in the sight of the kitsune his grin faded. His red eyes were hard, trying to hold onto that sparkle of madness, but it was getting harder and harder as he stared at that face; that marred bandaged face. His dark eyes narrowed, his movements sluggish until he stopped fighting his bonds completely.

As if mesmerized, transfixed in place as he took in the sight of the broken fox. His heart beat differently, and a pain he hadn't felt… since god knows how long caused his beating organ to ache unpleasantly. His breathing was uneven, his body swaying forward, towards the fox as if he tried to move closer he might actually touch him even though they were a good eight feet apart.

…then Kakashi pushed the curtain back.

In that moment the sanity died and insane eyes flashed back up to Kakashi. "I will kill him." He growled with a newfound vigor, with newfound malice, "He will die!" He thrashed, kicked, tried to force himself free -- panting from the effort as his crazy mind wanted to kill the creature that was causing his control to falter.

Kakashi let Sasuke throw his fit, pushing the button rapidly three times in a row.

...It would suffice for now; at least it would calm the dark haired man down.

It seemed there wasn't much left of Sasuke.

Darkness, insanity, demons...

"I highly doubt that." Kakashi answered as soon as the screams stopped.

Sasuke blinked rapidly.

No matter how demonic he seemed...how crazy he was...

He was still human, and he still had limits.

That numbing feeling began to coat his limbs, his brain, and it enraged him...but his body no longer could respond. He was sluggish, sedated and weak. "Bastard..." He growled, blinking his eyes rapidly, trying to keep them alive. "Fucking bastard. I will kill him." His eyelids were heavy, his red eyes holding rage even as sleep took him.

Kakashi watched the Uchiha fade to nothingness, taking his demons with him.

...Huh, maybe he pushed the button too many times.

Slowly reaching out, Kakashi brushed some of the wayward strands out of the Uchiha's eyes. "You won't kill him." He murmured, "You need him."

--

It was dark.

Sasuke had opened his eyes for the second time this day, and everything was black.

There was a light, a lamp lit on the other side of the curtain, where ... where Naruto was.

He could see it through the thin screen, the silhouette of the man who appeared to be... sitting up? Or was propped up? It was one of the two.

Sasuke's side had no light, the darkness outside crept all over him, the faint green light of the monitors giving off a weird glow across the Uchiha's figure. As the sedation slowly left his system control began to filter back over, his dark eyes flashing with more and more consciousness as the minutes passed. Obsessed with that light, with the screen and the man on the other side of it.

His dark half wanted Naruto dead.

No matter what, he wanted the fox dead.

...but then, the dim, faint sane piece of Sasuke was still holding Naruto's light deep inside his lost heart. Growling to himself with his own struggle, he fought his bounds again; making it known he was awake and irritated.

Naruto paused in his thinking; he was holding an ice pack against the heated wound. Turning his glazed eyes over to the curtain, he glanced back up at Kakashi. The doctors had removed part of the bandage along the side of his face, all except two pieces on his forehead, just above his eyebrow and the lower portion of his cheek to his jaw.

Was Sasuke next to him?

Kakashi sighed as he stood up, and walked over to the curtain, pushing it open he reached down and turned the lamp on next to Sasuke. "Must you make so much noise when you wake up?" He asked moving back over to Naruto's bed, helping the kit slip the shirt he now had on. "I thought you were a ninja."

Sasuke's red eyes blinked as he adjusted to his own light, looking past Kakashi and at Naruto. He frowned to himself, control being relinquished for a moment as he stared intently at the fox. No longer thrashing, he laid on his side, dark calculating blood colored eyes boring a hole into Naruto.

His mind was twisting this way and that, Sasuke was completely oblivious to Kakashi, merely staring -- almost seeming to be drinking in the sight of the kitsune, his usually sharp tongue dull and quiet as he just passively watched.

Naruto didn't know what to do…

Sasuke was back, strapped to a hospital bed, dirty bandages soaked with blood, and was staring at him.

Somehow, it unnerved him.

Shifting slightly, he winced, moving the ice pack back up to the wound, his head dropping back to rest against the wall, his eyes closing as a breath escaped him.

"..Stop staring."

Rejection.

Sasuke's mouth drew into a frown as he laid back, not leaning over the side as he was, once hoping for a closer view. Quietly he turned his eyes away, along Naruto's figure, down the bed, to the floor -- up to Kakashi and finally on the wall as he kept still.

His mind was tilting this way and that now that he lost his focus on the one object still holding the key to himself. "Lucky." He murmured, his voice dark, "You're lucky I missed." His tone wavered between being a solid dark even tone -- to being a whisper. Absently he flexed his hands, the clinking sound of metal a nice change of sound next to the monotonous beeping of the monitors.

"I didn't think the Uchiha murderer could miss with those demon eyes." Naruto commented, not moving from his place on the bed.

Kakashi gave the unknowing Naruto a look, before he looked over to Sasuke.

Maybe he should get someone to move one of them...

Sasuke growled in his throat.

He had missed.

He had failed in the kill.

Because of his damn fucking heart.

Because he was still weak.

His back was tense, his mouth a thin angry frown as his dark eyes narrowed. "I shouldn't have missed." He murmured, agreeing, but blaming his weaker stupid self.

He didn't think Naruto was the Hokage...

He had thought… he didn't know what he had thought, but he didn't think Naruto would have achieved that title in just the few years he had been gone. He thought he could swoop in, kill the Hokage and destroy the village without having to come to terms with ... with the weakness inside of him.

He cursed himself a million times over.

Revenge should have been his by now.

It wasn't fair!

"Well you did." The fox opened his glazed, blood shot eyes and turned them on Sasuke. His orbs were narrowed, the bright wound on the left side of his face standing out as a dark, black line in the lamp light. "Deal with it."

Sasuke turned his blood colored eyes on the fox, sadistic grin on his lips, "I won't miss..."

That damn fox.

His face... just, something about him clicked, turned on a switch he had long since tried to ignore. Memories, fleeting feelings and thoughts. He wanted to bury them, bury everything inside of him that caused him to lose his path, to make him weak.

But... it just wasn't happening.

Those blue eyes...

He growled to himself, "I won't miss next time." It took effort to keep control, to say those words, it was frustrating, it was maddening.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi caught the motion and kicked the medication button once...twice for safe measure.

"And what about being chained to a hospital bed makes you think there's going to be a next time?" The fox snapped back.

The ice pack be damned, he sat up straighter than what he should have, but he didn't feel the pain, the adrenaline getting to him first before the medication. "You honestly believe that you'll be able to kill me, when you've tried to kill me three times already and have failed to do so?" He pointed out rather harshly, "I seriously doubt you'll get a next time."

"Oh?" Sasuke's tone held in pitch, mocking were his dark eyes, but he fed on Naruto's anger.

He kept focusing on those angry blue eyes, that rejection, that rage keeping his weaker self from showing its face. He licked his lips, angling himself on the bed, looking to the fox. "You going to kill me then? Right here?" He felt the numbing from Kakashi, but he tried to ignore it, focusing all his efforts and attentions on the irritated fox.

"Get over yourself, Sasuke."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes; maybe he should have requested the room change earlier. "Naruto, don-"

"You aren't worthy enough to be killed by me." The blonde started, "If I get my way, you'll rot in the lowest dungeon I can find."

"--Maybe you should rest, that run through wasn't the easiest to fix." Kakashi grabbed Naruto's clicker and pushed it two times, he should have stepped in earlier. "Sasuke, stop taunting Naruto. He's just upset you stabbed him." Despite the fact that Kakashi was also angry with the Uchiha, he didn't want any more fights.

"What? You're siding with him-"

Kakashi pushed Naruto's clicker two more times. "Shut up."

Naruto let out a long breath as the strong medication started to catch up to him. He felt dizzy, and moved a hand to his temple, before his eyes slid closed and his head fell limply to one side.

"Stop talking like we're children Kakashi." Sasuke murmured, licking his lips, finding Naruto's irritation... fun.

As Naruto fell to unconscious Sasuke frowned, glaring up at his former teacher, feeling no ties to this man whatsoever, "Why did you do that?" They were actually beginning to speak, to be on even ground, Sasuke was enjoying pushing Naruto's buttons... trying to force the kit to act, to respond.

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke's bed, and set the clicker down. "Having fun were we?" He asked, reaching out and grabbing one of Sasuke's bandages. Easily ripping it off he looked at the stitches before grabbing some cleaning supplies. "Because, neither of you are ready to have a full blow argument when you're this hurt." He answered pouring the hydrogen peroxide directly on the wound. No one said he had to be nice to his former student.

Sasuke laid there, feeling a light sting for a moment when Kakashi ripped off the bandage, and felt a sort of heat when the peroxide hit it. "Why do you care about me?" Sasuke murmured evenly, red eyes glaring up at his teacher, curious as to why he cared to clean and dress his wounds. Why he cared to put Naruto down, but leave him awake.

…what was his angle?

"Hm?" Kakashi looked down at his student, as if he didn't hear him.

Sasuke didn't need to know that Kakashi had taken a personal oath to help and protect Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. The three who were essentially his own children, and despite the fact that Sasuke was an S-Ranked criminal, he would protect the boy for as long as he could.

"You want to lie here with dirty bandages?"

There was more to it than that.

Something in the way Kakashi responded, something in his eye.

Sasuke kept it to himself for now, his mouth his usual frown but he laid there, actually cooperative to his former teacher. Maybe subdued by the sedation, or perhaps he had let his sanity find its way back to the surface… it was unclear.

"Naruto would like me to rot." Something in Sasuke's tone wasn't as sharp as it had been, his dark eyes not shining with so much rage -- something else in them. "Why not in dirty bandages?"

"Naruto isn't all there right now." Kakashi started as he continued to now carefully peal the bandages off Sasuke's body. "He's overly doped up." The man went on explaining, "The dosage that it takes to keep him under is almost three times that of which yours is." He easily tossed the soiled linens to the garbage and reached over for some new ones. "..But he doesn't want you to rot," Kakashi's voice was quieter than before, holding more emotion than he had since coming into the room.

Sasuke's blood colored eyes were duller, a little more sanity in them than before. He continued to look at Kakashi -- shifting slightly as the man worked on his chest. He took in the information, a twisted grin on his face as he attempted to shrug it off. Looking away, out the window, he scoffed, "Why are you explaining for him?"

"Do you actually think I care what he says?" Sasuke murmured, though his tone didn't hold conviction -- something underlying his words held them from being completely true.

"I hardly think Naruto can speak for himself at the moment." Kakashi answered, cleaning up the dried blood against the Uchiha's strong pectoral muscles. Gently setting the bandage over the wound, Kakashi held it with one hand while he reached for the medical tape, his hands were free from the fingerless gloves he wore, skillfully, and with one hand he tore the tape into strips before setting them on the patch. "You should care what he has to say, his word holds your fate, and no one will challenge it."

"Mm." Sasuke tucked that information away, but he didn't drift his eyes back to Kakashi. "I'm not going to beg him to spare me, if that's what you're implying." Sasuke's grin returned, red eyes flashing as he turned them up to Kakashi. "I don't care."

"If I don't kill him, I can't finish what I need to do. If he kills me… well..." Sasuke shrugged, looking away again, "That's just that then."

He would not fall again to his weakness.

He would not become the weak child he had been... pining for someone who wouldn't...

..No.

He stopped those thoughts, his mouth a frown as his eyes turned distant, trying to keep control of his mind.

"You know," Kakashi took his hands from Sasuke's body and leaned to the side, his hip resting against the small table. "For someone who doesn't care about what Naruto thinks or says, you're making quite a big deal about it." Pushing off the table, he turned back towards the fox. He needed to get the blonde to lie back down, or the doctors would have his head. Carefully pealing the ice pack out from under the limp fingers he set it on the bed, "What is it you need to do anyways?"

Sasuke kept his frown.

He didn't care.

He didn't.

...he shouldn't care.

He had kept all those feelings locked away for so long he had hoped he would have forgotten them. But… seeing those anguished blue eyes, it just opened the box he had tried so desperately to keep closed.

"To destroy this village." He said evenly, red eyes sweeping across the room, looking at Kakashi's back. "To kill everyone."

...everyone.

But… the kitsune.

That had been the compromise from his sanity to his insanity -- until Naruto became the Hokage. Now there was no compromise… and now Sasuke's mind was in a chaotic state to try and gain control over the other -- both sides wanting two different things.

"Why?" Kakashi easily slid Naruto down in the bed and started towards the fox's own bandage. "What do you think you'll accomplish if you kill the whole village?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Sasuke said simply, keeping himself turned towards the window, laying on his wounded side but not caring.

Kakashi had just bandaged him...A shame he was already irritating the wounds.

He licked his lips, hiding in his darkness, ignoring the light -- just staring out at the night's sky, wanting to be out there and not chained to this hospital bed.

"You want to explain everything to Naruto after you two are healed then." Kakashi said, it wasn't a question just a statement. "That's fine." Easily pealing the bandages off the fox, he tossed them over to Sasuke's bed, just in front of the man, almost to taunt him. "I'm sure he'll appreciate you wanting to talk to him willingly." Half sitting on the fox's bed he started to carefully clean the wound.

"...He's missed you."

Missed me?

Those words stabbed into the recess of Sasuke's mind -- like a bright light.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to fight against the flutter in his heart, but it just couldn't be done. He growled to himself, blood colored eyes glaring at the soiled bandages, his hands flexing in his bonds as he tried to keep control of himself -- trying to keep the goal of death in mind.

...but...

He had felt happy..

Happy that Naruto missed him, and such a feeling was hard to undo.

He clenched his eyes shut, keeping his breathing as even as possible, even when a past image of a young kitsune, smiling and offering his hand to him passed behind his eyes.

Naruto...

Naruto missed him.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Sasuke, noticing the closed eyes.

Sasuke's face was a bit more relaxed, despite the fact that his eyes were clenched shut.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to know you missed him too." Kakashi finished cleaning up Naruto's wound, before covering the kit with the blanket. Walking back over to the Uchiha he grabbed the bandages, "How long are you going to keep up the insanity act?"

Sasuke's eyes opened, dark eyes glaring up at the man.

He kept his frown, the fleeting bit of happiness gone at Kakashi's taunt.

Act?

Part of him wished.

His eyes were just too strong, too powerful, the energy just like acid to his susceptible brain. He gave nothing away as he kept glaring at Kakashi -- his mouth an angry frown.

Slowly but surely his face became relaxed, he twisted himself in his bonds, head tilted up towards his former teacher. "Act? Why don't you come a little closer and we'll see whose acting." He said, his tone even, grin on his lips -- blood red eyes shining in the dim lamplight -- half his face shadowed.

Kakashi closed his normal eye as he pushed the hiteate up, his own Sharingan blazing. "What are you going to do? Hm?" He leaned down slightly, narrowing his own eye.

"You have chakra bounds written down you're back, you couldn't make a simple kage bushin even if you tried." Kakashi leaned down his elbows on the mattress.

Silence, nothing but Sasuke's silent rage between them.

"So I have to ask myself, again," he tilted his head, a smirk in his eye, "What are you going to do?"

Sasuke frowned, nose to nose with Kakashi.

He was glaring darkly into Kakashi's eyes, not afraid in the least of this man, his chains singing as he shifted in the bed, his mind processing the situation and figuring the best plan of action.

He stared him down for a good long minute before he leaned back into the bed, his irritated red eyes looking out the window.

Useless.

He couldn't attack Kakashi like he had wanted.

He couldn't even fucking kill Naruto when he tried.

Useless.

Stupid useless and weak...

"That's what I thought."

Pushing himself up, Kakashi opened his real eye once more and stared down at Sasuke, "What happened to you?"

"I don't need to tell you anything." His voice was low, deeper than it had been before, his dark eyes not looking to Kakashi but a madness was furrowing in them.

He didn't like being captive.

Didn't like being as weak as he was.

He thrashed in his bed, mad at himself, growling in his throat as he tried to throw the thoughts he didn't want out of his head. "Stop!" He flexed his arms, using all the effort he had to try and break the bonds -- the edges of the cuffs digging into his wrists. He growled, animalistic in his newfound rage, his dark eyes turning on Kakashi, the pinwheels spinning as his mind reeled.

"Stop fucking talking to me." He said, his tone low -- dangerous, "Leave me alone!" He didn't need his speeches, his questions; he didn't need the familiar voice sending light into his consciousness.

Kakashi leaned back more, and shook his head. "I'm ordered to stay here until Sakura and Tsunade comes back." He answered, crossing his arms. Reaching behind him he grabbed the medication button and clicked it once, "So until you decide to stop this little charade, you're stuck with me."

He heard a small moan in back of him and looked back at the fox. He always had his hands full when it came to the boys, walking back to the bed he reached for the ice pack and easily slid it down to the wound.

It was strange that the wound wasn't healing yet…

"What did you tip that sword with?"

Sasuke's dark eyes looked to Kakashi's back.

It took him a moment to stop his shaking, slowly moving back on his side, tired from his exertion -- the drugs numbing him in an unpleasant way. "…a type of poison." He admitted, "Though... there really shouldn't have been too much left, I cut down other ninja before Naruto got there." He explained a little more sober from the medication…his mind not as broken. He shifted, his dark eyes tired, the edges of his eyes bled black as he rested his head heavily on the pillow, looking to Kakashi's back.

"It's not complex." He murmured, "Just quick."

"But what is it?" Kakashi asked as he set the ice pack back on the heated wound. The poison wasn't doing too much to the fox just letting heat radiate from the wound and a low grade fever. He wouldn't be able to give Naruto another dose of pain medication for another thirty minutes.

"What does it do?"

"Attacks the nerves." Sasuke said, his voice weighed down with fatigue. "Naruto's immune system is better than most, it probably won't do much to him but irritate the surrounding area." Sasuke murmured his dark eyes heavy as he shifted in his bed, trying to stay awake -- focused, black swallowing up the large portion of red in his eyes; only a ring of ruby left.

Nodding slowly, Kakashi looked back at the fox, and rested a hand against the Hokage's forehead. Things were quiet for a moment, looking back at the Uchiha; Kakashi caught sight of black eyes. "If things work out," Kakashi started, "Maybe we can get this whole thing under control. Help you straighten things out."

"I'd... like that." His eyes, completely onyx were staring back at Kakashi.

Sasuke's vision was fading, it had only been one push of the button -- but no longer did his eyes give him a buffer zone. Pain was creeping into his limbs, his chest, his back... everything was hurting, he tried to hold onto the numb feeling... his black eyes slowly shutting, his breathing evening.

"Naruto...will be … okay." He said before the darkness of unconsciousness claimed him.

A/N:

Not much happening yet. Thanks for all the reviews so far! So exciting! I'm glad it was flowing well enough that not many of you noticed it to be an RP. Please leave us some more feed back and we'll try to update again soon. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Three'

Kakashi had taken watch over the two men, checking their vitals through the night, making sure nothing dramatic happened. Naruto's fever was going down, and Sasuke didn't seem to be thrashing as much.

Kakashi was aware of the chakra signatures behind the door, not caring to turn around as he heard the door click open.

"Sakura. Tsunade." The jounin murmured without even turning around.

Tsunade's arms were over her chest, her gold eyes taking in the sight before her. One side was Naruto, one side was Sasuke. She took in a deep breath, running a hand through her hair, "Kakashi… what's going on?"

She knew bits and pieces from Sakura, from the villagers, but truly... what was going on?

Sakura had been at the bridge when the battle took place, the girl had even helped take her two former comrades to the hospital. But, beyond that Tsunade was a little clueless on the whole matter.

Was Sasuke really nuts? Why did he come here? So many questions were behind her eyes.

Sakura had immediately run to Naruto's bed, looking at his face, then down his body at his wounds. Concern was in her green eyes for this man, and across the way -- confusion, curiosity and fear shone for the Uchiha who was coated in the darkness of the curtain.

She glanced up as Tsunade took a seat next to Naruto's hospital bed, her back to Sasuke. "Did Sasuke say anything? Why now? Why this?" Tsunade asked, nearly at her wits end. For a year now the path of death had been coming their way, and there was no hope of stopping it.

Sasuke had came upon them so soon.

"He wouldn't explain anything." He started; Sasuke would explain things when he felt it necessary, and not a moment sooner.

Looking back over to the boy Kakashi sighed, "He's lost his mind,"

Walking back over to the Uchiha he gently turned the man slightly, so he wasn't resting so much on his bad shoulder, "I think he wants to fix things, but there's something in his mind stopping him."

"Lost his mind?" Sakura repeated, her green eyes looking off towards the Uchiha -- her small hands finding Naruto's own, holding it -- comforting herself more than the unconscious man.

Tsunade glanced over her shoulder at the Uchiha, "Fix things?" She frowned, "How do you know this? Or is this just what you're hoping?"

Her gold eyes followed Kakashi's gentle movements, "Kakashi... he was your student, but he isn't any longer. He made his choices, and murder and torture will not be forgiven just because he has a change of heart after all these years." Her voice was hard, firm.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the words, "Maybe for you." He started, keeping a protective stance over the Uchiha. "Sasuke's never been mentally stable, I can mentally prove that." He took a step towards the Godaime, "We can save him."

"Save him?" Tsunade scoffed, though the unwavering look in Kakashi's eye stopped her from going any further. She turned from the man, resting a hand on her head, her gold eyes on the fox.

She paused, not looking directly at the other man. "Kakashi don't look for light in a void." She murmured, "You'll just lose your own mind in the process."

She let the silence fall a moment before she changed the subject, "Is Naruto stable, no lasting damage?"

"Mild poison, but he's going to be fine." He answered, not letting Tsunade move towards Sasuke. He watched as Sakura moved the sheet to examine the wound and looked back at Tsunade, reaching into his pocket he grabbed the recorder and held it out to the woman, "Just listen to this."

Moving to sit at the edge of Sasuke's bed, he tilted his head slightly, "He can and wants to be saved."

Tsunade let out a breath as the recording finished.

Up and down.

Sasuke's mood was swinging, his words were different one moment and another a next. She held her head in her hands, the last haunting words sauntering through her head. "…Kakashi…" She mumbled, "How do you propose we save him then?"

Sakura was quiet, Sasuke's dark voice hurting her conscious. She kept her eyes forward, on the unconscious Uchiha… what happened to him?

To her...Sasuke?

Tsunade got out of her seat, turning to the silver-haired man, keeping her distance -- Kakashi looked like he was a mother hen guarding her chick. Not a good thing; especially given Sasuke's mental state on top of his crimes.

"We need Naruto." Kakashi slowly turned his dark eye towards the unconscious fox, watching the gentle rise and fall of the fox's chest. "Until then, I'll keep watch and charge over Sasuke."

"That's for Naruto to decide." Tsunade narrowed her own, golden cat eyes.

Kakashi nodded his head and looked back to Naruto and Sakura.

--

Sasuke had opened his eyes; they were pure black, shining like obsidian.

He took in his surroundings, the light bleeding in through the windows, hinting at early morning. He took in the sight of Kakashi slumped in the chair between Naruto and him and finally he took in the sight of the sleeping fox, watching his chest rise and fall. The hint of numbing still an itch in his brain, allowing his dark eyes to have control for a fleeting moment.

Sasuke continued to stare at the fox, an unknown expression on his face, his black eyes soft. "Naruto…" He murmured to himself, raising a shackled hand, setting it on the bar, as if he were trying to touch the fox.

...he was in control, for this sparing moment.

The fox slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the bland ceiling. He was comfortably numb at the moment, the pain from the wound not bothering him for once.

Turning his head he found Kakashi slumped in the chair, his legs pillowed on the table in the middle of the room, his strong arms crossed over his chest. Looking further into the room, he caught sight of Sasuke's eyes on him.

"Sasuke..." He breathed out, his mind in a little more control than he had been the night before, his conscious not so much affected by the medication now.

Sasuke just watched the fox, unsure what he had wanted to say now that he caught Naruto's attention. After a moment his black eyes fell, he was still turned towards the fox, but silence settled in on him. He was holding on to that itch in his brain, keeping his mind straight, trying to ignore the biting pulse behind his eyes.

Naruto watched as the man turned away from him, his eyes now downcast. He seemed to be struggling, but it was hard to tell with what -- there had been a point in time where he could read and understand Sasuke, but now it seemed that he had a better chance at reading a rock instead of Sasuke.

Yesterday the Uchiha seemed so full of hatred, and anger...

"You didn't know I was the Hokage," Naruto murmured, his voice almost a whisper, "Did you?"

Sasuke's palms were sweating -- nervous, he was getting nervous.

It had been so long since he had really seen Naruto, been around him, remembered him.

Yesterday he had almost killed him.

"No." Sasuke said, equally soft, "I didn't."

The fox sighed, and closed his eyes, "I thought so..." He smiled gently, turning so he was looking back at the ceiling once more. "I tried my best to get a hold of you." He started, shifting on the mattress, "I went," He paused, "To the Hokage monument, and let the wind take the letters." He stopped, looking back to Sasuke, "I thought that maybe you'd get at least one."

Sasuke wasn't exactly insane, per say.

Power.

Power is what was coursing through him constantly, an unbidden power that was birthed from his blood line's eyes -- and furthered his destruction of his mind from its horrid power. Sasuke's mind was weak, he couldn't fathom or control the essence that his eyes gave him -- the blood lust, the need for constant movement, constant fighting. He could see, see everything -- feel no pain, and his energy was just immense.

It made him crazy with need -- with a desperate want for control, to try and expel all this energy and power to try and gain back what the eyes were taking from him.

There wasn't two beings inside of Sasuke.

Just Sasuke's hideous goals and Sasuke's misplaced dreams.

If he could control his eyes, he could control himself.

But, even right now he was losing that control. His dark eyes were rimmed with red, the itch of medication filtering out of his system and a raw power started crawling up his limbs, making his body begin to tense.

Sasuke tried to hold onto Naruto's words, sweeping his eyes back to the fox, trying hard to remain focused, to ignore the surging energy. "The wind?" Sasuke tried not to care that his heart flipped from Naruto's words. It was nice, knowing Naruto did miss him, or had missed him.

Sasuke was quiet a moment, feeling the dark eyes attempting to activate, the red trying to swallow the black. "…what did the letters say?" He asked after a moment, focusing on the fox with all the will he had.

Hearing a tense note in Sasuke's voice the fox opened is eyes and looked over to the man, catching the tint of red in the eyes. "I have copies." He stopped for a moment and let out a small laugh, "Truthfully, I went out to every important place between you and me and let a letter go." He said, "The Bridge, the Tea County..." He closed his eyes.

"I got each one back after a few years; but I still have them, each one was a bit different." He moved slightly, the medication starting to wear off on him as well.

Silence.

Naruto cleared his throat, "I have them hidden in my office if you want to read them."

Naruto…

Naruto's eyes were so bright blue, so kind.

Sasuke's body was tense, his head was starting to hurt, but he tried to ignore it. It was strange how Naruto could always be so calm, so accepting. He had almost killed him and he was talking of their past, of letters he shouldn't have cared to send to a mad man such as him.

Sasuke's breathing was uneven, his eyes a muddy color of red and black, niether in control. His hands clenched, nails biting into his palms -- good, he could still feel pain, he was still himself.

"Sure.." He said, his tone strained, his eyes swept over the room noticing the medication button in Kakashi's hand. More numbing could keep the power at bay but he couldn't reach it, Kakashi was too far from him, and Sasuke was a little tied up as it were. "I'd like to read them." He finished, a little breathless -- his mind really starting to pulse, to hurt.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion.

What was wrong with the Uchiha?

Why was he looking at Kakashi like that?

"Are you okay?" The fox asked concern in his voice and eyes.

Sasuke wanted to lie, say he was fine.

But…

God, his head felt like it was going to explode, he couldn't keep control of this energy. It was like trying to bottle a tornado. He leaned back heavily against his pillows, his eyes clenched shut, he could feel the burn in his eyes; the pain in his hands and head started to recede.

"No." Sasuke said softly, "I'm not… okay." He ended in a frustrated growl -- what the hell was so wrong with him? His stupid god damned eyes!

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, he needed to get Kakashi's attention. Forcing himself to sit up, he let out a sharp gasp, holding the wound. Reaching behind him, he groped for the pillow, and gripped it tightly. Drawing in a deep breath, he threw the pillow over at Kakashi, hitting the man in the chest. The momentum from the throw took the fox over the side of the bed, a yell escaping him, as the IV came out and he landed on his wounded side.

Kakashi jumped a kunai in his hand instantly. He blinked in confusion looking down to the curled up fox, and the pillow.

"What are you doi-"

"Help...him." Naruto slowly curled his hand, pointing to Sasuke.

Sasuke's blood colored eyes glared at Kakashi, his mouth a frown -- though his brow was furrowed, Sasuke was trying his hardest to be in control.

But...

It hurt so much, trying to push the power out of him -- it wouldn't hurt at all if he just let it happen.

...but he couldn't be weak.

Naruto had been talking to him, looking at him with those eyes…

Fuck!

His brain felt like it was spasming, he was having trouble breathing, he wanted so badly to just give in -- "P-push the button!" He growled, his voice deep, haggard.

Kakashi blinked unsure of what was really going on.

Naruto was on the floor and Sasuke was asking for pain medication.

Seeing the taut look on Sasuke's face, Kakashi quickly reached for the button and pressed it once, hoping it would be enough. Moving he knelt down next to the Hokage, he rested his hands on the man's shoulder, keeping him still.

"What is going on?"

Sasuke was still a good five minutes or more.

Just letting the numbing drug course through him before he actually took a good long breath. Slowly but surely his eyes turned black and his body lost it's tense pain. Slowly he rolled on his side, a mild pain still pulsing in his head as his dark eyes looked over to Kakashi and Naruto.

Kakashi had gotten Naruto back on the bed, but still looked confused.

At least the medication would help -- for now, until they shoved him in a cell. Leaning over the rail, Sasuke looked like a lazy cat, drunk from medication and pain. "…it's...hard to control." He admitted, finally hinting at his issue, his black eyes catching sight of bright blue a strange slack expression on the Uchiha's face not an impassive mask, allowing Naruto to really see him, for the first time in years.

The fox looked over to the man, really seeing him. Seeing the worn out emotion, and exhaustion from trying to control his blood line. The haggard look in his eyes that wanted to be done, but couldn't.

"Your eyes?" The fox asked, his head tilted slightly.

How could he control it? How could he help Sasuke control it?

"How did it get so out of control?"

"It…started with Orochimaru," But Naruto already knew that chapter of his life, knew of that chaos when Sasuke first turned on the kit.

Sasuke closed his eyes, his cheek against the cool metal of the rail, his arms lazily slack over the side the chains a faint sound in the background of blips and beeps. "But I just kept getting stronger, my eyes kept getting better and better."

"I…killed Itachi." He was scattered, his past bits and pieces of sanity. "I found out things I didn't know… It was like... like, my eyes are all the evils in me." His voice was quiet, strained.

He slowly opened his eyes, black as the cool night, letting the fox see into his broken soul. "…my mind is too weak, and their power is... too strong." He let out a sigh, closing his eyes again, hiding this time, turning his back on the fox not sure what he was feeling, not sure what he was really trying to say.

Reaching out?

Feeling that self-loathing.

...this was stupid.

They couldn't help him any more than he could help himself.

His eyes were just going to destroy him.

His eyes would fulfill the dark needs in his soul, while his body and mind paid the price.

"Then we help you strengthen your mind." Naruto's answered was quick and simple. His eyes narrowed in a determined manner. He had the look from when he was a kid, the look that said he would never give up. And he would never give up on Sasuke, ever. He'd give his own life before letting someone take Sasuke's.

"Orochimaru didn't care about you." He pointed out, "Itachi didn't care about how his twisted plans affected you." He snarled. "I'm going to fix this, Sasuke. We're going to strengthen your mind."

"What if I kill you Naruto?"

Sasuke's voice was quiet, his dark eyes staring at a point on the opposite wall, his broad back to the fox -- scars cut into the flesh, some fresh, some old. It had been a long road of death to get here.

"Would you still try to save me when I have a blade to your throat?" His voice was soft, haunted.

Naruto smirked, "As long as the blade is at my throat and not through it." He wanted to get up, but the look on Kakashi's face told him otherwise. "See, if it's just at my throat, I can still get away." He continued as if he really needed to elaborate on the subject.

"God Naruto..." Sasuke closed his eyes, a rare faint smile on his lips -- not that the kitsune could see. "..I missed you."

Naruto smiled himself, his eyes sparkling. "I missed you too." The kit wanted to reach out and touch the other man, but knew he couldn't reach. "We'll get you through this."

--

Tsunade was at the door, she had been listening to most of the exchange between them. She sighed, feeling a headache coming on. Naruto's heart was just too damn soft. Sure, Sasuke had once belonged to this village; but that was years ago, and any ties now were broken, his slashed headband told the world that. Naruto was trying to save something that didn't want to be saved. Deep down Sasuke enjoyed his power, otherwise why didn't he stop his murders long before now?

She didn't buy it. She didn't buy _any_ of it.

Quietly she pushed the door open, gold eyes looking to Kakashi and Naruto, avoiding Sasuke.

Her heels clicked on the white tiles as she slammed the thick folder on the table next to the silver-haired man. "Crime reports." She said evenly, "All of Sasuke's crimes are listed right there, including the murders on the bridge, and the attempted murder of our Hokage-sama."

"When he's well," Her tone was hard, her eyes sweeping across all of them, "He's going to be put on trial, and from there we'll see what happens."

She'd be amazed if Sasuke didn't get sent to death.

She wasn't being cruel.

She took a seat by Naruto's bed, ignoring Kakashi's unwavering gaze. "Kakashi, its facts. You can't stand here and protect him; you can't just ignore what he's done." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, she had a protective side as well -- but her side fell to Naruto, to the bright child she helped and watched grow. Sasuke was just a loose cannon, a broken man with a mind for only killing. The reports she had read, typed up, were disturbing even to her as a high ranked ninja.

He used torture, had killed countless unarmed civilians, destroyed whole families and towns just to get here -- to get his misplaced revenge.

Tsunade did not pity that monster.

Sasuke was hearing everything, but he didn't respond to a word of it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

He loved Tsunade, he did. She had helped him gain his childhood dream, but she didn't have the heart he possessed. "My word is the only word that court will be listening to." He growled.

Kakashi looked back and forth between the file and Naruto, before his gaze drifted over to Sasuke.

"_My word_ is the one they'll have to listen to." The fox snapped. "I am the only one who can protect him Tsunade."

The blonde woman's eyes widened. She wasn't used to Naruto snapping at her, "You can't protect hi-"

"I can and I will!" The fox yelled, "I'll die before I see him behind bars!"

"Naruto!" It hurt, to see the fox so mad at her.

But...

He couldn't do this.

She had seen what happened when Sasuke left; how sad Naruto had become, his smiles had been rare, he usually just locked himself in his tower, away from everyone. Finally Naruto had started getting back to normal again, and then Sasuke shows up, and throws that thorn right back into Naruto's side.

"Naruto, you have to see this for what it is. You are the Hokage-sama, but will you risk your entire village on a chance?" She said softly, her gold eyes looking at Naruto's determined blue ones. "What if this is all a sham?" She didn't care that Sasuke was there, that he could hear her.

"You don't know him like I do." Naruto shook his head at her words. "You don't understand what we went through together." He glanced at Sasuke, doubt starting to enter his mind.

Was it as sham?

"The only thing I risk is myself."

Sasuke closed his eyes; his body had been so still he would have been mistaken for sleeping -- especially through all these words. Sasuke had logged Naruto's words into his lost heart and if he could help it, if he could control it, he would not hurt his kitsune again.

Tsunade was quiet, her head bowed, her gold eyes turning to Kakashi knowing she would get no support from him, and no other response out of Naruto. "…whatever you say Hokage-sama."

A/N:

Another chapter done! So happy for all the reviews we have so far, I'm glad you all like it. Please send us some more feed back!


	4. Chapter 4

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Four'

It had been a long two weeks of recovery.

Naruto of course healed before Sasuke did, as Sasuke was mainly kept under watch because of his unstable mind. The drugs seemed like the only thing to keep his power at bay most of the time it worked, but when Naruto wasn't around even his drugged mind let the eyes leak through on occasion; There had been a lot of traumatized nurses.

At the moment however Sasuke was propped up on his pillows, not rigged to machines the bandages gone. -- He was just clad in a hospital gown, chained to the bed like a mental patient. His eyes were rimmed red, a scowl on his face as he flexed against his bindings. He didn't like being cooped up here, he felt like he was in a cage, he almost wanted to let his eyes loose, to allow himself to go nuts, forget where he was.

...then the door opened.

It was Naruto.

His scowl receded to a curious frown, his dark eyes calculating the kitsune as he came in with a smile, wearing his custom robes.

"What now?"

There had been debates thus far, where he was going to stay after they let him leave the hospital. People were concerned with letting him 'off the leash' as it were, they were even afraid to put him in a cell, just in case it might not be enough.

So where did they decide to put him?

"I just got out of the first of many trials." The fox answered sitting on Sasuke's bed, right next to the man's hip. "They were discussing on where you were supposed to be staying."

Sighing, he rubbed his eyes once more; he was tired, worn out by all the talking and reports, "They agreed to one thing and one thing only."

"Which was?" His dark eyes looked to the fox, his head tilting in curious fashion noticing how tired the kit really looked. He licked his lips a little nervous almost not wanting to know.

What if he was put in jail?

...he wouldn't like to be there.

"It's an insanely strict house arrest." The kit started, he had fought the council for hours about this. "You'll have seals put on you to keep you're chakra in check, you will have no access to it." He sighed, "The house you're staying at will have Anbu guards stationed around it, and a blood-binding jutsu that'll keep you in the house." He paused looking back at the man, trying to gauge how insane he was at the moment.

"They also insisted that someone stay with you at all times to monitor you and your behavior. They're to give weekly repots on your progress and after we get your mind to a more stable level, then we'll have a final court date."

He had fought the court for hours to get that much for the man. They wanted to throw him into the jail and leave him. Naruto had proposed that Sasuke could easily break out of the jail, and therefore deemed a house arrest more appropriate.

Sasuke's eyes bled a little more red at the news. A slight twisted scowl on his face, but he fought to control himself. "Rather elaborate." He murmured his voice a little deeper than usual but sanity was still in his eyes, the obsidian weighing out the red.

"So who is this ninja that gets to babysit me?" He almost scoffed at it, that powerful piece of him found all of it insulting -- Why should he put himself through this?

Once un-cuffed he should just finish Naruto off, leave, and regroup.

But Sasuke repressed that mind set, smashing it down into the void of himself with an angry frown, a light growl in his throat from his own thoughts almost fighting with himself a moment.

"See that's where things got complicated."

Naruto paused a moment, almost trying to catch his thoughts.

"The council wanted some Anbu to do it. I said that it wouldn't work, you'd just find a way to kill them, they needed someone at a higher level." He shook his head looking away again.

"So the council turned around and appointed me your baby-sitter, as you put it."

His eyes flashed black in that moment; really hearing what Naruto just said.

His dark side had been smashed into the wall of his conscious, and suddenly he felt nervous again.

Naruto?

...around him all the time?

Every day?

Sasuke swallowed thickly… what if... what if he couldn't control himself? He looked away, "What about… your job?" He asked, a little quieter than usual.

"That's exactly what I said." The kit replied, a frustrated tone in his voice.

"They said they'd have an Anbu deliver the paperwork and meeting would take place through a kage bushin." The kit pouted and let out a long sigh.

Rubbing his eyes he looked back at Sasuke, "I'm sorry, I couldn't get out of it, I tried getting them to reconsider Kakashi, but he left the squad two years ago, they thought he wouldn't be sharp enough to handle you. Sakura is just a medic Nin, don't get me wrong she's brilliant, but they said she wouldn't be able to handle you mentally or physically. So they told me it was my responsibility and I was the only one who could do it."

Sasuke tried not to really react to it. Tried not to think about it, "You look tired."

...it was enough that Naruto had even put so much effort into getting him this special treatment. He didn't deserve any more of Naruto's kindness.

Naruto's weight was still on the bed, sagging at his hip. His hip against the fox, feeling the heat of the other man through the blankets. His black eyes distant as he stared off anywhere but at Naruto, "When are they going to move me?"

"This afternoon after the Anbu get the seals in place."

Naruto answered, ignoring the tired comment. He knew he looked tired, but he couldn't do anything about it.

He was unsure of how this would work out; his house was smaller than anything Sasuke was used to. It was a three bedroom house, Kiba and Shikamaru had lived with him before he became Hokage and the other two decided to move out and move in with Hinata and Ino. It would be enough for he and Sasuke, but the fox was unsure how Sasuke would handle it.

There weren't very many places to hide.

"Afternoon?" Sasuke repeated, not expecting a response. His dark eyes drifted to the windows, taking note of the light.

A few hours maybe then… or less.

Quietly his black eyes settled back on the fox, taking in the man before him, watching him silently for a long minute. "How do you feel about all this?" He asked, his dark eyes sincerely wondering.

"Hm?" The kitsune blinked and looked back at Sasuke, "How do I feel?" He tilted his head slightly thinking, it had been a while since someone asked him to convey his feelings on the matter, and not his political opinion. "I'm alright with it." He answered.

Naruto just observed Sasuke a long moment.

"In fact, I'm really glad they chose me. I missed my bastard." He gave the Uchiha a wink.

Sasuke's cheeks tinged pink; he kicked at Naruto with his knee -- since his leg was still bound by the ankle. "Stop it..." He grumbled, his black eyes still on the fox, trying to ignore how Naruto's playfulness made his stomach flutter.

...stupid fox.

He made him feel so different, always.

"Will you let me read the letters?" He asked after a moment, "When we get there?"

Naruto nodded a small, almost bashful smile on his face. "Yeah, when we get back to the house, I'll let you read the letters." He wasn't going to keep them from Sasuke, they belonged to him, and he wanted the Uchiha to read them.

Sasuke was curious about Naruto's little smile.

It almost made him want to smile back.

Almost.

He swallowed thickly and turned his eyes away almost in a nervous fashion. The medication button was in his left hand, and he had pushed it... twice, to keep his mind stable, to let himself really see the emotion in Naruto's eyes..

...to keep the murderous intent at bay.

His eyes felt heavy, but he blinked the sleep away, leaning heavily into his pillows, "I'm glad it's you." He said, almost so soft Naruto would barely hear it, "...it's you that'll be with me."

Naruto shifted on the bed and moved so he was stretching slightly across the Uchiha, one hand on the other side of the man's hip. "So am I." The fox replied his voice soft once more. "The house has been rather lonely since the others left; I think it'll be happy to have a new guest." He watched the sanity come back to Sasuke's eyes completely and smiled, "One of these day's I'm going to have to take that away from you."

Sasuke smirked a little, "That day won't be today." He said evenly, having barely kept his mind sane even with the help of drugs. He shifted a little, aware of the kit over him, aware of how close Naruto seemed to him, and how strange it made him feel.

"You can.." He cleared his throat, "Lay down if you want… you do look tired." He said after a moment, avoiding the kit's eyes, looking once again out the window.

Naruto couldn't keep the shock out of his eyes at the invitation.

Did Sasuke just--?

He really shouldn't -- he had to go back to the office and get things ready to be sent out and--

...Bed sounded really good though.

Looking back at Sasuke, the fox sighed and nodded slowly, "Alright."

Slowly, Naruto drew himself up into the bed, and laid down on his side. He pillowed his head with his arm, and tried to keep himself as compact as he could without being awkward. Letting out a long sigh he closed his eyes, "...Thank you."

Sasuke turned his head, looking to the kitsune just watching as Naruto drifted off to sleep.

So vulnerable...so trusting.

His arms were still chained, as his legs, but if they weren't…

Sasuke had wanted to touch the fox, to feel his skin, to know he was really here right now and not just some dream. His dark eyes were determined, just watching for god knows how long until he too let himself fall to the drug induced fatigue. His head rolled limp, forehead to forehead with the fox, their breath mingling as they slept.

--

A few hours passed the two by no one had come in to bother them.

Naruto felt himself being shaken by a nurse as they started to get Sasuke ready to leave the hospital. Blinking his eyes open, he came face to face with the unconscious Sasuke. Naruto smiled a little; he could definitely get used to this.

Slowly pushing himself up, he slid off the bed and watched as chakra seals were written in black in around Sasuke's wrists, ankles, and neck. They looked more like exotic tattoos than seals. Naruto watched as a man opened up the Chinese style shirt, and dipped the calligraphy pen in ink once more before he started writing quickly. Naruto tilted his head, what was he doing? The words weren't sinking into the fox's mind, still too sleepy to comprehend them; he watched as the words started to form a form a spiral getting smaller and smaller as it neared Sasuke's heart.

Wait a minute…

They weren't suppose to be usi--

"Who ordered for that seal to be used?" Naruto grabbed the man's hand, holding him deathly still, "Who ordered this?" The fox's eyes blazed, he had not ordered for this, this had not been approved at the meetings!

"The council, Hokage-sama."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and let the man finish his work -- it couldn't be reversed, not yet. "Damn them!" He cursed, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyebrows pinching together in anger.

The seal was stronger than the blood-binding jutsu that was placed on Naruto's house. It was a fatal jutsu, one that would kill Sasuke instantly if he stepped outside the bounds of the concealment's range. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't reverse the jutsu, only the writer.

Watching the people finish up, he followed them as they started to move the unconscious Sasuke out of the room. He'd have to talk to the council later, he couldn't have them going behind his back and ordering things like this, it was dangerous.

A/N:

Next chapter they're in Naruto's home! Finally out of the hospital, so the story is progressing nicely. Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far, continue to support us and we'll try and get another chapter soon. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Five'

Naruto ignored Sasuke's question and turned to grab a small plate full of mixed foods, vegetables, some meats, and fruits. He took it over to the table that sat easily in the middle of the kitchen and sat down, "The rice is ready," the fox leaned back in his chair, his hands lacing together and pillowing behind his head.

"I don't know what else you like to eat, so I just threw some stuff on the plate for you." He watched his new roommate carefully, Sasuke was stable for the moment, but Naruto would see how long it would last.

He smirked slightly, "I don't know if you've gone Ino on me and went vegan without telling me." He laughed slightly, remembering the memory of the woman giving Naruto a look of distain as the boy's barbequed and she was served meat.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's chatter, quietly picking at his food, picking at everything on his plate evenly -- not hinting to a favorite.

Silently he chewed, dark eyes watching the fox, for the moment his eyes were still in check. Half from the drugs, half from the seals.

"You can't pretend around me." Sasuke murmured, lowering his eyes to his plate as he popped another glob of rice in his mouth.

He rolled his shoulders, trying to keep himself awake, ignoring the haze in the back of his brain. "How long am I here for?"

Naruto stopped and just looked at Sasuke, just staring at him. Letting out a sigh, the fox slowly dropped his hands and moved to sit up straight in his chair, "I don't honestly know." Leaning on his elbows once more, the fox scratched the back of his neck he tried to avoid the darkened eyes. "No one's given me a timeline; they just locked us in here for now." He paused, "I didn't realize I was pretending…"

"You're smile."

Sasuke was quiet after a moment, dark eyes flashing up to the kit. "I know that smile; you use it on everyone when you're hiding something." He chewed carefully, eyeing the fox evenly, "Doesn't work on me."

"Well..." He ventured, "We won't be here forever, because you are the Hokage-sama."

His plate was nearly cleaned, when had he eaten last? He wasn't too sure, he'd been running non-stop in one direction for so long -- he didn't have to listen to his body's needs, not with his sharingan.

But, deactivated...he was as weak as any other person, as strong as anyone, and retained all needs of a human.

"When they don't feel like having you cooped up, that's when they'll get rid of me." He smirked slightly, "Probably won't be too long, hm?"

Sasuke was acting braver than he really felt at the moment. "Not with these seals... if I went for a run outside, I'd drop dead, right?"

"That'd be quick..." He said, almost seriously contemplating it.

"That's not how it was supposed to be." Naruto snapped back, his eyes turning up to the black orbs. "I told them not to use that fucking jutsu!" He growled his thoughts going back to the conversation with the council just before he had been given permission to take Sasuke out of the hospital.

"It was just supposed to be basic chakra restraints -- not basic, basic, but you know what I mean." He sighed heavily once more, and sat back in the chair, rubbing his eyes. "This wasn't supposed to happen, and you have to believe me..." He looked up at the man, his eyes still guarded, but apologetic. "The council is pissed at me, so we might be here for a while."

"Mm."

Sasuke had finished his plate, setting the chopsticks down with a quiet clack. His dark eyes were still rimmed red, but the crimson wasn't bleeding any further than along the edge.

He let out a sigh, holding his head, his dark eyes sliding shut.

"...Naruto." He said after a moment, opening his mouth to speak then shutting it again.

What did he want to say? He didn't really know...

He was already developing cabin fever, knowing this was his final cage, this was the end of the line.

He failed in his revenge…

But, looking to Naruto's blue eyes, he would've failed caught or no -- he could…he could never kill the fox.

He growled in his throat, getting up from his seat and picking up the dishes, moving to replace them in the sink -- unsure what he wanted to do, unsure how long this sanity would last.

Closing his eyes slowly, the fox tried to keep the look of sadness off his face as Sasuke didn't react. What was he expecting? Sasuke very much kept to himself, even when they were younger.

"Hm?" Looking over his shoulder, he didn't look at the man, but turned his head enough so he could see the Uchiha out of his puerperal vision.

He pushed himself up off the chair and stretched his body slightly.

"I have some work to do in the office…" He started turning to look at the Uchiha. "I went out and marked the boundaries around the house...So you can go out in the garden if you want." He pointed over to a door which lead to the outside Zen garden, "My office, if you need me for some reason, is three doors down on the left."

Walking towards the hall way the kit started out of the room, leaving Sasuke to do as he pleased. Stopping he turned and looked back at the man, "Oh and that pill bottle is yours," He pointed passed Sasuke to the pill bottle, "Take one if you feel like you're going psycho on me. I like my house in tact."

Sasuke was left alone in the kitchen, looking to the bottle of pills. Right now he seemed fine enough…

He took in a breath, picking up the bottle he stalked around the house, looking at everything. It wasn't a big place, but it looked very lived in, homely.

Unlike the Uchiha manor.

Which he hadn't seen in years now…who knows what it looked like now.

Everything smelled like Naruto.

His face was more relaxed as he paced around the house, slowly making his way to the garden -- intent on getting some fresh air.

--

Sasuke had found himself in the garden for some time -- enough time for his mind to finally clear and he was forced to pop a few of these pills Naruto had set up for him. He had watched the koi, sitting by the pond and just watching the fish enjoying the feeling of the warm breeze as it came through the trees and fluffed his hair.

It had been a long while since he actually sat by and watched the world.

He closed his eyes, inhaling nature -- the smell that always reminded him of the kitsune.

As the sun fell in the sky Sasuke came back into the home, walking through the halls noticing how quiet it was. His mind was a little fuzzier than before but he tried to ignore it -- maybe he took a few too many, what were they anyway?

Mm.

Didn't matter.

Sasuke rounded the corner on the kit's office, peering inside, noticing the fox asleep on the desk. He smirked a little, his dark eyes soft, "Working hard, hm?" He said loud enough to rouse the fox.

The fox slowly blinked his eyes open at the words. Slowly moving to rub his eyes, he looked over at Sasuke, a small look of confusion on his face. "What work?" he asked his voice groggy with sleep. "You didn't bring me any work Kiba." He had closed his eyes once more, trying to settle down to sleep once more.

"Kiba?" Sasuke quirked a brow, leaning in the door way, blinking his eyes awake…hm…those pills were making him drowsy.

Naruto thought about what was around his desk he remember any papers on the mahogany wood, so why was Kib--

Opening his eyes, the kit shot up, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke pushed off the wall, "Did you build the garden yourself?" He asked absently, standing a little ways inside the room.

Sasuke was trying to make conversation.

Why?

For some reason, he just wanted to. -- Maybe, get to know Naruto again. Naruto was the key to his lost self, and even if the fox didn't know that, or would ever know that, the kit's presence added a calm the Uchiha wanted to always have.

With his eyes black Sasuke could enjoy the fox…could enjoy himself.

Even knowing this arrangement was temporary, even knowing that this would all end in a matter of time; He would try his best to keep himself from falling into the darkness so he could try and make some nice memories for his last moments.

Failure.

Uchiha Sasuke was such a failure.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and moved around to wake himself up, "Sorry, Kiba usually brings me papers and reports." He yawned slowly waking himself up.

"The garden?" He looked outside once more, his eyes landing on the pond and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I did." Turning his bright blue eyes back to Sasuke he smiled slightly. Reaching under his desk, the fox kicked the chair across from his desk out a bit, "Sit, sit." He encouraged, seeing the slight haze in the man's eyes.

Sasuke took a few more steps deeper into the room, sitting down in front of the fox, one leg up in the chair -- one leg down, an arm over his raised knee.

Casual.

The Uchiha's dark eyes turned to the window -- the red was all gone from his eyes, the drugs locking all his darkness away -- but he was feeling light-headed from it, a little woozy.

"It's…nice." Sasuke said after a moment, not looking to Naruto's eyes. He had enjoyed the little bit of outside, and somehow it just seemed peaceful, special almost. Like, an intimate little slice of the kitsune he had been invited to take part in.

Naruto nodded, his own eyes still focused on the garden, "It looks ton's better now than what it did three years ago, when Shikamaru and Kiba lived here." The fox started a small smile on his lips. "We couldn't keep Akamaru and Kiba out of the garden, they kept digging holes." He laughed slightly, "But once they moved out, Ino and Sakura started to help tidy it up."

He leaned back, setting his feet up on his desk, crossing his legs at his ankles, his hands resting lightly in his lap. "I took over and kept it going." He looked back at Sasuke, watching the Uchiha's eyes take in the world.

Sasuke…had missed Naruto's voice.

His face was slack, his eyes distant, past memories slinking into his consciousness. He banished those thoughts as quickly as they came, mask sliding into place as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to clear his fuzzy head.

"When were you going to let me read the letters?" He asked after a moment, black eyes sweeping back to the fox, drinking him in.

Naruto blinked owlishly for a moment, before he remembered the letters, "Ah, that's right."

Letting his feet fall off the desk he reached for the top drawer and pulled out the seven different letters. Each was written in an elegant kanji, which read, Uchiha Sasuke. Holding them delicately in his hand the fox sighed and tapped them gently in his hand before slowly handing them over.

"These are for you." He carefully set them down in front of the Uchiha.

Pushing himself up from his chair the fox moved out of the office to the small outside walkway that framed the garden, "I'll let you read them in peace." He gave the man a small smile before turning and stepping down on to the stone path that laid over the moss. Slipping his hands in his pockets the kit walked down the stone path, and over in the opposite corner to the pond, where his frogs and koi were.

He was nervous; he didn't know how Sasuke would react to the pure emotion in his letters.

Sitting down next to the pond, he let out a loud sigh and let his head bow. He could hear the soft croaking of the tiny frogs that lived there, and felt one hop up to his knee. Giving the little green and black toad a small smile the fox reached down and ran his finger down the back of the frog, as if he were petting it.

--

Sasuke watched Naruto's back as the fox left the room, letters now in his hands. He blinked down to them, keeping his mind focused as he opened the first letter and began to read.

The characters were so smooth, written with a care he didn't think the kitsune possessed. He licked his lips, his dark eyes sweeping over the smooth characters.

_**Sasuke-**_

_ It's been two months since you left the village. _

_I've been training with Ero-sennin since I got out of the hospital about a month ago, and it's been fun. He's teaching me so much more that Kakashi-sensei, but it gets annoying when he decides he wants to be a pervert and spy on women. It's just the two of us, traveling around the Fire County doing odd jobs, it keeps me busy, and I find that I barely have time to myself._

_It's lonely out here. I find myself thinking about the times we had while we were on Team 7, and how you and I would bicker and talk while we traveled. I miss it, I keep turning as if to find you standing next to me, the same annoying scowl on your face, but... …you're not there, and it makes me sad. I train for hours on end, working until I can hardly move and Ero-sennin has to carry me back to the inn. I wait to hear you call me, 'Usurakontachi' and roll your eyes at me before helping me up, but you're hand isn't there anymore. _

_I keep dreaming, I never really dreamed, and if I did it was about something stupid like food, or the people in the vi-- Ahh, never mind about that! Heh, it's nothing important._

_ ...Then there are the times that I dream about the mission back in the water country -- our first real mission. I dream about Haku and the bridge, and how you saved me. Actually now that I think about it, you saved me twice on that mission; II know I yelled at you, and told you, "I never asked you to do it.", but really, what I was trying to say was, "Thank you." _

_...Funny way of saying it, huh? _

_I dream about how you saved me, and how you gave your life for me, and I wake up still in the dream, screaming, like I was still on the bridge, holding you. I can almost feel the blood on my hands, and -- Ack! Point is, I wake up and you're not there to call me a dumb ass and tell me to go back to sleep. _

_Your best friend, _

_Naruto_

_**Sasuke--**_

_It just seems like everywhere I look, I see memories of us; Ero-sennin tells me to let it go and move on, that you're never coming back, but I can't help but feel different. I have to bring you back. I have to, not only because I promised Sakura-chan, but because I don't feel whole anymore. You were my first real friend, Sasuke. You saw me for me, and not as a monster. You believed -- or doubted, in your book -- in my abilities, you acknowledged me as a person. You and your friendship mean so much to me that, I feel completely lost without you. Everyone tells me that it'll fade, but, the ache in my chest tells me that it won't._

_Which is why I can't give up on you! _

_ There is no Sasuke without Naruto, and there is no Naruto without Sasuke._

_I hope this letter finds you well, and that Snake-bastard isn't doing anything weird to you, because I'll have to kick his ass if he is!_

_...Come home and find me soon._

_Your best friend,_

_ Naruto_

_**Sasuke-**_

_I finally did it! _

_I finally achieved my life dream of becoming the Hokage. _

_The ceremony just ended not twenty minutes ago, and they've already locked me in my office for paperwork. I hate paperwork too. It's a miracle that I even made it this far, I was surprised that the village actually went with the idea of me being the Hokage, since most of them still hate me for holding the Kyuubi inside of me. I'm sorry I haven't written in a while-- and if you never got my other letters, there are six of them, and I have copies, so come visit me if you want to read them-- things have been rather hectic here. Everyone has been wound rather tightly the last few days, with the Tsunade-baa-chan stepping down and me taking over. Formalities are a joke, if I had to do this again, I don't think I would -- the ceremony part, not the position of Hokage._

_Although…while we went through the ceremony, I was surprised at something._

_I wasn't as happy as I thought I would be. It was so hard for me to smile as I got a remade version of my father's robes, and turning to the village for the first time as their leader. I could barley do it. Sakura-san said that I looked like I was about to cry. I told her she was full of it, grown men never cry. _

_I'm crying right now though._

_I always had this dream while I was searching for you, that when I was announced as Hokage, you were the Anbu Captain, and together you and I would protect Konoha from the Snake-bastard. I think that's why it was so hard for me to go through today, I really wanted you to be there, even if it was in the distance watching from a tree; but I kept searching for you and you never came._

_Heh. _

_You'd think I'd be used to that by now. _

_It's been almost 5 years, you're eighteen now, I'm still seventeen. You'd think I would learn to grow up and let things go, but I can't. I miss hearing your voice, I miss seeing you, I miss feeling your presence around me during a fight, and knowing that my back is covered. _

_I'm sorry if that was a bit direct, I haven't been myself lately. Sakura-san keeps trying to put me on some weird experimental anti-depressant, but I just keep feeding it to Akamaru or Kiba when they aren't looking. She also took my Sake, so now I can't sleep. I know I'm suffering from depression, it's obvious to anyone who looks at me, but I already know the cause of it, and can't really do anything about it, since I don't know where you are. _

_I've given up trying to express how much I want you to come home and we can have things go back to normal, but...at this point I have to be realistic. _

_But, God, what I wouldn't give just to talk to you once more…to walk with you through the woods, or fight together and not against each other. _

_This'll be my last letter, I know I can't change your mind and force you to come back here anymore. I have to let it go...but, Sasuke, you have to understand that I don't want to do this; I want to hold on to that little bit of hope that's left in me, but I can't. I can't be selfish anymore; I have a village to guide. I just wish you were here to help me, I don't know what I'm doing…you were always the calm, political one, the brains and the brawn, and I was just the noisy distraction._

_ I hope this letter finds you well, and that somewhere inside you, you're a little proud of me. _

_If you ever decide to come home, find me, please._

_Your best friend, and Hokage,_

_Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime_

Sasuke had finished the letters, placing them on the desk and just sitting there in silence -- digesting the words.

There was a light smile on his face, his dark eyes softened…memories popping back in his head, urging away the shadows.

Naruto...

You dumb ass...

He ran a hand through his hair, smirking to the quiet room… Why couldn't the kitsune just forget? And why couldn't Sasuke let his heart die?

They were both fools.

He slowly got up out of his seat, walking out of the room and down the hall to the garden where the fox had retreated to. He stood in the doorway, just watching Naruto's back. He let out a sigh, glancing up to the sky, it was splashed pink, orange, and purple, the sun was setting.

He swallowed thickly, the medication was putting a cold sweat on his skin -- he should really lay down soon, he was barely awake right now, but he was forcing himself to be. "Naruto." He murmured, hoping he had the fox's attention, even though Naruto didn't turn.

His dark eyes watched the kit's back, silently shutting the screen and stepping further into the garden, but still keeping his distance. "I would never have thought you would make it to Hokage." He said after a moment, a soft smirk on his lips, his dark eyes a little hazy. "I'm…surprised." He paused, "...and proud."

"I know…I'm not what you were hoping to find." He said after a moment, "I know…I'm not the same person you remember. But you are everything I remember." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep a hand on his thoughts but they were loose -- scattered, and the dozing drugs were making it harder and harder to keep focused. "..Naruto…you…kept the last piece of me alive, all these years."

"I'm not…good at talking like this. I haven't..." He laughed quietly to himself, the tone so silent it was barely heard -- more like a snort. "I hadn't thought… I would ever... really see you again. I thought I could take my revenge, take out Konoha…and never see you again and I could…finally let my heart die."

"God Naruto -- I don't even know what I'm saying…" He laughed again, a little louder, turning his head from the fox, hiding in his hair. "This is stupid..."

Naruto listened to Sasuke's words, his eyes still down on the frog that was resting in his lap, his fingers resting in the water, where the koi would brush up against them.

He felt his chest tighten and tears start to pool in his eyes.

Sasuke was proud of him.

Gently scooting the frog off of him, Naruto turned in his seat and looked up at Sasuke's back before he got up and walked over to the man. Without warning, or thinking, the fox wrapped his strong, tanned arms around the Uchiha's chest, and press his face to the back of Sasuke's neck, in an effort to hide his tears. Small hiccups escaped him as he held on to the dark man tightly.

Sasuke held on to him, he had kept Sasuke alive and going.

"God Sasuke..." The fox hiccupped, "I missed you too." He smiled slightly, trying to hold back the sob he felt in his chest.

Sasuke closed his eyes, limp in Naruto's arms -- feeling the heat and strength of the other man as he held him. He felt the kit's breath on his neck, the sensation almost... relaxing.

"Are you crying?" Sasuke asked, his voice soft, "How old are you again Hokage-sama?" But Sasuke's heart was constricted as well, enjoying the feeling of Naruto's arms around him -- enjoying the feeling of being human and not the dark monster he had become. Silently, Sasuke raised his hands, resting them on the kit's forearms, standing like that, just wrapped up in Naruto's essence.

"I'm not crying!" The fox buried his face more into Sasuke's neck, trying to hide the truth, but he knew he had been caught. He couldn't hide anything from Sasuke, but these weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. Happiness because Sasuke had needed Naruto just as much as Naruto needed Sasuke.

The fox's heart seemed to grow wings as Sasuke rested his own hands against the fox's forearm, his own version of a hug. He was finally getting through to the Uchiha. Giving the man a gentle squeeze, Naruto sniffed slightly, and rested his chin on the strong shoulder. "..This isn't stupid, not anymore."

"Mm." Behind his eyes began to pulse, and the sweat on his forehead finally fell down his temple. It was hard to focus, he kept blinking but the world just wouldn't stop being fuzzy.

"Naruto…" He said after a long moment, his body feeling weak -- his muscles like mush; he felt like he was falling. "Something's...wrong..."

The world began to swim..

How many pills had he taken?

What the hell were those?

"Naruto..."

He saw the bright colored spot…getting smaller and smaller.

Naruto felt Sasuke's body giving out on him before the words left the Uchiha's mouth.

"Sasu-Sasuke!" Naruto tightened his arms over the limp body and adjusted his arms so one looped under Sasuke's back, his fingers went to the man's throat, feeling for a pulse, and getting a sluggish beat in return.

"Shit!"

Looping one of Sasuke's limp arms around his own neck, the fox reached down and lifted Sasuke's legs into his arm and started back to the house.

What was happening?

He was well within the 35 feet boundary, and the chakra seals didn't take that much chakra.

Being careful to stay off the moss covered ground, the fox walked briskly across the yard and up the stone stairs to the wooden porch. Pushing the sliding door open with his shoulder, the fox walked into the living room and gently knelt down next to the couch, and eased Sasuke onto it.

Jogging back into the kitchen he reached for the phone, and quickly dialed up Tsunade and Sakura, while grabbing a wash cloth, and a bowl of cold water. He was finished with the quick phone calls before leaving the room. Carefully setting the bowl down, he reached up and pulled the blanket, which rested on the back of the couch, down and spread it out over Sasuke's body, tucking the corners in to keep the man's body warm. Ringing the cloth out he folded it into halves before gently dabbing that the sweaty face.

"C'mon, wake up!"

Sasuke's mouth was dry, his eyes half-open, his heartbeat was a sluggish pulse in the back of his mind. He could hear the fox -- but at the same time, he couldn't. It sounded so distant; he felt so fuzzy.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

He was getting scared…

…scared of this weird whatever it was.

It had to be from the stupid pills -- he should have read the bottle before he downed them. He had been too scared of his eyes, he wanted so badly to keep the familiarity Naruto and he were creating -- to the point where he apparently poisoned himself.

Damn it…

God…

Everything felt heavy…

…everything was just a fuzzy bright smudge.

"..Naru...to..." He tried to keep himself conscious, but it was getting so damn hard. His black eyes were rimming with red the sharingan attempting to cut through the drug-induced barrier -- through the chakra shields, attempting to save the weakened body. The red swirled in the darkness of his eyes, control being fought over -- the numbing drugs were powerful, as were the shields but Sasuke's will was trying to win, to stay awake, to stay alive.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, wracking his brain with what could have caused this. Did the doctors lace the pills with something now?

The pills..

Looking back to the kitchen he caught sight of the pill bottle on the table, and not the counter.

"Sasuke." Naruto gave the man a gentle shake, "Look at me." The fox commanded, his voice serious, "How many pills did you take?"

He watched the beginnings of the sharingan start to bleed through the blackness of Sasuke's eyes and pursed his lips, "Sasuke, how many did you take?"

"I.." Sasuke's voice was weak, the red receded as the black fought for control -- fighting to keep a hold of his bright orange spot; his warm sun in the cold dark of his soul. "..I..a..few?"

He swallowed, his throat feeling on fire, his eyes so heavy…he couldn't move…he felt paralyzed. "…Four..? Maybe..." He trailed; sweat breaking on his skin, barely feeling Naruto's hands on his shoulders.

Naruto cursed once more, and rested the cloth on the Uchiha's forehead before he pushed himself up from the couch and moved back to the kitchen. Reading the label he saw that Sasuke was only supposed to take one, and there were thirty in the bottle. All but ripping the cap off, the fox spilled its contents over the table, and quickly counted twenty-four pills, which mean that six were missing.

His eyes widened, "Sasuke you idiot."

Reaching back for the phone he called Sakura once more, "I need Ipecac now!" He ordered moving back to the living room. He needed to get Sasuke into the bathroom, where the man would be spending most of the next day in.

"What? Naruto, are you crazy? I can't bri-"

"There are six pills missing, Sakura. He's starting to fall unconscious."

The fox felt his heart stop as Sakura paused, why was she hesitating?

"…I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Hanging up the phone, the fox looked back at Sasuke.

"C'mon, you need to get up. You can't sleep yet." Working the limp body up, the fox all but manhandled Sasuke into a precarious standing position. "You need to wake up more, c'mon."

Sasuke's dark eyes blinked over and over trying so hard to keep them open. He felt so weak…he couldn't feel his legs…he couldn't even hear his heart anymore.

This…was the end…wasn't it?

Sasuke smirked, licking his dry lips as Naruto tried his best to move him…feeling his attempts, his body not reacting at all…like a huge limp doll in Naruto's strong, comforting arms.

Uchiha Sasuke -- overdose, the end of the horrible monster.

How anti-climatic.

"Naruto..." He murmured, his eyes closing, his body falling against the kit's -- his breathing slow almost non-existent. "I'm...glad…you're here..." He said softly, feeling his mind slipping further and further from him -- consciousness nearly fading with each heavy breath.

"No!" Naruto cried out, his mind was frantic as Sasuke started to slip more and more from him.

The weight of Sasuke going almost completely limp in his arms forced the fox to lay the man down on the floor once more.

"Sasuke, don't quit on me, please! Don't do this!" He felt for the weak pulse and listened to the struggled breathing.

"Don't leave me, please." He rested one hand on Sasuke's cold cheek, his bright eyes frightened, tears, once more coming to his eyes.

To have come so far to get his best friend back, only to loose him once more.

"C'mon, bastard, fight this." He looked at the clock.

Eight more minutes until Sakura came.

"Please, please don't leave me." His voice was shaky at best, a single tear dripping out of his eyes and on to Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke was on the floor, he could feel the cold wood under his body...he could feel Naruto's warmth near him...everything felt dream-like and far-away.

He could hear Naruto's words, like a voice calling to him from under water. He felt the tears, warm and thick land on his cheeks.. coming from above.. coming from Naruto.

Naruto was crying?

For him?

A soft.. distant smile was on Sasuke's lips.. actually looking serene. He couldn't open his eyes.. he had no strength left..

Darkness was sweeping through his mind, blacking out his bright orange spot..

Naruto...

He had wanted to say so much to him...

And.. it was all over now..

Sasuke fell to the unconsciousness, unable to hold himself above the current -- his breathing evening out.. his heart a slow uneven beat under Naruto's fingers.

A/N:

Sasuke goes unconscious quite a bit I noticed. Well, if you guys have came this far then you like the story yes? Please tell us what you think and the next chapter will be coming out soon. Next chapter gets a bit steamy; I hope you enjoy it!


	6. Chapter 6

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Six'

Sakura had let herself in, breathing heavily -- she had ran all the way there. "Naruto?" Her green eyes regarded the situation -- Naruto, Sasuke…

Pills.

Over dose.

She stood there just wondering what she could do really hoping she would be able to do anything at all.

"Sakura!" The fox gasped, almost laughing with relief. He adjusted his arms around Sasuke and looked down at the man, "He just slipped unconscious."

"Is he still breathing?" She pink haired girl asked kneeling down next to her two old teammates.

"Barley."

Nodding the medic-nin opened her bag, and fished through it. She didn't have the proper tools to actually pump Sasuke's stomach of the drugs, but she could get him to throw it back up, "Help me get him to the bathroom."

Naruto nodded and before Sakura could help him, the blonde lifted the Uchiha back in his arms and started to the bathroom, "Ipecac?"

"You told me to bring it." She snapped back, opening the bathroom door, "This is going to get gross..."

Naruto maneuvered Sasuke so the man was resting up against the fox's chest. "Ready?"

Nodding the girl opened the bottle and reached for Sasuke. She didn't have time to measure it out for his body weight; they needed the drugs out of his system now. She carefully opened his mouth and turned the bottle over, emptying almost half of it into Sasuke.

Naruto gasped, "He's going to be puking his guts out!"

"No he won't!" The girl set the bottle aside and reached for a wash cloth, getting ready to help Sasuke.

Naruto eyed the bottle warily, and looked back at Sasuke, who seemed to have swallowed the medicine without too many problems, "How long do we wait?"

"A few minutes..."

Silence passed for a short moment but then it was gone -- Sasuke's brow quivered, his eyes opening in one quick movement as the drug Sakura had poured in him stabbed his stomach.

He was purging the evil from his system, coughing from the effort.

His black eyes rimmed red his shoulders shaking as his weakened body protested from the assault his body was taking on itself.

Naruto kept one hand on Sasuke's hip, and the other on the man's back, gently rubbing, "It's ok." He looked over at Sakura and let out a sigh -- It smelled horrible. The food, along with the drugs and the medicine, it was going to make the kit sick if he wasn't careful. Breathing through his mouth, the fox continued to rub the Uchiha's back, "This is so gross."

"Everyone throws up Naruto." Sakura leaned in and gently pressed the cool cloth to Sasuke's skin.

"That doesn't mean it's pleasant." He whined, "It's still gross and smells."

"Would you shut up?" The girl gave her old team mate an exasperated look.

Making a face Naruto looked to Sasuke, "How you holding up? You done?"

"He won't be for a few hours at least." Sakura said, pressing the cloth to the back of Sasuke's neck, and flushing the toilet.

--

Time had passed.

Slow agonizing hours.

Sakura had kept her stomach under control, leaning against the bathroom wall, furthest from the Uchiha, Naruto right up in the action -- it was amazing he hadn't started throwing up along with the other man.

Sasuke was exhausted...

His throat burned, his head felt like it was going to explode and sweat was broken all over his skin; he was leaning heavily on the fox, his dark eyes clenched shut as he tried to ease the pain out of his system.

His stomach didn't feel up-side-down anymore but he couldn't shake the feeling of pain. "God..." He groaned his throat hot and itchy, feeling disgusting and fuzzy.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes at Sasuke's words. He was leaning against the bathtub, Sasuke resting against his chest. The kit's hands were resting on the Uchiha's stomach and hip.

"You going to throw up again?" He asked, he had been feeling queasy for the last two hours, and was trying his best to hold it back. He didn't know how much more he could take. He could feel Sasuke's sweat soaking into his shirt, mixing with his own. The small full bathroom was hot, and muggy, and the smell of vomit was giving the fox a bad headache, making him curse his overly sensitive nose.

"...no." He murmured after a moment, too weak to get up, to push himself away from the fox. He just laid limply against the fox, his head under the kit's chin, his dark eyes closed as he let his tired body rest.

Sakura watched the two men evenly, biting her lip, unsure what to do or say next. "We should probably get him in bed, lying down might keep his stomach stable."

Sasuke's black-red eyes opened, sweeping to the girl, causing Sakura's breath to hitch from that cold gaze. Sasuke's mouth was a thin line, an odd emotion on his face.

"...eh, c'mon Naruto, this bathroom stinks." She said, feigning courage -- Sasuke really frightened the hell out of her.

He wasn't the boy she had fallen in love with anymore.

. ..he was something dark, sinister -- an evil shell of something she had once known.

It hurt her heart, it scared her.

"Shower first." The fox grumbled, but he made no move to get up.

Letting out a tired sigh, the fox looked over to Sakura, "You think you can get him to my bedroom? I think I'm going to start throwing up..." He gave her a pleading look, his own breaths starting to pick up in the familiar fashion. He shifted Sasuke slightly, yet carefully, "Better hurry."

Sakura looked down at Sasuke unsure of what to do.

"Sakura." Naruto drew in a sharp breath, his eyes pinching shut and he held his breath, trying to regulate his body. "I'm going to hurl in about fifteen seconds, get him out of here."

God damn it.

She couldn't do that.

Sasuke kept staring at her, that unwavering look, something weird behind his eyes, something she couldn't place. She licked her lips, moving to take the weight off the fox, helping the Uchiha to his feet -- forgetting to breathe as she tried to limp him to the kit's room. Sasuke was a heavy burden for the smaller girl, but she managed, grateful the Uchiha was quiet as she hobbled all the way to the bedroom.

Sakura had finally made it in the room, placing the Uchiha on the bed awkwardly, trying to get him comfortable and casual on the mattress.

Work done, she stood there in the center of the room, not close to the bed, not too close to the door either.

She felt cornered, trapped, a weird feeling radiating off the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked, his black eyes bleeding a little darker as he surveyed the girl -- he could practically smell her fear, and it smelled very sweet; intoxicating.

"Scared…Sakura-chan?" He asked after a moment, his voice deep -- husky, hearing the hiss of the shower in the background, knowing the girl was all alone with him.

It was okay, it was safe -- he was too weak to get up…to do anything…right?

Sakura turned to look back at Sasuke, her green eyes unsure, and on the brink of nervousness. She looked back at the opening to Naruto's room and bit her lip. Where was he? He didn't have to throw up that much right?

"Why should I be scared?" Sakura looked back at Sasuke, trying to school her features.

Where was Naruto?

He kept his taunting smirk, the Sasuke from before erased by his bloodline eyes -- erased now that his little orange sun was not blotting out his darkness. His eyes had gathered up all of Sasuke's life -- the last bit of Sasuke's energy to keep him alive long enough to be saved. They activated to keep him alive, but it also erased his previous consciousness, consumed by the power, by the smell of fear in the poor alone girl.

His body was still weak.

How he wanted to get up...

Spark a new pain in those big green eyes.

Sakura's instincts had always been good, she was typically the one to sense danger before Naruto or Kakashi, and they were screaming at her to leave, to get out.

"S-Sasuke?"

--

Naruto groaned as he stumbled out of the bathroom. He didn't know if he felt better or worse now that he had thrown up. He had started to think he was going to take a shower in that bathroom, but the over powering smell of sickness prevented him from stepping foot into the shower.

Keeping one hand on his stomach he steadied himself on the wall as he made his way to his room. Sasuke and he could fricken' share the shower at this point the kitsune didn't care. He grumbled to himself about Sasuke's first day back and he was still a pain in the ass and made things difficult.

Looking up, he caught sight of Sakura's scared eyes. What was Sasuke doing?

Grabbing the girl's arm he all but threw her out of the room, "Thanks for saving the dumb bastard." The fox slid the door part way closed. He could feel the dark energy coming off of the Uchiha, and he repressed a shiver, oh this wouldn't be good.

"Y-You're welcome." The girl turned and started to leave, but Naruto never saw, he closed the door and looked back at the man, whom was lying smugly in his bed.

"You know, she just saved your life, bastard." The kit narrowed his eyes and all but collapsed in his chair, leaning his head back against the wall, trying to keep his stomach level.

Sasuke's eyes had followed the girl as she was pushed from the room, the red eyes falling then on the kitsune. The intricate sharingan weighed the fox, licking his lips, a slight scowl replacing on his face as the kit began to speak.

Damn Naruto…

Always getting in his way.

That stupid damn fox in his heart, preventing him from being who he truly should be -- from extracting the revenge that was rightfully his.

Always in the way.

His stupid weak body upset him, he couldn't get up, he couldn't even jolt power into himself -- the chakra binds kept him pretty much average -- unable to gain his usual power level at all.

It was irritating.

"I never asked her." His tone was dark, almost seductive. "I could save myself." And his eyes had partially done the job, alone he might've been able to purge himself had the seals not been in place anyway.

Naruto let out a snort, "Right,"

He heard the seductive tone in the man's voice again, this wasn't the first time, he remembered it at the fight and vaguely in the hospital.

"I would have loved to see that." He slowly pushed himself up from the chair and moved over to his bathroom, sliding the door open fully, so he could keep and eye on Sasuke.

"Find a way to get your lazy ass up, you smell and need a shower." He would wait before he started toying with Sasuke's mind. The fox smirked; he had a nice plan for this dark, seductive Sasuke, one that he thought the Uchiha didn't expect.

Sasuke's red eyes calculated the fox, a little upset in the fact the kitsune didn't care -- he wasn't scared, intimidated…anything.

Sure, he wasn't in his usual fighting best…

But still...

How he missed the sweet smell of fear.

Growling in his throat he got up from the bed, on shaky legs he tried to keep himself stable.

Shower…together?

He smirked, a dark intent behind his eyes as he made his slow way to the bathroom, not in the least nervous or embarrassed, like his usual self would be.

Naruto waited until Sasuke was in the bathroom, before he shut the toilet lid and help ease the man down.

"What's that look for?" He asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. He had already hid all the sharp objects in the room, so he knew that Sasuke wasn't hiding any weapons. Giving the Uchiha a look the fox let out a sigh, "You going to get undressed or do I have to do that for you?"

Sasuke frowned, getting to his feet, ignoring Naruto's helping hands. Quietly, deliberately, he stripped himself -- leaving his figure exposed for the fox to see.

His body was thin, smooth muscle under his skin -- scars telling dark tales all over his body. His red eyes followed the fox that hint of a smirk on his lips, looking the kit up and down with an intent misplaced. He held the wall as he set himself in the shower, leaning against the wall for support as he placed himself under the warm spray of water.

Making sure he could be seen, the fox crossed his arms, so he hands could grab the hem of his shirt. Dragging the fabric slowly up over his body. The shirt ruffled his spikes, giving the fox a 'just woken up' look.

Pushing his pants down the fox turned his back to the Uchiha as he stepped into the shower, lightly bumping his shower companion out of the way so he could get under the spray. He had made sure their hips brushed against each other, two could play at the seducing game.

"Shower hog."

Sasuke licked his lips, his want for control shifting to a different outlet. He had felt the warm skin against his hip -- the kit's movement deliberate. Hm, he could step up to the occasion; he would win this dominance battle.

It gave him something to focus on, something to put all his extra energy in. He shifted his body, reaching for the shampoo -- purposely leaning in Naruto's line of sight, squeezing a generous blob of soap on his hands and scrubbing it through his hair, massaging his own scalp. He stayed near the fox, gaining the spray of water, washing his raven hair -- letting it fall in a tousled mess this way and that.

His blood colored eyes half-lidded, regarding the kit with eyes flashing with lust.

Naruto smirked at the devilish movements.

Sasuke seemed to move with a grace that Naruto could never posses, and the fox felt new life in him again. Reaching around for the shampoo himself, the fox left one hand on Sasuke's hip, pressing his chest against the pale, slick back. He lightly pressed his lips against Sasuke's ear as he stood back up, his breath ghosting over the shell, "If you keep playing like this I might have to jump you…"

A shiver went down Sasuke's spine, his body reacting to that whisper in his ear, all too aware of Naruto's frame all but spooned over his back, feeling that warm hand on his hip. He closed his eyes a moment that same light smirk on his lips, "You couldn't even if you tried." He murmured, his voice almost holding a purr.

He turned, face to face with the fox -- noticing now how he was just a few inches shorter than the fox, his back against the wall; not the best place to battle for the top spot. He licked his lips, slowly, dark eyes hooded as he regarded the kitsune, "Hokage-sama..." His body was just inches out of reach, no contact between them the water snaking down Sasuke's naked frame, his body exposed, relaxed and almost begging the fox to touch him.

His dark eyes had a hidden intent, tilting his head, exposing his alabaster neck his movement fluid, graceful.

Naruto let out a small growl as he smelt the sexual desire coming off of Sasuke.

Leaning in he let the shampoo bottle slip from his fingers. He let his fingers trail up Sasuke's side, the pads ghosting over the slick skin. Naruto was close to Sasuke's body, though still not touching, but close enough to feel the body heat pulsing between them. He gently trailed his nose up Sasuke's neck, breathing his scent. A deep purr like growl escaped the fox as his hands came to rest on either side of Sasuke's head.

"Yes?" The fox's was almost a feral growl, his eyes half lidded as they met the red orbs that were Sasuke's eyes, his lips just centimeters above the Uchiha's.

Control.

Who was in control?

As Naruto breathed up his neck, he bit back a moan his god awful neck his weakness, he breathed out heavily as the fox growled, the sound sending another chill down his spine. Naruto was perched in front of him now, hands on either side of his head -- making him feel trapped, controlled. His blood colored eyes were shadowed by lashes, looking to Naruto's bright blue eyes.

Sasuke knew his body was too weak to slam the fox into the wall like he wanted -- knew he was too weak to force the fox to take him…

He barely kept himself standing, laying against the wall for support; he didn't like being submissive in the least, he hated being dominated. But right now he might not have an option.

Naruto was egging him on and god damn it he wanted to be touched!

Sasuke leaned up to the fox, his lips ghosting over the kitsune's -- his dark eyes piercing into Naruto's. "Fuck me." He said his tone a silken purr.

Naruto tilted back, avoiding the Uchiha's lips, but he kept his composure, continuing to remain dominant. The fox gave Sasuke, what most would consider a sexy grin. Once again inhaling the scent of Sasuke, but not touching.

"Fuck you?" He asked, breathing the words over Sasuke's ear.

He brought one hand up so Sasuke could see, and acted as if he was going to trace the high cheek bone without touching him. "Are you offering? Or begging?"

Sasuke closed his eyes a moment, demanding himself to keep composure..

God damn him!

Sasuke bit back his wants, his needs. He would -not- beg the kitsune, it took all he had to even ask, he was not going to sink down and beg like a woman.

Opening his eyes again they flashed with a newfound vigor, his lips frowning as he tried to think of his options. He had leaned up again -- but Naruto kept out of reach, his body was itching -- skin crawling with the sensation of wanting to be touched by the kitsune's rough warm hands.

"Bastard." He growled deep in his throat, dark eyes flashing, trying to muster all the strength he had. Wanting nothing more right now than to punch that horridly sexy grin off the kit's face.

The fox laughed in a sultry manner, still avoiding Sasuke's touches. "What's wrong?" He asked breathing the words, once more against Sasuke's lips. "Not getting what you want?"

"Stop screwing with me." His tone was a dangerous growl, his red eyes narrow, glaring at the fox as his feral needs were trying to take control of his brain. He was still heavy against the tiles, he didn't feel pain but he couldn't ignore the fatigue, assuming all the drugs he had just purged from his body there really was no energy left to pump into himself.

There was no way to take the upper hand.

Frowning, frustrated, Sasuke tried to ignore the feeling of Naruto's lips as they whispered against his own trying not to concentrate on the sultry fox.

He pushed off the wall, his hands on either side of the shower, his red eyes glaring at the fox as he tried to remain stable. He let out slow, even breaths, trying to gain himself trying not to give in to his urge and try to bite the fox's neck -- wanting so badly to cause this bastard pain.

Naruto let out another laugh, and leaned in to tease Sasuke once more. He blew cold air against the Uchiha's ear; before he let his lips connect with the pale skin of Sasuke's ear. He kept his touches light and soft as he gently traced up and down the shell of Sasuke's ear. With a flick of his tongue, he traced the delicate inside, before he slowly drew back, and gave the Uchiha a smirk.

"Who said I'm screwing with you?" He breathed out against the man's lips, before slowly drawing away.

Grabbing the shampoo bottle the fox stepped out of the shower to finish in the spare bathroom, the smell would be gone by now. "Have fun."

Sasuke was alone, the kitsune had left.

Left…

Just like that.

Sasuke picked up the nearest object -- a bottle of soap, and threw it as hard as he could against the wall -- the plastic near-shattering as the soap splattered everywhere.

Fucking fox!

Sasuke frowned, his eyes dangerous, caught up in his need caught up in the fact that he just been toyed with…

…denied, stepped on.

He growled deep in his throat, the water shut off, he got out of the shower toweling quickly with irritation, putting on only the pajama pants Naruto had provided before he went to sulk in the bedroom. He had only enough strength to use the walls for support, walking back to the room and laying on the bed.

His breathing was heavy from effort, and from need un-quenched. His dark eyes glared at the wall lying in bed angry with the smell of Naruto all around him.

--

Naruto let out a long breath as he hopped into the spare shower, his body trembled with anticipation. God, that was too close. Sasuke was making himself too seductive. The fox could almost not resist the dark voice, asking him to take him. If only Sasuke had asked that of him a few years ago…

Turning the knobs on the shower to cold water, the fox quickly finished his shower in peace.

Wrapping the towel around his waist he slowly walked out of the room and down the hall to his bedroom. The water still dripping off his skin, his flesh covered in goose bumps. Sliding the door to his room open, he moved around quietly, not making any noise as Sasuke laid on the bed.

Sasuke's dark eyes opened, looking to the kit's back, noticing as the fox was as quiet as the wind; had he not sensed him, he wouldn't have noticed he was even there.

He licked his lips, sharingan holding an irritated flame.

Bastard.

He rolled on his side, his back to the fox, facing the wall. What he wouldn't give to have his energy back, his power, so he could have taken Naruto right there in the shower…

…forced him, dominated him.

There he went again...

He growled, closing his eyes, willing his need down -- forcing it down, ignoring the shiver of want as it slithered down his spine.

The fox quickly changed as he moved around his bedroom. He was tired, all the excitement and chaos was starting to catch up to him. Sliding the black wife beater on, the fox walked over to the bed and laid down next to Sasuke.

Reaching behind him, he grabbed the drawstring on his shade and let it drop down. He shifted on the bed and rested an arm over his eyes; he let his breathing evening out, trying to ignore the feeling of Sasuke's warm body next to him.

Sasuke took even breaths, his eyes closed, ignoring the weight of the fox next to him.

He could feel the warmth from his body, could smell his scent, remembered how the fox looked in the shower. It was strange; he should only be wanting him for lust, for a desire, but for some reason…his heart skipped, and he felt…relaxed with the kitsune near him.

His red eyes half-open, staring at the wall; he was aware of himself, of Naruto of this strange intimacy that he felt that sharing this bed created. So strange…he had never cared like this before, never thought this much on the fox other than to avoid him.

Naruto was his sole weakness.

He had wanted so badly to kill Naruto, to destroy that piece of him despite his long heart's wants. But now the urge to destroy, to kill, had never even spasmed into his brain. Sharingan still active, but the killing intent just wasn't there.

Naruto felt Sasuke shift slightly, and shifted himself.

Letting out a deep sigh, the fox let his arm dropped, and gently rolled onto his side. "Sleep...you've had a hard day." He murmured rolling to face Sasuke.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "...don't tell me what to do." His tone was soft, but firm, though sleep was already a welcomed escape from these weird feelings. He wouldn't protest he didn't want to stay awake; he didn't want to stay aware of the kitsune.

Naruto smiled gently, and reached out to pat Sasuke on the shoulder. "Just a strong suggestion." He withdrew his hand and let it fall between them. Closing his eyes he let out a sigh, "I'm sleeping; I don't know what you're doing."

Sasuke laid there quietly for a long moment -- waiting until Naruto's breathing evened out. The fox was asleep after a good fifteen minutes. Sasuke felt sleep tugging his mind but he kept himself awake, his red eyes looking to the kit's face.

Relaxed.

Vulnerable.

Sasuke was silent just watching him; slowly raising a hand, ghosting his fingers over the kit's scarred cheek, his red eyes actually looking soft, different than usual. Just as quickly as the affection was given, it was over, and Sasuke rested heavily against the mattress. His eyes sliding shut as he inhaled the thick comforting scent of the kit forcing himself to drift to sleep.

A/N:

Another chapter, I'm so happy. Thank you for all the reviews so far and please leave another if you liked this chapter. This one was just a little steamy, but next chapter actually has a full blown lemon. ^^ Please leave a review and the next chapter will get out soon. 3


	7. Chapter 7

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Seven'

Sasuke had somehow found himself in Naruto's arms, the warmth all around him Naruto's strong arms keeping him safe. He unconsciously snuggled into the warmth, his head bumping under the kit's chin as he fought with a yawn. Slowly his black eyes opened, the sunlight bleeding in all around him, his eyes stinging from the fresh light.

...then he realized where he was, that Naruto was holding him. His breath caught as he blinked the sleep from his eyes, his body tensed as he fully woke up -- liking the feeling of Naruto around him, but unsure how the fox would react. He licked his lips, attempting to push himself away, trying to gain distance.

The fox let out a whiny groan as the warmth he was pillowed against moved around in his bed. He never woke up fast in the morning, with the exceptions being missions. For the last two years, he had many bedmates, not lovers, but bedmates. He hated sleeping alone, and for almost a year he hadn't had anyone to help keep his bed warm.

"Sleepy…" He grumbled, still not opening his eyes.

"Mm." Sasuke responded, unsure what he should say or do.

His cheeks were slightly flushed…he had…liked waking up, like that. Feeling... wanted. He swallowed thickly, his black eyes half-open, looking to the fox from the short distance he had put between them.

Naruto wiggled in the blankets so he could get closer to the warmth. He had missed the physical contact, and was enjoying the feeling once more, his heart feeling light. "Go back to sleep, love." He breathed out; still not awake enough to realize who he was talking to.

Sasuke's mind wasn't muddled with sleep, awake and aware as Naruto moved closer -- his arms once again pulling him to that warm chest, holding him there. He inhaled Naruto's scent, his cheek against his neck as he was pulled into this hug. Slowly his arms were around Naruto's waist, his heart skipping a beat to the name he was called.

He knew nothing happened last night; he was aware, yet distant in his own mind. He knew that he fell asleep angry yet he didn't know why Naruto was loving this morning or why he called him that.

Naruto probably didn't know who he was.

He closed his eyes, exhaling a long breath; who knows who Naruto thought he was right now in his sleep-clouded mind. "Naruto." He murmured, his breath against the kit's ear, "Don't call me that usrakontachi."

The fox shifted slightly, frowning at the words. "Sound like Sasuke..." He breathed out, loosening his arms. He wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but having a little fun didn't sound so bad either.

"Naruto." Sasuke murmured against the kit's ear, his lips absently brushing against the shell of it. He closed his eyes, inhaling Naruto's smell; so nice. Absently he tilted his head, smelling along his neck before he stopped himself growing a little tense in the kit's arms.

"Wake up." He said a little more sternly, knowing this charade would only further his bad mood.

The fox groaned as soft lips brushed against his ear, and he lightly arched his neck, at the feel of breath running down his tanned skin. He rolled over on to his back, only keeping one arm around his warmth. "No wake up, want sleep." He stretched his legs out in front of him, and lightly scratched his scared stomach. "Why're ya being so difficult..?"

Sasuke once again fell over the fox, Naruto's strong arm around his hip. He frowned down at the sleepy kitsune, his black eyes sweeping along Naruto's figure.

As the sleep fell from his brain red started bleeding back into his eyes. Silently he leaned down, his nose brushing along the kit's jugular, inhaling that thick earthy smell. He closed his eyes that light insane smirk on his lips as he continued to trail his lips along his jaw to his ear. He traced the shell of it with his tongue, his eyes opening, this time a dark ruby.

Naruto groaned in a sultry manner and arched his neck more. His hands trailed down the warm body on top of him, to rest on the lithe hips. He shifted in the bed, Naruto wanted to feel the reassuring weight of someone resting between his legs.

Sasuke rested himself between the kit's legs, his hands on either side of the man's skull. He closed his eyes, inhaling the scent, drinking in those lovely sounds he made the fox make. He licked down his neck to his collar bone and back again.

His breathing picked up, so did his heart, his senses heightened as the kit lay submissive under him. His teeth grazed along the skin, biting along the muscles, sucking the salty skin -- trying to make marks; trying to claim this man as his own.

Possessive.

Sasuke was getting possessive.

He growled into the kit's throat, biting a little harder than before, the slight pain he should be causing sent a wave of pleasure down his spine, and the instincts inside of him drove him into the madness of need.

The fox moaned and arched into the bite. He never minded a little rough play, he preferred it actually. He didn't like the crazy dominatrix stuff, that was too weird, but a little pain made him remember that he was alive.

"God, baby…" He breathed out, his hands moving up the warm body, one trailing up to the soft hair, the other resting in the middle of the strong back, his fingers flexing, nails slightly digging into the flesh. He tightened his legs around the warmth's waist, one leg wrapping around one of the warmth's legs keeping him close.

Sasuke pulled off the kit's shirt -- making him shirtless like he was, skin touching skin -- the feeling causing a groan to bury in the back of his throat. Smirk on his lips, he nuzzled into the kit's neck roughly, biting at his chest -- along his collarbone.

"Mm..." He purred into the skin, grinding their hips together, "...much better." He was referring to yesterday, when the damn fox made a fool of him. He liked it this way -- he loved being in control.

He would dominate the fox.

This man was his and his alone.

Naruto let out a long, pleasured sigh as he felt the warmth of another's skin against his own.

Male.

But he wasn't picky.

The fox grinned slightly, letting the man do as he wanted.

A breathy moan escaped the fox, as the man ground his hip into his own. "God..." He felt his body heat up, his head falling back, tilting to the side. One hand fell out of the soft hair to grip the bed sheets tightly, his hand dragging down the man's warmed skin.

Sasuke's hands trailed along the kit's side, his eyes taking in the sight of the arching fox, drinking in the look of him.

"Do you know who I am?" Sasuke asked, noticing how the kit seemed a little -- detached, distant, still full of sleep. His voice was low, covered in silk, whispered right in his ear his tongue tracing the shell of it as his hands ghosted along the hip bones right under the waist band of the kit's pants.

He wanted the fox to know.

He wanted the kit to know who was dominant, who was stronger who was better than he was.

"I don't care..." The fox breathed out, he refused to open his eyes. He didn't want to destroy the dream he had in his mind. He arched his hips, trying to encourage the man to pull his pants down, and take him. He let out a small laugh, "You wouldn't like who I thought you were."

"Who?" He asked, tempted to know; wondering…wondering if there might be someone else in Naruto's heart. His voice was deep, seductive, though curiosity was a lacing undertone, his red eyes flashing to Naruto's flushed profile. Absently he pulled down the kit's pants exposing him, his hands ghosting over his thighs -- over his need, feeling the pulse of his cock, the heat of it. He nuzzled against the kit's cheek, his hips applying a pressure down on his own hands as he felt the fox's need.

"Ahh! Mmmmm." The fox bit his bottom lip and gently rocked back against the body. "God's...Sasu..." He breathed out, his voice barely audible. A needy moan escaped him, his hand gripping at the warm and slightly slick body. His own body had a sheen of sweat; a red hue had travelled down his body.

Sasuke smirked into the side of Naruto's face, his eyes closing as he continued his work with his deft hands. "Call my name." He whispered in his ear, "Yell for me Hokage-sama..." His voice deep, a purr in the back of his throat. He kicked out of his own pants now naked, their legs tangled together, his knees swooping under the fox, propping his hips up, setting him up into position.

Naruto moaned in anticipation, his excitement shot up; he could call for Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" He wiggled slightly, trying to get comfortable, he knew what was going to happen; but it had been so long.

Sasuke breathed in Naruto's ear, anticipation building. He swallowed thickly, laughing slightly, "Naruto…" He said gently in the kit's ear, his hands trailing along his thighs to his opening, his fingers probing the entrance -- thinking to get him a little prepared before he slammed the sleep out of his brain.

He licked his lips, his own self throbbing wanting to couple with the kitsune.

...Naruto would never believe and Sasuke wouldn't tell...

...but this was his first time, with anyone. His lips curved lightly, mainly to himself. Uchiha Sasuke; the most sought after bed partner at one time, had never even had a romp with anyone before.

Running on instinct, the Uchiha positioned himself at Naruto's opening, gently pushing himself against the fox the head sliding in, the tight heat causing his breath to hitch in his throat. His back arched, his fingers digging into the sheets at either side of the kit's head -- his eyes closed, his head back -- his ivory neck exposed as his lips parted in a silent moan as he slowly but surely slid his length inside the kitsune.

The fox let out a small cry, and arched into the body above him. "God, Mmm, Sasuke." He widened his legs, giving the man more room to move. "C'mon baby," he moaned, slowly moving against the length inside of him.

Sasuke's back was tense, his dark eyes half-lidded looking at the moaning fox, panting.

God…

This was…too good.

Mm…

He was having a hard time keeping himself under control, not ready to move, but Naruto kept rocking his hips even against his will.

God!

The tight heat was suffocating him, his heart racing as he arched, pushing himself deep inside the fox hitting something inside the kit, the feeling assaulting his senses further and causing him to moan deeply in his throat -- ending in a silken purr.

Naruto had half a mind to roll them over so he would be on top.

He wanted the man to move damn it!

"C'mon, Sasuke," He trailed blunt nails down the slick back, "Give it to me, babe." Naruto shifted his hips, trying to coax his partner into thrusting. "Sasuke..." Naruto breathed out, wrapping his arms around the man's neck so his lips were against the man's ear, "Fuck me."

Sasuke groaned, his muscles spasming as Naruto's nails ran down his back -- his hot voice was in his ear. His mind had fallen to pleasure; He pulled out and slid back in slowly creating a rhythm, slow at first and steadily getting faster and faster as Sasuke tried to capture that bright white light in his mind -- his orgasm that was just a few more thrusts away.

He panted, moaning, unable to control his sounds his movement becoming sparratic. "God..mm.." He had never felt anything like this before; his nerves were all on fire, his whole body full of sensation.

"Hokage-sama..." He purred deeply, pounding into the fox, slamming himself against that weird hard spot inside the kitsune, feeling himself close.

Naruto moved with Sasuke, loud gasps escaping him as the prostate was hit. "G-God! S-Sasuke!" He felt so close; he felt like he would explode, he couldn't reach that edge, just a few more thrusts!

Even though it was seconds, to the fox it felt like eternity, he felt his body tense up, his limbs clinging to the man above him. "Sasuke!" He cried out his neck arching back, his body tensing completely as his orgasm set in. He could feel the white, hot cum landing on his stomach and smearing on the man above him.

Sasuke thrusted deep, feeling his whole body spasm and tense. "God." He panted, moaning deeply, his red eyes taking in the sight of the fox's orgasm. The sight sent him finally over the edge, his blood colored eyes sliding shut as his body jerked his back arched, shooting his seed deep inside the kitsune.

He fell to his elbows, trying to catch his breath, his eyes sliding shut -- sweat gathered on his skin as his body molded along the fox's. He gently rubbed his cheek along the kit's face, nipping his ear affectionately. The dark blockade finally fell, the release caused him to feel sleepy and…cuddly.

Hm.

The dark Uchiha snuggling like a kitten?

Unexpected.

Sasuke slowly pulled out of the fox, lying on his side, his arms lazily around the kit as he pulled himself close to the kitsune. His head on the man's shoulder, his eyes half-open, looking up at the kit's flushed face.

Naruto laid there trying to catch his breath, his eyes still closed. God, he had felt full for the first time in months…now it was gone. Feeling the warmth cling to him, he shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable. Slowly, he started to open his eyes; He saw the walls to his bedroom and two pairs of sweats at the end of his bed, they both belonged to him. His hazy eyes slowly traced their way up the pale body next to him, his eyes lingering on the strong muscles and lithe form.

Glancing down at the face, Naruto paused and blinked a few times, before his eyes slid shut, "This is a dream." He whispered, "Only in my dreams are you here."

Sasuke laughed a quiet laugh deep in his throat. Sharingan taking in the sight of the fox, licking his lips as he slowly traced his fingers down the man's marred cheek. "The Hokage-sama dreams about me?" Sasuke murmured, his tone taunting.

"Always..." The fox breathed out, his mind slowly starting to clear. "I always dream about Sasuke...when I do dream." He murmured, there was something off with the voice, and he couldn't place it exactly.

Sasuke trailed his fingers along the kit's jaw, to his neck where the soft purple blemishes resided. They'd be gone soon, if Naruto's healing abilities were still in tact, markings didn't stand a chance. He leaned in, brushing his lips gently against the kit's, his blood colored eyes staring intently into Naruto's own. "You're mine." He murmured, his voice still that seductive deep tone; sharingan staying active.

He was much tamer than before.

Both pieces of the Uchiha had locked onto the fox had accepted this weakness, this long lost piece of himself.

He had finally accepted his weak heart.

A compromise between light and dark.

The fox blinked, his eyes slowly starting to clear. The red Sharingan was really there -- Sasuke was really there.

"...Sasuke did you really just fuck me?" The fox asked, as if seeing the man for the first time. The words 'you're mine' were lingering in his ears, "Yours?" He blinked in confusion -- Why was his backside sore?

Sasuke quirked a brow, his cheek against the man's shoulder, his eyes sliding shut as he inhaled Naruto's intoxicating smell mixed with the heavy scent of sex. "Mm.." He murmured, "What's wrong?" He added, though his tone didn't seem interested in what was really bothering the fox. Whether the kit liked it or not Sasuke's possessive side had came out and the claim was made; protests would be ignored.

Naruto was fully awake now.

Oh. God.

He had slept with Sasuke.

Shit.

That wasn't supposed to happen!

Oh god, if the Anbu reported it back to the council? If they found out they would take the Uchiha from him and he couldn't lose Sasuke again.

"Oh shit." The fox slowly started to untangle himself from the Uchiha, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He half fell out of the bed, and quickly grabbed at his pants. "Baka Naruto!" He cursed himself, he had to try and find the Anbu and see if they had heard! He couldn't let this get out.

...How loud had he been?

Blushing he stumbled into his pants and looked back at the Uchiha. He didn't know what he could say. He didn't feel it was a mistake, but at the same time, he didn't want the others guarding his place to know. Walking stiffly back to the bed the fox gently ran his fingers through the soft, sweaty hair and placed a kiss on Sasuke's lips. "I wanted you for so long." The fox whispered, "And now that you had me and I had you…" he stopped, he didn't know what to do." Just know that what I do from now on, I do to protect you."

Sasuke's brow furrowed, his fatigue-laced brain having trouble understanding. At first with Naruto's cursing he thought maybe the fox was mad, or regretting it or something.

But now...

What did that mean?

His dark colored eyes held confusion a moment before he banished it rolling on his side, sweeping the blankets up and all around him, only his head being seen. He frowned, looking like an upset caterpillar as Naruto left the room. "…whatever." He grumbled, not caring to argue or figure things out further -- a nap was in order.

A/N:

Okay, okay, okay… I'm not trying to be upset about it or anything, but it's kind of getting annoying. The council is Naruto's boss; of course they're going to have more power than him. Sasuke will be mainly seme, but if he's uke it's a shame I'm going to loose readers over it – seems retarded to me, but whatever you're preference right? I would enjoy it if you didn't tell me how I should be writing the story; Kareian and I are doing a good job on our own…

Constructive criticism is appreciated, but blatant screaming's of NaruSasu or SasuNaru will be ignored. Sasuke is mainly dominant, but he might become a bit more submissive in later chapters but it's because of the way the plot becomes later.

Deal, or stop reading.

That said; I do adore everyone reading and reviewing this story and liking it. So, I do hope most of you are looking at plot and not just here for the sex; but whatever floats your boat I guess.

Okay, before I rant more, please leave a review and next chapter should be up soon. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Eight'

It had only been about an hour and Sasuke found himself waking up again.

Once more the red formed a ring around his eyes and he shook the sleep from his limbs and mind. Quietly he rolled himself out of bed, groping the ground for pants, slipping them on and shakily making his way down the hall.

His body groggy with sleep, his movement not as graceful as they normally were. He was heading to the kitchen for a drink when he passed Naruto's office, noticing the kit inside. He looked in, dark eyes taking in the sight of the worried fox who was shuffling through papers like he misplaced something.

His brow furrowed and he slowly pushed open the door, "Naruto?" He asked, his tone laced with sleep, running a hand through his messy hair as he leaned heavily against the door frame.

Naruto jumped at the voice, he hadn't heard or felt Sasuke coming. Looking, wide eyed over to Sasuke the fox stopped shuffling papers around, "You scared me." He looked back outside before he started towards Sasuke, and gently guided the man back into the hall way, and closing his office door. "Food?" He asked, grabbing his zip up jacket on the way so he wouldn't be completely shirtless in front of Sasuke and the Anbu. He would have added a smart aleck comment about always being hungry after sex, but he couldn't risk it, not with the Anbu out there.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked after a moment as Naruto raced from his office to the kitchen, all but shutting the door in his face. He frowned, lazily trailing after the fox to the kitchen, no longer afraid of losing his mind.

Naruto…

Naruto was his, all of his.

Both sides of his broken psyche wouldn't harm to fox, now he just needed to worry about himself when other players might be added.

...like the other day with Sakura.

He took a seat at the table, his dark eyes still following the kitsune in his quick movements.

The fox closed the blinds and the window as he started making up some food. "Don't worry about it." He smiled trying to figure out how he was going to sort everything out. "Everything's under control at the moment." He felt a sharp pain in his hand as he accidently set his free hand down on the open burner and cursed quietly under his breath, jerking his hand away before setting the tea pot down.

So much for a good start of his day.

"You like green tea, yea?" Naruto asked turning the water on, and acting as if he was just washing his hands, "I'll get some going."

Sasuke could feel something was off with the fox, and it had started from their romp in the morning. He looked down at the table, propping his head up with a free hand, feeling a little awkward. Something was bothering Naruto and he couldn't place what it was. He let out a sigh, "Tea is fine."

The fox nodded and continued moving about the kitchen in almost a skittish manner. His eyes landed on the pill bottle and he cursed once more; What if Sakura told someone about the pills? That Sasuke had taken too many and had almost died? What would they do? Would they re-admit him to the hospital? Or would they just take him away?

Reaching for the phone, his nimble fingers quickly started to dial the girl's number. Walking out of the room to the formal dining room, the kit closed the door and listened as the phone rang.

Where was she?

Hearing the familiar sounds of the answering machine the fox growled and rubbed his eyes, "Hey, it's me. Give me a call when you get home. I have to ask you something really important." Hanging up the phone he rested it on the table, and sighed.

All these ideas and scenarios were going to make his head explode it was already giving him a headache…

"Damn it." Pushing the door back open, he walked into the kitchen and rested the phone on the carrier, before leaning against the counter, his arms crossing, his face set in a pout.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Sasuke asked evenly, his face a frown as his black-red eyes regarded the pouting fox. "Or just continue to ignore me?" Sasuke murmured, it was irritating him, everything was. He hated that Naruto knew something he didn't, he hated not knowing.

What if it was him?

What if Naruto was upset about him?

He had never felt this before; he had never cared like this before. Especially with his sharingan he would normally just fall into his mind when things got bad. But now he couldn't -- both pieces of himself were focused on the fox, his whole self feeling a little rejected and confused.

What was going on?

"Don't worry about it." He shook his head again, and let it rest against the cabinet, "You shouldn't be worrying about anything right now." Tossing the pill bottle over to Sasuke he gave the man a look, "Only one." His voice held a bit of a stern note in it, but he still seemed relaxed.

He pushed off the counter and gathered the tea, bringing the cup back to the table, he held his own and set Sasuke's down, "I've have some work I have to do, I'll be in my office if you need me.."

Sasuke's eyes were darker now, the cup of tea before him. He kept his frown, not responding to the fox anymore, looking to his cup but he didn't make a move towards it until the kitsune left the room again.

He ignored the pills.

He would let his eyes bleed, to mask a piece of him; he didn't feel like being here right now. He ran a hand through his hair, lifting the tea and taking a slow tentative sip.

--

The fox spent a majority of the day in his office, shuffling through Sasuke's file, trying for the life of him to find the security papers on his house.

He was tired, he was hungry, and he was angry.

Naruto growled and fell back in his chair, before he roughly kicked his desk. His headache still hadn't gone away, and he groaned pitifully, pressing his thumb to the side of his face, to try and alleviate the pain.

Sakura hadn't called him back, which worried him, and made him panic a bit. He couldn't leave the house either. There were no chakra bounds on him, but the fox leaving was a signal that Sasuke was out of control and needed to be taken from the house permanently, that much he remembered.

Looking at the mess he called his desk he let out a sigh and finally stood up. He was giving up for the day.

Shuffling out to the living room, he saw the sliding door to the back yard was open, and Sasuke was missing from the house. Letting out a sigh, the fox fell face first on to the couch, and buried his head beneath the pillow, trying to block out the light and think back to the meeting just before going to the hospital -- He had to remember every single detail.

Sasuke had been outside for a long while. His body was tense, his mind still trying to ignore the fact that Naruto knew something he didn't.

He had smashed the tea cup, a while back, and a few other things in the kitchen -- not that Naruto seemed to have noticed yet.

When the kit did, he could find porcelain shards everywhere.

Sasuke had cut his feet, not that he felt it, as he paced in and out of the kitchen and living room before he found himself outside. He tried to breathe in the fresh air, but his mind was still wavering. He growled in his throat, his blood colored eyes flashing as he picked up a rock and threw it as far as he could -- it smashed into a tree a few yards from the property. He stalked back into the house, slamming the screen shut, eyes taking notice of the blood stains on the floor as he wandered back inside trying to tame his mood.

Then he noticed the kit on the couch, his eyes calculating as he surveyed the kitsune.

Naruto jumped as the door slammed shut, the pillow falling off his head, his head snapping up at the noise. He caught sight of Sasuke, not exactly glaring at him, but not happy with him either. Lying his head back down, the fox sighed, "I'm sorry, I haven't been the best host lately...and it's only been two days."

Sasuke looked to him a moment before he left the room -- retreating into the kitchen. In his normally crazed mind, he could have demanded the fox tell him everything -- he hated not knowing anything.

He would have used force.

But, he couldn't now.

His damn fucking heart.

He kept his quiet frown, leaving the room before he decided to destroy something else. The porcelain bit at his feet as he shuffled into the kitchen, replacing himself back at the table, his fingers toying with a shard of the tea cup just sitting, watching the piece of debris twirl in his deft fingers.

Naruto blinked curiously as the sound of shards shuffling on the floor caught his attention. Pushing himself up from the couch he started to the kitchen and froze at what he saw...

There were porcelain shards everywhere, and blood.

Looking back on the floor, he followed the trail to Sasuke.

Perfect.

Grabbing the towel that was sitting on the counter, he carefully walked through the kitchen and to Sasuke. He froze at the sight of the porcelain pieces on the table, and being turned about in the deadly fingers, "Sasuke, put the shard down." Kneeling down next to the man he kept his eyes on the broken glass.

That could hurt if he wasn't careful...

Sasuke's lips twisted into a smirk at the kit's voice, his dark eyes holding that same fleeting madness. "Scared?" Sasuke murmured, tilting his head, hair favoring one-side of his face as he sat there continuing to play with the shards, the pieces big enough to throw -- could be substituted for shuriken given the situation.

"I don't need to listen to you." Sasuke lowered his eyes, his smirk slowly falling back into a frown, his mood once again changing. "Just leave." He said, a little quieter this time, his tone deep.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the words. "Put the fucking shard down." The fox's voice was serious leaving no room for jokes or fear. He wasn't going to leave the room. Hell Sasuke could throw the damn shard into him for all he cared; he just wanted to clean up the glass and the blood. "You're bleeding; I just want to clean it up."

Sasuke's eyes flashed to the fox and in an instant he threw the piece of porcelain at the fox -- not caring where it hit, it wasn't aimed but power was behind it, it was a blur as it flew through the air. He got to his feet, his body tense, dark eyes glaring at the fox, another piece in his hand.

"Ow!" The fox grabbed his shoulder and felt the trickle of blood over his hand. "What is your problem?!" He threw the towel down and pushed himself to stand up, looking down at Sasuke. "I'm just trying to help! Why are you freaking out?" He snapped, letting his shoulder go, the blood hardly seen through the black jacket.

"I don't want your help!" He growled, his eyes flashing. He tossed the remaining piece of the cup between them, his dark eyes in a glare. He stood there, just glaring at the fox a long while before he finally stalked out of the room -- trailing blood further in the house. His shoulders were tense, but he didn't turn, continuing on his path nowhere.

"Chicken shit!" Naruto yelled after the man, "You just going to run from everything when the going gets tough?" He glared at the man's back. "Fine, you know what, do what you want." Naruto took a step back ignoring the shards on the ground, but walking on them none the less, "You want out of here, just say so."

"Just don't come crawling back to me when they throw you in the fucking jail cell and Ibiki's tearing apart what's left of your mind!" Naruto growled at the Uchiha. He continued until he was outside, and by his pond. Pushing through the bushes he hid himself among the foliage, in the heart of his frogs' home. He glared at the house through the green leaves, and ignored the little ones that tried to comfort him.

Sasuke took Naruto's words, having replaced himself on the couch, holding his head trying desperately to keep himself together. He clenched his eyes shut, forcing himself to bite down the rage, forcing himself not to take Naruto's words to heart.

Damn it!

Sasuke growled deep in his throat, he wasn't a coward, he wasn't running! He was trying not to let his anger free, trying not to take a shard to the kit's throat and end all this torment that was going on inside of him.

He hated this.

He yelled at nothing, a feral yell as he stood from the couch, his blood colored eyes flashing. His red eyes looked to the windows, noticing each area of escape.

He could leave.

He could run and run until his heart stopped beating, hit the barrier and drop dead.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself, biting down his suicidal thoughts -- his anger. Quietly he walked down the hall to the backyard, "Naruto." He knew the kitsune was somewhere, even if he couldn't see him. "I want out." He said evenly, taking a deep breath, checking all his emotions. "I don't fucking care what happens." He said, "I don't want to be stuck here with you." Talking from his previous rejection, from his fear of not knowing, from his uncertainty and his upset. His red eyes scanned the property just waiting.

The fox froze at the words.

He never should have suggested that...Not when Sasuke was angry.

Staying still in the foliage, he watched Sasuke carefully.

His heart clenched and he tried not to make a noise.

The frogs continued to croak, as if nothing were wrong.

He didn't want Sasuke to go...

"I know you're here." He said evenly, his previous anger ebbing away. He crossed his arms, his eyes locking on Naruto's hiding spot, having a feeling the kit was there -- there was no other spots to really hide out here. He took deliberate steps to the mess of greenery, stopping a few feet away, his red eyes piercing through the leaves seeing a flash of blue; Naruto's eyes. "Answer me."

The fox's eyes were wounded at the tone of Sasuke's voice, at his demand to be let go, to give up. He didn't move, only averted his eyes, gazing at the water. There was only one koi left now the other he had found dead that morning after he came to his retreat, that one had been his Sasuke; and the other, the one that was swimming alone, was Naruto.

Was this some sick twist of fate?

He gently stroked the almost dry scales of the dead fish that rested on the rock next to him.

He didn't want to let Sasuke go…

Sasuke kneeled before the kitsune, noticing his distant eyes, his own eyes surveying the kit's slack features. "What's wrong now?" He murmured, his tone firm, confusion underlying it. "I thought you wanted me to go." He said after a moment, his tone soft, his head tilting to survey the man in the bushes.

He trailed his eyes to the fish, then to Naruto as confused as ever. "What's wrong?"

Silence.

"God damn it!" He growled, his dark eyes glaring at the fox. He hated this, he hated not knowing! He hated this silence! "Tell me! Tell me what's wrong!" His tone was low, dangerous.

...he still cared.

No matter how deep he tried to originally bury his caring, it was still there. Bubbling to the surface from Naruto's sad, sad eyes.

The fox flinched slightly; He hated it when people yelled, It threw his mind back to his childhood, people calling him 'monster', 'demon', 'murderer'...

"Sasuke died..." He murmured, his voice quiet. "He left Naruto alone just like the real Sasuke left." He continued to run his fingers along the scales. "Now he wants to run again, and leave me alone." He still didn't look up at the angered Uchiha, he didn't want to see the red, flashing eyes.

"Naruto..." Sasuke was uncertain how to respond, how to venture forward. Naruto's eyes held something; something strange.

It was like…he was somewhere else.

"You want me to leave." He murmured, "You won't tell me anything." He said after a moment, "You don't want me here."

"Not true." He shook his head slightly, his eyes still on the koi. "Never wanted you to go in the first place."

"I hate being jerked around." He hated not knowing anything. He stood to his height, his red eyes regarding the property, looking to the boundary -- to the fence and beyond it. Without warning the man jumped to the fence, perching on top of it, looking to the bush Naruto was in, then to the world outside.

Anbu were in the trees, he could almost sense it.

His red eyes regarding the place around him, knowing eyes were on him, knowing they were waiting for him to do something. He grinned to himself, closing his eyes, tilting his head up to the sky, the sun feeling good on his cold skin. "I don't know what you want." He said softly, "But I know I want to be free."

Free from this cage, his mind once again tilting in the direction of insanity. Lowering his head, he turned, looking towards the expanse of fields. He wished he could just cut his heart out, cut Naruto's sunshine out of the void of himself. But…he couldn't.

He just sat there, precariously.

Naruto's eyes shot up to the fence, his body jerking out of the memories that his mind had thrown him in. "Don't, please, Sasuke." He stood up and backed away slightly, as if giving Sasuke space would help. "There's nothing out there for you."

Sasuke licked his lips, his eyes falling on the fox. "Nothing out there?" He murmured, letting out a deep breath a sort of sad smile on his face, "There's nothing in here for me either…Hokage-sama." He lowered his gaze, his red eyes not as sharp as before a hue of shadow settling in them.

"You had me didn't you?" The fox blurted out, his mind forgetting the Anbu that would certainly hear him. "How can you say there's nothing in here for you, when I'm standing right in front of you?" He stayed still, watching the Uchiha on the fence; he could feel the Anbu moving, getting ready to move if necessary. "Just, come down? Please?"

Sasuke hopped down from the fence with a fluid grace. He landed in front of the fox, his dark eyes regarding the kit. He raised a hand, ghosting over Naruto's cheek, down his neck. "You want me too?" He asked after a moment, a gentle blush on his face, feeling like a child.

He was used to taking, controlling, dominating.

But…this was the first time he needed permission…he wanted permission. Naruto was something else, something special.

It took him forever to see it, to come to terms with it.

He was laying himself open, shields down, his red eyes looking at the kit with an unguarded expression.

"Yes." The fox reached up and copied Sasuke's movements mirroring them on the pale skin. "Yes, I want you." He stepped closer to the man and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "I've always wanted you." He closed his eyes, and just held Sasuke against him.

Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms in turn around the fox, letting all his worries fall away. He closed his eyes, cheek against the fox's neck, forehead on his shoulder, a faint smile on his lips.

He didn't care about the watching eyes.

He had finally been accepted.

A/N:

Kinda fluffy, kinda mushy gushy but I liked it. The next one shows another glimpse into Sasuke's crazy mind so I'm sure you'll enjoy it. This story is going to get very angsty; so I do hope you all continue to read.

Me and Kareian were working on this RP the other night; we're much further than these chapters, and we were both balling our eyes out! How lame are we? We know what happens next and yet we're crying like babies!

I'm not going to give anything away; but thank you to everyone who has came this far. Please continue to support us and the next chapter should be coming up soon. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Nine'

Naruto kept the man close to him, he didn't want to part from the warm body, but he didn't want the Anbu to see more than they had already. "No more suicidal scares, I can't take anymore of them." He whispered in the man's ear. He felt lighter as he held Sasuke close, for the first time in years, he felt like he could start living again instead of existing.

Sasuke slowly parted from the kitsune, placing a fleeting kiss on his lips not caring about the Anbu -- aware yet disinterested with the watching eyes. He casually stalked back towards the house, "I'll try." He murmured, flashing the fox a smirk before he disappeared into the home.

Naruto smiled gently, as he turned to follow Sasuke, "Haven't you ever heard of the expression, 'My house, my rules'?" He asked his tone light and teasing. He slide the door closed after he walked in and stretched his still tired body.

"No, I haven't." He shot back, stuffing his hands in the pajama pockets, glancing to the kit, glad the mood was getting a little lighter. He gently leaned in, kissing the shell of the fox's ear, "Are you going to tell me what's been on your mind?" He asked, his tone low -- seductive. "You've been in your office for almost a day." He looked to the kit's profile, "Or do I have to find out myself?"

Naruto's smile dropped slightly at the request, the bright light leaving his eyes. Letting out a sigh he sat back on the couch. "C'mere." He reached out for the Uchiha, and gently pulled him down to the couch. "We can't let the council, or the Anbu around us know that we're..." How could he explain this start of a relationship? "That we were together this morning."

He once again felt the stress headache coming back to haunt him, "If they found out, they'd take you away and I wouldn't be able to get you back, no matter how much I kicked and begged." He looked back at Sasuke and sighed, "I'm not ashamed at what we have going, but the council would be pissed if they knew we slept together. The Anbu are under their orders to report anything strange back to them, and if they find out, then the council will find out."

Sasuke laid out on the couch, half-laying on top of the fox. His expression was unreadable as he took in the information. He tilted his head back, red eyes looking up to the kitsune, "Do we have to kill them?" His tone was unable to be deciphered, whether he was kidding or serious it was unsure; his lips were a thin line, and the insanity was always a light in his red eyes.

Casual, Sasuke just appeared casual.

He licked his lips, settling against the kitsune, closing his blood line's eyes, nearly snuggling up against his newfound hope. "…because I could." He said after a moment, his lips now twitching into a little playful smile.

Naruto gave Sasuke an exasperated look, "No, we don't have to kill them, and no you couldn't kill them because the barrier would kill you first." He couldn't help but let his own lips form into that of a smirk, Sasuke had spoken the words so casually. "We just have to be careful." He stared at the slight insanity in the man's eyes.

"Just keep things closed up so they can't find out." Naruto knew it would be hell on both of them, but if he could protect Sasuke that way, he'd put up with cabin fever.

"Do you know when my trial will be?" He asked after a moment, wondering if any of the mess of papers in Naruto's office meant anything. Absently he kissed at the fox's neck, eyes still shut, inhaling his scent and indulging in the warm flesh as it was just inches from his face.

Naruto closed his eyes and let out what could only be described as a happy sigh. "No…" He tilted his head slightly, wanting the touch. "I just know that when the deem you stable is when the trial will be."

"Mm." Sasuke responded, his nose running along the fox's jugular, his lips trailing soft kisses on the skin.

He enjoyed the fox…

He smelled so good, so tempting.

Sasuke's eyes were half-open. "I see." He bit the flesh roughly, the move would have been unexpected and the surprised noise and the quick jerk of Naruto's body caused him to laugh -- the sound soft and deep in his throat. "Who deems me stable?" He asked, licking at the abused skin. "You?"

Naruto's mind was slowly but surely focusing on one thing: Sasuke's lips on his neck. "No." He groaned, shifting around on the couch so he could lie under Sasuke. "Ibiki's suppose to come at the end of every week."

Sasuke was slowly but surely taking his control, one groan at a time. He perched himself over the fox, his body twisting to apply pressure on Naruto's figure, forcing the fox to stay under him. He licked the shell of his ear, "Ibiki huh?" He said, the words a whisper in Naruto's ear, his tone deep and underlying with lust. "That's going to be fun." Ibiki would try to rip his mind apart, to see the ins and outs. It was going to be a challenge.

Sasuke wasn't afraid though.

He could take it, or at least he could try.

Naruto rolled his eyes and arched slightly into the body above him. "Only you would think dealing with Ibiki is fun." He mumbled. He liked the feel of being forced to stay in one place, being controlled.

He controlled everything else in the village it was nice to let that control go.

Sasuke brushed his cheek against the fox's in a lazy nuzzle, trailing his nose along his forehead; along the curve of Naruto's own nose.

It was strange…

How gentle the Uchiha could be, but then how horribly deadly he could be in just a flash of a moment. The hands that supplied death to so many -- so many ninja, so many innocents, calloused and gentle as they smooth under Naruto's shirt, feeling along his sides and chest.

Mapping out his kitsune, memorizing everything with his touch.

He gently pressed their lips together, his eyes sliding shut -- just gentle kisses, not filled with need or lust hinting at something else.

The fox smiled gently at the soft touches. There were words that were in that kiss, words that would probably never be spoken. The soft kisses were relaxing, and the wandering hand moved sensually over his body.

Then…

All the warmth was gone.

Sasuke parted from the fox, ignoring his own wants by denying the kitsune. He got to his feet, casually stretching, his body taut.

His need was easily seen, not moving to hide it or care.

His red eyes took in the sight of the tousled blonde on the couch, enjoying the sight of the half-ravaged fox. Quietly he walked towards the mess of a kitchen, this time stepping around the glass, going to get himself a drink and push down his lust.

Happy to deny the fox as Naruto had denied him their first night.

He smirked to himself, filling a cup and sipping the cool water.

Naruto let out a pitiful groan as Sasuke got up and left him.

He was getting his revenge...

"Bastard."

Closing his eyes, he tried focusing on cooling his body down; he took a few deep, steady breaths and moved his arm to cover his eyes. "Sasu...come back.." He whined, missing the heat as his body refused to listen to him.

Sasuke heard the whine from the kitchen, slowly making his way back into the living room. He perched on the arm rest of the couch, red eyes taking in the sight of the pitiful blonde.

"Why?" He murmured evenly, "What do you want?"

Naruto lifted his arm off his eyes and looked up at Sasuke. "You." He smirked. Shifting slightly on the couch, he started to push himself up with his arms. He felt an uncomfortable pull in his shoulder, before pain took over, wincing he dropped back on the couch.

Me?" He murmured, "What about me do you want?"

Naruto closed his eyes and groaned, "Damn glass..."

Sasuke tilted his head, red eyes looking to the fox, noticing the wince. He leaned against the back of the couch, red eyes just watching the fox, even when the man sunk down on the couch from pain. "…don't tell me one little piece of glass did you in?" He smirked slightly.

"A little piece of glass did me in.." He breathed out, opening his eyes to gaze up to the smirking red orbs. Reaching up, he unzipped his track jacket, exposing his tanned chest and toned muscles, before he pushed the fabric up and over the wound.

Blood had smeared and dripped down his body, and arm. The rivers were half dry, creating intricate designs along his skin. Looking down to the glass itself he saw just a little sliver sticking out -- that had been an inch and a half long piece.

Lying back once more he looked up at Sasuke somewhat annoyed. "You're the devil..."

"I know.." He said, his tone dark -- holding that seductive undertone.

He licked his lips, red eyes watching the trail of blood, a new spark of life in the back of them, inhaling the copper smell of it. He moved closer to the fox, his fingers tracing through the dried blood -- through the fresh, creating new patterns before he ceased at the start of the wound. He could see the glimmer of glass, just a little triangle-shaped top, the jagged piece buried deep in the kit's arm. He leaned down, kissing along his sore arm, licking up the wound -- tasting the mind-numbing metallic flavor.

"It's deep." He whispered, "You might have to cut it out." He deducted, his red eyes looking to Naruto's profile, to the frown on the kit's face.

"I'm..." He paused, leaning forward to place a kiss on the man's lips, "I'm sorry kitsune."

The fox let out a sigh and let Sasuke place the kiss on his lips. He could taste and smell his own blood and nodded, "its okay…I made you angry, s'my fault." He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He didn't want to cut the damn thing out, that always hurt, and he typically did more damage than good. "Call Sakura? Unless you think you can do it." He opened his eyes catching sight of the Uchiha just above him.

Sasuke's fingers were on the edge of the cut, his red eyes taking in the sight of the wound of the sound of the kitsune's deep steadying breaths. Sasuke had helped himself over the years; he had suffered injuries, minor and major.

But the key difference between Naruto and him was that Sasuke couldn't feel pain in his present state, so even if he had harmed himself, he wouldn't have noticed or cared.

"I can try." He said after a moment, his blood colored eyes concentrated, trying to ignore the itching in his brain from the sight and smell of someone else's blood.

Intoxicating.

He took deep breaths, fingers brushing over the angry shard of glass; maybe he could just pull it out, if he was careful enough -- if he was quick enough.

Naruto was going to hate him for it.

He smirked a little at that.

"I swear to god I'll hurt you if you pull that thing straight out…" He grumbled, feeling the fingers tracing the wound. He knew it would hurt, but there really wasn't much he could do to alleviate the pain at the moment. Then there would be stitches, "First aid kit's under the bathroom sink." He grumbled; hoping Sasuke would take the hint.

Sasuke was just perched like that, fingers attached to the glass, making Naruto sweat a little. "Fine." He said after a moment, getting off the couch and going to find the first aid kit.

Upon returning he sat at Naruto's side, first aid box on the man's stomach. Once again his red eyes were on the wound, thinking on his best plan of action. "I'm going to pull it out." He said flatly, "If you have a better idea, do it now."

Naruto looked up at the Uchiha, a bit worried, "Can't you just cut it out?" He would rather feel the knife against his skin, then the slow agonizing pain of glass sliding out of his skin.

Sasuke tilted his head, following the man's eyes to the box. He opened it, rummaging through and finding the blade. He had to keep control of his mind, stuffing down the blood lust as best he could -- ignoring the smirking glint of the blade.

He licked his lips, a slight sweat on his forehead as he tried to keep his nature in check.

With a sure hand he descended on the fox's wound, the blade cutting into flesh -- the feeling of it sending an unpleasant shiver down his spine.

He shouldn't enjoy this...

Blood started to flow.

The smell was everywhere, his eyes half-lidded, the sharingan beginning to spin.

He shouldn't enjoy this...he shouldn't…

It was Naruto.

His kitsune.

His breathing became uneven as the copper smell assaulted him from all angles. He kept his hand steady, not applying too much pressure, desperately holding onto his control.

His killing instinct was in check.

Biting down his original want to murder the Hokage.

It was Naruto...

Naruto.

Naruto!

His eyes flashed, he grazed along the glass with the knife, trying to create a better opening for the piece to escape out of.

The fox kept his eyes locked on Sasuke's troubled orbs.

Sasuke had to believe in himself and himself alone, there was nothing the fox could do.

He hissed sharply as the blade passed through the wound, moving the glass.

Reaching up with his free hand, he gently cupped Sasuke's slick cheek. "Don't go psycho on me." He breathed out, sweat dotting along his skin as well. "Come back to me."

Sasuke heard Naruto's words, but they were distant…fuzzy.

The glass was slowly creeping out of the wound by the help of the knife. Finally, after a few much too long moments the glass was clear.

Fished out, the blood soaked piece now in Sasuke's possession, the wound angry and bleeding now that the piece had been lifted. He dropped the knife to the ground, his hand shaking; the glass falling to the floor with a sharp sound.

He ran a hand through his hair, blood soaked fingers trailing marks on his face as he tried to shake the demon from his head. "Naruto..." He panted, fumbling in the box, trying to find the bandages -- the needle, knowing the wound needed to be stitched but everything was becoming an effort.

Naruto, despite the blood running freely down his chest, forced himself to sit up. He wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke, ignoring how the kit pressed into their stomachs. "It's fine…" He whispered, pressing kisses to the man's temple, "It's fine...I'm here...you're here..." He gave the Uchiha a gentle squeeze.

"Come back to me." He whispered once more, gently rocking Sasuke. He ignored the blood and the pain, trying to drag Sasuke's mind back, helping him fight another demon.

In a flash of movement the Uchiha had the knife. He slammed Naruto into the couch with lightening speed, the fox disoriented; the Uchiha had the blade to his throat -- hand steady.

His red eyes flashed his mind a battle field.

He panted, trying to contain himself, trying to contain this feral want for revenge, for blood -- for death.

"God. Fucking. Damn it." He growled to himself, the blade shaking, pressing against the vulnerable neck -- but not sinking into the skin. He clenched his eyes shut tight, his body upon the fox, the weight keeping him down…that horrible smell of blood making him want to loose his mind.

"Fucking stop it!"

He was in a rage, tilting this way and that, his whole self skewed.

Finally he took control -- the knife sent across the room -- stabbing into a wall as Sasuke launched himself off the fox. He ran his hands roughly through his hair, nearly pulling his hair out -- fingernails ripping as his skull as he stumbled into the kitchen away from the fox. He stepped on the glass on the floor, almost tripping in his haste to be away. He slammed himself into the fridge, yelling at nothing -- not making sense, throwing the jars off the counter, making a noise and a mess…adding more glass to the floor.

Naruto threw himself up off the couch and after Sasuke.

He had to get this under control!

Sasuke was fighting at his insanity, but his other half was putting up a good fight.

Naruto leapt over the broken glass, and after Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Reaching out, he grabbed hold of the Uchiha, and pulled him back against his chest, the man's taunt back against his blood soaked chest. "Stop it!" He did his best to pin the man's arms.

Sasuke allowed himself to be restrained, his muscles tight, his body falling heavily against the fox. His head lowered, his eyes shut, his breathing uneven; his heart rate high.

"God…" He whispered, his tone less controlled. "…Naruto…what's...wrong with me?" He was quiet, his body going slack, he tried so desperately to keep himself under control..

....but it was so hard.

So damn hard…

"Just fight it." the fox's voice was strong. He stumbled slightly as Sasuke went slack against him, but held him up. More blood flowing from the open wound. "You have to be strong." He kept his eyes on Sasuke's profile, seeing the tight muscles in his face. "Beat this damn thing."

"…I'm not strong."

Sasuke couldn't pull out of Naruto's grip, he needed the fox, needed the anchor to tell him this was reality…that he hadn't went through and killed him in the living room. His jaw was clenched, his eyes opening…obsidian, pure black, filled with so many things.

"Maybe they should lock me up." He said after a moment. "I…couldn't stand...if I killed you."

"You won't kill me." The fox replied, a sharp note in his voice. "You can't kill me." He whispered his voice changing, gentle and reassuring. "You are strong." He gave the man a squeeze, "You are Uchiha Sasuke." He rubbed his cheek against the smaller man's.

Sasuke closed his eyes, taking in the kitsune's voice. He turned in Naruto's arms, his head under the man's chin, inhaling his scent, trying to ignore the other flavor of blood. "...you think too good of me." He whispered against the skin, trying to hold on to his scattered mind. He held onto the fox like a lifeline… like if he let go he'd fall and drown.

"You don't think good enough of yourself." He murmured, resting his head against the Uchiha's. He was getting a bit dizzy, the wound still not patched up, and blood still flowing freely. "You are strong, Sasuke." He tried again.

A/N:

Another chapter. Next chapter Naruto gets patched up! Yeah, he didn't get fixed yet, but the chapter was running long and the next one has more drama so I thought this was the only good place for a transition.

Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Ten'

Sasuke turned in Naruto's arms, containing himself -- a headache behind his eyes, but he was stable. The smell of blood was a faint feeling in the front of his brain. He slowly drew his hand up the kit's arm, close to the wound. "It's bleeding bad..." He whispered, his breathing a little uneven, but his eyes were still pitch black -- just a shadow of red bled over them. "Are you…okay?" His dark eyes flashed to the fox's face, noticing the start of a cold sweat on his brow, "Naruto?"

Naruto nodded slowly, and let his eyes close for a moment as he let out a slow deep breath, trying to regulate himself. He felt light on his feet, almost like a small burst of wind would knock him over. "I'll...be okay." He didn't know if the words came out, they felt slurred to him.

"Naruto?" Concern was in the Uchiha's voice -- thick under the tone of the dark voice.

...god that smell.

He gently laid Naruto on the floor as the weakened man almost fell against him. "You'll be okay." He silently promised, licking his lips and forcing the blood lust to go away.

Naruto needed him!

He needed to stop ... stop being so fucking crazy. He growled in his throat, Naruto safe against the tiles he went to fetch the first aid kit. Returning he knelt near the male, his dark eyes drinking in the whole situation, his fingers quick as he pinpointed what he needed to help the wounded fox.

"...it's okay...it'll be okay..." Sasuke's voice was low, his dark eyes distant, almost like he was talking to himself -- reassuring himself, trying to soothe away a demon. "…it'll be fine..."

The needle and thread in his hand, gauze and cleaning solution on the ground by the kit's shoulder.

...he could do this.

He had to do this.

Naruto eyed the cleaning solution next to him and then turned his gaze back up to Sasuke. The situation should have unnerved him, but for some reason it didn't. Catching the flickering eyes he gave the man as much of an encouraging of a smile as he could.

Feeling his eyelids get heavy, the fox slowly let them close…

He was so tired...

Naruto!

Sasuke screamed in his head as the fox's eyes shut.

So...trusting.

Naruto trusted him with his life, he didn't say to call Sakura or an Anbu -- Sasuke held the kit's life in his hands. He swallowed thickly, a sweat on his brow as he started to clean the wound before he started stitching up the broken flesh.

He ignored the smell of blood.

Focusing his efforts, his black eyes glancing to Naruto's serene profile, hoping beyond hope the kit was just passed out and not dead.

Dead?

From an arm wound?

Get a grip Sasuke!

He growled to himself, forcing himself to finish the stitches, then wrapping them in a clean cloth, tightly to avoid the stitching to come un-done or the bleeding to start again. The stitches were crude, uneven, but they'd do their job.

----

Naruto felt himself coming to.

He was still lying on the ground.

His shoulder felt tighter; constricted even.

Slowly opening his eyes, the kit let his head slowly fall to the side, white bandages covered his arm.

...Sasuke did this?

He smirked weakly, he felt proud of the man, it was a small step in the right direction...

...Now where was he?

Sasuke slowly rounded the corner to the kitchen, his dark eyes falling on the man still on his back. The first aid kit was scattered all over the tiles -- Sasuke had trouble after he had fixed Naruto. Mildly crazy from the ordeal he had kicked the first aid box and secluded himself to the backyard for a good few hours while Naruto slept off his wound.

Coming in on the kitchen he noticed the bright blue eyes blinking blurrily around the room. "Awake?" Sasuke said, his tone quiet, his mind under control for the time being.

"...yeah..." The kit's voice was heavy with sleep; he rubbed his eyes with his good arm, before slowly sitting up. He looked around the destroyed kitchen, the bandages everywhere. Glancing up at Sasuke he smiled gently, "Thanks for helping me." He kept his eyes on the black orbs, "This is a good thing, ya know?" He teased slightly, his voice still sleepy, "You didn't kill me."

"Mm." Sasuke crossed his arms, walking further into the kitchen towards the kitsune.

"Almost." The Uchiha murmured quietly, "Almost."

He kneeled next to the fox, keeping a little distance, watching the kit like he was a fragile piece of porcelain -- afraid to touch him.

His face remained impassive despite his scattered thoughts.

Naruto laughed and drew his knees up slightly so he could rest his good elbow on them, "Almost doesn't cut it." He tilted his head slightly, and rested it against his good hand, "Good job, Sasuke."

Sasuke's cheeks tinted pink from the praise, he tried to remain impassive, but his lips twitched a little.

...he was proud of himself too.

He controlled his eyes, even if for a few brief moments and had saved Naruto.

His dark eyes looked at a spot on the wall, away from Naruto's bright eyes, feeling a little awkward as they sat in the middle of the kitchen -- silence descending.

Naruto rolled his eyes in a playful manner as Sasuke started to get nervous under his stare. He laughed slightly, "Ok, help me up." Naruto held his hand out for Sasuke, a smile on his lips.

Sasuke got to his full height, taking the kit's hand and easily pulling him up with him.

He shoved his hands back in his pockets, looking casual, his mind under control.

He didn't tell Naruto he took a few more pills as he sat outside ... he should only take one, but he took two and a half -- because they just wouldn't work fast enough. He was under control, almost a little too sedated, but his eyes wouldn't bug him until tomorrow…probably.

The fox looked around the room, he knew he should try and clean up, but he couldn't find the energy. "We'll clean up tomorrow." He blinked hard a couple times to clear his vision as a small dizzy spell took him over. "Let's go sleep, dopey."

Sasuke frowned a little but continued to help the kit move around the house. His weight was a pleasant burden on his shoulder, guiding the kit to the bedroom. Upon entering Sasuke led the fox to the bed before he crawled in himself. He went right under the blankets, the coolness of the sheets and the warmth of the comforter immediately appealing to his doped-up brain.

His eyes half-lidded, he lazily reached for the fox, minding his shoulder. A rare display of affection -- but Sasuke tended to get cuddly when half-asleep, and that was what he quickly was becoming.

Naruto way only lying under the comforter; He tended to get too hot during the nights, and if he got too cold, he some how ended up under all the blankets anyways. Closing his eyes as he started to settle down, he paused when Sasuke's hands reached for him. Looking down at the pale hands he smiled slightly...

Sasuke was a cuddler...

Smirking, the kit closed his eyes and wrapped his good arm around Sasuke slightly.

Sasuke tilted his head on the man's shoulder, closing his eyes as the pleasant numbness took over his brain. As if demanding some attention his head found it's way under the kit's chin in a gentle nudge -- before the Uchiha's breathing began to settle and his body loosened.

-----

Naruto sighed as he laid on the outside porch. He had a closed book next to him; he was starting to get a little cabin fever. Looking around the garden, the kit spotted the pond.

He'd have to get a new koi sometime soon; 'Naruto' would be lonely.

Maybe he would do that when Sasuke slipped into his doped sleep that afternoon.

Sasuke had made his way to the garden having woken up noticing the bed empty and cold when he had opened his eyes. His hair a mess, his face slack from sleep he stood in the door way of the garden -- his dark eyes falling on the kit lounging on the floor. "...what're you doing?" He ran a hand through his hair, fighting a yawn.

Naruto looked up and over at Sasuke who stood in the door way. "Just thinking about koi." He said turning his vision back to the pond.

"Chibi-Naru's sad because chibi-Sasu died the other day." He explained, "I need to find a new one...one that chibi-Naru won't eat at first sight." He smirked, it was him and Sasuke. Naruto would eat anything almost, but what had been funny was, the small chibi-Sasu had fought back against chibi-Naru when they were smaller, determined not to be eaten or bullied by the slightly larger koi.

"How was your sleep?"

"…fine." Sasuke walked out on the porch, taking a seat next to the fox, hands in his lap as his dark eyes surveyed the garden. It had to be early still…he could almost smell the dew still on the grass, seeing it glisten in the early light.

Everything still smelled fresh.

"Koi." Sasuke said softly, "You're strange." Naruto was getting so attached to fish, and he named the after them?

Sasuke smirked a little -- mainly from the thought… that Naruto had been thinking of him, all the time he had been gone, even so by continuing his emotions into the fish he so named.

...it was comforting.

To know someone missed him.

The fox smiled gently and closed his eyes once more. "I need to go find another one today." He started, wiggling slightly on the ground to get comfortable. "I'll try and find a black one…goes with the bright orange one I have already." He felt something within the barrier move, and opened his eye.

Sitting up he looked towards the door.

...He wasn't supposed to have company…

Making a face he stood up, "Hold on..."

Walking into the kitchen he spotted a young Anbu messenger, "You're not suppose to be here-"

"I have orders from the council. They demand a meeting with you Hokage-sama." The boy bowed slightly before handing the fox a file.

"Dismissed."

The boy turned and quickly left the way he came.

Opening the scowl, he sighed in a frustrated manner, "Sasuke!" He called walking back to his bedroom, "I have a meeting I have to go to, I should be back in a couple hours and then we can pick koi!"

--

A/N:

Hey, decided to update again. This chapter was kind of short, but the next one is rather exciting! Please leave a review and the next chapter will be up soon, and it should be longer. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Eleven'

Naruto was called away earlier for an urgent meeting.

Sasuke was presently lounging on the couch, silence almost deafening in his ears. He had been doing a good job of keeping his mind together, not having as many spells as usual. His eyes were almost completely black, and despite being alone, he hadn't had any negative thoughts.

Breaking the silence was a knocking at the door. One additional rule to his captivity – the doors were not allowed to be locked, he didn't have the privilege of privacy. His black eyes locked on the front door, but he didn't make a move towards it, or to even respond.

They knew he was inside, they'd come whether he answered or not.

Laying on his back, view upside-down as his head tilted on the arm rest, shirtless and relaxed – not a tense muscle in his body.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The voice was stern; he had Sasuke's attention, even beyond the door. "We have permission to come inside."

In a moment the door slammed open – five Anbu, masks in place, stood in the entry hall. Sasuke noticed the dirt on their shoes as it crumbled on the tiles. They were making a mess – Naruto was going to be upset.

"Yeah?" Sasuke took slow, even breaths, counting in his head – keeping his mind occupied, trying to ignore the fear he felt coming off this group of men. He couldn't contain his smirk, they were scared of him – him, weaponless and half-naked upside-down on the couch… and they were deathly scared.

How funny.

These were the top Anbu?

"We are under direct orders…" The leader trailed, "You are to be eliminated."

"Eliminated?" His eyes flashed red – he forced himself to contain his anger. His muscles tensed, feeling uneasy now. "Who's orders?"

"The Hokage-sama."

"Bull shit!" He spat – he wouldn't be duped, Naruto wouldn't betray him.

"You don't think the one you betrayed would betray you back?" The Anbu murmured easily as if reading the Uchiha's thoughts.

Sasuke was quiet a moment, righting himself on the couch, his dark eyes never leaving these new enemies.

"It can be quick."

Sasuke clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to kill them. Naruto didn't order this – he couldn't of. Naruto wouldn't do this to him…

Naruto loved him.

…didn't he?

"Did you wonder why the Hokage-sama had an important meeting?" He started, "All of a sudden? There is no meeting; he just didn't want to see you die." His movement was confident as he approached the silently fuming Uchiha.

"You're lying." Sasuke's voice was dangerously low.

"Get him."

Without warning the men shot at the Uchiha – Sasuke quick in his movements, eyes bleeding red as the seed of doubt had been planted in his susceptible brain. He dodged them, breaking through the glass double doors – taking multiple minor cuts on his arms/torso/and face as he slammed through the glass.

Shards like shimmering scales in his shoulders, he didn't care. He didn't feel pain as he slammed his feet against the unyielding ground – running for his life, running for his sanity. Ignoring the feeling of hot blood as it ran down his figure from his multiple wounds.

Sasuke couldn't kill them.

He couldn't!

God, the blood lust was high and so was his anger.

It took everything he had to force all this new want, new power to keep his body moving like a bird in flight.

"Get him!"

He heard the men behind him, at his heels like the hounds of hell. There would be no escaping, Sasuke couldn't run forever…he'd hit that wall… and it'd all be over.

Naruto…

Everything he had accomplished, every new hope he had.

Everything would be over.

Gods…

His chest was starting to hurt.

His red eyes scanned the horizon, noticing then the little orange flag that fluttered innocently in the wind.

Damn it!

He slid to a halt, just before the bright flag – Naruto had put them out there for him, to show him just how far he could go. Fuck! He fell to his knees, in a crouch in front of the men pursuing him just as they stopped in front of him.

Blades drawn, he could almost feel the smirks they had to be smiling under the masks.

Bastards!

He was cornered, against the invisible wall and he could do nothing.

They were going to kill him – or he had the option of walking over the fence and killing himself. He licked his lips, red eyes wild as he looked from man to man, there was no escape… this was the end.

His heart hurt…

He clenched his eyes shut, his hand grabbing at his chest…

Fuck it hurt!

He couldn't lash out, he couldn't kill them.

Naruto had so much faith in him, that he could control himself.

He had to control himself!

Even if he was going to be killed – he wasn't going to let Naruto lose faith in him…

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Said that taunting, drawn-out voice. "Is the seal hurting you?"

The seal!

It was reacting to the barrier…

Sasuke's mind was getting fuzzy, there was no way to get away from it, blades were at his neck, his death on his back. Everything was getting dark, he couldn't see and every bit of his body was screaming.

Ba-dump…

His heart was beating fast, erratic.

Ba-dump…

But… it was beating.

He was alive…

As that thought passed through his mind, darkness took the Uchiha… the man falling at the mercy of the Anbu who so cornered him.

--

Naruto grumbled under his breath as he marched back to his tower office. They summoned him to an all important meeting, and there is no meeting. He was forced to leave when there was nothing.

Looking outside he sighed, and rubbed his eyes. He needed to get back to the house to make sure they hadn't done anything to Sasuke. His gut had been twisting in a weird manner, making him loose focus when he was yelling at the council.

Hearing his doors open up the fox quickly stood up, his eyes widening in shock at what he saw.

Five limping bloodied Anbu walked in…

A bloodied and unconscious Sasuke being thrown at Naruto's feet.

The fox's eyes bled red, and glared at the men, the ones who were watching his home. "Explain!"

"Hokage-sama…" The leader spoke, his tone even but dramatically strained. "He attacked us..."

"Right after you left!"

"We were watching the house…"

The leader cut in again, "And he spotted us in the trees and went straight at us. His eyes…his eyes were the color of blood..."

"He was going to kill us!"

"…we had to defend ourselves." The leader finished, the group bowing their heads, hoping to placate the anger of the Hokage, knowing those demon eyes were no better than Sasuke's.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke's battered body bleeding freely on his carpet. "Go get a medic."

"Thank you Hokage-sam-"

"Not for you." The fox growled kneeling down next to the Uchiha, "For him. Hurry!" He instructed his bleeding eyes still on the man now in his arms. He knew they were lying. The closest trees the Anbu used were well out of the thirty-five foot boundary. Naruto's eyes glared up at the leader, "Report to Taira at the hospital, and only Taira." He couldn't be sure off the top of his head, but those wounds looked superficial...not threatening in anyway.

The Anbu were nervous of Naruto's harsh eyes and cold tone. They hadn't thought the plan completely through, they thought it would be believable, thought that their revered Hokage-sama wouldn't choose a traitor over his own ninja.

They had been wrong.

As the group disappeared in clouds of smoke, leaving to fetch a medic for the bleeding Uchiha -- their leader stood in the room, feeling Naruto's upset radiating off of him.

The leader bowed his head, "Yes Hokage-sama." There was anger in his eyes; the man before them was a traitor! He tried to murder the Hokage-sama; he tried to destroy the village.

Yet Naruto cradled him like a wounded child!

Traitor!

Murderer!

Sasuke had killed his good friends on that wall, Naruto was spitting in the face of the village.

Protecting Sasuke...

How dare he choose that bastard over his village's well being?

He made a sign with his hand -- disappearing in a white cloud of smoke, fetching Taira against his will -- but his duty kept him from back-talking his Hokage-sama.

--

A/N:

Another short chapter, but the next one is rather long…I think. I'll have to make sure when I edit it. Just thought to get something out there, angst is just around the corner so please tune in next time!


	12. Chapter 12

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Twelve'

Sasuke slowly blinked his eyes open.

What day was it?

What time was it?

His eyes burned as the bright white room winked back at him, all the windows open -- the sun so bright outside that it bounced off the walls with a blinding glow.

...was he dead?

Everything was just so bright…and it hurt...

His mouth was dry, and he could faintly hear the beeping of machines in the background. As his eyes started to focus, he then noticed the IV in his arm and just how weak his body felt.

...he had to be on some sort of drug -- he felt so heavy and it was hard to blink his eyes open.

"…mm…" He grumbled, noticing the bandages all over his naked torso, the blankets that pooled around his waist and his bare ankles and feet that peeked out from under the thin hospital blanket.

...hospital.

...so he was alive.

He had made it.

But, he was all alone in here.

He lazily tilted his head, licking his dry lips, trying to grasp the situation.

Taira walked into Sasuke's hospital room quietly, Naruto trailing behind him. He motioned for the fox to stay where he was as he slowly approached Sasuke. "...Sasuke." He sat down on the chair that was next to the Uchiha's bed. "My name is Taira. I'm a good friend on Naruto's." He started, "Just relax, you were attacked by some of the Anbu, but you should be fine in a day or so."

"Taira?" The name slipped from his tongue, he lifted a heavy hand and wiped at his face, running his fingers through his hair.

...god he felt so tired.

He tried his best to focus, to stay awake. Sasuke tried not to give in to his emotions, he felt awkward and strange in this place.

Where was the kitsune?

He hadn't noticed the fox -- as he was outside the room door, just peeking in, and Sasuke was too heavy to move up and actually get a good look around himself. "...that's right..." He said, his tone low -- laced with sleep. "...bastards."

The man nodded slightly and set the file down, "There's been a bit of an uprising...It looks like some of the Anbu are working for the council, instead of the Hokage-sama; so the village is splitting itself up."

Sasuke leaned back into the pillows, his head tilted towards Taira. His eyes half-open red-black in the bright sunlight. "...they said Naruto sent them to kill me." He said evenly, recalling the events; a pained memory, a wash in his head.

...it wasn't true.

It couldn't be true…

But, saying it hurt a little…

"...they pursued me, they tried to kill me...I didn't do a damn thing." His tone was a growl, his eyes flashing. "...I could've." A faint smirk tugged his lips, taking in a breath, "I could've killed all of them, all five..." His face relaxed, his eyes closed, "...but I didn't...didn't do anything." He frowned, "...they pushed me to the barrier…and I blacked out."

He watched the personality shift in the man before him.

"We all know you could have killed them." Taira started again, "But you didn't even touch them."

"They took the seal off for the moment, so you can move about freely but the chakra seals are still in place." He stood up and looked back to Naruto, "The reports said that the wounds were superficial, and used with metal from our own swords." He held the file in back of him towards the fox, "They did that to themselves, so keep this file safe."

Naruto stepped forward and took it.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked after a moment, looking to this man -- unsure what to think.

He didn't trust easily...

Taira had said he was a good friend of the kitsune's -- but the Anbu also said the kitsune sent them to kill them.

Truths, lies, they were all blending and he was too tired to sort them out.

"There was no order sent out to kill you." Naruto started, as he sat down on the bed, the file resting easily in his lap. "The meeting was a diversion, so they could get me out of the house and they could get to you." He rubbed his temples. "The council is going against my word and around me to try and kill you."

Sasuke felt a little more relaxed, more in control as Naruto sat on the bed, feeling the kit's weight and heat against his thigh. Slowly he turned himself on his side, inconspicuously forming his body over the kit's lower back -- his stomach against his tailbone as he hugged the pillow -- lounging a little easier.

Sasuke's demeanor changed easily.

At the drop of a hat he was murderous/content/happy/irritated…

He had little control over himself, but he was getting better, he was trying..

With these numbing drugs it was simple to keep his mind in check, and now his fox was here and whatever truths/lies were around; he wanted to believe the fox was right.

...that Naruto loved him.

He closed his eyes, awake and alert, but just a little sluggish. "…they're doing a bad job of it, those Anbu were horrible ninja." He smirked a little, remembering how slow they were -- how quick and ungraceful their movements.

Nothing compared to him or Naruto in combat.

Naruto smiled and let out a small laugh, Sasuke was right they weren't the best Ninja, but there were his higher Anbu. "You'd make a better Anbu Captain than the one I have now." The fox joked. Reaching out he gently brushed the man's hair out of his eyes, "How you feeling?" He asked leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the man's temple.

Taira rolled his eyes, "Naruto, do you mind?"

"No."

Sasuke opened his eyes half-way, glancing up to the fox, licking his lips and lazily tilting his head on the blonde's knee.

He enjoyed the contact with the Hokage-sama.

Liked the feelings of his fingers as they brushed over his forehead, the feeling of his cool lips on his temple. His dark eyes, splashed with red swooped over to Taira as the man rolled his eyes. Sasuke enjoyed Naruto's contact, and leisurely he wrapped a possessive arm around Naruto's middle.

Looking back at Taira, the fox fixed him with a look, "Deal with anybody who comes here, do not let them in to see Sasuke; under any circumstances." He ordered.

Taira nodded slowly, already knowing that was his job, as well as keeping an eye on Naruto and Sasuke, "Yes yes I know the routine." He waved his hand in a nonchalant manner, "Don't let anybody in the room unless they have a signed document by you." He recited.

Nodding Naruto looked back at Sasuke and smiled gently. "I only have a few more minutes before I have to go call a trail against the Council." He whispered in the man's ear. "Promise me you'll behave for Taira?"

"...mm." Sasuke lazily leaned into the side of the kit's face as the breath tickled his ear. Black-red eyes sweeping to Taira a moment before they closed and he leaned back towards the kitsune.

With sleepy grace he trailed his hand along the kit's back, to his neck, fingers dancing on the nape as he placed a few firm kisses on the kit's mouth -- moving to his jaw and neck before he would retreat and lay back against the pillows. He had a content smirk, his eyes half-active, killing off the pain he was feeling. "...I'll try."

Smiling in a sultry manner the fox sat back up, his hands resting against Sasuke's waist. "If you do, you'll get more than a few kisses..." He winked.

"You're bribing him with sex?" Taira asked a shocked tone to his voice.

"Nope, I'm bribing him with love." The fox stood up from the bed and started towards the door. He had a long battle ahead of him, but one fought without fists, weapons, or chakra.

Sasuke's dark eyes pointedly watched the fox leave, his eyes not leaving his ass -- much to Taira's annoyance before the door clicked shut. Sasuke rolled back on his side, hugging the pillow to himself, ignoring as he jostled the little bag floating above his bed. He licked his lips, dark eyes on the doctor, a smirk on his face -- he looked like he was plotting no good.

...but he didn't make any other moves than that.

...just sitting there, looking at him, sizing him up almost.

A/N:

Another short chapter, I apologize. But, the next one was hard to find a breaking point – it has a lemon in it, and I just decided to end this one quick and let the next chapter drag on a while.

Tune in next time!


	13. Chapter 13

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Thirteen'

Taira sighed heavily as he looked back at Sasuke. The demonic man was curled around his pillow, as if he were a child being punished by their parents and planning their revenge. He'd seen that look many times in the hospital -- mostly among the pediatrics ward.

He'd knew of Sasuke, and the dangers that came with being the man's caretaker.

Moving to sit in the chair he sighed and crossed his arms, "Stop plotting, you're not going anywhere." Reaching into his pocket he fished out his cigarettes and easily pulled one out and into his mouth, "You're not that scary."

Sasuke kept himself draped over the pillow, his body relaxed -- almost displayed in a sultry manner; though it was a purely unconscious act. Sasuke's ruby eyes remained on the doctor, watching as he put the cigarette to his mouth and started to light it. "You can smoke in here?" The Uchiha asked in an uncaring manner, keeping his gaze level with the other man -- apparently still trying to stare him down as if to dismiss the previous comment.

Fear.

Taira didn't fear him.

Sasuke felt restless, but he was in no real position to try and exert his dominance over the doctor. Naruto had said play nice, and the Uchiha would certainly try his best.

"No." The man answered casually and he let out a small stream of smoke. "But who's really going to stop me? You?" He asked a small tone of sarcasm on his voice. He raised an eyebrow at how Sasuke was lying, gripping his pillow as if it were a lover. "You're getting out of here in a few hours, so try not to molest the pillow too badly."

Sasuke could really care less.

The scent of smoke was a little distracting, but other than that the man didn't care so much. He continued to hug the pillow, his chin propped over the bulk of it, his scarlet eyes nearly lethargic in their gaze.

A few hours..?

Sasuke frowned a little; it was a few hours too many, he wanted to go home now.

Stupid Anbu...

Sasuke glared off towards the window, inhaling the scent of the pillow as well as the stale smell of smoke.

He couldn't find Naruto's scent...

It wasn't anywhere; there wasn't anything to calm him.

"I want to go." He said his tone smooth -- final.

The doctor turned and gave Sasuke a reproachful look. "Naruto's the only one who can sign you out, and since he has a meeting, again, you're stuck here, with me." He tossed the cigarette out the window and started to pull out another one.

---

It had been hours...

Sasuke had grown tired of the doctor -- Taira just moving around the room, smoking and not saying much.

Earlier Sasuke had tried to bait him into a verbal battle; but it proved rather fruitless. It's not like Sasuke could really do much, he was still recovering and despite his want to spark fear in the doctor he just didn't have the energy.

Naruto...

Why wasn't the damn meeting over?

Sasuke had his back to Taira, his blood colored eyes bored as they stared out the window.

Hm…

It looked like it might rain.

Naruto slowly slide the door open to Sasuke's hospital room, the trial was messy. The council was out rightly ignoring basic facts that had been put in front of them, and it was making the blonde's head hurt.

He didn't know why the elders were rebelling so hard -- something was up, but he didn't have the man power to figure it out. He didn't know which Anbu he could trust; not after the fight between them and Sasuke.

He caught sight of Sasuke's back towards him when he stepped in and smiled gently. Sneaking up behind him, he rested a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, "Hey you." he smiled gently as he sat down on the side.

Sasuke had tensed in that one brief moment, feeling the hand on him and his eyes flashed his body tense to react -- and then he felt the calming breath against his ear and Naruto's soothing voice.

Sasuke slowly turned in the small bed, gazing up at the Hokage with subdued red eyes. He hadn't been fed any real pain medication, his wounds not really so bad -- it was merely the internal battle of his body against the barrier. His body was laid out easily next to the kitsune, "…how was it?"

Naruto kept his small smile up before he reached out and brushed his hand against the man's cheek, his fingers moving back into his hair. "How're you feeling?" He asked, purposefully avoiding Sasuke's question.

He didn't want to think about the meeting...

"You ready to go back home?" Naruto asked gently.

Sasuke continued to eye the fox, knowing the blonde had side-stepped his question but for the sake of it he would let it drop.

...for now.

Sasuke shrugged a bit to his question, he was feeling a bit better now that Naruto was there; able to remain a little more in control of himself. "Yes." Sasuke said almost in a purr, his face leaning into that warm open palm, his eyes nearly cat-like as they gazed up at the Hokage-sama.

"Good." The fox smiled and drew his hand back. "I just have to go and sign you out." He leaned down and gently brushed his hands across the smooth cheeks and let his lips brush against Sasuke's, for a brief moment, before he drew back. "Give me two minutes and I can drag your ass home." He teased before he slid off the bed.

As Naruto darted from the room the Uchiha sat himself up in bed. He glanced to the bag hanging over his head, then over to the slightly opened window.

He could smell rain.

Taira apparently left sometime between then and now but Sasuke didn't much care about that.

He was alone in the room…

He pulled the tube out of his arm calmly and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His feet pressed against the cold tiles and the dark-haired ninja walked around the room almost in a deliberate swagger. He paced towards the window, looking out across the village, noticing just how busy it was down there even with the rain setting in.

Alive.

It looked…so alive.

The itching in his brain started to turn into a pulse behind his eyes and the Uchiha bit his cheek to force himself to stay focused. He could taste blood, that thick coppery sweet taste and it almost furthered his delusions. Sasuke opened the window, the chilled air kissing his skin and that smell of wet dirt and innocent rain almost called him to stretch his wings.

He couldn't leave.

Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling the rain against his skin, a small almost fragile smirk perking his lips as he thought of how easy it would be to just jump out and cause chaos.

...but then he couldn't do that. Even if he wanted to.

The chakra seals were still in place.

Still a leashed dog.

Useless.

Naruto was about to announce his arrival, but paused as he gazed at Sasuke. He knew the Uchiha couldn't go anywhere, but it still made his heart stop at the sight of his old partner standing at the window. Instead, he slowly walked up behind the Uchiha, until they were standing shoulder to shoulder. He gazed down at his village, the rain gently hitting his cheeks. "What do you think of..." He started, his voice quiet, "when you see them?"

Sasuke looked towards Naruto then, having been aware when the kitsune entered the room yet he hadn't made it known just yet. He watched the fox a long moment, just staring, almost calculating noticing those kind blue eyes looking down to his village. Sasuke's smirk grew a bit, looking a bit more malicious as his ruby eyes took in Naruto's profile, "You don't want to know what I think."

Naruto let out a small sigh and turned to give Sasuke a look of is own. "I like to think after so many years, I still know what goes on in the psycho head of yours." He smirked before he reached out and set a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder, forcing him to turn away from the village. "Let's go, you overgrown pit-bull." He teased lightly as he started to guide him back into the room; clothes were waiting for him on the bed.

Sasuke had allowed himself to be guided towards the bed, picking up the foreign clothing, examining them a little in his hands. It was just a simple black t-shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the back, and a pair of tan khaki pants.

Sasuke easily slipped out of his hospital gown, not caring for modesty -- almost looking for a response in the way he discarded the thin garment and went to put on Naruto's clothes.

They were a little big...

Funny.

Sasuke used to be bigger than Naruto, but that had been a long time ago.

Once dressed the Uchiha ran his hands through his hair, tousling the slightly damp black strands in an uncaring manner. His scarlet eyes were once again rooted to the kitsune, the same casual smirk on his lips as he leaned against the hospital bed, his head canted to the side -- exposing his smooth alabaster neck. "Let's go."

"Turn the flirt button off; I don't want crazed nurses following us home." He slid the door open and stepped out. "I'm not a big fan of the staff here." He joked as he closed the door behind Sasuke. He knew that part of the sultriness that was Sasuke came from the crazed part of his mind.

He loved it and hated it at the same time.

He was always being drawn in by it, when he wanted the real Sasuke to draw him in instead.

Sasuke boldly moved towards the kitsune, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing himself against his back. His lips ghosted up Naruto's neck ended at his ear, "I'm not flirting." The Uchiha placed a deliberate bite to the space behind the blonde's ear before he moved himself away from the fox and towards the closed door. "I don't need to flirt." The brunette continued, flashing that same sultry smirk over his shoulder, "You're already mine."

Sasuke slipped out of the room, knowing Naruto would be quick to follow -- he knew the blonde was still on edge, still not feeling so comfortable with the Uchiha moving around civilians.

Naruto had let out an involuntary gasp at the bite and had let his head tilt to the side, exposing more of the skin there, before Sasuke drew away. "I know that…" He grumbled as he followed the Uchiha, he made sure that he barricaded himself between the villagers and Sasuke as they walked back home. "Just -- no one else does, remember?"

It was hard not to respond to the smirk and the bite.

Damn Sasuke, always knowing where to bite to turn him on.

Sasuke kept himself just a few steps ahead of the blonde as they walked through the village. Rain pelted down on them, it was nice, cold stabs against his flesh and let him know he was truly alive. His bright red eyes stood out in the foggy evening, piercing through anyone who had the nerve to look in his direction.

_It's demon Sasuke…_

What's he doing out here?_  
_  
Sasuke could hear them, the whispers, could see the fear in their eyes. Could nearly smell it but he tried to curb himself away from it. He tried to focus on Naruto, looking back over to him like he was the only one in the world. "I remember." He drawled finally, responding to a statement long past. "I would just like to show them all."

There were two meanings in that sentence.

Sasuke didn't elaborate further as he turned his back on the blonde again, his body moving with a precise grace.

Naruto let out a chuckle, "Really now?" He asked mock sarcasm to his voice, his teasing. "Let me know how that goes, would ya?" He continued to follow the man through the village. "Because it didn't really work last time."

Sasuke didn't respond, almost enjoying the bit of teasing -- the jeers making him delve back into a more simpler time.

It only took less than thirty minutes to get back to where he and Naruto were staying. The jutsu against his heart was no longer in place, and Sasuke began to wonder if it would be put back.

Though...

He didn't care to ask about it.

He stepped up the deck and into the home, standing in the doorway for almost an exaggerated moment as he just took in the sight of everything.

Home.

He didn't know why he felt so sentimental; it was stupid, weak. Yet he still found himself feeling a little more at ease, less on edge now.

Naruto followed the man up the back of the porch and into the home. He let out a grateful sigh and easily slipped his shoes off. There was still one more thing to take care of. "C'mere, I have one more jutsu to put on you, then you can run free."

Although Run-free was a loose term, he meant to the thirty-five feet around the four acre property. "Then you can go back to plotting, alright?" He asked as he started back towards his office, grabbing the ink brush and ink stone.

There it was...

The jutsu again...

Sasuke had sat himself on the back of the couch, his legs dangling over the side his body almost precariously perched as he eyed the blonde. He took notice of the ink and brush and made no move to cooperate so far, keeping himself at a distance. There was a frown on his lips, his blood colored eyes hard -- his muscles tense.

He didn't want to be further bound.

He bit the inside of his cheek -- forcing himself to think of something, looking much like an irritated animal knowing when it would be put back in it's cage.

Naruto rolled his eyes and set the brush and stone down on the coffee table, before he sat down next to it. "I know, it sucks." He sighed, "But it's either this, or get put in the dungeons with Ibiki." he gave the Uchiha a pointed look. "It's your pick." He shrugged, "I'd just prefer you here. The dungeons aren't much fun, ya know." He watched Sasuke easily, he wouldn't force him to take the shirt off, but he didn't want to take him away either.

Sasuke slowly slid down the couch, moving himself down on the floor and next to Naruto despite his want to just be stubborn.

...but this wasn't the place for that.

He didn't want to be taken to the dungeons, he didn't feel like facing Ibiki yet so despite it all he found himself next to the kitsune. He pulled the shirt over his head and left himself half-naked for the fox. He looked away from the blonde, trying to ignore the bitter smell of ink as it started to overwhelm his senses.

"...whatever." Sasuke nearly grumbled, his blood colored eyes looking elsewhere.

...he should have just made a run for it.

Naruto could almost imagine Sasuke with a cat's tail. The thing would have been flicking back and forth, twitching with annoyance and anger, thumping, loudly at the floor, showing the protest it's owner had to the treatment. "Good boy." He teased as he started to write the characters down the man's back.

"This is what was supposed to be done," He informed as he continued writing, "Just something that'll knock you out, not kill you." He reminded. "So have fun entertaining me while you run for the edge of the boundaries trying to get out." Naruto joked.

Sasuke could feel the wet brush against his warm skin, an odd contrast -- the horse hair creating an odd almost pleasant sensation. The air cooled the wet characters and as Naruto continued to work he found himself enjoying the feeling. When the seal had been placed Sasuke leaned back towards the fox, his legs spread under the coffee table and his head in the man's lap. He smirked up to the blonde, his hands reaching back to grip at his hips in an almost demanding manner. "Why don't you entertain me Hokage-sama?" Sasuke said, his bright red eyes holding a different light to them as they regarded his claim.

Naruto smirked down to the man and easily set the brush aside, "Entertain you?" He asked easily before he leaned back on his hands, and let his head tilt to the side. His upper body was stretched out before the Uchiha, his hips caught in the steel like hands, his legs on either side of him. "And what, pray tell, did you have in mind?" He asked, a blonde eyebrow rising ever so slightly.

He knew what Sasuke wanted.

He was just playing coy.

Sasuke turned, pivoting his body in a graceful movement before he found himself climbing over the blonde and forcing him to the ground. His hands had taken Naruto's hands and forced them over his head, his knees having already spread the legs apart -- showing who the dominant one here was. "I think you know what I have in mind..." The Uchiha nearly purred, that same almost sadistic smirk on his lips as he lowered his head to hover in front of the kitsune's.

Naruto smirked as Sasuke pushed him back against the floor.

It was almost thrilling to be dominated, to have someone take control from him, when he was constantly the one that had to be in control.

Sasuke brushed his lips against Naruto's in a nearly tender manner had it not been for the bite he had placed on his lower lip and the fact that those demon red eyes had flicked up to catch his reaction -- his tongue licking slowly over the wound he caused, never breaking eye contact.

Naruto gasped at the bite, and flinched ever so slightly, but didn't pull away.

Damn!

Sasuke had sharp teeth.

He could feel the small trickle of blood running down his chin, and let his eyes flutter close as Sasuke licked it up. The blood, it was a trigger for Sasuke's demon, but a kink for the blonde.

His eyes were lidded and heavy.

He smirked back up at the Uchiha. "Just a little bite?" He teased slightly.

Sasuke enjoyed the metallic flavor, smirking down to the blonde as he teased up at him. He trailed his lips across his scarred cheek and to his temple. He inhaled the unique scent of his tousled blonde hair then down to his ear.

He trailed his teeth over the shell of it and down to the arch of his neck. His movements were slow, nearly sensual as Sasuke pointedly ground their hips together as he arched his own back to reach lower on the blonde's neck. He ended over the jugular, feeling the erratic beating heart against the velvet of his lips, "Getting excited?" He said in that same dark, rich tone before his teeth roughly bit at the flesh. He kneaded a pocket of skin between his sharp teeth, hoping to cut the skin, moaning into the blonde's neck as he let his cursed eyes slip shut.

Naruto moaned loudly, his head falling to the side, and lightly arching up into the teeth. He shuddered at the feel of the tight grip Sasuke had on it. He let his legs fall open for Sasuke, his hips easily moving with the Uchiha's as he ground into him.

God, it'd been too long since the last time...

Naruto's fingers twitched slightly, wanting to reach for Sasuke, but being held tight in his the man's hands.

Sasuke didn't give Naruto an inch...

His hands still held him tight, his hips still ground down in a rough manner, keeping the blonde pinned and submissive under him.

Sasuke couldn't even begin to explain how good it felt to have the leader of the leaf pinned under him -- moaning, wanting, begging for him to take him.

It gave him a sort of fix...

He tasted blood then, that coppery taste that drove him to the edge and back. He could smell Naruto's blood, could feel the quickly beating pulse, enjoying the flavor and the smell of it.

Naruto was marked, claimed.

Sasuke nibbled down his collar over to his shoulder, leaving a bright red smear. "What do you want?" Sasuke growled into the strong shoulder, turning his intense red eyes to the submissive man -- love was not in those eyes, just a pure feral need.

Control.

Power.

That was what the Uchiha was craving.

The scent of blood only furthered that horrible lust, the lust for something beyond the needs of the body.

The fox had let out a small yell as the bite to his neck, that gave his life's blood to Sasuke, finally gave in.

A small burst of pain had shot through him, but gentle sucking made him shudder.

Sasuke, his vampire...

He gazed down at the man, seeing the demon in him, and not the Sasuke that had been there. Naruto breathed shakily as the gazed at the man, it was rather dangerous to let Sasuke have this much freedom, but the fox really couldn't do anything about it. Instead, he gave the Uchiha a sultry smirk of his own. "Control me…" He moaned out as he ground his hips up into Sasuke. "Dominate me..."

Sasuke groaned against the man's shoulder, the feelings inside of him intensified by that pleading moan. "Whatever you want," The Uchiha breathed against his skin, that same smirk on his lips as he positioned himself over the blonde. "Hokage-sama." He spoke the title in a mocking purr, gripping the blonde's wrists with one of his hands while the other trailed down his side and moved to the waist of his pants.

Control, power...

It was like a drug.

Sasuke dragged his soft lips over Naruto's chest, stretching his body as he unbuttoned the kitsune's pants and dragged them down his body in a slow deliberate manner. His teeth nipped at the flesh of his middle, biting at the top of his boxers -- nails and teeth forcing the fabric down his body.

Naruto groaned and let his head fall back at the feel of the slow movements and nails.

God…

When and where did Sasuke learn all this..?

He arched his hips up off the floor so Sasuke could drag the fabric off of his hips. The fox didn't fight the single hand that was pinning him; he wanted this, wanted Sasuke to take control over him.

Sasuke's dark red eyes took in the sight of the fox under him, naked and pinned. He was truly a beautiful sight, the sweat already beading on his skin and his breathing already a bit hitched.

...so vulnerable.

Naruto trusted him so much…

He trailed his fingers across his chest; ghosting over his collar before he grabbed at the blonde's wounded neck in an almost suffocating movement. Sasuke had released his hands, moving to work his way out of his own pants, the hand on the blonde's neck firm, uncaring if he might be causing the blonde pain.

...he could hear his breathing become labored; though it wasn't just from pleasure.

Sasuke dipped his head towards his chest as he kicked away his pants, his other hand moving then to brush over Naruto's member before he grabbed it.

Naruto's surprised yell of pain echoed through the living room, his own hand slapping over Sasuke's, it was more of an involuntary movement than anything else. He could feel himself having to work for his air; it wasn't enough to be bothersome, but any tighter…

He tried to pull back from that iron grip at his neck, he was a bit of a masochist, but really -- he didn't have limits. But, those limits left him when Sasuke's hand grabbed his hardening member. He moaned loudly, his body almost relaxing.

Sasuke's laugh was harsh; enjoying how the kitsune reacted to him, the hand on his had ceased once Sasuke teased Naruto's shaft -- all protests apparently moot. "You enjoy this..?" Sasuke purred against his ear, his red eyes flicking to Naruto's profile as he positioned himself more firmly between his legs, pressing himself against the kitsune's opening but not yet pushing in.

He bit the lobe of his ear, moving to bite just behind it like he had in the hospital -- increasing the pressure on the blonde's neck as he moved his hips forward -- the tip of himself nearly breaking the tight ring of muscle.

Naruto couldn't answer, his eyes were shut tight as Sasuke stated to push into him, stopping at just the right point that it would continue to send sharp pains through him. He was struggling to breathe, his hand tightened on the man's wrist, as if trying to pry it away, but he couldn't.

Sasuke was dragging out the pain...

Sasuke slowly released the blonde's neck, his hand still there but not applying so much force. Allowing the kitsune to breathe, smirking against his temple and placing a mockingly tender kiss to the side of it. He slowly started to push himself inside of the fox, feeling the muscles clench from the pain -- almost trying to keep him out.

That wouldn't happen...

Naruto was Sasuke's.

The fox hated it and loved it all at the same time.

To be physically broken down by someone, and left there...

He shivered as Sasuke finally started to move further into him.

He was drawing it out, torturing him.

His breathing picked up, his chest moving rapidly to keep up with the breaths, now that he could breathe that was. His body was shaking with the pain it was being put through, but the warm sweat on his skin was from the pleasure of it all.

Sweat was beading on Sasuke's skin, he had forced himself to remain in control, to curb his own body's want to force pain on the Hokage-sama.

...but it was becoming too much.

He wanted more.

Sasuke moaned wantonly as he finally just forced the rest of himself inside of the blonde in one fluid thrust -- feeling the tight heat and causing his breath to catch in his throat.

Gods…

Sasuke was perched over the blonde, held up by the hands on either side of Naruto's head -- his damp bangs swept in front of his intense ruby eyes as he gazed down at his kitsune.

Naruto...

He smirked then, a twitch of his lips as he slowly pulled himself out of the blonde before he forced himself back in -- starting a rhythmic pace.

Naruto moaned and rocked his body with Sasuke's as the man started up a rhythm. He panted heavily as he was forced to move, the pain drifting to pleasure. The fox felt goose bumps forming across his body as they kept moving. "Gods…" He moaned, "Nnnngh..."

Sasuke's fingers dug into the rug under them, his breathing uneven as he continued to rock roughly into the kitsune. "Nn..." Sasuke panted, looking at the Hokage with heated red eyes; shifting his body and forcing Naruto's legs up with a thrust of his knees under the blonde's thighs.

From this new angle Sasuke sped up, stabbing into that batch of nerves a smirk pulling his lips as he gauged Naruto's reaction, "Scream for me…" The Uchiha growled in the fox's ear, biting the lobe with force.

Naruto complied with the command almost instantly. He tried to pull away from the bite, a yell escaping him. He saw stars dance before his eyes, and he arched up into Sasuke's moving body. He moved back against the man's body, loud moans and yells escaping him as he felt that spot in him being hit over and over.

Sasuke loved the sensations coursing through him, loved Naruto at his mercy, wanting him so completely.

It felt so damn good...

Sasuke bit down the blonde's neck, over his wound and across his shoulder as his hands moved down his sides -- nails cutting flesh before he dug his palms into the blonde's hips and kept him at that angle. He thrusted deeper and deeper, faster and faster -- Sasuke's own moans, growls, and purrs mixing with Naruto's pleasured screams.

Fuck!

Sasuke felt the tightening in his belly, his muscles all becoming tense as he felt himself get closer to that pleasant edge.

God...fucking…damn...

Sasuke yelled then, a feral scream as he clawed into Naruto's hips, his teeth digging into the junction where neck met shoulder -- feeling his orgasm implode every nerve in his body.

Naruto's hands found themselves at Sasuke's back, as the man's fingers dug into his hips and he bit into his neck. The fox let out a loud yell, his nails curling into the pale, slick skin, and dragged roughly down his body. "Ahhh!!" He felt his back arch as he felt himself start to orgasm as well.

Sasuke braced himself -- falling to his elbows over the blonde, his cheek against the sweat and blood soaked skin almost nuzzling into the side of the heated flesh. "Mm.." Sasuke ran his nose up and over Naruto's Adam's apple before he forced himself to pull out of the blonde, lying heavily on his side next to him on the stained rug.

Sasuke's arm was lazily draped over the fox's middle, the sticky cum not bothering him, his muscles all unwound and he wasn't sure if he could pick himself back up. He could feel the sting of sweat in the wounds on his back, feeling the blood as it bubbled out of the little scratch marks Naruto had created on him.

Pain...

Sasuke tilted his head, half his face smeared with dried and fresh blood, the same red color smeared on his lips -- though his once red eyes were now a pure heated black.

Naruto shivered on the floor, completely sated and worn out.

He ached...

His whole body in pain.

He felt completely exhausted.

Worn and broken...

His eyes fluttered shut, not bothering to clean the still, sluggishly flowing blood. The stress from the meetings and Sasuke's attack could finally leave him as he -- almost instantly-- faded from the conscious world..

A/N:

Naruto's turn to pass out! Hope you liked this chapter, it was longer than the other's so far. Please leave us some of those nice reviews and the next chapter should be coming soon.

I warn you though – drama and angst are just around the corner!


	14. Chapter 14

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Fourteen'

It had been a few hours.

Sasuke had washed and was currently dressed in Naruto's pj bottoms and a loose white t-shirt, and now was standing guard in Naruto's room. Yes, the insane Uchiha turned protective, knowing the Anbu were out there -- new ones, but it didn't matter.

He wasn't sure if they had heard his kitsune or not but he wasn't going to allow them to come in and check up on the Hokage-sama.

Sasuke had taken a chair from the dining room, set it by the window and was currently sitting in it. His blood colored eyes once trained on the outside world slowly flicked over to the sleeping blonde on the bed.

He had cleaned Naruto up as well -- dressed him in a pair of pajama pants, and didn't think the wounds were so bad they needed to be bandaged. After all, the kyuubi would heal them in a short matter of time, the Uchiha actually liked gazing at the tanned flesh and seeing the dark angry red and purple bruises he had made.

Once more the Uchiha's demon eyes were rooted out the window, he took notice of the shadows in the trees a good distance off -- staring at them like the men could really see him.

A smirk was on his lips; He had claimed their Hokage-sama.

The fox let out a long tired sigh as he started to wake up.

He felt warm, comfortable...

...why?

Hadn't he fallen asleep on the floor..?

Letting out a small groan, he slowly opened his eyes.

He was in bed...

Rolling slightly, he blinked lazily and caught sight of Sasuke sitting by the window. "...what're you doing..?" He mumbled as the man kept staring out the window.

Sasuke looked to the kitsune whom was slowly starting to rise, moving gracefully out of his chair he climbed up onto the bed and moving to Naruto's side. "Nothing.." Sasuke said in a seductive purr, lying at the blonde's side, propping his head up with a hand, his free arm settled across Naruto's chest in a possessive manner.

Naruto settled back into the bed and let Sasuke curl back up against him. The man was snuggling back into him once more, just like he had when they had first slept together. He let the Uchiha do what he wanted, too tired to protest against it. "You're in a good mood..." Naruto said a tad suspiciously.

In a good mood..?

Possibly.

But Sasuke always seemed to be in a better mood after sex that was becoming rather apparent. He tilted his head, his temple against Naruto's scalp as he just inhaled the smell of his fox. "...should I not be?"

Naruto smirked slightly, "You're easier to handle when you're in a good mood." He shifted further down into the bed and sighed gently. "What were you doing, looking out the window?"

"Watching the Anbu." Sasuke murmured in that same almost content purr, his fingers ghosting along Naruto's side and coming to touch the tender bruises around his neck. "They might've heard you..." Sasuke smirked into Naruto's hair, his blood colored eyes still keeping that insane glint, "You were pretty loud..."

Naruto grinned and let out a small chuckle, before he let his eyes close. "I can't really help that." He sighed. "I'm loud at everything I do." He smirked, and opened one eye up to Sasuke.

"I like it." Sasuke murmured, slowly slipping himself away from the fox. He moved down the bed, back towards the window, his palms on the sill as his dark calculating eyes peered out into the expanse beyond the home. It almost looked like Sasuke was taunting them -- proud of himself, though his reasons were still a bit unclear. The Uchiha was still a bit nuts, finding a method to his madness might be hard to figure. Sasuke let his red eyes slid shut, inhaling the sweet smell of nature as the breeze ran through his loose onyx locks.

Naruto watched Sasuke get up and move from the bed. His eyes followed the Uchiha's movements back towards the window. He recognized that pose, and rolled his eyes. "You dumb ass..." He chuckled slightly, "Stop trying to taunt them." He shook his head and moved to slip the shirt that Sasuke had put on him off. "It won't work."

Sasuke didn't seem so concerned with the probability an Anbu would actually be stupid enough to wander to the window. He swept his ruby eyes towards the fox taking note of the fabric falling to the floor. "What're you doing?" Sasuke murmured in a smooth tone, lifting a single brow that same almost curious smirk on his lips.

"I got too hot." He answered. His own brow rose as he caught the smirk on Sasuke's lips. "...what're you thinking about?" He asked, although he was pretty sure he knew.

Sasuke walked back to the bed with a deliberate grace, he gripped Naruto's head with deft fingers -- forcing it up as the Uchiha pressed his lips down onto the fox's. He nibbled his lower lip almost playfully, apparently still on the pleasant high from the actions previous -- leaning back a mere inch or so away, his crimson eyes boring into Naruto's own.

Sasuke didn't feel the need to answer his question, letting his hands fall from Naruto's face, "When are you going to leave me again?" He almost sounded a bit irritated, but his expression gave away nothing but that same simple smirk.

"Not until Shikamaru comes." He answered simply. He shifted further down in the bed and stretched his arms above his head. "So that'll be probably three days." he answered. "Things are going to get tough from here." He started, "The council is ripping apart my Anbu and the village. I don't have much control anymore. I'm having to fight for what I have; including you."

Three days..?

Three days he would have the kitsune to himself then.

Sasuke liked that, basically waving off Naruto's concerns as he moved out of the room. He paused at the doorway, glancing over his shoulder with his same bright red eyes. "We'll see how long this lasts." Sasuke said almost in an uncaring manner, as if he planned on taking on whoever attempted to pry him away from Naruto.

But...well...

Sasuke didn't delve into fear, his eyes allowed him to continue and take hold of that pleasant power he thought he possessed. He knew he had the seals, knew he was basically powerless -- hell, he didn't even have a weapon of his own, and he had preformed his own thorough search on the home and he hadn't found one misplaced sharp object to speak of.

It didn't matter.

Sasuke would defend what was _his_.

Whether it was because the true Sasuke was making sure Naruto was safe -- or it was merely the demon's own intentions on getting back at the village by keeping their precious leader; it would remain unclear. Like a ghost the Uchiha slipped out of the room, the door whispering shut behind him as he made his way down the hall.

Naruto blinked as Sasuke left the room.

Now what was he doing..?

Pushing himself up, the fox sighed and rubbed his face. Easily sliding his legs out of bed, he pulled his sleeping pants up before he started off to find the Uchiha. They would have to work together to get through this, they'd have to work hard too. The council was putting up a high resistance; He'd have to find out what was working there to twist their views.

"Following me?" Sasuke said easily as he heard Naruto's sleepy steps down the hall, the Uchiha currently wandering in the kitchen not really set on a certain direction. He ended up moving towards the porch -- perhaps a bit of fresh air would be nice, he could clear his head, set up his plans of action in case the worse might occur.

Naruto smirked lazily and shrugged back at the Uchiha. "Does it bother you?" He asked casually.

"No." Sasuke moved out onto the porch then taking note of the cloudy sky -- but rather glad the rain had stopped for the moment. It was cold but not unbearably so; the Uchiha lowering himself down onto the wood, his red eyes gazing out across the trees then back up to the sky. "...do you have a reason?"

He smirked and moved to sit down next to the Uchiha. "I'm your stalker; I don't really need a reason." He joked. He stretched his legs out in front of him, "That a problem?"

"Not at all." Sasuke murmured softly, glancing to the fox, running a hand through his hair as he eyed his expression. "You're a bad stalker though…" The Uchiha murmured, "You're not supposed to tell me you're following."

Naruto shrugged a smirk on his lips. "I figure if I let you know about it, then you'll just let me hang around, it's better than feeling eyes on your back all of the time."

Sasuke tilted his head, letting his cheek rest against Naruto's shoulders, his ruby eyes focused somewhere off in the distance. He could smell the scent of rain, but the drops had yet to fall. Sasuke kept himself close, his body casual on the porch next to the kitsune. "Mm..." Sasuke murmured easily, tilting his head back and kissing under Naruto's ear in an almost tender moment.

Naruto smiled gently and gently nuzzled Sasuke's temple with his cheek. "Glad you approve."

A/N:

Very short chapter, I apologize. Please leave a review and the next one will be out soon. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Fifteen'

It was the third and final day.

Shikamaru would be here soon.

Sasuke had felt himself on edge, his cool attitude lost as the anticipation bit along his spine. Currently the Uchiha was settled on Naruto's bed -- sitting cross-legged, running a towel over his wet hair.

Naruto had been in his office all morning.

Doing whatever the hell Naruto did in there.

Sasuke didn't know what to expect when Shikamaru came, didn't know how he should be responding at all. He had tried to take a shower to calm his nerves, but it was difficult. He tossed the damp towel on the chair -- running his fingers through his thick hair in an attempt at putting some order to the chaos.

Sasuke's eyes were pure black, a lethargic almost sedated grace to his movements -- the Uzumaki had convinced him to take a pill; wanting to make sure the man didn't go psycho when Shikamaru arrived. His darker mind having plotted the days and Naruto had gotten a bit too nervous -- almost forcing the pill down Sasuke's throat to force out a normal attitude out of the man.

He was sleepy...

He paced down the hall, his hips swaying with a sleepy swagger as he finally pushed the door to Naruto's office open. He didn't care that Naruto told him not to go in, apparently doing some secret paperwork of something.

...whatever.

The Uchiha was nervous, sleepy, and he wanted to see his Hokage-sama. "…what're you doing?" Despite his want to just barge in, Sasuke had found himself at the doorway, just peeking his damp head in.

Naruto had just finished up with the second to last file and had one more to go. He looked up when the door was opened, his pen between his teeth.

Sasuke looked liked he had just woken up.

Naruto took the pen out of his mouth, "Hey." He smiled gently. He moved the papers down and closed the file and set the pen down. "You look like you could crash at any moment."

"Mhm…" Sasuke was having trouble focusing, the pleasant fuzz from the medication descended on his brain. It had only been one pill -- Naruto was regulating them now, but it was definitely enough, it had enough time to course through his system.

Since Naruto didn't tell him leave Sasuke thought it would be safe to enter. He moved towards the chair in front of Naruto's desk, setting himself down on the chair his arms coming to fold over Naruto's desk. He tilted his head on his folded arms, his half-lidded obsidian eyes peering up at the fox noticing the chewed pen. "Shikamaru will be here soon." Like Naruto didn't know, but Sasuke said it anyway in his sleepy drawl.

Naruto smirked and continued to go through the papers. "I know." He started, he caught the sleepy looked in Sasuke's eyes. He moved the papers together in a pile before he rested on his elbows on his desks and leaned forward to look at Sasuke. "He'll be fashionably late, as usual, because he thinks that it's troublesome." He joked slightly, mimicking Shikamaru's voice.

He liked this...

The sleepy fog.

He could really see the detail in Naruto's eyes as he leaned forward, could really enjoy the fox when his mind wasn't constantly on edge.

Killing.

Murder.

Pain.

Sasuke didn't want any of those things right now; all he wanted was to go to sleep, wanting Naruto to take him back to their room so they could sleep.

He would like that…

Sasuke's smirk almost tilted into a fragile smile, he lifted his hand and ran his fingers across Naruto's cheek -- pulling the fox just a little closer as he pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

The Fox smiled into the quick kiss and pulled away slowly. They had time before Shikamaru actually arrived. Pulling away from the Uchiha, Naruto stood up and moved over towards the sleepy man, before he gently ran his fingers through the dark, wet hair. "C'mon, sleepy." He smiled gently, before he moved to lift Sasuke from the chair, "Let's get you into bed."

Sasuke glanced up to the fox the moment he was swept into the kitsune's arms, his body falling limp against the man's chest as the blonde moved him out of the room and down the hall. He let his dark eyes slide shut as he felt himself maneuvered onto the mattress, feeling the bed give when Naruto climbed in after him. The Uchiha didn't have the strength to open his eyes; the drugs pulling at his mind as well as the relaxing sensation the previous shower had given his muscles. He felt when Naruto laid next to him and the Uchiha ended up twisting his body towards his kitsune, letting himself almost seem to hide in his chest.

"...sleep?" Sasuke wasn't able to form a complete sentence, but he was trying to request the fox nap with him, his breathing already starting to even and the firm hold he had on Naruto's robes were starting to loosen.

Naruto smiled gently, his own eyes closing. "Umhm..." He let his fingers trail down Sasuke's body. Shikamaru would come and find him when they were ready to go. He could spare some time with Sasuke.

Sasuke let himself be pulled off to sleep as Naruto's fingers gently trailed across his body -- easing any tension he had previously felt.

He had wanted to say something...

But the thought had left, and the fatigue pulling at his mind was just so much more inviting as he finally let himself drift to unconsciousness.

--

Shikamaru had come upon the little 'safe-house' -- no place was safe in his opinion if Sasuke was there; but hell, what did he know right? The lazy ninja had made his way into the home, locks were forbidden while the Uchiha was captive so he didn't care much to ring the bell. He peered into Naruto's office -- noticing it empty he continued down the hall, hoping the blonde wasn't far because he seriously didn't want to search all day.

The brunette opened the door to the bedroom, poking his head inside and noticing the two men on the mattress. Shikamaru let out a quiet sigh -- how stupid, Naruto should know better than to be getting that close to Sasuke.

...whatever.

"Yo." He called into the silence, hoping to gain the blonde's attention.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open at the simple call and he lifted his head and looked over his shoulder. "Hey." He called out, lifting a sleepy hand so he could lazily wave back at him. He looked back over to Sasuke; he carefully moved to untangle himself from the light hold. "I'll be there in a minute."

Shikamaru dismissed himself from the room, walking back towards Naruto's office -- his expression giving away nothing but a bored frown before he shut the door. He had replaced himself in the seat before the Hokage-sama's desk. He took notice of the neat stack of files and the chewed pen -- Naruto must be nervous over something.

...well if Naruto let Sasuke get as close as the lazy ninja thought, then he had a whole lot to be worried over.

He tapped his foot impatiently looking towards the window, it had started raining; damn, and he hadn't even brought his umbrella.

Naruto easily slipped from the bed and moved his pillow into the sleeping ninja's arms. Sasuke wasn't as dangerous as they said, he could get through the Sharingan mind, he just needed the time.

Time which was being taken away from him.

Easily threading his fingers through the dark hair he pressed a soft kiss to the man's temple before he left the room.

Catching up to Shikamaru he gathered the files. "Ready?"

Shikamaru got out of the seat as Naruto entered the room -- files to his chest. "...yeah." He drawled lazily, tucking his hands in his pockets as they continued out of the home and into the fresh air. Shikamaru turned his gaze to the Hokage as they walked down the street, noticing the smile on his lips but it didn't reach his eyes. The man sighed, dragging his feet a bit, "What if you can't save him?" He knew he shouldn't bring it up, shouldn't be so concerned, but despite it Shikamaru was one of Naruto's good friends -- and he felt a little obligated, no matter how troublesome it seemed.

The forced smile dropped as the two walked down the street, the rain a light mist. "I have to…" Naruto murmured quietly, his hands gripping the file tightly. His chest felt tight at the thought of Sasuke being taken away from him. He had fought so hard already to keep him, for it all to be for not...he didn't know if he could handle it. "I have to positive about it." He looked up to Shikamaru, "I can't think like that."

Shikamaru frowned a little as they continued walking the rain an annoyance as it clung to his skin. "I'm just saying..." The brunette shrugged, moving at a slow pace towards the tower where they were going to meet with the council. "You never know..." Shikamaru murmured, "Especially when you're not the final word anymore."

Naruto sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head. "That's what scares me." He murmured quietly. There was something going on with the council. "Just keep your eyes open today; we can't afford to be blind sided."

"Mm." Shikamaru made a noise in the back of his throat, opening the doors to the tower and walking just a pace or so ahead of the blonde as they walked up the spiral stairs.

"You'll get through it." Naruto was strong, Shikamaru knew that, but even he wasn't entirely sure if Naruto would be able to get through this.

Sasuke always weighed a bit too heavily on the kit's heart.

Naruto nodded as they started up the stairs. He couldn't shake the feeling in his gut. "Let's get this over with." Naruto sighed heavily as they started towards the meeting hall.

A/N:

Another short chapter. Next one is longer; The council gives Naruto the final word regarding the "fight" with Sasuke and the Anbu. Leave a review if you want to find out what happens next!


	16. Chapter 16

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Sixteen'

They entered the hall, the elders all stationed in their respective seats, sitting at the end of the large space. Shikamaru bowed his head respectively, the elders did the same. The brunette took his hands out of his pockets trying not to feel agitated.

...there was something going on.

He didn't know what; but something was amiss.

Naruto's face was hard as he moved over to his own seat, he set the file on the table and gazed at their faces.

The weird feeling in the pit in his stomach wasn't leaving...

He glanced back over to Shikamaru; he needed the man to stay sharp.

Shikamaru eyed the elders before him, just watching -- his expression slack but the sharpness of his eyes wouldn't be missed. The man in front of Naruto picked up the reports, looking them over with his shrewd dark eyes. His fingers passed down the sheet as he read the characters before he gathered the papers and passed them to the next in the council.

It took a short while before the files were back in front of the kitsune, everyone having read the report, but none of their faces seemed to acknowledge anything one way or the other.

It almost seemed their mind was already made, despite what Naruto presented them.

"Uchiha Sasuke is to be sent to Ibiki as soon as possible." He spoke with a stern tone, his hands folded neatly in front of him, his robes loose on his bony shoulders. "Ibiki will give a thorough diagnosis and then we will consider you're own findings."

They didn't trust Naruto.

That seemed painfully apparent.

Shikamaru tried to push down his own irritation -- Naruto was the damn Hokage-sama, there should be something he should be able to do.

...it didn't really seem fair that despite his title the council still made all the decisions.

"You're going to subject him to unnecessary mind interrogation, after the evidence I have that the Anbu at my house were lying about the attack?" He asked his voice hard, but not raising in volume. He had learned to play hard ball, he had learned to keep himself composed under the council. "Those men attacked Uchiha Sasuke and inflicted their own wounds."

Naruto pulled the file out and started to dig through it, "This." He slammed the paper down, "Is a forensic report that ID's the wounds congruent with their own katanas." He narrowed his eyes, "If you would have read it, you would have found that flecks of metal were found in the wound and match that of the katana! You're still going to go through with this ridiculous accusation?"

The council didn't look moved in the least, one whispered to another and finally the one whom spoke before spoke again, "The Anbu attacked for a reason."

Shikamaru crossed his legs in his chair, foot twitching. This was ridiculous.

"Perhaps they inflicted their own wounds because they thought you wouldn't believe Sasuke was a threat otherwise?" He spoke in a clear tone, his expression blank. "On behalf of the village's well-being a thorough check of his mind is in order." He murmured softly, waving a hand in a dismissive gesture. "We can't keep the both of you caged forever, and it doesn't appear Sasuke is getting any closer to being sane."

"You had him under a death-binding jutsu if he stepped out of the boundaries!" Naruto yelled finally.

This was getting out of hand!

"The most he could have done was kill himself or destroy my house! That chakra bounds wouldn't have let him create a kage bushin, not even fully activate the Sharingan!" He snarled at the men and women. "So why were the Anbu attacking!?"

They didn't seem bothered.

"Why are you fighting us on this?" The man said easily, "If there's nothing to find in that mind of his, then what's the issue?"

The only woman on the council spoke up, her voice shrill, "If he's as sane as you think he is, if you think all our precautions are unnecessary then let him go to Ibiki, prove us wrong and perhaps you're demon Sasuke will be able to be a free man."

Shikamaru frowned, that was a little personal -- a direct hit, perhaps they too saw the emotion Naruto displayed when speaking of Sasuke.

...that wasn't good.

"In all due respect council," Shikamaru felt the need to intervene, "The Anbu never gave a clear report on why they attacked, they merely said Sasuke attacked them first but the Anbu are stationed well out of Sasuke's boundary."

The council was quiet a moment, as if trying to think of a way to side-step that obvious fact.

"So if he did attack first, they had to have been closer than that, and it doesn't make too much sense for them to be so close."

"Perhaps they viewed him as a threat, came in to rectify it before the Hokage-sama's house got destroyed as the Hokage-sama put so bluntly." The original speaker said before, his eyes narrow as he viewed the lazy ninja then swept his eyes back to their leader.

"We don't know any of that for sure."

"All the more reason to have Sasuke checked out." The woman said again, letting the conversation roll full circle.

God damn.

Shikamaru clenched his jaw, unsure how to continue.

They couldn't get out of this.

They had made a decision.

"I want to subject the Anbu to the same interrogation." The fox demanded. If Sasuke had to be subjected to it, then the Anbu who had obviously lied would be too. He'd get the truth.

"Denied."

"Denied?" Shikamaru spoke up then, "On what grounds?"

"The Anbu are telling the truth." The man said simply, "They are Konoha leaf ninja and I don't view them as traitors, do you?"

Shikamaru tried not to let his rising anger get the best of him, "That isn't the issue. The issue is a he said she said story that we should be able to get the true facts out of."

"It's a bit much..."

"Sasuke has to go through it, how is it a bit much for them and not for Sasuke?"

"Sasuke isn't sane enough to tell the truth." The elder said with conviction.

Shikamaru didn't know how to save the situation, he was at a loss and apparently Naruto was too since the blonde had yet to speak on the subject again. If Sasuke did have sanity now, even a bit of it; Shikamaru doubted he'd have any left after coming from Ibiki.

...this wasn't going to end well.

"Sasuke is to report to Ibiki as soon as possible." He said simply, "That is all."

Naruto was positively livid as the order was given.

He couldn't refuse.

Closing the file, his shoulders tense and almost shaking, he left it there.

"Council-men..." Naruto murmured in a dark tone as he started to leave. He opened the door, not slamming anything, just walking smoothly out of the room.

Shikamaru had walked after the blonde letting the doors shut silently behind him.

Composure...

Naruto had always been good at hiding emotions, but even the brunette had been worried back there. "…sorry." Shikamaru said a little awkwardly, unsure what to say in the situation, knowing the blonde must be feeling just as mad as he was.

Naruto leaned against the wall and took in a deep breath, trying to force himself to calm down.

Why were they being so difficult?

What was going on that he didn't see?

"Not your fault." he murmured, as he shook his head, still trying to calm down. "It's all with Sasuke now."

Shikamaru was quiet a moment, watching his friend and leader and wishing he had something better to say but he didn't. He set a reassuring hand on his shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze, "Something is up with them. They're mind was already made before we came here." Shikamaru sighed, letting his hand fall from Naruto's shoulder, "Someone is pulling the strings, but I don't know who."

The brunette started to walk away from the blonde, "…see you."

It started to get crowded in the halls, and it wasn't the time nor the place to be talking about something that could easily get them targeted for being traitors.

Naruto watched as Shikamaru wandered down the hallway.

He had to get back to Sasuke.

Sighing heavily, he pushed off the wall and started down the hall.

This all rode on Sasuke and his sanity.

"Shit..."

--

Sasuke heard the front door open, he was half-awake, still laying in bed and enjoying the softness of the mattress and the pillow he was still pushed up against.

Naruto was gone.

But he might be back now.

Sasuke wasn't sure -- his eyes were black crimson a ring around the obsidian as the drugs were slowly passing through his system. He wasn't pleasantly buzzed as he had been before, a little more alert, a little more aware but he had yet to force himself out of bed.

The fox sighed heavily as he walked towards the bedroom.

His face was still hard, but it was mixed with emotions.

Pain, fear, anger.

He couldn't free Sasuke, he couldn't save the man.

It was only Sasuke who could save himself.

He stopped when he stepped into the room, his eyes catching Sasuke's.

He couldn't do this...

"...We lost." He started, his voice soft, "You have to report to Ibiki." He slowly moved over to the bed, "They....they took this out of my hands..." He sat on the bed, and gazed into his lovers eyes, "...I'm sorry."

Lost?

Sasuke was forcing himself to pay attention, rolling onto the pillow and tilting his head up to the blonde.

Ibiki?

Sasuke frowned a bit, he rested his temple against Naruto's knee in a placid gesture, "…when?"

Naruto let out a shuddering breath. "As soon as possible..." He murmured gently. He reached out and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, and leaned down over him. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke."

Sasuke was quiet, feeling the blonde over him and trying to push up his own strength. The fuzz on his brain was still an annoying itch but it was slowly going away. He turned in Naruto's arms, facing the kitsune his expression blank. He was trying to comprehend everything, trying to ignore the pulse in his eyes as the drug was nearly moot in his system now.

He reached up and ran his fingers over the blonde's cheek, pulling him down gently and pressed his lips to the fox's. He lingered there a few moments longer than needed, but Sasuke was savoring the feel, as if he knew he would fail the coming test.

...his mind was fragile.

Ibiki would show no mercy and Sasuke was unsure if he could walk away from that and be who he was right now. Slowly the brunette moved away from his lover, sleepily walking to the dresser and pulling out a pair of Naruto's pants and a shirt.

A bit big…

But, well, he was hoping wearing Naruto's clothes would make him feel better, they smelled like the fox and perhaps if he focused on that he could try and keep a bit of his sanity when he went to Ibiki.

...he doubted it.

But he was trying not to fail already.

He undressed slowly -- apparently trying to prolong the situation despite his knowing they needed to get there soon.

Naruto was staying strong for Sasuke.

He gave the man a soft smile and stepped up behind him, when he took off his shirt.

He had to remove the seal...

Channeling chakra to his hand, the fox gently pressed himself to Sasuke's back, and placed a kiss on the man's shoulder as he rested his hand on the seal, effectively removing it; now it was just a decorative ink mark.

He moved so he wrapped his arms around the man's chest, and slowly trailed soft, loving kisses up Sasuke's neck. "You can do this."

Sasuke enjoyed the reassurance, but wasn't sure if Naruto was correct. He tilted his head, caught up in the pleasant feel of the lips along his neck before he tugged a shirt over his head.

He let the pants fall to the floor and lifted the new pair, buttoning them before he turned in the kitsune's arms. He was still a tad sedated, perhaps that might help the interrogation a bit. He rested his arms around Naruto's shoulders, his forehead against the fox's as he just savored the feel of the other man.

He wanted to say so much...

As if he might not be able to say what was on his mind again.

He let out a quiet sigh before he parted from the blonde, "...let's get this over with."

Naruto smiled gently as they just stood there in the quiet.

He knew what Sasuke wanted to say, he wanted to say it too...

He nodded at the words and pressed a chaste kiss to the man's lips before he pulled back. "Okay."

--

It felt like it took forever to get to Ibiki's chambers, and Sasuke felt his mind getting sharper and sharper with every step.

...maybe he should have taken another pill.

He tried to keep his nerves calm, his eyes a muddy black-red color as he stepped into the dimly lit room. He resisted the urge to keep himself close to the fox, he knew it would compromise the situation further if he displayed any outward affection.

His insane mind had yet to surface, so Sasuke didn't have a problem keeping his distance. His other half would have forced himself close to Naruto by now -- wanting to show everyone his claim of their leader…and well…that wouldn't have went over very well.

Sasuke was silent, his dual colored eyes on the wall as Naruto addressed the man before them.

Ibiki, no matter what level you knew him on, was an intimidating person.

Naruto knew never to make small talk with him, it never worked, he was a work driven man, wanting to get to the point.

Ibiki had been waiting for Sasuke and Naruto.

He nodded towards the fox, his way of telling him he could go.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek and glanced over at Sasuke, he tried to give him an encouraging smile.

He had to pass...

Sasuke tried not respond to Naruto's smile, trying to keep himself stoic as his usual self was. But it was difficult.

He wanted to turn to the fox, look to his blue eyes and drink in that smile; but he didn't. He kept his eyes on Ibiki, his back turned to the fox as the door shut behind them.

...Sasuke was alone now.

Ibiki didn't give away anything as he walked further into the dimly lit room. "Sit." He ordered as he dragged out a chair and set it down in the middle of the room. He moved to another and sat, waiting for Sasuke.

Sasuke took the seat in the center of the room, keeping himself calm -- finding it easier to do so as his mind started to finally wake up. Dull ruby eyes looked to the scarred man, sitting almost rigid in his chair.

Ibiki's trained eyes followed Sasuke's movements.

They watched for small facial movements.

Sweat.

He listened to the heartbeat.

He watched the darkening eyes, "Your name."

"Uchiha Sasuke." His lips twitched into a smirk, near taunting as the drug was almost completely out of his system.

Naruto wasn't here...

Nothing to focus on but the hot dim light above his head and the emotionless man before him. It was easier to let himself go; his sane self having trouble keeping the fear at bay. The sharingan would keep his fear out of him completely, make him harder to read. He didn't know what Ibiki was after, but perhaps he'd find that out soon.

Ibiki nodded.

He needed Sasuke to answer regular answers first, so he could get a feel for the man, his movements, his heart beat, before he moved on to the real questions. "Age. Birth date."

Sasuke continued to eye Ibiki, knowing this might take some time.

He wasn't entirely sure why he was here, it had something to do with the stupid Anbu he knew, but beyond that he wasn't sure.

It was the council's doing…

That he was sure over.

Sasuke kept his annoyance in check, his expression smooth despite the slight smirk. "Twenty, July twenty-third."

Ibiki nodded.

So far so good.

Sasuke was a cocky brat, he knew that before they'd started the interrogation, but to actually see it, it made him want to roll his eyes.

Kid was just a punk in Ibiki's eyes.

"Was your family slaughtered by your older brother, Uchiha Itachi?"

"Mm." Sasuke said easily, his red eyes almost calculating as they watched the other man -- as if he were in a position to taunt him.

"Uchiha Itachi is dead now." He spoke out of turn, but it didn't seem to bother Sasuke -- the Uchiha even moved to fold his arms and legs in a casual posture.

Ibiki almost raised an eyebrow.

He was rather surprised that the question didn't bother Sasuke.

No matter.

He had others.

"Is it true you willingly left the village at twelve to join with known traitor Orochimaru?"

Willingly?

Mm.

About right.

Sasuke shrugged slightly, his mind a little caught up in useless memories. He shrugged them aside when he swept his bright red eyes back to the man. "Yes." Sasuke said in that same smooth; even tone.

Ibiki nodded and let his tongue run over one of his sharper teeth.

"And is it true that at age thirteen Orochimaru sexually assaulted you?" He asked only pausing briefly in his questioning. "And at fifteen he raped you? And at sixteen Kabuto had you hospitalized for multiple rapes -- compliments of, Orochimaru?"

Sasuke tensed; apparently Ibiki had hit a nerve he was trying to avoid. He had tried to remain cool and casual as Orochimaru was mentioned; a little curious how he could have that information.

Public knowledge was it..?

Sasuke's knuckles were white as he gripped his own arms, his cat-like eyes glinting as he turned them away from Ibiki.

"…yes." He said his tone not as smooth though he kept the emotion from his eyes.

Did Naruto know that too..?

Sasuke didn't know what he was thinking, feeling, hearing his own heartbeat pulsing in his brain and he tried to keep his head level.

Ibiki almost smirked.

Elevated heart beat.

Shifting of the eyes.

He was still telling the truth, but he was getting thrown from his rocker now. "At seventeen you started to loose yourself to the power of your eyes." Ibiki started, "Which resulted in you killing your brother, is it not?"

Sasuke was glad for the change of subject even though the subject of his brother wasn't the best either.

Memories of the clan floated through his conscious and with a growl and shoved them from his mind.

It made him concentrate on his failure…

He couldn't destroy Konoha, couldn't kill Naruto.

"Yes." Sasuke nearly growled, forcing his gaze back on Ibiki, clearly having lost his even footing -- he was allowing himself to be baited; allowing himself to fall victim to his own tormented memories.

"Then you travelled through the region killing as you went before you ended up back at Konoha, where you killed another five Anbu, before trying to take out Naruto." Ibiki continued his voice still hard, but not giving away any emotions.

"But you didn't know that Naruto was Hokage, and started to loose what was left of your mind." He was giving Sasuke his own theory now. "You had planned on killing the entire village -- another twelve thousand people for you to butcher in cold blood-- before you would have saved Naruto for last!"

Sasuke smirked then, his eyes narrow as he shot the man a pointed look. He tried to ignore how the other speech had set him off footing -- but now he was back in control.

Murder in cold blood..?

That's how it would be viewed.

It was all for his revenge.

Sasuke had no remorse, not now; he didn't give a damn about anyone that had gotten in his way. That was until the one in his way was Naruto.

He turned his eyes away then, annoyed by his own failure but at the same time unable to voice his thoughts on it.

"You're wrong." Sasuke said in his cold tone, that same almost arrogant smirk on his lips. "Naruto wouldn't have died." He shrugged, catching his misplaced thoughts, "He would be the sole survivor, like I had been for my clan."

Though that was an excuse.

Sasuke just couldn't kill the fox, his stupid heart had saved him; that stupid compromise he couldn't go back on no matter how much he had wanted to.

Well...

It didn't matter now.

He owned the Hokage-sama.

Naruto was his and no one else's.

Sasuke let himself be drawn into that pleasant fact, avoiding Ibiki's gaze.

"Really." Ibiki snapped back.

"Twelve thousand people to let one be miserable for the rest of their life because they couldn't protect the ones they really loved." He shook his head, "What were you going to do with him, hm? Fuck him like you do now until there was nothing left but a body? And then what?"

His calculating eyes took in the way Sasuke's eyes seemed to perk up at the sound of death and blood and Naruto. "Would you do the same things to Naruto that Orochimaru did to you? Just let him waste away in his sorrow? And when he died three to four months later -- because his heart can't take it anymore - what would you do then, Sasuke? Dump him body off on the side of your travels and let it go?"

Sasuke shouldn't let himself get riled up.

But god damn it he wanted the man to shut up!

It wasn't true!

He wasn't using Naruto; he would never touch the fox like Orochimaru did to him!

But then...

Sasuke stopped, the words caught in his throat, emotions swirling oddly inside of him and he didn't know how to think.

Memories of Naruto on the floor; his neck bleeding, his body prone and writhing. Sasuke kept his glare on Ibiki but he didn't know what to say anymore.

...it wasn't true.

His mind was torn, half of him enjoyed the power -- liked controlling the fox -- knowing he was the leader of Konoha.

...but the other part of him...

Hated it.

But then a piece of him feared, feared Naruto really didn't enjoy him the way he did, was uncertain of the love inside of the blonde was the same as the deep rooted weak emotion inside of himself.

...love.

Sasuke hated that emotion.

Hated it with every fiber of his being.

Love for Itachi, love for his clan, love for Naruto.

...love of power, of death, of hate.

It was all the same, swirling and eating at his conscious and Sasuke was losing himself. He wanted to respond, react, and destroy that smug face that was staring at him.

He wanted to do something!

"Shut the fuck up!" He snarled, his nails digging into his own skin, the pain not registering as his eyes bled a dangerous red.

Ibiki didn't miss a beat at the threat thrown at him.

Sasuke was powerless against him.

"You would have continued on, wouldn't you? Fucking him when you wanted, then tossing him aside when you were done. Not caring about the tears, or the pleas for you to stop, or even to end his life." His voice was still easy going, just packing on the theory, not caring if it were true or not.

"You would wake up one morning and he wouldn't. His wrists and throat slit open by his own hand or a kunai in his heart..." He continued to paint the picture for Sasuke.

He could hear Sasuke's heart racing and the eyes darkening in anger.

"You would shrug and pack up, leaving the body without another look, going on to your next victim without a care in the world."

Sasuke was fighting with himself; he wanted the bastard to shut up!

Naruto wouldn't kill himself.

He wouldn't kill Naruto.

Sasuke's brow twitched, his whole body shaking from his inner rage, trying to force the images from his mind but he was having so much trouble.

Replaced were images of himself; of Orochimaru, of his own pain and the feeling of being used and destroyed from the inside out.

No!

Sasuke grabbed his own head, his nails digging into his scalp and pulling at his hair.

He wanted it all to stop!

He had lost composure, he just couldn't see anything but the snake bastard -- couldn't see anything but his dead blue-eyed blonde and it was killing his heart.

His body was burning, his heart beating frantically and he knew that Ibiki was feeding off of it, probably enjoying it.

God damn it!

He was so weak…useless…

He wanted to do something, he wanted to attack, he wanted to kill this bastard!

Ibiki smirked and stood up, "You'd go on living, killing, stealing, fucking whoever." He continued almost lazily.

He stood next to Sasuke, and gripped the man's wrists tightly and pulled them away from his ears as he leaned down, his lips next to Sasuke's ears.

"And then one morning, you'd wake up." He paused letting his voice drop, "And realize, you had become Orochimaru's successor."

Sasuke felt the hands on his wrists, his eyes forcing to stare up into Ibiki's as the man got disgustingly close to him.

He could smell his scent, feel his body heat, felt the warm breath over his ear and the words finally caused him to snap.

In a rush of movement Sasuke was out of the chair, forcing Ibiki away from him, twisting his small wrists out of the man's grasp as he threw him back against his desk.

He was breathing heavily, his heart pounding in his ears, his eyes wild. He had smashed the chair he had been sitting in, taking a piece of broken sharp wood and coming upon the larger man in a blur of movement.

He had the man pinned against the desk, his back contorted at an unpleasant angle, the wood stabbed against his throat, his hand forceful as he tried to keep Ibiki immobile.

His breathing were ragged pants, the wood not yet piercing the flesh, his expression hard to read as the thoughts raced through his mind.

Orochimaru's successor...

Orochimaru...

Shut up!

Sasuke put force behind the wooden steak -- hoping to drive it right through the bastard's tender neck.

Ibiki moved quickly as Sasuke started to push the broken wood into his neck.

Bringing his knee up into Sasuke's ribs, he knocked the man to the side, and easily slide his own wrist free, before he head-butted the Uchiha, the hiteate splitting Sasuke's eyebrow open.

He pushed Sasuke up and off of him, and ripped the wood out of the man's hands before he turned the Uchiha and forced him to the ground.

He set his knee in the small of Sasuke's back, and gripped the wrist tightly behind his back, pulling up, threatening to dislocate the elbow and shoulder joint.

Sasuke was completely unstable.

Looking up to the window, which was hidden by the darkness, he nodded, knowing medics would come in, sedate him and report to the council.

Sasuke had failed.

A/n:

Chapter complete. Finally right? Okay, me and Kareian have been working on this story like, non-stop which is a reason I hadn't had time to edit and post anything. That and I'm addicted to youtube abd facebook as of now.

Horrible right? Yeah, updated will come as quickly as I can get them out. Please keep supporting us!


	17. Chapter 17

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Seventeen'

Sasuke was waking from a groggy sleep, his head felt heavy and it took him a moment to really grasp where he was or what had happened.

Ibiki...

Orochimaru...

Naruto...

Sasuke groaned, he was in bed but whose bed he didn't know right now. He ran a hand through his hair and attempted to try and rouse himself to a more stable consciousness. He felt doped up, like he had before, and then he recalled attacking Ibiki and when the needle had been stabbed into his arm.

Gods…

He groaned, rolling onto his side into a pillow that smelled like the kitsune and he knew he was home.

Home...

Sasuke hugged the pillow a little tighter than needed, looking to the closed door and then to the empty bed with glazed black eyes.

...where was Naruto?

Sasuke didn't think he had the strength to get up, or really the want to get up.

...was Naruto going to end up dead?

Was he going to really destroy the fox?

Did…he...really love him?

Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes and trying to dismiss the bad thoughts, not knowing what time it was but not really caring.

He had failed.

So what now..?

Unstable...

The council and Ibiki had declared Sasuke mentally unstable to safely live in the village.

He'd failed.

Naruto had bought them a few days, where he was suppose to try and help Sasuke's mind settle but the council had made up their mind; Sasuke was condemned to death.

"God..." Naruto murmured gently as he slowly walked back to the bed room.

Everything was out of his hands.

Sliding the door open, he felt eyes on him and stopped.

Sasuke was awake.

Naruto couldn't say anything; he just slowly walked over to the bed and sat down at the man's hip.

They'd both failed...

Sasuke didn't like the look on Naruto's face.

...he looked defeated, tired.

Sasuke had failed again, that was all he could do. Such a horrible stupid failure. He had turned his eyes from the blonde, unsure what to say. He set his chin on the pillow, looking towards the open bathroom, keeping himself from making contact with the blonde.

The fox sighed and let his head drop into his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

They had one more chance...

If he could help, if he could get Sasuke's mind to settle, maybe, maybe the council would look at it differently...

"...we have one...slim chance left." He murmured letting his hands drop so he could look back at Sasuke. "What happened in there, that." He paused and shook his head, "It was so deliberate...and so --" He let out a long, tired sigh, "I was detained for a few hours after watching it, it made me so angry."

"What are they going to do?" His voice was even despite his tired mind, the drug had been a powerful one; better than the pills Naruto had for him.

It was hard to shake the numb feeling.

Even after sleeping he still felt fuzzy, distant, but there was a tell tale pulse in his brain that told him his sanity was numbered.

...and maybe he didn't want to think anymore.

Maybe he just wanted to forget.

Let himself forget how easy it would be to let what Ibiki said become fact..

He still wouldn't look at the blonde, "...they're going to execute me?" There wasn't a smirk in his words; arrogance just wouldn't hide his emotions right now.

Naruto's eyes closed at the bland voice.

"I don't know…" He answered his voice a soft whisper. "I don't know what they're going to do." He looked back at Sasuke, before he moved to lie down next to him. He wrapped his arms around the man and let out a long sigh. "Shikamaru and I are doing everything we can to keep you here…"

Here, as in, alive.

Everything relied on the council now.

Sasuke smirked just a little, allowing himself to be pulled into Naruto's arms but he didn't indulge in the fragile hug.

...his mind was elsewhere.

His eyes a little haunted before he closed them.

He had came this far.

This was probably the end then.

Sasuke opened his eyes, slowly wrapping his arms around Naruto and just sighing into his neck.

"I'm sorry..." The fox apologized quietly, his own eyes closed, so the tears wouldn't escape. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."

Sasuke kept his face pressed in the crook of Naruto's neck, trying to keep himself calm and stable. "You shouldn't have protected a murderer to begin with." He said in a detached tone.

"I like to protect things when I'm not suppose to." The fox's forced chuckle sounded almost like a choked sob. "You know that."

Sasuke parted from the fox, lifting his hands and placing them on the scarred cheeks, just looking at his watery blue eyes and feeling the twinge in his heart. He gently wiped away the misplaced drops of water, his forehead against the kitsune's as he tried to keep his fuzzy mind stable.

Naruto rested his own hands on top of Sasuke's, just savoring the warmth he felt there. He gazed into the murky wine, black eyes. He prayed that the next few days wouldn't be the last he'd see them. As he gazed at Sasuke, he felt lighter for the briefest of moments; if Sasuke were executed, which would probably be the case, he'd be free of all the pain he'd been suffering from.

Sasuke's spirit could finally know peace.

"Make the most of the time we have left?" The fox asked not hinting to anything.

He just wanted time with Sasuke…

This would be his last few days, hm..?

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, just savoring the feel of the kitsune near him before he nodded slightly. He opened his murky eyes, taking in the detail of Naruto's bright blue eyes, "No crying." He said, though despite the comment his tone wasn't humorous.

Naruto let out a choked laugh as one more tear escaped him. "Such high demands." He could only smile. "No more crying.." He admitted as he gazed back up at the man, despite the fact his eyes were still watering.

Sasuke tenderly kept wiping the tears away with his thumbs, leaning in and pressing his lips to the kitsune's -- tasting salt on his warm lips. The kiss wasn't demanding, just soft, almost sensual when the Uchiha ran his tongue along his bottom lip but didn't demand entrance.

Savoring.

All his touches were soft, almost as if he was burning everything to memory to replace the pain in his head.

...he just didn't want to think.

Naruto almost melted at the touches.

Everything Sasuke was doing was different than there usual play.

The fox let out a small sigh at the soft touches, before he slowly ran his hand up Sasuke's sides, slowly tracing the skin over his ribs and around to his back, where his fingers moved over each vertebrae and shoulder blades, tracing the outlines.

If he only had few days, he'd ingrain this into his memory.

All he wanted was Sasuke.

Sasuke felt the warm digits along his skin, all over his body and he tried not to react to them. He slowly pushed Naruto onto his back -- perched over the blonde briefly, placing a kiss on his forehead before he parted from the fox.

He stepped onto the wood floor shakily, feeling the itch behind his eyes and knowing the drugs would wear off soon.

...he didn't want to become Orochimaru.

He…

He didn't know what he wanted…

Naruto.

He wanted Naruto safe and happy.

A future without him would be a good one for Naruto.

Sasuke made his way to the door ignoring his own want to create one of the last memories with his Hokage-sama, he ended up opening the door, "I'm going to get a drink." He said with a strained tone before he walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

Naruto laid in the bed, just staring at the empty door way.

Just like that, he'd left...

And he would be gone soon; forever.

No...

No, he'd be with Sasuke, he knew the man's mind was a bit over loaded, but Naruto knew that Sasuke needed this just as much as he did. Slowly pushing himself up, the fox followed the Uchiha. He had a life time of staring at empty hallways and lying in cold beds before him, he wanted them filled now. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's lower waist, he drew the man to his chest. "I know you're upset with yourself..." He murmured gently, his chin resting on Sasuke's shoulder, "But don't leave me yet..."

Sasuke felt Naruto behind him, holding him and he didn't try and get away.

His heart hurt…

His mind hurt…

He stared at the expanse of hallway, just looking out into the home and how he wished this could always be his home.

How he wished he could have erased his want for revenge.

Wished he could have let Naruto take him back all those years before, erased all the pain he was feeling now. His brow furrowed and he forced his eyes shut, feeling emotions tugging him in so many directions and he didn't know how to act.

He wanted Naruto…

He needed him...

But...

Sasuke didn't know what to do about everything.

"Naruto..." He said in a quiet tone, lifting his hands and placing them on Naruto's arms -- he wanted to push the blonde away but he didn't have the strength to do that.

The fox tightened his arms around Sasuke, moving one hand up the pale body, his hand resting over Sasuke's strong heart beat. "I belong to you right?" He started, trying to find a way to keep Sasuke with him, at that single moment. "So..." He sniffed, trying not to let the tears fall. "Stay with me..." He murmured, his forehead replacing his chin, "Because we belong together."

Sasuke turned in Naruto's arms in a fluid movement, gently pushing the blonde back against the wall and nearly crushing their lips together.

He didn't want to think…

He let his lips speak for him, gently caressing the blonde's mouth as his tongue dipped forth to taste what was his.

Naruto.

Sasuke's hands rested on the blonde's hips, his body pressed against him yet not in a needing manner just yet. Like he was a ghost touching life for the first time; the Uchiha was merely indulging in the blonde.

This might be the end...

But he would show the kitsune he meant more than anything.

Naruto moved back against the wall and immediately let his hands wander across Sasuke's back, one lightly gripping the threads of midnight black hair, letting it mix with his tan fingers the other ran down the man's spine his fingers lightly playing with the top of the pants Sasuke was wearing. Their tongues just seemed to be petting each other, occasionally tracing the inside of the others mouth, but now…

Now, everything was about feel and memorization.

Sasuke fed off Naruto's moans, parting from his lips and trailing down his chin across his neck. He inhaled the scent of his fox, letting his tongue trace down the arch. "Will you always be mine?" Sasuke said in a quiet tone against his shoulder, his fingers ghosting up his sides. Sasuke was referring to the time he would be gone, as horrible as it was to think about it, it was probably true the Uchiha would be gone in just a few days…

...and Naruto would be alone.

Would he move on?

Would he forget?

Despite it all Sasuke wanted to be selfish, he wanted to be remembered and not because he was a demon.

But…he wanted to be remembered as he was right now, by Naruto; he wanted the fox to know he had been loved by Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto's hands moved up to Sasuke's cheeks, gently gripping them. He let his head fall back slightly, exposing more of his neck. "I've always been yours..." He turned his bright eyes down to Sasuke's and drew the man back up to his lips, "And I always will be." He promised, his lips brushing Sasuke's before he leaned forward to catch them once more.

His wine colored eyes shut once more, allowing his lips to be taken by the fox, gently moving the kitsune along the wall and back to their room. He carefully moved them towards the bed, leaning over the blonde as he guided him down to the mattress.

Memories…

They only had a short time to create memories.

Sasuke broke the kiss when he pulled Naruto's shirt over his head before he pressed their lips together again in a lingering kiss.

Naruto's fingers snaked under Sasuke's pants and started to shimmy them down his waist. He'd spend all the days they had left, naked and in bed with the Uchiha.

That was what he wanted.

Naruto moved his hands back up to Sasuke's body, tracing his sides, lightly touching the skin.

Sasuke kicked his pants to the floor, moving to toss his own shirt aside before he moved then to tug down the kitsune's pants. He laid back over the blonde then, skin touching skin and making the Uchiha delve into that pleasant feeling.

...the drug was wearing off.

He nipped at the skin of the blonde's neck, becoming just a little more demanding as the black bled red, his eyes nearly cat-like as they surveyed the blonde's profile.

Naruto caught sight of the look in Sasuke's eyes and licked his lips slowly. He had never cared about the demon before, but he wanted Sasuke. "Not yet..." He whispered almost pleadingly. Reaching out, he gently ran his fingers across the pale cheek and through the dark hair.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama." Sasuke said in that smooth tone, not yet containing the rich undertone, his eyes not as sharp and bright. His fingers trailed down Naruto's sides; lifting his head he placed a reassuring kiss on the blonde's lips before he pulled away just the hint of a smirk present.

One hand passed over Naruto's hardening self, his knees gently forcing the blonde open but the Uchiha didn't descend on him as usual, his movements not as forceful, not as deliberate.

Naruto gasped, his eyes fluttering shut at the feel of Sasuke's hand against him.

"Naruto..." The kitsune murmured back. "I'm not your Hokage." He started, "Not tonight..." He breathed out, "Just Sasuke and Naruto."

Sasuke's lips traced the shell of the blonde's ear, "Naruto then..." Sasuke gripped Naruto a bit more firmly, angling his hips up as his knees slid under them, trailing wet kisses down his neck and against his collar. "My Naruto." He growled passively against the kit's jugular.

Naruto let out a soft moan and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders once more. His legs spread ever so slightly, giving the man more room. "My Sasuke." Naruto purred out, his head tilted back.

Sasuke ran his hands down his hips, over his thighs, his lips finding home on a perked nipple gently kneading the sensitive flesh as he started to push himself against the blonde. He was careful in his movements, moving his hips forward at a slow pace -- gently pressing himself into the kitsune savoring the feel of his lover. Sasuke moaned softly against his chest, flicking his blood colored eyes up to the Hokage.

Naruto moaned in a low voice, there was no pain, just the feeling of being full once more. He had arched his chest up into Sasuke's hot mouth. His fingers trailed up Sasuke's back, and tangled into the dark hair, waiting for his lover to move.

Sasuke pushed himself all the way into the blonde, his hands now braced on either side of the blonde's head his heated gaze taking in Naruto's flushed face. His hair hung in his eyes, his breathing a tad uneven as he tried to control himself -- curbing the need to take; forcing himself to just fall to the feeling of his lover. He moved himself out of the blonde in a quick graceful movement before he pushed back in -- starting a slow stable rhythm; growling in his throat from the intense feeling but he tried to ignore the strange feral need to just possess.

The fox's arms left Sasuke's back the moment he pushed himself up, and let them fall gracefully above his head, tangling into the sheets. He looked up to Sasuke's eyes and smiled gently. He knew he was testing Sasuke's bounds, but this was what they both needed, and not what they wanted.

Sasuke's intense eyes slipped shut as he filled Naruto over and over, moving slow at first but the pace was picking up. His muscles were tense, sweat beading on his skin, and the feel of the tight blonde wrapped around him was something he hadn't known he had been craving so badly.

He moaned loudly, letting himself be lost in the moment as he forced the blonde up further at an odd angle -- but the correct one; one Sasuke already knew would achieve what he wanted. He felt himself come in contact with that bundle of nerves, his lips twitching into a smirk as a pleasant purr vibrated his throat.

"Ahh!!" Naruto's body jerked at the feel of the pleasant shock running through his body. "Nnn...Sa- Mmnn...Sasu..." He bit his lower lip and moaned loudly, his voice mixing with Sasuke's. He moved back against his lover, as their speed increased.

Sasuke lowered his head into the crook of the blonde's neck, kissing up the arch of it -- running his teeth back down the flesh but aware not to break the skin.

Pain…he didn't want to cause the kitsune pain..

He was fighting himself over it.

He wanted Naruto to feel everything, to savor this memory; he didn't want to hear the quiver of upset in his voice.

He was enjoying his pure sounds of pleasure.

Sasuke's back arched as he plunged deeper and deeper, hitting Naruto's sensitive spot with every thrust.

The fox's hands all but slammed onto Sasuke's shoulders, his fingers curling, but not digging into the skin.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" His head fell the opposite way of Sasuke's lips, exposing more of the skin. He bit his bottom lips, his eyes screwed shut. He could feel a bead of sweat trickle down his chest, his skin felt damp, and almost humid.

God Sasuke felt so good!

"Gods..." Sasuke moaned into his neck, trailing his lips over his shoulder as he felt his muscles begin to tense, felt himself start to spasm. "Nn..." Sasuke couldn't help it, he bit at the skin of his shoulder, not enough to draw blood -- the pressure relieving the pent up need inside of him that was begging to come out.

"Naruto!" Sasuke just couldn't hold himself back anymore -- his thrusts became erratic, working towards a single goal as he felt all the pressure leave him in his final thrust -- pushing himself deep into the blonde and coming right against that sensitive batch of nerves.

Naruto's body jerked in ecstasy as Sasuke hit his prostate one final time. A loud yell escaped him, and his body arched into Sasuke's chest as he felt himself tighten with his own release. He couldn't breathe for a moment, all his muscles tensing up with the force of the orgasm. The second went on and on before he finally fell back against the bed, breathing heavily. His hands dropped from Sasuke's shoulders a loopy grin on his face.

He'd miss this...

Sasuke collapsed next to the blonde, pulling out in a fluid movement as he spooned against the kitsune's side.

Mm.

He enjoyed this feeling.

His muscles completely slack, his mind free of thought, his one and only focus was Naruto and Naruto only. He scooped the slightly larger man in his arms, holding him as he buried his head into the crook of his neck, nuzzling up the side of it before he kissed his ear. "I love you." He said in a silken purr, the words said in a final manner, wanting the kitsune to understand that.

Naruto moved his arms back around Sasuke, just holding the man to him. "I love you too." He answered softly. He let his eyes close, once more trying to keep the tears out.

He didn't want to sleep.

He didn't want to get up.

He just wanted to stay there, in bed, with Sasuke, forever.

"So much..." Naruto breathed into the Uchiha's hair.

Sasuke ran his hand along the blonde's back, just holding him, feeling him. Sasuke smirked into the blonde's neck..

He was so weak.

So useless.

But Naruto loved him anyway.

His power meant nothing to the fox; he was fine just being Uchiha Sasuke.

And…

It made his heart feel a little lighter.

Naruto let out a long sigh, the days ahead would be slow but fast.

Anticipated but dreaded.

He needed to stay positive.

Naruto shifted slightly, pulling back so he could look down at Sasuke, "What do you think Sakura would do if she saw us?" He asked a small smile to his lips.

"Sakura?" Sasuke looked to Naruto's contented blue eyes, "Who cares?" He said in a purring drawl, pressing his lips tenderly to the kitsune's -- smirking into the playful kiss.

Naruto chuckled slightly against the kiss. "Ahh but just think about it." He teased slightly. "She had the biggest crush on you, and for her to find out you're with me?" He couldn't help but laugh. "You know it's amusing to think about."

"Mm."

Naruto was such a kid.

He enjoyed the fact the blonde hadn't changed; not like he had.

Though last time he saw Sakura he had scared her shitless, so he doubted there would be much concern for whom the Uchiha was with now. She couldn't possibly still have a crush on him; or well, maybe she did.

But, Sasuke didn't really give a damn about Sakura's feelings.

He kept his touches light, his fingers smoothing down his spine as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the pillow.

He would savor these little moments…

Naruto let out another chuckle, this time for Sasuke. He lay quietly on the bed for a moment, just enjoying the warmth between the two of them. He stared at Sasuke, his eyes just tracing the man's features; before his hand came up and repeated it, starting to brush the healing eyebrow, down to his almond shaped eyes, his high cheek bones, his smooth lips, and finally curving along his jaw.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's eyes on him, his body limp against the bed, his hold loose on the kitsune as he laid there. "Go to sleep." He murmured, opening one crimson eye, that same little smirk on his lips.

Naruto smiled gently, "I don't want to sleep." He knew he would eventually, but it would take time away from Sasuke.

Sasuke let his eyes slide shut again, letting himself just lay next to the blonde, relaxed and content. "Do what you want then." He said softly, "...but I'm sleeping."

Naruto smiled gently and let his fingers move through Sasuke's hair one more time. "You sleep..." He leaned forward and gently nuzzled Sasuke's cheek. "I'll watch over you…"

---

A/N:

Just had to post another chapter since you guys were crying so much. This one was still sad, but more in a bittersweet way in my opinion so I think it's okay. However, the next few chapters are going to be worse tear-jerkers so prepare yourself! Even me and Kareian cried when we wrote the coming chapters.

Also, Kareian has something to say, so here she is:

Hello fabulous readers and reviews!

This is Kariean, the co-author ^_^

I've been hanging back and hiding in the shadows, some of you noticed that this was a roleplay converted to a story, but many haven't. I don't really mind those that haven't noticed me, what matters is the story and how well the story does -- which with all your guys' love and reviews it's doing amazing, and those reviews inspire us to keep on working. But every once in a while, Foxy and I run across some reviews that ruffle our feathers, obviously in the beginning with the outrageous demand for the story to BE a SasuNaru -- when it was -- was rather irritating. But today I'm addressing a different issue.

I UNDERSTAND that reviews are suppose to be a form of constructive criticism and opinions, but I feel that a line has been crossed.

I play Naruto in this story, and I've played Naruto -- with Fox -- for about 6 years now. This character -- my Naruto-- has gone through many, many changes to be this older, more mature, grounded and some days, level headed character; instead of the dumb blonde that Emo Fox and myself typically read in other stories. So, when someone reviews and says that the Naruto character is holding the WHOLE story back from being an amazing story, well frankly it hurts and it pissed me off. It's just RUDE! Like I mentioned earlier, this is a role play. Individual people play individual characters, so when you single out THAT character, you're singling out THAT author --Way to go, ya pissed us both off.

I also want to point out Emo Fox and I never do something in a story without a reason. We typically don't plan what's going to happen, we have like minds and have role played together long enough that we have a real good idea of what the other is going to do, but what small amount of planning we DO do we have specific reasons behind them. So please don't tell us that our reasoning for having certain things happen is wrong, or it didn't work out the way you wanted. Forgive me for being blunt about this, but you frankly have no idea what's going to happen next, maybe you should stick around and wait for the next post and THEN by the end of the story if it hasn't been resolved, let us know!

I don't want to discourage anyone by my possibly over dramatic and angry letter, 99.8% of the reivews leaves us squeeling with delight. So please, please, continue to review our story and we'll get the new chapters up for you.

See ya guys!

Kareian =^_^=


	18. Chapter 18

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Eighteen'

Sasuke was sitting on the porch, enjoying the sunrise.

Naruto had said he didn't want to sleep, but he woke up next to a sleeping kitsune and Naruto seemed to be out rather cold because when the Uchiha had gotten out of bed Naruto hadn't even moved.

Sasuke felt a little subdued now.

It was strange.

But Ibiki hit a few nerves too many and even his powerful mind was having trouble shaking it; ignoring the horrible memories that kept floating to the surface.

All that would be gone soon enough…

His days were numbered.

The verdict was in; Sasuke only had two days to live.

He could just fly over the fence; but that would be selfish. He would live as long as he was allowed, he'd let Naruto cherish his life so perhaps he would miss him when he was gone. Sasuke let out a quiet sigh, leaning back, letting his face turn to the pink and orange sky -- his blood colored eyes closed.

--

Naruto shifted in the bed as he woke up. He felt cold and stretched his arms across his bed.

There was no one there…

Letting his eyes flutter open he spotted and empty bed. He let out a groan and slowly pushed himself up. Pulling the top sheet off, he wrapped the thing around his waist. He slowly pushed himself up and started out of the room, his eyes were still glazed with sleep. He padded quietly out down the hall, trying to find Sasuke. Yawning he caught sight of the back door slide open and raised an eyebrow.

He caught sight of Sasuke sitting against the pillar, and stopped…

His pale body was bathed in the pink and orange light; his eyes were closed, his body completely relaxed.

Naruto leaned against the wall and smiled gently, he wanted to wake up to that, seeing Sasuke so relaxed and comfortable; always.

Sasuke had heard the sleepy footsteps, knowing Naruto must be in the doorway. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking up at the sky before he turned towards the kitsune. "I didn't think you'd wake up this early." Sasuke said simply, smirking a little at the sheet around his lover's waist -- taking note of the sleepy expression and the tousled blonde hair.

Naruto grinned lazily, the blanket riding low on his hips. "It got cold." He shrugged. He could feel the warmth from the light slowly creeping up his body, warming his lower stomach. "Nice morning..." He shifted legs as he gazed out across his garden.

"You're going out today." Sasuke said, his tone not questioning -- apparently he was telling the kitsune what he was doing today. He turned back towards the garden, his red eyes taking in the environment noticing as the bright light bled all over the foliage. "You're going to buy a plant." Sasuke said in that same commanding tone, not looking to his lover.

Naruto blinked curiously at Sasuke's words. He pushed off of the wall and started walk towards the man. "What kind of plant?" He asked both skeptically and curiously.

"Any kind." Sasuke said easily, he pointed out towards an empty space in the center of the garden; right in the middle of the perfect grass. "We're going to plant it, right there."

So it could grow and live; even when Sasuke was gone.

The Uchiha didn't say something so sentimental, but the thought was there -- behind his silly demand.

Naruto stared over to the spot Sasuke was pointing.

Something that would grow...

He stared at it for a good moment before he nodded slightly and a small smile appeared on his lips.

Something that would represent them...

"Yeah...yeah, I think I can do that."

Sasuke lifted his knee, his chin resting on it in a casual pose as he stared intently at that spot with his intense red eyes. "Good." The Uchiha said simply, watching as the sun lifted further and further into the sky, the pink fading into a subdued orange and yellow.

Naruto walked back over to Sasuke and slowly wrapped his arms around the strong shoulders. "I think I have some ideas." He murmured gently. He stared at the spot, he'd been trying to think about something to plant there. But now, with so little time left with Sasuke; the fox had thought of a few ideas. "I'll head over to Ino's shop in a little bit, how does that sound?"

Sasuke let Naruto wrap his arms around him, placing his own around Naruto's bare hips -- noticing as the blanket had slipped dangerously low. Sasuke kissed the blonde's neck; licking his ear as he inhaled his scent, his crimson gaze glaring off towards the surrounding trees. "You should probably get dressed before the Anbu see a bit too much of their Hokage-sama." He whispered huskily against the shell of his ear.

Naruto chuckled slightly, he knew he should fix the blanket, but it wouldn't be the first time his Anbu had seem him naked…

Though it was a memory he didn't want to relive.

"Wouldn't be the first time they got an eyeful of me." He snickered.

"Oh?" Sasuke seemed intrigued -- maybe a little irritated? Sasuke was indeed a possessive bastard, but truly what had he expected? For some reason Sasuke's glare got a little harder as he looked to the trees before he swept his intense eyes to his lover.

Naruto chuckled as he pulled back from Sasuke, and gripped the blanket. He turned away from the man, not caring that half his ass was hanging out of his blanket. He smirked over his shoulder as he sauntered back into the home.

Sasuke frowned as the blonde walked away from him, getting up with a newfound haste and following the sultry vulpine into the home. "Care to elaborate?" He tried again, his eyes boring into the back of Naruto's head.

He was demanding an explanation…like...

Like Naruto had cheated on him.

How silly.

But Sasuke didn't care much about logic; because truly he hadn't hinted at even slightly liking the fox when he was his teammate, so he didn't know why he was getting a bit pissy.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he continued down the hallway. "It's not as bad as you think." He started as he stepped into the bedroom. "It was probably six months after I was promoted to Anbu Captain." He snickered slightly, "Iruka took all the Rookie Ni--...All of us out and got us completely trashed." He couldn't help but chuckle, "Next thing I knew I woke up at the Korean BBQ place, completely naked -" Naruto couldn't help but laugh, "And Shikamaru was half naked lying next to me."

He dropped the blanket and started to reach for his boxers, "Sakura and Ino had set the whole fuckin' thing up. They plastered pictures all over the tower, they wrote on us with permanent markers and everything." He snickered. "Nothing serious." He reassured.

Mm.

Nothing serious.

Aside from the entire village seeing his kitsune naked.

Sasuke had moved towards the fox the moment he dropped the blanket, letting his body spoon against the kitsune's slightly larger frame.

His hands flew along his body in an elegant pattern; fingers brushing over his member and along his smooth thighs. He ran his teeth along the kit's neck and ended with a kiss to his ear, "Hurry up and get the plant." Sasuke said almost darkly against the flesh of his ear; parting from the fox reluctantly, his possessive side getting the better of him -- his hands itching to continue claiming every inch of flesh on the blonde.

The fox snickered as he started to get dressed. "I have pictures you know!" He joked around as he slipped a shirt on. He reached for his wallet and easily slid it in the back pocket. He was wearing simple cargo shorts and black flip flops, and a light blue tee shirt. He moved through the house and smiled gently over to his lover, before he snaked up behind him and ran his hands across Sasuke's body. "I'll be back in an hour." He nipped at the back of his neck, and gave Sasuke's organ a playful squeeze before he quickly parted from him.

--

It had been an hour…

Actually fifteen minutes over an hour.

Sasuke had spent most of the time earlier digging out a hole for the new plant -- it was wide and a bit shallow since he wasn't sure how big it would be, but he made an estimate.

Having done that he went to take a shower, getting the dirt off of him; just trying to kill time. But, no matter what he did time didn't move fast enough and Naruto still wasn't home. Sasuke hated waiting; it was annoying. The Uchiha had taken his glass of water into the living room, perched on the armrest of the couch and absently sipping the cool liquid. He didn't really taste it, just giving him something else to do while he waited for the kitsune to walk back through the front door.

Naruto had a wheelbarrow full of smaller flowers. He and Ino had gone through the entire backroom and had found some flowers that the fox would hold more meaning between himself and Sasuke.

Everlastings for Infinity.

Alstromerias for Devotion.

Houseleeks for Divine Protection.

Forget me nots for Faithful Love.

Cypress for Mourning.

Resurrection Lillies for Immortality.

The combination, in the fox's mind, covered what he believed was special between the Uchiha and himself. He moved towards the backyard and easily kicked the fence door open, and moved towards the spot where they'd spend their afternoon planting. Setting the wheelbarrow down he started towards the porch, taking his canvas gloves off. "Hey! We've got work." He smirked as he stepped into the living room. He spotted Sasuke on the couch and smirked, "Someone took a shower..." Naruto smiled gently as he walked over to him, leaning down he caught Sasuke's lips with his own.

Sasuke indulged in Naruto's little kiss; having missed the fox far more than he had first expected he would. Parting from the blonde he walked towards the porch noticing the wheelbarrow full of different flowers -- all different colors and textures; intriguing.

"Why so many?" Sasuke asked innocently enough, he didn't sound really curious or irritated -- just a simple question. He walked down the steps towards the already dug-out space; he had been working on the plot for a short while before he showered. Seemed he dug a proper space, the plants wouldn't need a hole any deeper -- now all they needed to do was get them in the ground and cover their roots with soil.

Naruto smiled gently as he started to pull some of the flowers out of the wheelbarrow, "I'll explain it later, when I'm not feeing overly sentimental." He teased slightly as he crouched down. He set the flowers in a small half circle around him. Slipping his shoes off he sat on the ground. "Each had their own sentimental meaning, so that's why there's so many." He explained.

Sasuke moved to pick out a few plants of his own, following Naruto's lead -- outlining the space with the different breed of floral. The cypress would fit nicely in the center of all the color; it would create a nice contrast. "You always were so emotional." Sasuke said simple, his red eyes flicking to the kitsune's back before he concentrated on packing down the soft earth.

The fox chuckled and continued pulling plants out of their plastic casings. "I was just emotional enough for the both of us." He joked as he packed some dirt over the roots of the forget me nots. He continued moved the plants around, arranging them in a circle like manner, that way it would never end.

Sasuke finished on his end of the circle, taking sight of all the different colors. He frowned a little at the dirt on his pants, his hands, and feeling the itchy gunk on his cheek where he had itched -- not paying attention and smeared the muck on his skin.

He'd have to shower again…

Sasuke tilted in his kneel, looking to the kitsune as he set the last plant in the ground, packing down the dirt and wiping his brow. "Cypress?" Sasuke said simply, getting up and moving towards the wheelbarrow where the slightly larger plant stood in a black pot of it's own.

Naruto looked up and used the back of his hand to itch the side of his face. It always amazed him whenever his hands were full, or dirty, his face itched. "Huh?" His bright eyes turned to look over towards the Uchiha, "Oh, yeah." He stood up, and didn't bother to wipe the mulch off his knees, "Its..." He paused, before he let out a sigh. "Its a symbol of mourning..." His voice was a bit unsure as he answered the man, his eyes a bit troubled at the thought.

Sasuke was about to reach for the larger plant when he caught sight of Naruto's troubled eyes. He viewed him a long moment, letting out a quiet sigh he moved towards the blonde. His crimson gaze fell on his lover, his hands touching the sides of the kitsune's face and lifting it to him. He brushed his lips against Naruto's in a chaste embrace; his forehead against the blonde's when his bright red eyes opened again. "No crying." Sasuke said, his voice firm. "Remember?"

Naruto let out a sigh, and gently gripped Sasuke's wrist, but he didn't pull it away from his face. "I know..." he murmured gently. He leaned forwards catching Sasuke's lips once more.

Sasuke's kiss was gentle, tender; displaying emotions the Uchiha always had trouble voicing. He gently moved their lips together, just feeling the sensation of velvet on velvet, keeping himself in check to keep it loving. His hands moved from the blonde's cheek to his neck, just holding him -- not much caring that he was smearing that horrible dirt across the blonde's tanned flesh.

The fox brought his other hand up to gently cup Sasuke's neck, his thumb tracing the man's jaw. He shifted his weight forwards, so their bodies were pressed closely together. He could feel the heat off of Sasuke's body, and the beat of his heart against his chest. He didn't want to loose this, but he was going to; it hurt.

Sasuke couldn't help it when his arms wrapped firmly around the fox -- pulling the man against him, almost angry at the clothes keeping them from feeling the full warmth of each other. Despite his once loving action the Uchiha's tongue had probed inside of the blonde's mouth, tasting the sweet cavern as he moaned into the kiss.

Naruto...

He didn't want to leave.

He didn't want to leave Naruto alone…

The fox felt the desperation in Sasuke's kiss and pulled the man closer, his hand left Sasuke's wrist and moved around waist, pulling their hips flush together. He moved one leg between Sasuke's and easily pulled the man up against it, forcing him to lightly grind against his thigh. The fox moaned; they had only a little time left…

Barely two days…

Two days and Sasuke would be gone…

The fox didn't want that to happen, he felt a carnal need in him one that demanded he take the Uchiha. Moving the hand that was holding Sasuke's wrist, he moved to grip the man's other leg. He let out a low growl as he forcefully pulled Sasuke up into his arms, the man's legs on either side of his waist. He moved so he fell to his knees, and easily leaned the Uchiha back on to the dirt, and pressed down into him.

Sasuke allowed himself to be pushed to the ground, the blonde over him, the kiss broken and it took a moment for the Uchiha to truly understand what was going on.

Naruto was looking down at him, his heated blue eyes saying so many things...

Sasuke's legs were parted, one wrist held firm by Naruto's hand, his other arm set submissively above his head. "Hokage-sama..?" The Uchiha purred up to the blonde, having a want to fight for control; a feral urge to push this man off of him and force him down into the dirt for trying to dominate him.

...but, the look in those haunted blue eyes had stopped him.

Sasuke was almost lost looking at Naruto.

...they're time together was short; it felt like mere minutes, not days.

The fox gazed down at the dark wine colored eyes and easily rested himself between Sasuke's legs. Leaning down, he let his lips find the side of Sasuke's neck and gently started to nibble at the skin. He could taste the earth they were laying on, and the light sweat that was sticking to the Uchiha's skin. He let his tongue trace down the vein he knew was there, and could faintly feel the heartbeat underneath. Smiling gently, he carefully let his teeth bit at the skin.

Ah…

Sasuke's eyes slid shut as the blonde continued to nibble down his neck, teeth causing a moan to quiver from the back of his throat. His free hand moved to Naruto's shoulders, his fingers applying pressure as those intriguing nibbles gave way to darker feelings.

Orochimaru…

Sasuke hissed as Naruto's teeth brushed over his skin; only feeling the cold chapped lips of a man whom wasn't here and that horrible sensation of fangs across his tender flesh. "Stop…" His eyes were clenched shut, his breathing uneven and this time not from the pleasure of it. Sasuke tried to keep control of his mind, but it was swirling with so much; Ibiki had pushed all those horrible memories to the surface.

Naruto stopped immediately, his eyes flickering up to Sasuke's closed eyes immediately.

The pain was obvious on his face.

What had he done?

What was wrong..?

Naruto opened his mouth to ask but stopped.

_'And is it true that at age thirteen Orochimaru sexually assaulted you? And at fifteen he raped you? And at sixteen Kabuto had you hospitalized for multiple rapes -- compliments of, Orochimaru?'_

"Shit…" He murmured to himself. Shifting slightly, so his weight wasn't overbearing the other man, Naruto released Sasuke's wrist. "Sasuke...?" He murmured, his hand sliding in to gently cup the pale cheek.

Sasuke felt stupid.

Pathetic.

He knew it was Naruto.

But, for some reason…he just couldn't shake the feeling, couldn't curb the flash of memories when he had felt those lips on his neck and those horrible teeth against his skin.

It had felt good; and then it sickened him.

Gods...

Sasuke laid there beneath the fox, trying to control his breathing, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment; unsure how he should respond. He slowly opened his wine colored eyes, avoiding Naruto's. "…I'm fine." The Uchiha said in a strained almost growl-like tone; as if he was demanding composure from himself; forcing himself to hide the weakness he had felt.

Naruto smiled gently and let his fingers thread back to the dark hair. "It's fine." He started, "Don't act so tough with me." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Sasuke's in a chaste kiss. "I'm not going to force you if you don't want it." Naruto reassured. He smirked as he moved to rest on his elbow, gazing down at the Uchiha, "Want me on my back?"

Naruto wasn't Orochimaru.

Sasuke just eyed him a long moment, unsure how to respond, as if fighting with himself for the right thing to do.

No...

He wanted to get rid of those memories.

He wanted new ones…

Something he could cherish; to dismiss the nightmare so he might forget when it was time for him to truly find peace.

He lifted his hand, running his fingers across the blonde's neck, cupping his face and pulling him down to him -- pressing their lips together.

Sasuke made no move to switch their positions.

He could do this…

He wanted this.

Sasuke's heart was pounding in his ears, his reaction would have felt comical had Sasuke be able to think straight.

Naruto complied with Sasuke's pull and easily pressed his lips back to his lovers.

He'd have to take it slow.

Slow, easy, and loving.

The fox's hand slowly trailed up Sasuke's body, and lightly smoothed over the skin on his neck. He slowly moved his lips across Sasuke's cheek and to his jaw. He placed the kisses slowly across the pale skin, trying to love him and reassure him at the same time.

Sasuke tilted his head back on the dirt, smelling Naruto all around him -- the scent of flowers and fresh earth mixing with the kitsune's heady smell. The Uchiha was aware of the soft warm hands, of the tender lips against his neck and jaw, a quiet moan escaping him as his body started to react. Sasuke hated feeling so fragile and weak; but he was inwardly grateful that the Hokage-sama had displayed such gentle ministrations.

...it helped.

Sasuke trailed his hands into the kitsune's hair, wanting him to continue.

The fox continued brushing his lips across Sasuke's neck. He slowly moved his hand down to the collar of his lover's shirt, and pulled it aside, allowing his lips to travel further down the man's skin. He let his lips trace the outline of Sasuke's collar bone, and he briefly sucked at the bulging bone.

He wanted Sasuke to feel safe…

His lips started, still at their slow, loving pace, back up Sasuke's neck. His tongue flicked over the man's Adams apple, before his lips traced the underside of the strong jaw and started back down, mimicking the same pattern on the opposite side of Sasuke's neck.

"Mm.." Sasuke's body arched up into the blonde, his legs falling open, almost begging the fox to take him. The Uchiha didn't care that they were in the open -- or that the Anbu were probably watching.

All that mattered was he and Naruto.

Laying in their ring of flowers Sasuke felt more at ease; like he could finally let go of his bloodied past, let all his fears and worries leave him -- concentrating only on Naruto's kisses. Sasuke finally let his need for control falter; his want for power be snuffed by Naruto's tender touches.

Safe…

Loved…

The fox moved so his hands trailed down Sasuke's body his fingers trailing under the shirt. His hands slowly trailed up the Uchiha's sides, pushing the shirt up as he went. Shifting, he let his lips find the man's sculpted chest, and slowly start to trail down his breast bone. The fox's hands rested easily on Sasuke's ribs, his thumbs just inches away from the perking nipples.

Sasuke shirt was now bundled behind his head having eased it the rest of the way off. Laying against the cool earth his body felt even more over-heated. He felt Naruto trail his lips slowly down his body, felt the fingers inches from his sensitive nipples and yet the blonde hadn't brushed against them. Sasuke seemed to be getting more and more comfortable -- less drowning in his mind; his intense red eyes looking down his own body and down to the kitsune whom was taking his time exploring. "Nn.." Sasuke's fingers gripped the blonde's scalp, nails almost digging in as he tried to bite back a moan.

He wanted more…

He wanted to be taken right here; right in their ring of memory.

The fox could feel the growing anticipation in Sasuke and smiled slightly, he was accomplishing his task.

"Sasuke..." He murmured against the man's skin. "I want to rid those memories..." He started, turning his bright eyes up towards the red orbs. "...All of them." He breathed across the nipple, his lips hovering just millimeters above it. "Now.." He breathed out, "Where..." He let his lips cover the man's nipple ever so briefly, "did.." He let his tongue brush over the nub, "He.." Naruto started moving his lips across Sasuke's chest, "touch.." He caught the other nipple in his mouth and sucked briefly, "you..?"

"Ahh.." Sasuke exhaled in almost a whimpering sound as the blonde's lips moved in a slow sensual manner across his chest -- that heated breath ghosting over his nipple causing his spine to arch. "Na.." Sasuke tried to focus, having trouble since he had wanted to lose himself to sensation -- wanting to forget; but Naruto wanted to be apart of the memories, wanted to erase all the bad feelings just like he did.

Naruto loved him…

It was so strange…

Still so strange to have the kitsune caring so deeply for him; Sasuke had been alone for so long. He rested his hands on the man's shoulders, pushing him up his body -- pressing his lips briefly to the fox's before he parted and stared up into those heated blue eyes.

"…everywhere." Sasuke breathed against his lips. "Make me forget."

Naruto only smiled back at his lover, and caught his lips one more time before he started back down Sasuke's body, retracing Sasuke's neck going straight down to his chest. He moved Sasuke's arms above his heads, just resting them in the dirt.

His own fingers curled over the wrists before they slowly started to trail down the pale, but chorded forearms, tracing over the bones of his elbows and moving over the skin of his biceps.

His lips moved over the left side of Sasuke's chest, tracing the ribs he could barely feel under the skin. His left hands continued down the Uchiha's body, going over the ribs and side, before it rested on his hip, his fingers toying with the hem of his pants. His right hand came down to Sasuke's nipple, the pads of his fingers brushing over the perked nub.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's heart racing beneath his lips, could feel his breath being drawn in…

His Sasuke was still alive…

Sasuke's body singing to Naruto; calling him in.

Naruto moved his lips lower across the toned abdomen, his tongue tracing the outline of the muscles there before dipping into the belly button, and moving back up his right side.

He was going to explore ever inch of the man below him.

He'd know ever scar, every break in his bones, and every spot that made him moan out his name. He would know Sasuke inside and out by the time they left the garden.

Sasuke wanted to do something; but at the same time he didn't.

He was trying to focus on Naruto's lips, on his fingers, on his tongue -- the fox moving at such a slow pace it made his body almost quiver under his touches. His head was leaned back in the dirt, his eyes half-lidded as they gazed up at the bright clear blue sky. His arms submissively behind his head, his thighs gripping Naruto's hips in his own display of strength to keep the kitsune against him. "Gods…" Sasuke purred, his heart beating painfully against his ribs -- the anticipation was getting the best of him.

He wanted Naruto; he wanted to be taken right now.

Naruto chuckled against Sasuke's lower abs and gazed up at his lover. The pleasure and ecstasy on his face clearly visible; the small flush of his cheeks. "Easy…" He grinned gently as his hand moved to Sasuke's shorts, easily unbuttoning and zipping them. "Up." He commanded easily, and he slid the article off of the lean, long legs, leaving him completely exposed in the dirt. Leaning back he smirked as he easily pulled off his own shirt and tossed it aside.

It was just the two of them, in their ring of flowers.

Their time was infinite.

Their devotion unbreakable.

Their will to forever protect the other impenetrable.

Their love true and faithful.

Both mourning for things that were, and things that would come to pass.

This was the memory they were creating.

Carefully taking Sasuke's foot in his hands. Naruto pressed a soft kiss to the ankle before slowly starting to trail kisses up the man's leg.

Sasuke was having trouble keeping himself in check, he wanted more.

It felt good…

Naruto was so warm and loving, everything about him resonated life and gentleness. The Uchiha viewed his lover as he kissed up his leg; to his thigh. "Naruto..." Sasuke said in that low seductive moan of his, his red eyes glazed with lust, his body heated and ready for the fox. He tugged at the blonde's hair, his other hand trailing down his chest and tugging at the waistband of his pants -- silently demanding something be done to curb the need inside of him.

Naruto purred at the low moan and carefully set the man's leg down as he started to undo his own pants and kick out of them. He leaned over Sasuke's body and lips trailing up the man's body as he gently but firmly ground his hips down and into Sasuke's.

"Ahnn.." Sasuke's body quivered under the fox, he wanted more, he wanted to demand it -- take it. But he forced himself prone on the ground, his nails digging into the kitsune's shoulders as he felt the blonde's hardness against him. He wiggled himself further down under the blonde; getting into a better position, forcing the blonde against his opening and biting back the strange unpleasant feeling.

Naruto.

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!

He hated that he had to keep reminding himself; hated that Naruto felt good and bad all at the same time.

God damn Orochimaru…

Sasuke growled in his throat as he banished that name from his mind, bucking his hips upward -- trying to force the blonde to break his ring of muscle.

The fox nipped casually at Sasuke's neck and made sure to keep himself from pushing into Sasuke. "Easy...easy…" He purred to the man's ear, his lips brushing the shell. He let his hands slowly trail down his lover's body and thigh before his finger trailed down to the opening. His fingers started to circle the opening, before he gently pushed one in.

Sasuke felt the finger plunge into him, that itching pressure biting up his spine and causing him to force himself to relax. "Hurry up..." Sasuke hissed, knowing the blonde was just trying to be gentle -- trying to prepare him; but Sasuke just wanted to ease the need inside of him. He wanted to feel whole again; wanted to be one single person with his lover.

The fox chuckled and moved to press another finger into the man. "We're going to make this last." He told him as he let his lips trail back down Sasuke's neck. He wanted to take his time, please Sasuke and reassure him and love him. "I love you." He murmured gently. He slowly pulled his fingers out of Sasuke and started to push himself into his lover.

Sasuke couldn't help but moan as Naruto pressed his lips to his neck; knowing he had no control over the situation and for the first time it didn't bother him. The tender words made his heart skip and the brunette wasn't sure if he could respond just yet. Then he felt the pressure increase to a snap of pain as the blonde started to push himself into his tight opening. He clenched his jaw, his eyes squeezing shut as the kitsune pushed himself deeper and deeper inside. Sasuke concentrated on his breathing, forcing himself to relax and accept his lover inside of him.

He felt his lover tense up and felt a small bit of panic race into him, but he reached up and gently cupped Sasuke's cheek. "Sasuke…" He breathed out, his eyes trying to find those wine eyes. He carefully caressed the man's cheek, "C'mon, relax...relax..."

Sasuke focused on the man above him, keeping his murky red eyes on the blonde as he forced his muscles to unwind. He felt himself finally feel the extent of the fox inside of him, feeling the reassuring hand on his cheek as Sasuke controlled his breathing. He felt the sweat on his skin, felt the itchy feeling of dirt clinging to him but he didn't care. "Move.." Sasuke all but commanded, still trying to have a bit of control; shifting his hips and trying to make the fox start a rhythm. "Naruto…" He purred, running his fingers up the arch of his neck. "…move."

"So impatient." The fox gently arched up into the touches to his neck. He was resting on his forearm, the other straight out and at an angle. He slowly leaned back, pulling out ever so slightly, before arched his back and moved back into the man.

Naruto was going to draw this out…

Savor it…

Sasuke arched his back, feeling that thick hardness leave him before it slid right back in at that same slow pace.

Gods…

Sasuke couldn't help it as he all but squirmed under the blonde's weight, his eyes half-lidded an embarrassed flushed on his high cheeks; thinking himself foolish for reacting as he was.

The fox continued to move slowly in and out of Sasuke's relaxing body. His head was down in the crook of Sasuke's neck, his lips nipping at the skin there.

Sasuke moaned in the back of his throat as he felt the blonde nip at his neck, causing his head to press down into the loose soil, his hair tangled with the fresh mulch. "Nn.." Sasuke tried to keep his breathing in check, trying not to let himself get so excited -- but it was becoming difficult.

In…and...out…

So slow.

Sasuke wanted the blonde to move faster, but Naruto was content in his pace and the Uchiha was trying not to buck his hips into the kit's shallow thrusts wanting Naruto to create the rhythm.

"Tell me.." The fox breathed against Sasuke's neck, "Tell me what you want..." He moved slowly, he wanted to hear what the Uchiha wanted. He wanted to hear what his lover craved. "Tell me, Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked up to the kitsune, forcing him above him, forcing the blonde to take a more dominant stance over his body.

Sasuke was giving Naruto control.

Was telling him it was okay to be dominant.

The Uchiha's lips were tugged in an almost frustrated frown, his hands ghosting over Naruto's arms -- reaching behind him to rest casually on the blonde's wrists, leaving his body arched and exposed under his lover. "Claim me Naruto." Sasuke growled; his voice a silken snarl.

The fox smirked down at Sasuke, his body growing more and more excited about the submissive man under him. He angled his hips slightly getting more comfortable above him, before he drove forward with a little more force.

He'd give the Uchiha what he wanted.

He would claim the man as his own.

Sasuke would be his.

Sasuke had never been claimed with his consent before.

Never felt the warm filling heat -- only had felt the biting pain and the inward fear that it might never end.

Sasuke wasn't afraid now…

Sasuke trusted Naruto.

When the blonde began to thrust deeper and deeper the Uchiha couldn't control his own body's reactions -- or the wanton moans that escaped him.

He looked like a squirming fool…

But he just couldn't care about it, couldn't focus on it.

Naruto was everywhere, all around him, inside of him.

It felt so good.

"Mm..hnn.." Sasuke panted.

Naruto moaned deeply as he moved further and deeper within Sasuke, determined to erase all traced of the evil man who had almost destroyed Sasuke. He moved at a quick pace, in and out, in and out… Sasuke's moan driving him forward with a carnal need. Without breaking his rhythm he shifted his hips, trying to find that spot in Sasuke that would make him scream.

Sasuke didn't have time to think as Naruto forced his hips up at a new angle, the blonde thrusting deep -- with deliberate precision.

There!

"Ahh!" Sasuke's hands dug into the soil, angry that he couldn't hold the ground -- dirt snaking between his fingers as heat flushed his entire body. "Nn.." Sasuke couldn't control how his body spasmed; Naruto just ran into that spot over and over and the Uchiha found himself bucking in stride to the blonde. Sasuke might've screamed; his moans, pants, and purrs blending in a chorus of lewd noises as the kitsune claimed him from the inside out.

The fox panted heavily as he moved quickly in and out of Sasuke, striking the place over and over. He let a deep groan escape him; he could feel the sweat run down his body. He could feel the heat build up in his body as he moved faster and harder into Sasuke. He knew he was getting close, his body felt like he was on fire. He was so close, his muscles tightening. "Nnnggh.." He moved his arms in the dirt, situating himself better against the Uchiha. The muscles in his back flexed, they were almost rock hard as he tried to find his peak.

Sasuke couldn't take it…

Naruto relentlessly slammed into his sensitive core -- the Uchiha focusing on that intense feeling; trying to ignore his own embarrassing sounds as he drank in the kitsune's thick moans. Sasuke's muscles tensed, his back arched as Naruto moved just a bit faster.. "Nn..Th..there..." Sasuke growled, his legs gripping the blonde's hips as he felt his orgasm crash painfully upon him.

He might've yelled…

He wasn't sure; white sparks were behind his closed lids, his whole body shaking from the force as he shot his seed between them.

The fox felt Sasuke tighten around him as the man below him started to cum. He let out his own yell; their voices mixing together as they both found their end. He felt his whole body completely tense above Sasuke. The spots fading from his eyes, his breathing returning to a heavy pant. He felt his arms shaking as he tried to keep himself from crushing Sasuke. "Ah god..." He breathed out, his eyes closing, as his forehead rested on Sasuke's chest, "Sasuke..."

Sasuke slowly forced his eyes open, just to half-lidded slits; the crimson a murky color under the shade of his lashes. He lazily ran his heavy hands through the blonde's hair, mixing dirt and sweat in the soft platinum spikes.

He felt sated…weak…

But mostly…happy.

The Uchiha's expression was soft; the sun bothering him now that he felt so tired. He enjoyed the fox above him, liked the feel of his head on his chest and those heavy pants on his damp flesh. Sasuke let his eyes shut again, trailing his fingers down the back of the blonde's neck -- over his slick spine. "…we still had the cypress to plant." Sasuke said; his tone still holding that seductive hue. "You distracted me..."

The fox smiled gently and let out a soft laugh. "We're not mourning yet..." He answered back, his voice low and husky. He slowly ran his hand up and down Sasuke's slick chest. "We'll plant that one later…" Naruto answered slowly. He turned his eyes back up to Sasuke's, "For last."

"Okay..."

Mourning.

Naruto was going to mourn him.

Naruto would miss him…he would be remembered…

Sasuke held the blonde close, just keeping his warmth against his skin as the wind whispered by and chilled the sweat.

Naruto...

Sasuke placed a simple kiss against his temple, slowly releasing the blonde.

The fox felt the kiss and slowly started to pull away as Sasuke tried to untangle himself. Pushing himself up, he careful slide out of his lover and shiver a the feel of cold air around him lip, damp self. "Shit! Cold!"

He had to shake the feeling off again..

Sasuke would be gone..

He would be out in the garden everyday, staring at the cypress and other flowers grieving, and mourning...

He had to shake it..!

He promised he wouldn't cry!

"Where're my pants?" He looked around the dirt before he caught sight them under Sasuke. "Stealing my pants again!" He snickered as he leaned forward and easily slid Sasuke back on to their shirts. "Clothes thief." He smirked as he leaned forward and caught Sasuke's lips in a quick kiss.

Sasuke looked irritated, the expression momentarily lifting when Naruto kissed him before it replaced again.

Sasuke didn't enjoy being dirty…

He tugged on his shirt and pants, trying to ignore the rough texture of dirt on his damp skin as well at the sticky fluid of himself sticking to his belly.

...gross.

He needed another shower damn it.

Sasuke got to his feet, trying to compose himself as he nearly lost balance -- not expecting his legs to be made out of jello. "Stupid." He grunted to the kitsune due to all his silly antics, knowing he was trying to lighten the mood -- but he couldn't hide the sadness in his eyes.

The fox easily slipped his pants on before he stood. He only smirked at Sasuke's little stumble, before he moved to wrap his arms around the man's waist. "Come shower with me?" He purred into the man's ear.

Shower sounded really good…

"Sure Hokage-sama." He purred right back, his red eyes looking to the blonde before he started making his way back towards the house.

Naruto smiled brightly and let his hands move back down around Sasuke's waist, before he leaned in and gave his neck a hard nip before he leaned back and gave his back side a light slap. "Go get it started; I'll be there in a second." He rested his dirty hands on his hips, and gave his lover a smile.

Sasuke felt the lingering burn of the nip on his neck and he couldn't help but smirk. He glanced over his shoulder at the blonde before he started into the home, sliding the door shut behind him -- his tired body pacing down the hall to the familiar bathroom.

Naruto watched as the door slide shut.

He was alone…

Letting out a long sigh, the fox slowly moved his hands up his body so he could hold his arms. His smile slowly disappeared as he looked back at the house. It would only be two days and it would be like this permanently. Turning he looked back at the small circle. The dirt was roughed up in the middle, which was obviously large enough to fit two people and a plant.

He sighed heavily and forced himself to swallow…

Their circle for eternity...

This would be where he would see Sasuke in his minds eyes for the rest of his life. Letting out a shuddering breath he closed his eyes tightly, trying to hide from pain he knew would also haunt him. He turned and started back towards the house. His last bit of happiness was waiting for him.

--

A/N:

Another chapter! Next one you will need the tissues, I apologize. But, leave a review and we'll have the next chapter out soon! Thank you all for supporting us and our roleplay!


	19. Chapter 19

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Nineteen'

Sasuke felt himself starting to wake up, the fuzz in his brain ebbing to consciousness but he didn't want to open his eyes.

This was it…

This was the final morning he'd be waking up next to his lover.

The previous day had gone by so fast; they had planted the cypress tree, had touched up their circle of flowers and spent the entire day making love in bed.

Now all of that was over.

Sasuke would become a memory.

The Uchiha opened his sleepy eyes; orbs the color of coal looking at the kitsune's sleepy face and he dared not move. Sanity was gracing in his sleepy state of mind, his calculating self still needing to rouse; but the lethargic feeling still needed to be purged from his system. They were naked, lying in each other's arms; Sasuke could see the details in the blonde's face -- noticing the strands of blonde as they clung at odd angles to his sticky face. Sasuke lifted a hand, his digits tracing the faint purple marks on the kitsune's neck; knowing in the next half hour they would fade. Sasuke tilted his head on the pillow, just gazing at his lover; his black eyes tinted red as he slowly started to become more aware.

...he didn't want to go.

Naruto let out a soft moan and carefully arched his neck into the light touch, the faintest of smiles on his lips.

He knew that touch…

He'd never forget it either.

He slowly let his eyes opened up, he caught sight of the dark orbs, it was the blackest he had seen them since Sasuke had been placed in his home. He breathed slowly as he stared at them, wanting, needing to commit all of it to memory, taking in every detail of Sasuke's face, the way his voice sounded, how he breathed, the way his eyebrow would quirk ever so slightly when he founds something odd or amusing...

All of it, he had to memorize it.

He had to…

Slowly reaching up, he ran the back of his knuckles along Sasuke's cheek and smiled gently, "Morning."

He had to stay strong.

He couldn't cry.

He'd promised…

Their final morning…

Sasuke was having trouble keeping composure, having trouble looking at the pleasant sleepy face and feeling those strong knuckles press against his cheek. He leaned into Naruto's hand then; closing his eyes just as they pulsed just a little darker red. He inhaled Naruto's scent, trying to calm himself, gently he traced Naruto's arm with his fingers -- moving to take Naruto's hand in his. He laced their fingers together, tilting his head into Naruto's palm and placing a tender kiss against the warm skin. He opened his murky scarlet eyes, half-hidden by lashes as he gazed at his blue-eyed lover.

_I love you._

Sasuke didn't trust himself to speak, his intense gaze getting the point across, letting this moment linger as long as it should.

This was the end.

This was the end of Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto felt himself start to tear up at the silent message, but closed his eyes, and moved to wrap his other arm around Sasuke's lithe body, drawing it to his own once more.

They would never have these moments again.

He refused to let the tears fall and he pressed himself into the hard body.

Sasuke allowed himself to be taken into the blonde's arms, letting his body become limp in the kitsune's strong hold. Sasuke closed his eyes, almost clenching them shut as he felt his own heart start to break, his breathing becoming harder to keep a hold of.

...he didn't want to leave.

He was finally happy.

Sasuke's hands gripped at Naruto's back, trying to keep himself stable as he buried his head in the crook of the blonde's neck.

_Don't let me go…_

_Please…_

Naruto gripped Sasuke tighter, he never wanted to let go. He wanted, desperately, to find a way to run, or show them that Sasuke wasn't crazy.

But he couldn't…no one would listen.

He couldn't cry…

His nails dug into Sasuke's back slightly at the force of trying to keep the man close to him.

They were one entity now.

Half of him would die today…

"I love you..." Naruto whispered, his voice almost broken.

Sasuke kept his eyes closed, letting himself be crushed into the kitsune, feeling the desperate nails digging into his back but the pain didn't register. He heard the broken whisper and the Uchiha forced himself to take a shaky breath, "..I love you too...Naruto." He said with a brutal sincerity, kissing the blonde's neck in a tender gesture.

Naruto was so close to finally breaking…

He could feel it, the small cracks in his heart starting to spread, the pain starting to blossom in his chest. He didn't know if he would be able to hold it all together.

The execution would be quick.

Painless.

Just a lethal injection, which would slow Sasuke's heart until it wouldn't beat…

He'd be there, every step of the way.

Holding the shaking hand, and gazing into the slowly fading eyes, smiling gently, whispering, I love you just before the last beat.

Sasuke just continued to hold Naruto, placing little kisses on his neck as he kept him close -- reassurance for the blonde and himself.

Strong…

Sasuke was trying to be strong.

But his heart just hurt so god damn much and he didn't ever want to leave the safety of Naruto's arms.

His life was going to end today.

There was no way out of it.

He heard footsteps; it tore him out of his mind, rage in his crimson eyes as he glared over Naruto's shoulders -- forcing down the anguish, the pain, the fear…

Hate.

Sasuke's eyes read of pure hate as he glared at the man that dared interrupt his final moments with his lover. Sasuke all but growled, hiding the fear in his eyes, his hands firm on Naruto's back.

Shikamaru was standing in the doorway, his chocolate eyes taking in the scene of the two men on the bed. He had his hands in his pockets, his expression blank, though there was a bit of remorse in his eyes. He had caught Sasuke's heated look and had half a mind to step back into the hall as if the Uchiha would leap from the bed and punch his face in.

It wouldn't surprise him really.

Shikamaru didn't see the sanity Naruto did; and sadly, no one else did either -- a reason why this was happening. Shikamaru by no means thought it was right taking Sasuke away from Naruto but it was out of his hands. He had came under council's orders. The lazy ninja cleared his throat, gaining their attention and averting his eyes.

It was hard to see the pure emotion on their faces…

"I need to take Sasuke back to the tower with me now." Shikamaru said in a firm tone, curbing his lazy drawl, "It's time Naruto."

The fox tensed at the words, "So soon…" He murmured as he slowly pushed himself up, his hands still on Sasuke's skin. He gazed at the blood eyes, his own taking on a glazed look, but hiding the painful loss that was about to happen.

He knew Sasuke was scared; he could sense the fear.

He nodded slowly, his eyes closing, "We'll be there is a second…" He started, turning back to gaze at Shikamaru. "We just need clothes..." He slowly started to pull back, so he could lean over and grab his pants that were at the foot of the bed.

"Naruto." Shikamaru's voice halted the movement, his eyes still not meeting them. "…they don't want you to come. Just...Sasuke."

Sasuke's brow quivered just slightly, enough to show the confusion and the blatant panic as he turned his glare from Shikamaru to Naruto as if the blonde could do something about it.

...he knew he couldn't.

But…damn it…

Sasuke just wanted him to do something; anything! He...didn't...want to die alone.

Naruto's pained eyes shot up, confusion and betrayal in them. "W-what..?" He asked, his voice a broken whisper.

How could they do this?

He could feel himself losing his composure, he felt the panicked breathes leave him, and his eyes water up, before he glanced over at Sasuke, true fear in his eyes.

He slowly shook his head; he didn't know what he could say…

He couldn't do anything.

Sasuke..!

Sasuke's heartbeat started to turn erratic, his breathing uneven as he tried to calculate the situation -- trying to figure out what he could do.

...this hadn't been the plan.

He needed Naruto!

He wanted to be with him…

Sasuke got to a sitting position, half crouched as he stayed near the fox the blankets pooled over his waist. "I'm not going without Naruto." Sasuke said, his tone a dangerous snarl birthed from his inner fear.

"Sasuke..." Shikamaru attempted but the Uchiha silenced him with a feral glare; as if daring him to step into the room and force him.

Sasuke glanced to Naruto for support, as if his stubborn behavior would really get them anywhere.

The fox closed his eyes and tried to find himself.

Sasuke needed him…

Opening his eyes he looked back at his lover and set a hand on Sasuke's and forced a small smile out. "I'll go with you as far as I can." He promised. His chest constricted, it was so painful…

This was it...

He couldn't be with Sasuke, when the man needed him the most.

He wanted to tell him, it would be fine, but none of it was…

Sasuke's death was not fine with him.

He nodded slowly and reached for Sasuke's clothes, "C'mon." He murmured, handing his own clothes to Sasuke was hard. But he knew the steps towards the Tower, would be the hardest.

Sasuke had calmed himself with Naruto's smile -- still not completely satisfied, but if he had the blonde there at least a little bit, he would try his best to make it further. He slowly slipped on his pants and tugged the shirt over his head. The clothes smelled of Naruto…everything did. The Uchiha grabbed Naruto's hand boldly once the blonde had dressed, both on their feet and ready to walk down the hall.

Sasuke wouldn't let go of Naruto's hand -- he didn't give a rat's ass who saw them; it didn't matter much now anyway.

...he'd be dead soon.

Shikamaru was waiting for them in the entry way, his expression somber, "Ready..?"

Sasuke merely frowned, his glare harsh, trying his best to hide his weaker emotions under the angry mask -- though his quivering fingers were a sign against Naruto's own that Sasuke wasn't feeling as brave as he attempted to look.

Naruto felt Sasuke's palms start to heat up, before the sweat started, and the his fingers started trembling against his own. The fox gave them a reassuring squeeze before he tugged Sasuke closer to him. He wrapped his free arm around the Uchiha's shoulders, before he pressed a lingering kiss to his temple. His heart beat heavily in his chest, the gnawing pit in his stomach growing with each step. His chest ached and eyes burned with unleashed tears of pain.

They had made it to the tower, up the steps and finally to the door of the council.

...this was the end.

No more steps to take, no more path to follow.

Those looming brown doors in front of them spoke of Sasuke's fate and the Uchiha couldn't let go of Naruto's hand. His hair was swept in front of his haunted red eyes; he was unsure what to say, what should be said...

...shouldn't he have some last words? Something?

Shikamaru walked up to the doors, turning to look at the Hokage-sama and the murderer. "...c'mon." He murmured, knowing no matter how long they waited, or how short they waited the pain would just be as harsh.

"In a minute…" Naruto murmured to Shikamaru, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Sasuke. He was keeping his promise, he wouldn't cry. Instead he gave the man as strong of a smile as he could manage. "So you'll save me a seat on the other side right?" he started, his eyes starting to tear up once more.

Stay strong, stay strong...stay strong...

"'Cause I'll be kinda ticked if you don't save me a seat, ya know?" He tried to joke. But no amount of joking could fix this; no amount of joking could mend their hearts. The smile slowly faded, and just let Sasuke see the fear, pain and love in him. He couldn't let go of the hand in his own, he couldn't let those shaking fingers go. Slowly he reached up with his free hand and caressed Sasuke's cheek, before he leaned in and caught his lips -- all his pain and love going into it.

Sasuke parted from the kiss, his forehead against the blonde's as he just tried to catch his breath, trying to tame his wildly beating heart. "Stupid." He said in a strained tone, "You won't be going where I'm going." Sasuke turned his demon red eyes to the blonde, drinking in his beautiful face for the last time, dropping Naruto's hand as he gently brushed those marred cheeks with his long calloused fingers.

_Mine…_

_Always..._

Goodbye? Was goodbye enough?

Sasuke turned from the blonde then, walking towards the door as Shikamaru slowly started to push them open. "Don't cry." Sasuke said, not turning. "Be happy...for me."

Naruto couldn't help the small choked laugh and smile to escape him.

His true and real smile.

"Keep telling yourself I won't be there." He let his hands drop down to his pockets, his fingers resting half in them. "But I will see you there, bastard." He replied, using the old nickname, their pet name.

He would always be happy for Sasuke.

The blond could safely say he gave Sasuke the best moments of his life, and like wise could be said about Sasuke towards Naruto's life. "I am happy for you...Sasuke."

_...please, don't go..._

Sasuke had turned at the doors, looking to Naruto and enjoying his bright smile. Sasuke's eyes were soft then; a tender smirk gracing his lips.

He'd remember that smile.

He'd think of it in his final moments; Naruto's beautiful face smiling at him.

"See you then dobe." Sasuke said in a mocking tone, not believing the kitsune would be in the hell made for him…but…he enjoyed the thought of seeing his lover again.

_I love you… _

Sasuke turned into the brightly lit room, Shikamaru's gaze flicked to the blonde -- catching Naruto's expression as his smile broke just before he shut the doors.

The door closed, the sound seemed to echo down the halls and around him.

The fox felt his knees grow weak.

He took a step forward a hand slowly rising to rest against the door before he legs gave out from under him.

He couldn't hear through the door.

_His Sasuke was in there, being led to a medical chair, surrounded by the council, a medic nin, and Anbu...._

Naruto's forehead came to rest on the door, his other hand against the wood, palm flat against it, while his other hand curled to a fist.

_He would be asked if he wanted a blind fold, or last rites....but Sasuke would refuse, his cocky smirk in place, but his fingers still shaking…_

Naruto felt his shoulders start to shake and his breathing start to become erratic.

_Sasuke would be eased into the chair, his wrists and ankles bound in leather straps, to keep him from escaping or lashing out at anyone._

The fox's watered eyes pinched together, and a soft sob escaped him.

_The head council man would announce Sasuke's crimes once more, as a medic nin walked forward, syringe in hand, the clear, deadly liquid ready to go. Sasuke would just glare, he'd go out fighting, but his hands would still be shaking, his heart pounding, and his mind racing, screaming for Naruto._

Sasuke!

Naruto gritted his teeth together too try and keep the tears at bay.

_The Head Council man would finish, and give the medic a small nod, before the syringe would be inserted into the crease of Sasuke's elbow, his lover glaring the entire time, until the needle was pulled out and then he would smirk at them and maybe give a cocky laugh and try and make himself look every inch of the killer they thought he was..._

The fox weakly hit the door with his fist, another sob ripping itself from his chest, his legs curled under him, and he slowly started to collapse to the floor.

_Sasuke would feel nothing at first, but then, he'd start to feel cold...moving from his fingers tips and toes, slowly creeping up his limbs…his body would start to relax, and he would feel his heart start to slow and his lungs start to gasp for breath._

"Noo..." The fox moaned out, he was finally breaking, he couldn't keep his promise.

_His lover would lean his head back, and gaze up at the blackened ceiling, wanting to see Naruto's eyes once more, just one last time as breathing got harder, and harder....and his heart started to slow even more...weakly struggling to beat..._

"...No, No, No!"

_A tear would escape the glazing eyes, the blood gone from the irises, replaced by a soft, almost fearful black. He would feel death close then, just seconds away, waiting to take him in its cold arms, the smirk would change then, to a soft smile, and a broken name would be mumbled from white, ice cold lips.. "...Naruto."_

"SASUKE!!!" Tears rolled freely down the scared cheeks; Naruto had finally broke.

--

A/N:

Sad. I'm sorry you guys, it made us cry too. But, notice how I didn't put "the end" at the end of this chapter? It's not over yet, so if you want to know what happens please leave another review and the next chapter will be up soon. Please keep supporting us!

Also, if you didn't get it the italics of Sasuke's "death scene" was an interpretation of what Naruto is assuming is happening in the other room. Not to give anything away, or trying not to, but just in case you guys know that the scene was merely playing in Naruto's head -- it's not the actual fact of how Sasuke died in the other room. Okie, bye now!


	20. Chapter 20

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Twenty'

It had been over an hour.

Maybe a little longer.

Shikamaru had left the council's chambers, walking up the spiral steps to the Hokage-sama's chambers. He pushed the doors open only to find empty space. He sighed softly to himself; but truly he hadn't really expected to find Naruto there; he couldn't expect the blonde to be doing work; or even wanting to be present in the tower after what had happened.

God…

Shikamaru didn't know what to do about it.

He had to find Naruto, tell him the hard cold truth; the council had given him orders. Shikamaru found himself on the path to Naruto's home; just on the outskirts of the village. He had let himself in the gates, up the stone path and towards into the home.

The door still wasn't locked…

It wasn't regulation anymore; no Anbu stationed outside, there was nothing left to guard. But Naruto still hadn't locked his doors yet. "Naruto..?" Shikamaru called into the empty home, his tone soft -- coaxing almost in case the blonde was hiding somewhere.

Naruto was sitting in the middle of their circle.

The last shirt Sasuke had worn in his hands.

He stared out across the garden, his eyes on the koi pond in the corner.

Tear tracks were stained on his tanned cheeks.

He almost swayed with the wind, too distraught to keep himself still..

His chest was a blaze, his hurt burned.

Sasuke was gone.

_His_ Sasuke was gone!

Then he heard the voice calling his name...

He felt himself almost double over his palms against his forehead, his fingers gripping his hair tightly, shirt still in his hand.

Shikamaru was there…

It was done...

Sasuke was really gone…

"No..." He breathed out a gasping sob leaving him. He felt his shoulders shake. No! He didn't want to hear it! No! God he didn't want to hear those words, please, no...

Shikamaru walked out onto the porch, his dark brown eyes surveying the blonde as he was doubled over -- shirt clutched in his hands and outwardly sobbing.

Naruto…

There was nothing he could say to ease that pain…

Shikamaru felt awkward, stupid, feeling almost like it was his fault Sasuke was gone; being the messenger just didn't fit right now, it was painful to see the blonde like this. "..I'm sorry." Shikamaru started in a strained tone, his hands in his pockets, his gaze looking off into the corner of the garden. "…it's done."

He had to relay the message.

Of course Naruto knew.

But it was orders.

He bowed his head in silent respect for the blonde's mourning.

"No!" The fox cried out as his crying got louder and harder.

He hadn't been able to protect Sasuke!

He hadn't been able to save him!

"God no!" He cried his hands coming down and wrapping themselves around his body, trying to comfort himself.

He could do nothing...

Sasuke was dead...

The last of the Uchihas finally gone...

"SASUKE!!"

His scream echoed across the garden as he finally doubled over to the ground, his forehead touching the same dirt he and Sasuke had made love on. His fingers curled into the same dirt Sasuke's long, lithe fingers had gripped in ecstasy.

And it was gone, all of it...gone, with a simple injection, Sasuke was gone…

And Naruto…

…was alone…

Shikamaru frowned at the blonde's back, unsure what to do, unsure how to comfort the screaming blonde. Then he heard footsteps, and he almost didn't have time to turn when he saw their old teacher running to the porch.

"Naruto?" Iruka's voice was strained, he glanced to Shikamaru before he caught sight of his make-shift son laid out on the dirt and sobbing out his anguish. "Naruto..." Iruka ran down the steps towards the weeping kitsune, kneeling on the dirt and gathering the other man in his arms. He held him firmly in his grasp, "I'm sorry…" Iruka's own eyes were tearing up; he had been with Naruto every step of the way, when the blonde had first developed his crush on Sasuke…to when the Uchiha left…to when Naruto was alone trying to run the village.

All the way to when he returned…and now to this, when Sasuke never had the option of coming back.

He rocked the Hokage-sama like a child, trying to soothe away the hurt.

Shikamaru looked away from the intimate scene of pain, slowly trailing out of the home and wishing he could just say a little more to make it all better.

Naruto gripped Iruka's shirt tightly, his face pressed into the man's chest as he cried. He heard the soothing sounds of Iruka trying to calm him, and felt the lightly rocking.

But none of it would help.

None of it would help soothe his heart or bring back his lover.

His world had shattered.

His hands shook as they gripped the fabric, he'd been crying for over an hour now, and he showed no signs of stopping.

"You have to be strong..." Iruka murmured, having shed a few tears of his own, unsure how to help the kitsune -- and it was upsetting him. All he could do was hold him, smooth down his hair and try and ease the horrible hurt he must be feeling in his chest.

"He- he's..gon-gone!" The blonde sobbed out. He knew he needed to be stronger, Sasuke had told him to be happy, had told him not to cry. "…tou-san." He whimpered, his fingers gripping harder into the fabric, "Th-they took -- him.."

"I know…I know…" Iruka held Naruto close to him, running his hand through the blonde's hair and across his scalp in a soothing gesture. His eyes were pinched shut, Naruto's pain hurting his heart. "…I know…" Iruka wanted to say something more, wanted to tell him it would get better -- that he'd be okay.

...but it would take a long time for this to get better.

For the pain to heal.

Naruto's soul had been ripped out of him; Naruto and Sasuke needed each other, and now one would never come back. It was something Iruka wasn't sure Naruto had to strength to overcome, but he had to believe in him, he had to tell the fox he was strong.

The blonde cried for hours on end.

The morning sun drifting to the afternoon, before lazily falling to the evening.

Naruto had all but cried himself catatonic.

He felt numb, worn out; his heart felt as if someone had just removed thousands of needles from it…

All but half-dead in Iruka's arms.

His hand still tightly clutching the shirt, his small life line.

Iruka slowly picked Naruto up then, maneuvering the blonde towards the home. He wasn't as easy to carry anymore -- Naruto was bulkier now, his limbs longer, looking a little awkward in his teacher's arms. Iruka's eyes were red, he was out of tears and so was the blonde. Naruto's eyes were shut, his breathing evened -- having cried himself into a sort of coma. He placed the fox on the bed, gently removing his hand from his shirt, placing the shirt he had been clutching outside over the fox as a sort of blanket.

...he could only guess it held some meaning; assuming it must have been Sasuke's and it hurt Iruka's heart.

Naruto…

You'll make it through this…

He gently brushed the blonde's bangs aside, unable to muster a smile as he gazed down at his broken child.

--

Naruto's heavy eyes slowly opened up; he felt achy and completely worn out, he had nothing left for himself.

Sasuke was gone…

The village council had betrayed him.

He carefully snuggled down into the blanket...no, not a blanket.

Glancing down to the soft thing covering him, inhaling that wind and spice smell…

Sasuke's shirt.

His heart clenched, his eyes closing.

...Sasuke.

Iruka had woken up a few hours before -- he had stationed himself on the couch not ready to leave the heart-broken blonde just yet. Currently the brunette was walking back down the hall, rounding on Naruto's bedroom a little surprised to see the kitsune awake. Iruka slowly entered the room, sitting on the chair next to the bed -- he had dragged it from the window; unsure what it had been doing there; unaware it was Sasuke's chair. He set the tea he was holding on the night table, unsure if he should reach out to the blonde who seemed to be trying to melt into the shirt he was holding. "...hey." His voice sounded weird to his ears, knowing the sound of it was a horrid in this mourning silence.

The fox's eyes slowly opened up as he gazed over towards Iruka. He caught sight of the serene look in his eyes; Iruka was trying to comfort him. "Hey..." He murmured, his voice cracking.

He was talking…

That was a good start.

"How're you feeling?" It was a stupid question, but he wanted Naruto to keep talking, to try and get him out of his head. "Would you like some tea?" He added absently, gesturing to the steaming cup.

The fox glanced over to the cup and blinked...tea?

He slowly pushed himself up so he was at least sitting. He looked down at the shirt, debating with himself, he didn't want to get anything on it, but at the same time, he didn't want it to leave him...

His security blanket.

Carefully he maneuvered the shirt around so it was pillowed in his lap.

"..Sure."

Iruka was almost elated by Naruto's little actions; knowing the blonde was strong and this was making him a little happy. He quickly handed the cup to the blonde's outstretched hands, noticing the shirt still in his lap but not saying anything.

...this was going to be hard.

But he knew Naruto would persevere, he always did.

"It's a nice day out." Iruka said simply, the window was slightly open, the sky a bright cloudless blue and the scent of spring wafted into the room.

The fox carefully sipped at his tea, his eyes flickering towards the light outside.

...of course it would be nice out…

He let out a long, slow sigh and leaned back against the headboard. He held the cup with one hand, before he let his other come up to his chest, rubbing the ache in his heart.

He wanted to go to the garden.

He wanted to be with his Sasuke.

Iruka rubbed his neck, trying to think of something else to say, noticing the looming sadness in the blonde's eyes as he looked to the window. "Would you like to go back to the garden?" He asked quietly, knowing that the new batch of plants had some sort of meaning…

...but Iruka wasn't entirely informed on what. Of course it probably had a meaning to him and Sasuke; some type of memory otherwise he wouldn't have found the man laying in it the other day balling his eyes out.

The fox nodded slowly, "Yes…" He held his tea carefully in his hand as he moved his legs over the side of the bed. He held the shirt close to him as he stood, "How long was I sleeping..?"

Iruka slowly got out the chair, allowing the blonde room as he got out of bed; he still didn't really look all there. "Since…yesterday." The brunette followed his former student down the hall towards the porch and into the bright rays of sunlight.

...such a beautiful day.

It was a little sad really.

The smell of flowers was thick on the air; the wind picking up just a bit, ruffling his hair as the dolphin descended the porch steps watching as the blonde took a seat in his ring of flowers.

Naruto moved down into the dirt, his back resting against the cypress like tree. He drew his knees up to his chest, the shirt resting between his arms. He glanced at the cypress and sighed, "...This was the last one we planted..." He smirked slightly, "Actually..." His eyes lightened at the memory, "I made him do it, he hated getting dirty."

They planted this together then.

Iruka smiled almost sadly, trying to tame his thoughts and not focus on that bit of empathy for the blonde. Iruka's dark brown eyes surveyed the kitsune's expression noticing the slight smirk and the light in his eyes.

...he'd be fine.

He'd make it.

Iruka kneeled next to the man then, ruffling his blonde spikes, "You always were very persuasive."

The fox shrugged slightly, "Sasuke was just a sucker for a couple good love bites and a smile." Reaching up, he rubbed the bottom of his nose with the back of his hand. "Although..." He sighed and seemed to grip the shirt tighter, "No one knew that..."

Iruka tried to keep his faint smile, still sitting close to the blonde, watching as he was gripping the shirt firmly again -- falling into memories no doubt. "But you knew that." Iruka said firmly, "You can remember Sasuke, live for him."

"...if you want to call it living." The fox murmured. He let his face rest close to the shirt, inhaling the smell of wind and spice; Sasuke's smell. "There's really not much to live for."

"There's a lot to live for." Iruka tried on, "You have a whole village to protect." Iruka kept his hand on the blonde's shoulder, letting Naruto curl around the shirt but trying not to let him sink into depression. "You have his memory." Iruka murmured softly, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"The village." Naruto snorted. "The village wanted him dead." The fox almost snarled. "Why should I protect it?"

Iruka was taken aback by Naruto's pure hate in his tone; it reminded him…of… Sasuke. Iruka frowned, "Naruto...surely you don't really think that way?" Iruka tried to pick through the emotions on the blonde's face, unsure how to voice his thoughts.

"I do." He admitted. "There's nothing worthy for me to protect. The council is nothing but cruel men and women who are bought off by others." He shook his head and leaned into Iruka slightly, "I can't protect anyone."

"Everyone counts on you Naruto." The dolphin let the fox lean against him, gently holding the man as he spat his anger.

Naruto was just upset…

He ran his hand through the blonde's hair in a soothing manner, "Don't think that way, don't let yourself be tainted by hate." Iruka sighed, looking down to the blonde with soft brown eyes, "You're better than that…"

Naruto sighed heavily, his eyes closing.

He was better than his anger.

He knew it; but he was so angry, and so sad.

"They wouldn't let me go with him…at the end..." He felt himself start to tear up again, "...they wouldn't let me stay with him."

Iruka frowned slightly, hearing the strain in his son's voice, keeping the blonde close in a type of comforting gesture.

"I'm sorry Naruto..." Iruka said, his tone soft and sincere. "...but you now why things must be done." Iruka hugged Naruto a little firmer, "You're the Hokage-sama…emotional ties can get very…compromising."

...he knew he didn't need to lecture.

But he wanted to extinguish that flame of anger in the blonde; he didn't want Naruto to lose himself to his pain.

The fox let out a shuttering breath. "He was scared..." He breathed out. "His hands wouldn't stop shaking..." The kit reached up and covered his eyes with his hand, trying to hide his eyes.

Iruka closed his eyes, holding the blonde firmly as he felt his shoulders start to shake. He took in a shuddering breath, wanting to know how to make this better but he knew there was nothing he could say. "...it's okay to cry Naruto." Iruka said softly, running his hands soothingly down the blonde's strong back. "It's okay…"

"He made me promise..." He tried to keep the tears back. "He wanted me to be happy for him." Naruto arched slightly into the hand running down his back. It was smaller and thicker than Sasuke's, but the touch was nice.

He wouldn't be feeling another touch for a long, long time.

Iruka smiled gently, moving his hand under the blonde's chin and lifting his head up. "Then...how about a smile?" Iruka put on his best smile, tears still in the corners of his eyes -- shed for his son's loss. "Show Sasuke how strong you are."

The fox stared up at his adopted father, the despair still hanging in his eyes. He slowly licked his lips, before he gave the man the cheesiest and fakest smile he could manage. "Is this good?" He asked in a forced voice, his upper and lower teeth set right on the edge of each other, his cheeks pulled back.

Iruka laughed then -- a tired shallow laugh, pulling Naruto's cheeks with his fingers and making him smile wider. "Good enough." Iruka said softly.

Naruto let out a soft chuckle, and pulled his face out of Iruka's fingers. "Cheek pincher." He reached up and rubbed his face gently.

Iruka smiled at his son, just watching him as he rubbed his face.

It would be okay.

In time Naruto would be okay.

--

A/N:

Another chapter done! Super glad you're all still liking it so far. If you wanna read more please leave a review and we'll have the next chapter out as soon as we can. Thank you!


	21. Chapter 21

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Twenty-One'

Where was he?

He felt…heavy...

There was a pulse in his brain, something faint but it was bothering him, forcing him to wake up and yet he didn't know what it was.

Mm...where was he?

Sasuke groaned, slowly opening his bright black eyes, staring up at the ceiling of what appeared to be a bedroom.

Or rather a medic ward, but not a hospital.

The Uchiha blinked, his bright eyes devoid of recognition as he gazed around the room. He took notice of the curtains on the window, to the empty chair next to his uncomfortable table-like bed.

Hm…

It was strange...

He had no idea how he got here, or where he was.

It was...a little scary.

Sasuke lifted himself up on the bed, taking note of the plain black shirt he was wearing and the white shorts; he even had sandals on his feet and yet he couldn't remember getting dressed.

Well…he couldn't really remember yesterday, or before that…or…anything.

Uchiha Sasuke.

That was…his name wasn't it?

Gods...

His head hurt...

He rubbed his eyes, a frustrated flush on his cheeks as he whined in his throat. Where was he?!

"Sasuke." The bored drawl hit the Uchiha's ears and forced the man to look up.

"Who..?"

"Shikamaru." The man said easily, "The Hokage-sama's keeper of affairs."

Sasuke was quiet then, his feet over the bed, his hands at his sides stiffly like a child being lectured.

Hokage-sama...

Sounded important. Who was that?

"I'm here to bring you home." Shikamaru murmured softly, keeping his expression void of emotion. "C'mon."

Home?

Sasuke…couldn't recall home.

"Is it far?" The Uchiha spoke up, getting to his feet and following this man.

Trust.

Given just like that; even though he really had no idea who Shikamaru was.

Sasuke looked elated to leave the weird medic ward, following the man down the hall, his curious black eyes taking in everything around him.

Uncanny…Sasuke really had no memories did he?

Shikamaru frowned gazing at the Uchiha's expression; the pure curiosity almost stinging him. He sighed softly to himself, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Just follow me."

--

Sasuke had tried to keep everything straight, tried to force himself to keep everything the man said in his memory.

He lived with Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto was the Hokage-sama.

He needed to obey and respect the Hokage-sama and the village. He was a leaf ninja and Naruto was his caretaker.

Sasuke was having trouble with everything else; history, events; it all went over his head and he found himself ignoring the man's lazy drawl.

Home!

Sasuke wanted to go home!

He smiled a pure innocent smile as he saw the Uzumaki home come into view. He almost ran towards the gates but kept himself in check; he wanted to look composed, respectable when he saw the Hokage-sama.

...he wished he could remember him.

But…no memories came, no images.

Strange…

Shikamaru opened the gate, allowing them passage towards the home.

Naruto blinked as he heard the gate door open and closed.

"Who's here..?"

He closed the book that had been resting on his chest, and easily moved to stand up. He was wearing just a basic light blue shirt and cargo shorts. He had two weeks of leave; no one was suppose to bother him. He moved over towards the door and easily slid it open, confusion in his bright blue eyes. "Shikamaru?" He asked, "What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru had told Sasuke to stay by the gate; and the Uchiha had complied without complaint.

...it was a little unnerving really.

Sasuke was so simple, quiet, obedient.

He seemed to sincerely nervous to meet Naruto…

This wasn't going to go well.

Shikamaru looked up to the blonde, letting out a quiet sigh as he tried to prepare himself for what he was about to say. "Naruto..." Shikamaru started, "You have to understand I was under council's orders."

He let that sink in a moment…

"Sasuke isn't dead." Shikamaru said, eyeing the blonde's expression.

Naruto blinked and froze; the words slowly starting to sink in. "...What?" His voice was quiet. "What are you talking about?" He stepped forward, his eyes confused. "How?"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, "…I tried to see if there was any other options. I tried to make them see how Sasuke could be an asset to the village.

Shikamaru just didn't like seeing Naruto so sad…

He had done everything in his power to try and change their minds.

"I mentioned a mind-sealing jutsu." Shikamaru said softly, "They said they'd attempt it; but if it didn't work they'd kill him." The brunette sighed, lifting his chocolate eyes to the blonde, "If Sasuke regains his memories he'll be killed, neither of us will be able to save him." Shikamaru glanced over his shoulder, "I didn't want to tell you before... if the mind-sealing failed; I didn't want to get you're hopes up."

Mind sealing jutsu?

"Ho-how far back did they go?" He asked in a rushed voice.

Would Sasuke remember him?

"Where is he?" He reached out and set a hand on his shoulders, gripping them hard.

Shikamaru swallowed thickly, "He's…at the gates." The brunette averted his gaze from the blonde's, "...he…doesn't remember anything Naruto; barely his name."

Naruto felt everything within him drop…

He barely remembered...his name?

His eyes lifted and gazed over Shikamaru's shoulder towards the gate.

Sasuke was there…

His black orbs, taking in the sight of the house…

This wasn't his Sasuke...

Shikamaru didn't know what to say, "…I tried Naruto." He said lamely, unsure if saving Sasuke was really the right thing to do.

...would it just be worse for the fox?

Having him alive rather than dead?

Shikamaru gestured for the Uchiha, "Yo Sasuke!"

Sasuke perked to attention, moving up the path with smooth deliberate steps, walking right up to Shikamaru, standing next to him and gazing up at the blonde.

...this was the Hokage-sama then?

Sasuke took in the sight of his bright blue eyes, pale blonde hair and the weird whisker marks on his cheeks.

Why did he have those?

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hokage-sama." Sasuke said in an even tone, trying to impress this man with his respectable statement -- he'd make Shikamaru proud. "I am Uchiha Sasuke."

Shikamaru couldn't look at Sasuke or Naruto now. "I...need to get back." Shikamaru said in a quiet tone, "...be good Sasuke."

Sasuke turned slightly, looking to Shikamaru's back and feeling the bite of apprehension in his stomach.

...he had grown attached to the lazy ninja.

Sasuke hid his nervousness, glancing back to the Hokage who had yet to speak.

Naruto watched Shikamaru start to leave.

What?

Just like that?

His heart was beating heavily in his chest, his eyes nervous as he glanced back at Sasuke. He stopped as he caught sight of the dark eyes; They seemed...nervous…

A child…

That's what he was reminded of…

Taking in a deep breath, he tried to put a smile on his face, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

He held his hand out to Sasuke...

His dead lover.

--

A/N:

This is a short chapter, sorry. I just wanted to end on that last note; I liked Kareian's line there, hehe. But, yeah, next chapter will be out soon and it should be longer. Sorry if Sasuke seems out of character, it was difficult to play him like this. You have to remember he knows nothing; no one, no past, nothing. So, without his past to shape him, he's literally an empty shell – a child. Keep that in mind before getting upset with his character.

If you're still interested in the story, please leave a review. Thanks.


	22. Chapter 22

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Twenty-Two'

Sasuke took Naruto's hand then, giving it a quick shake.

That's...what he was supposed to do, right?

Sasuke's black eyes still had their unsure hue, his lips tugged into a curious frown as the blonde continued to stare at him like there was something else he should be doing.

...he felt strange.

Sasuke stood on the porch, a little confused where his things were.

...did he only own these clothes?

Shikamaru didn't give him anything.

Maybe his things were here? Had he been living here long?

Sasuke tucked his hands in his pockets; like he had seen Shikamaru do, clearly child-like in his ability to mimic. "It's pretty." The Uchiha said softly, referring to the garden around the home.

Naruto nodded slowly as he looked over his shoulder to the garden. He gazed at the flowers for a brief moment, before looking back at Sasuke.

He seemed unsure of what to do.

Poor kid.

"Did...did you want to see it?" He asked almost unsure.

Sasuke looked towards the flowers then to Naruto. "Mm, if that's what the Hokage-sama wants?"

That sounded stupid…

Sasuke kept his frown, looking back to the garden a flush on his porcelain cheeks -- looking everything like a child and not the demon of a man he had once been.

...Sasuke was truly gone.

Naruto felt his chest constrict…

Hokage-sama…

But he murmured it without the purr to his voice...

He was being formal with him.

Sighing, Naruto gave him a small smile. "Just Naruto."

Sasuke nodded slightly, "Naruto." He experimented with the name, letting it roll off his tongue and yet the flush didn't leave.

...the leader of the whole village was smiling at him; telling him to call him by his first name.

Sasuke hoped they hadn't known each other long. He really didn't know who he was and he was feeling a little bad about it.

The fox turned from Sasuke and started towards the garden, "C'mon." He kept his light smile up, as he walked, barefoot towards the back gate. Reaching down to the latch at his knees he lifted it up and swung the door open. "You can spend as much time back here as you'd like." He started his voice still soft. "There's a koi pond in the far corner, so watch your step..." He warned waving off to the opposite end of the garden.

Sasuke followed the Hokage-sama, walking down the path looking here and there and trying to imprint it to his empty mind. "Did you plant all this?" Sasuke asked with a light tone, his black eyes clearly wondering as he surveyed the property.

So much color…

It was so bright, everything smelled so good.

Naruto paused slightly as he stood a few feet from the circle, his hands moved down to his shorts, resting easily in his pockets. "Not all of it..." He answered quietly, his eyes glancing towards the circle briefly.

Sasuke seemed captivated by the flowers and the garden.

...just a child.

"Not all of it?" Sasuke was hanging on Naruto's words, the second voice to enter his mind -- the second he would train to memory.

...he knew no one else.

He walked towards the circle, almost drawn to it, his body moving on it's own as he reached to touch the petals of the forget me nots; moving towards the center of the circle -- his hand touching the rough leaves of the cypress.

...why...did this feel familiar?

Sasuke turned to the kitsune, his black eyes weighing confusion. "I like this place." He stated simply, telling it like it is -- nodding to himself as if to confirm his thought.

Naruto grinned softly down at the man. He watched the lithe, long fingers move off the bright blue pedals as he moved further into the circle.

The child was exploring, testing his new surroundings.

"You can come out here whenever you feel like..." Naruto reassured. His heart was beating heavily in his chest, the pain making breathing a bit difficult, but he smiled despite it all.

It was almost crueler to stare at the shell of his former lover.

To see the hands, arms and lips that had loved him roughly, passionately and gently...now reduced to childish curiosity, to mere innocence.

Moving forwards, the fox moved to crouch next to Sasuke, his forearms resting on his knees. "...You-You're going to be living with me...so it's okay to come out here, alright?"

Sasuke turned his bright black eyes up to the kitsune's, looking at the man, taking in his feigned smile.

Hm…

"Why're you sad?" Sasuke tilted his head, loose raven locks favoring one side, his tone so quiet -- completely sincere.

Sasuke could see through Naruto's smile…

...the real Sasuke was still there; deep down somewhere, telling him that Naruto was faking.

...it felt familiar almost; yet at the same time completely foreign.

It was weird.

"Sad?" Naruto blinked and sat back slightly.

How?

How had he seen through the smile?

He let out a sigh and stood up, "I'll tell you later...still sad to talk about."

Sad?

Sasuke didn't like seeing Naruto sad.

"You don't have to tell me." The Uchiha said bravely despite his childish curiosity. He slowly got up from the patch of earth, following the Hokage-sama up the porch and into the home.

...their home.

Right?

Sasuke peered down the halls, confused to where his room was.

He frowned; he really wished he would start remembering things soon. What was wrong with him? "Where's...my room?" Sasuke said the same flush on his cheeks as he stood there awkwardly.

Naruto paused in the hall way and looked over his shoulder towards Sasuke. "Oh...Um.." He looked back towards the rooms. "I have to go set it up..." He blushed slightly.

Set up..?

Didn't he live here?

Maybe he didn't..?

Sasuke stood at the beginning of the hall, just staring at the space, watching as Naruto disappeared into one of the rooms. Sasuke couldn't help it -- he found himself walked down the empty space, towards the end of the hall, moving to the door on the left.

He pushed it open...

Just standing in the doorway, noticing the bed and the scattered sheets, the clothes on the floor and the chair next to the night table.

...the window was open.

Oh!

Sasuke walked towards the window, completely ignoring the fact he was invading the Hokage-sama's personal space, walking to the window and opening it further. He could see the garden from here. Sasuke smiled then, inhaling the fresh scent of spring, his palms on the window sill as he looked out towards the expanse of greenery.

He liked the garden...

But…he wasn't so sure why he enjoyed it so much.

Naruto easily moved about the room, pulling out clean sheets and re-making the bed. He pushed the window open, letting fresh air into the room. He had a small view of the garden, but it didn't compare to the one he had from his own room. Quickly finishing, he stepped out of the room but the hall way was empty, "Sasuke?" He called out; he looked towards the living room, but heard nothing.

His door was open...

He had been sure that he had closed it...

Sliding the door open a bit more, he caught sight of the Uchiha and almost called out to him, but paused, the man's eyes were bright, almost excited as he gazed at the garden. He leaned against the wall, his arms gently holding himself.

So innocent and childlike…

He smiled gently to himself, trying to keep the sadness from his eyes.

...at least...

…at least, Sasuke, this new Sasuke was happy…

Clueless, but happy.

Sasuke hadn't noticed Naruto right away; but when he did his eyes quickly averted to his feet and he turned stiffly from the window. "Sorry Hokage-sama.." Sasuke murmured softly, "…the view was so nice from here." He kept his eyes on his feet -- a child ready to be scolded.

Naruto felt nervous as Sasuke backed away, as if he were in trouble. "You're fine." He reassured as he stepped forwards He reached out and set a hand on the man's shoulder and turned him towards the window. "It is a nice view..." He added. "Do you think you did something wrong?" He asked gently, his blue eyes trying to catch the dark eyes.

Sasuke allowed himself to be turned back to the window, Naruto's large warm hand on his shoulder and his body close to his.

He liked Naruto...

He didn't want him upset with him.

"This is you're room." Sasuke said simply, "I should have asked before I came in here." He looked out towards the garden, absently biting his lower lip, "Shikamaru told me to respect you and your things."

Naruto let out a laugh at Shikamaru's words through Sasuke. He couldn't help it, Shikamaru telling someone to be respectful. "God, that's funny." he chuckled and rested his elbows against the window sill. "Shikamaru's the laziest man I know," Naruto smiled gently. "Don't worry, I'm laid back, you don't have to be so formal with me. Just be yourself."

Be myself?

Who...is myself?

Sasuke frowned, trying to think but nothing came to him.

...his mind was a blank slate.

Sasuke tilted his head to the garden before he pulled away from it, moving away from Naruto unsure what this pain in his heart was.

...he didn't like it.

"Where's my room?" He asked suddenly, turning his bright black eyes on the fox.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as the man -boy- moved away from the window..

Was...did he say something wrong?

"Its...its just down the hall.." he murmured standing back up, he started towards Sasuke, and gently set his hand on the small of his back and guided him out of the room. "It's right here."

Sasuke let himself be guided, not minding the Hokage-sama's hand on his back, allowing himself to be guided to the room on the opposite side of the hall, just opposite of Naruto's. Sasuke pushed the door open, the bed was perfectly made; there was a dresser and a night table just like Naruto's room.

There wasn't a chair here though…

What was that chair doing in Naruto's room? It had looked out of place; but maybe he shouldn't ask.

Sasuke walked towards the window, looking out and having to crane his neck to see the garden. He didn't like that -- he liked Naruto's view better, he could see the flowers and the pond from there. Sasuke turned from the window, moving to sit on the bed.

...it felt stiff.

Almost un-used.

Sasuke turned his eyes up to the kitsune, "Has this been my room long?"

Naruto shook his head, "No.." He answered truthfully. He leaned against the door frame, "...Don't worry." The fox didn't know what to do or say. The whole situation was just so weird. Sasuke had the mind of a child; he didn't know how to take care of child! "...It'll be alright." He licked his lips nervously. "Umm..." He looked back over to man, "…Do…you need anything?"

"No." Sasuke remained on the bed, just watching Naruto with his keen childish gaze. He tilted his head curiously, "Isn't it too early to go to bed?" Sasuke kicked his shoes off on the floor -- he hadn't taken them off at the door, he should've but he had forgot.

...he hoped Naruto didn't mind.

"Want to do something?" He asked simply enough.

Naruto tilted his head slightly.

Do something?

"...What did you want to do?" He asked quietly.

"What do we normally do?" Sasuke asked, still perched on the bed, absently kicking his feet as he sat there…feeling just a little awkward.

Naruto felt a blush rise on his cheeks…

He couldn't tell Sasuke the truth now!

He shifted uncomfortably against the door frame and swallowed…

...Now what?

Everything was awkward now.

He felt his chest twinge at Sasuke's question though…

He rubbed at his heart and let out a small sigh. "..You know, it's been a long day." He mumbled, "...We," He paused as he carefully pushed off the door frame, "We need to get new clothes for you…"

"New clothes?" Sasuke had caught the play of emotion in Naruto's eyes and was unsure what to make of it. "What's wrong with these ones?" For all he knew they were clean; they smelled new -- he had tugged up the fabric and inhaled it with his nose, exposing his white stomach.

Naruto adverted his eyes, the blush darkening. "Well," How to explain that you're former lover, who wasn't dead, was wearing his clothes without making it sound weird..? "...those are the only ones you have.."

Blushing?

Sasuke found himself drawn to Naruto, confused by the dark cheeks.

He lifted his hands, placing them on Naruto's scarred cheeks, his deft fingers tracing the whisker-like grooves. "Why're you all red?"

The fox blinked owlishly as Sasuke's hands caught his cheeks. He hadn't notice the man move. "Ahh.. Just...warm." It was a difficult thing to stay still and not lean into the fingers; warm and calloused tips, but holding a gentle touch.

Sasuke's touch...

God…

His chest clench again, and he tried not to gasp at the feel.

But it was cool.

The window was open.

Naruto wasn't making sense.

Sasuke frowned, his bright black eyes remaining on the kit's face, his fingers still gently holding Naruto close to him. "Naruto?" He questioned, clearly not believing his statement and yet the childish Uchiha had yet to pull away.

...there was no hidden intentions, just an innocent curiosity.

The fox's eyes moved away from the childish orbs. His fingers were shaking ever so slightly as he reached up to gently pull the man's hands from his face. "...I think it's time for bed." He murmured quietly. He looked away as he slowly slid out from Sasuke's grip. "..If- if you need anything, I'm...just down the hall." He pointed to his room, but he knew Sasuke knew where it was. He had to force himself to let go of Sasuke's wrists, had to keep himself from caressing the smooth skin. His breathing was becoming erratic, and he could feel the rest of him start to break.

He needed to lie down, "..good night.."

Sasuke watched as the blonde left, his brows furrowed as he still felt the warmth from the blonde's hands on his wrists.

...why were Naruto's palms sweaty?

Was he sick?

He had to be...

It was the middle of the day and he had said goodnight.

Did he do something wrong..?

Sasuke bowed his head; he was already screwing up wasn't he?

He drew his knees up against his chest, resting his chin on them as he closed his eyes, just inhaling the sweet smell of spring as it wafted in through the window.

--

A/N:

Another chapter down! Hope you guys are still sticking with it so far. Please leave another review and we'll get another chapter out as soon as we can. Thanks!


	23. Chapter 23

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Twenty-Three'

Sasuke had woken up earlier, having fallen into a strange dreamless sleep -- feeling it wasn't right to wander free in Naruto's home just yet.

New clothes…

That's what Naruto had said.

He had picked out a pair of pants and a shirt out of the dresser; thinking the clothes were his, and he had decided to go the bathroom and try and bathe. Maybe Naruto thought he smelled; that might've been why he suggested it.

Sasuke didn't want to upset Naruto anymore.

He had undressed in front of the mirror, tugging off his shirt and he had got intrigued by the sight of the odd marks all over his skin. Sasuke frowned, climbing up on the counter, his body almost pressed against the mirror as he trailed his hands over his own flesh -- feeling the rough spots of scars.

...some long, some short, some dark some light.

Weird.

Sasuke didn't remember any of these.

He kicked off his shorts and underwear, determined to find more, to try and find one he recognized.

...so many.

Sasuke was a little scared now; how did he get all these?

He grabbed the towel off the counter, wrapping it quickly around his waist in a sloppy manner -- moving down the hall to Naruto's room as if the blonde might be able to help him out.

...but he looked so sad yesterday.

What if he was still asleep..?

Sasuke mustered up his courage, opening the door and peeking his head inside, slowly letting his naked torso be seen as he cautiously moved into the room. Now he was standing in the doorway in nothing but a towel, the thin white cloth falling dangerously low on his hips. "Where did these all come from?" Sasuke asked, pointing at himself -- referring to the scars.

Naruto blinked, drawn out of his mind by that frightening familiar voice. Slowly pushing up onto his forearm, Naruto looked back at Sasuke in his towel…

What was he doing..?

Naruto hadn't heard the question, his mind too far gone; it was the sound and tone of the voice that had triggered him more than anything. He watched, a bit confused, as Sasuke's fingers moved across his body.

What was he--

Oh…

He was tracing his scars...

"...which ones?"

Sasuke took that as an invitation to come closer, the male sitting his tiny ass down on the bed next to the blonde. He had a frown; almost looking like the usual irritated Uchiha had it not been for the pure innocent confusion in the man's eyes. "All of them." Sasuke said softly, his fingers absently tracing the long scar from his shoulder to his hip.

...the scar given to him on the gates of Konoha; not that he knew.

Sasuke kept his bright eyes on the fox, the towel slack and exposing a good portion of his inner thigh.

Naruto eyed the dark, almost purple scar along the pale skin and sighed heavily.

He had done that…

The fox sighed and moved to gently grip Sasuke's forearm and carefully turned it over, his eyes scanning for the faded spots.

He found a couple…

"These were from senbon." He started, his voice soft. He hadn't noticed the skin exposed on Sasuke's legs; trying to remain focused on his arm. "You were twelve; we were on the Big Naruto Bridge down in the water county." He let out a light, painful sigh at the memory, "...You almost died trying to protect me…and took the senbon hit..."

Twelve?

That had to be a long while ago.

How old was he now?

Sasuke looked down at his own arm with an intense gaze, picking out the faint dark spots and tilting his head.

...he didn't remember.

He was trying...

But he just couldn't remember.

"We've…known each other a long time then?" Sasuke murmured softly, feeling Naruto's fingers on his skin and it felt different from when he had touched his own flesh.

...almost familiar.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand with him, placing his fingers over another angry mark, "What about this one?" He wasn't aware how close they had become, Sasuke's eyes almost shyly looking into Naruto's own as the blonde's face was inches from his own.

Naruto blushed slightly as Sasuke moved his hand across his body only to rest over another scar. It took him a while to figure it out where his hand had traveled. Sasuke had put his hand back over the scar he had given him.

...god, what could he say..?

He sighed at the first question, hoping to maybe divert Sasuke's attention from the scar. His painful reminder of their bloody past.

"Yeah, we were placed on a team together when we were twelve, but we bumped into each other a few times while we were kids." He tried hard to keep his fingers still, but they were slowly tracing the edge of the scar.

Sasuke let Naruto's fingers roam down the edge of his scar, his black eyes almost distant -- as if trying to catch a memory that just wasn't there.

...what was wrong with him?

Why couldn't he remember?

Sasuke hadn't been aware that his hand was still atop Naruto's, almost guiding him as the blonde's digits roamed over the rough flesh. "I'm...not a very good ninja am I?" Sasuke said after a moment; thinking the scars were from him being careless.

Naruto shook his head, "No, no you were a very good Ninja." He corrected, "One of the best." Seeing the scar and the innocent look in Sasuke's eyes was almost painful. The man had no memory of his past life. "I'll tell you that story later though, okay?" He murmured. He was wracking his brain to remember how Iruka treated him when he was younger. He had to think of Sasuke as just a child now; his lover had died two days before, this was just a orphaned, homeless child living with him.

He had to beat the pain!

"Okay…" Sasuke was quiet a moment, just sitting there, unsure how to read Naruto's expression. "...I should go take my bath." He said after a moment, licking his lips absently and averting his gaze towards the half-opened door. He turned his black eyes back on the fox as a thought struck him, a small smile on the corners of his lips, "Did you want to bathe too Hokage-sama?"

Innocent.

That innocent look would kill Naruto one of these days.

Naruto blinked before he drew his hand away from Sasuke's body, "Um...sure…"

This was just a child...

Children asked for this, he had asked Iruka for this.

"Get it started for us?' He asked almost hesitating.

Naruto could do this, he had to do this.

Sasuke's smile got a little brighter than; feeling glad Naruto wasn't upset with him from the night before. The Uchiha had left the room as he was told, walking down the hall and back to the bathroom. He had turned on the taps, filling the tub and letting his towel fall to the floor. Once the tub filled the Uchiha eased himself into the warm steamy water, letting himself relax and scooting to one side of the bath so Naruto would have room when the kitsune joined him.

Naruto rubbed his forehead in a slow, hard manner, as if he were trying to rid himself of an impeding headache. "What are you doing, Naruto?" He mumbled to himself as he moved from his bedroom towards the bathroom. He had to keep his cool and composure if front of Sasuke; the man still picked up on the subtle movements that Naruto made when he was upset. "Stupid observant bastard." He grumbled, almost lovingly to himself. Letting out a long sigh, he schooled his features and smiled gently as he stepped into the bathroom.

Sasuke was already in the tub, a small smile on his face.

"Comfy, Sasuke?" He asked as he started to lift his own shirt.

...this was so awkward.

Sasuke nodded simply but he doubted the kitsune saw as he pulled the shirt over his head and let his pants fall to the ground. Sasuke's eyes followed the contours of Naruto's body, roaming the smooth flesh all the way to when the blonde sat down in the tub and caused the water to slosh around them.

Sasuke tilted his head, his eyes not lingering from a reason Naruto would recognize, something curious in the way Sasuke traced his fingers across the man's collarbone and inwardly thinking he should withdraw his fingers. "Why don't you have scars?" He asked the blonde, tilting his head up to the kitsune. Sasuke frowned then, his fingers ghosting over his neck and back up to his cheeks, "Well...you have these. But...nothing else."

Naruto let out a small laugh and let his fingers trace over the small whiskers. "I have the Kyuubi sealed in me." He started, his voice almost strained as the fingers started to trail down his neck.

His weak spot.

He carefully pulled the hand away from his face.

"He heals me, and makes it so I don't have scars."

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke let the name roll off his tongue, his eyes curious but he managed to pull himself away from the blonde as Naruto's fingers pushed his hands away from his face. Sasuke leaned against the side of the tub, their skin touching but he didn't seem so aware of it. The Uchiha reached for the shampoo, squeezing some of the soap on his fingers before he ran them through his hair in a lathering motion.

"...a demon." Naruto answered after a moment. He watched Sasuke move around the tub, totally unaware of their bodies touching. It was hard to think of him as a child as he watched the man move; Sasuke's motions were as fluid and effortless as they had been before his mind had been taken from him.

But those eyes...

His voice...

They weren't Sasuke...

"Demon?" Sasuke blinked to the blonde, dipping his head back and submerging his soap lathered locks -- unconsciously exposing his neck and arching himself almost in a tempting manner. He shook the water from his hair as he came back up, running his fingers along his scalp to keep the hair from his eyes; those bright black eyes looking up to the kitsune. "Living in you?" The Uchiha frowned a little.

Naruto really needed to get out of the tub...

No matter how hard to force his mind to accept that Sasuke was a mere child, his body was anything but. He knew that the Uchiha wasn't trying to tease or tempt, but, god if Sasuke's body didn't make Naruto's react…

He shifted a bit, so they were no longer touching.

"...yea," He answered, trying to keep his mind on the Kyuubi. "It was sealed in me when I was a baby."

Sasuke was having trouble grasping it, but he tried to run with it. The Uchiha picked up the bottle of shampoo, noticing as Naruto scooted from him but he didn't want the kitsune to shy away.

...he wanted to show him he appreciated him taking him in; that he was grateful the fox had allowed him to live here for whatever reason.

He oozed the shampoo on his hands, absently lifting them and running them through Naruto's hair -- scooting a little too close as he lathered the blonde's soft hair. There was a smile on his lips when he looked down at the kitsune; quite happy in the fact that he could do something for the Hokage-sama.

Naruto had watched Sasuke carefully and curiously as the man shifted around in the bath. He hadn't been able to hold back the surprised gasp as those fingers wove their way through his hair.

His body tensed, all his muscles tightening and on edge.

He needed and wanted to pull away, but he couldn't...

Physically, his body reacted to Sasuke's touch, visually he reacted.

Mentally and emotionally -- he wanted to protect himself.

Shiiiiitt….

Forcing himself to try and relax, Naruto forced himself to focus on the tile ahead of him.

...this was just a child...

This was just a child...

This...was just... a child…

Sasuke had finished scrubbing Naruto's hair, having heard the gasp from the blonde he tilted his head towards the fox.

...he was getting a bit too close.

Sasuke was leaned over the kitsune, finding himself between the man's legs but not really on purpose. "You have to lean back." Sasuke said, gently pushing down on Naruto's shoulder to get him to move -- his other hand placed on the tiles at the side of the blonde's scalp. "You're all soapy." He said, the smile turning into a little smirk.

Jesus this was torture!

Just finish and get out!

Naruto complied with the movements, trying so hard not to focus on the man between his legs. His chest constricted, and he closed his eyes, but masked it as he easily rinsed out the rest of the soap in his hair. He couldn't look Sasuke in the eye as he slowly sat back up, being careful to keep their bodies apart. He could almost hear himself starting to break. "...Thanks." He murmured gently, before he pulled away and stood, easily stepping out of the tub. He reached for the towel and quickly wrapped it around his waist.

"Don't take too long, we still have to get those clothes, okay?" He said, keeping his smile up as he started out of the bathroom. He walked quietly and quickly back to his own room, where he closed the door and fell against it, tears springing to his eyes one hand covering his mouth, trying to muffle the sounds.

He couldn't do this…he just couldn't!

It would kill him to stare at Sasuke ever day like this -- to see childish antics coming from a man whom had dominated and controlled him, from a man who had loved him.

The fox felt his shoulders shaking as he started to slide down the door, leaving a sticky, damp trail across the wood. His eyes were pinched shut, his head bowed as he drew his knees up close to his chest, his body finally breaking down on him.

Sasuke had taken his time in the tub, just pressed against the side, his head tilted on the rim above the water while the rest of him remained submerged.

...Naruto.

Sasuke didn't know why he felt something was wrong…but he did.

Something…was there.

But…he didn't know what.

He sighed softly to himself, his young mind unable to grasp the dire situation, unable to remember what he needed to piece the situation back together and make everything okay.

...they were going to go shopping?

Sasuke climbed out of the tub, toweling himself off and running the fabric roughly through his hair to get the moisture out.

He caught his reflection in the mirror and stopped.

He frowned, just staring at his pale white body; at the messy black hair and the dark black eyes. He could see every detail, every scar.

So…weird...

Something looked off.

He inched closer and closer to the mirror, his hand on the glass covering his own reflection almost as he stared intently into his own eyes.

...pure black.

His pupil dilating; but his eyes were just black.

What...had...he wanted to see?

Sasuke shook off the weird feeling, moving to tug on the slightly over-sized shirt and pair of cargo pants. He finally left the bathroom after draining the tub; intent on finding the fox.

--

A/N:

Yet another sad awkward situation. Will it get any better? Lol, leave a review to find out what happens next. Thanks for reading and supporting us!


	24. Chapter 24

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Twenty-Four'

Naruto had forced himself to stop and get up.

He couldn't break now.

They had things they needed to do.

But he was already so worked up, his mind and heart pulsing with pain. He just wanted to curl back up in bed with his Sasuke's shirt and never move again. He gazed at himself in the mirror and sighed; he didn't look as haggard as he felt, which was good. His eyes were still a bit bright, the only evidence that he had cried. With practiced ease, he let his smile slide into place as he reached for his wallet. "Just a child..." He lightly reminded himself as he started for the door.

Looking down the hall way he caught sight of Sasuke, "Ready?" He asked gently, he had more control over when and if they touched now.

Sasuke looked to the fox as he walked down the hall the Uchiha moving to the door and opening it for the both of them. "Yeah." Sasuke followed Naruto down the steps, into the bright new day and out the front gates towards the main part of the village. "Where are we going?" Sasuke had an urge to take Naruto's hand, but wasn't sure if he could. He glanced to it, then stared ahead again, pushing a smile on his lips as his black eyes regarded the fox.

"We're just headin' into town for a little bit." He fox answered easily. He had space, and fresh air. He breathed in deeply, the smell of trees, cedar, pines, oaks, all surrounded him...and the wind..

Sasuke...

"It's going to be a bit busy." He warned glancing back at the dark, curious eyes, "So try and stay close, okay?"

Sasuke nodded slightly, keeping in close proximity of the blonde, their hands touching but Sasuke didn't make a move to grab at it -- trying to be strong and keep his eyes forward.

_Demon…_

Sasuke blinked, confused, had he heard something? He glanced over his shoulder, looking at a group of people nearby; why were they staring?

_"I can't believe the demon Sasuke isn't dead." _

_"...and with the Hokage-sama..." _

_"Che...what are they thinking?" _

Sasuke frowned a little, his brow furrowed he turned his eyes to Naruto, "What're they talking about?"

...was…he supposed to be dead?

Sasuke thought Naruto was the one with the demon – so why were they calling him that? "...Naruto?" His voice sounded a little fragile, wanting an answer.

"Just ignore them..." Naruto murmured in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. He moved his arm around Sasuke's waist, pulling the man closer to him. As they passed the women, his bright eyes flickered to them and narrowed dangerously. He needed the warning to get out: No one was to touch Sasuke.

Sasuke let himself be drawn in my Naruto's strong arm, an uncertain flush on his cheeks as he kept his eyes on the ground.

...was it true though?

That's what he wanted to say, but he couldn't find the words.

Was it…true?

Sasuke took in a shaky breath, trying to force himself into composure; Shikamaru said to not be a burden to Naruto.

But...

Sasuke didn't understand.

Naruto sighed heavily as they moved further into the town, and more eyes settled on them. Looking forward he spotted a shop and carefully tugged Sasuke towards it, "It'll be a fast trip, don't worry, we'll talk later about it." He promised.

This needed to get done.

As they stepped into the shop, Naruto caught the owner's eyes and gave him a slight wave before he continued to nudge the Uchiha further back into the small clothing shop, near the vacant dressing rooms. Easily slipping into one, Naruto moved so he could guide Sasuke to sit down. He eyed him carefully, his own orbs full of concern. "You okay?"

Sasuke was trying to keep his composure.

But he couldn't smile up at Naruto, just sitting on the little wooden seat, his hands firmly at his sides and his head down -- raven hair hiding his face. "...yes." He lied, keeping his eyes away from the fox.

...his hands started to shake.

The fox's eyes trailed down the tense body, catching sight of the whitened knuckles and the faint shaking. Letting out a small sigh, Naruto moved so he was on his knees in front of Sasuke, and reached for the man's hands. He cradled them between his own hands, and placed a soft kiss on the knuckles. "It's okay to be upset, you know." He started, his fingers lightly caressing the skin on the back of Sasuke's hand. "You can tell me the truth, I won't be upset at you." He reassured, his eyes trying to find Sasuke.

Sasuke felt pathetic…

He was confused...hurt...

He felt so many things and he didn't know what to do about it. He felt Naruto's gentle hold on his hands; tears pricked his eyes from the feel of Naruto's soft lips on his skin. "…I...don't remember anything..." Sasuke said, "I...think I should, and I don't…"

He felt stupid...

He clenched his eyes shut, "Why did they say those things?! Why do I make you sad?!" He felt a few tears escape, his hair trying to hide his eyes, unable to wipe them away as Naruto held his hands firm.

...he just didn't get it.

What was going on?

Leaning up, Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders and drew him down, off the bench and into his own chest. He held him tightly, his hand moving up and down Sasuke's back, "You're not going to remember." He murmured softly into the pale ear. "The people in the village don't know what's really going on, you have a dark past, Sasuke, one you didn't want to remember, one you didn't want." He tried to explain, hoping the child's mind would understand. "They don't know any better..."

Dark past..?

He...would never remember..?

Sasuke buried his head in the crook of the blonde's neck, his breath catching in his throat as his heart beat horribly against his ribs. "...Naruto..." He all but whined into his neck, wanting the kitsune to make it better. "...why..?" He didn't know what he was asking for; he just wanted answers, but he knew he wouldn't get more than that.

...he probably wouldn't understand more than that.

Gods…

His head hurt.

Naruto let out a sigh and relaxed back against the wall, his own eyes closing, Sasuke's body flush against his own; between his legs.

Why did anything bad ever happen to Sasuke? Why had he lost his family?

So many why's.

He couldn't answer them.

He sighed heavily and continued to run his hand up and down Sasuke's back. The fox tried to calm the Uchiha down with gentle touches and soothing sounds. He could feel the racing pulse under his finger tips. "Shhhh..." He gently rocked the man back and forth, finally falling into the role of a parent. "...It'll be okay." he whispered soothingly.

Sasuke kept himself as close as he could to the blonde, sponging up his warmth as he tried to keep himself under control. He focused on the soothing hand down his back, on the gentle whisper in his ear and he tried to forget all of it.

...how could he feel so much pain when he had no memories to back it up?

His heart hurt…

Sasuke's hands dug into the front of Naruto's shirt; he didn't trust himself to speak.

Naruto's small smile was a bitter one. They were both suffering from the loss of Sasuke's memory. As Sasuke tensed more, curling his fingers into Naruto's shirt, the fox reached up and gently started to thread his fingers through the dark hair, a soft hum filling the room, a melody Iruka had sung to him when he was a child.

Sasuke kept his eyes closed, his muscles slowly starting to unwind as the melody filled his ears, Naruto's warmth filling his senses. He slowly calmed, his fists falling from the man's shirt, his head heavy against his shoulder.

...he had to be strong.

Naruto felt Sasuke's weight lean into him and smiled gently, before he pressed his lips to the man's temple.

Just a child...

He continued humming the soft melody, and rocking. No one would bother them inside the dressing room, not even the owner. He wanted Sasuke to take his time, and not rush. He wanted this small Sasuke to trust in Naruto for protection and comfort…

Sasuke tilted his head on the blonde's shoulder, opening his wet black eyes, staring at his profile and just…drinking him in. His lips were a thin line, quivering almost as he watched him. "…why won't I remember?" He asked finally, his tone strained, but his body was relaxed now.

Naruto's voice and hands quieted and slowed before they stopped.

He was silent, trying to find the words...

How could he explain it? How could he tell Sasuke that he had been a cold-blooded killer? That the council had been planning on killing him and Shikamaru had saved him. Taking in a deep breath, Naruto let it out slowly and shifted on the floor, trying to get blood flow back into his legs, "My boss..." He started slowly, "The Fire Council," He licked his lips, "They took your memory…" He answered.

"You did things that upset other people and yourself...me..." He let his eyes close, his cheek resting against Sasuke's soft, black hair. "You were sorry, and we tried to show them you were, but my boss, well, they're mean people...and they took your memory from you.." He hoped Sasuke would understand, it really was the simplest explanation he had. "And they won't give it back no matter how much we ask... but," He opened his eyes and pulled away slightly.

Cupping Sasuke's cheek he smiled down at the man, "You told me, just before it happened, to be happy for you, and you smiled at me, trying to tell me it was okay, that you were okay with it." He moved his fingers through the dark hair slowly, "So now, I'm going to make sure it stays okay...okay?"

Sasuke continued to watch Naruto, feeling the hand through his hair but he didn't react to it.

...he tried to process all that, just letting it sink in a moment as he eyed the blonde.

He tilted his head, inches from the fox, his hands on the man's shoulders as he remained between his legs.

...his expression as innocent as ever.

"Are you happy?" Sasuke asked in a quiet tone.

...if Naruto was happy…he was happy.

If that were the truth; then Sasuke would stop asking about his memories, he would try and stop making Naruto sad.

Naruto smiled gently as Sasuke gazed at him, reaching up he carefully ran the side of his finger under Sasuke's wet eyes, brushing the tears away. "Slowly..." He murmured truthfully. "Slowly but surely, yes..." He couldn't lie to those eyes, no matter what he did. Those dark, innocent eyes…

Sasuke smiled then, "…if you're happy I'm happy."

He would…live without his memories.

Naruto was happy how it was; and maybe he didn't need those dark things back in his life.

He had Naruto…

And…for some reason, that felt like enough.

Naruto grinned back at Sasuke, "And forget about the other people, okay?" He started again, knowing that they would have to leave the safety of the changing room soon. "They're just stupid, they never knew the real you, or me. So don't let them bother you."

But…

Sasuke didn't know the real him either.

The Uchiha didn't say anything; he kept his smile, masking his inner fears like Naruto had. It wasn't so hard -- he didn't know what he was really scared of anyway. Sasuke slowly got to his feet, helping the blonde up and standing there a moment before he un-latched the lock and stepped out into the clothing store. "Quick right?" The Uchiha said, keeping the smile but there was something else behind his eyes now.

Naruto let out a small chuckle, "We're safe in here..." He reassured. He leaned against the wall so he could see the whole store, like a mother lion watching her cubs. "Take you time. It's okay."

"This is stupid." Sasuke said in his childish annoyance, picking through racks -- looking here and there and not understanding why he felt nervous with Naruto looking at him.

He didn't know his size...

Didn't...really know what he normally liked to where.

He picked a few dark shirts off the rack, all different sizes.

...he was bad at this.

Sasuke's cheeks were flushed, his expression almost comical as he walked around the store like he was on some sort of deadly mission.

Naruto watched Sasuke for a moment before he let out a small chuckle and pushed off the wall. He moved over to the child and looked over his shoulder; there were a few shirts that would be too big. Naruto stepped back and moved so his could stretch his arms above his head, before he stepped forwards to browse through the clothes. He gazed at a couple, before he picked one up for himself, just a simple white tee shirt. He continued flipping through the shirts, trying to find something that would catch Sasuke's attention, and hint towards his size without actually telling him.

Ah, there!

A black body shirt with fishnets that went down the bicep and ended above the elbow, it was a start. "Here," He held the shirt up for Sasuke's inspections, "What do you think?" He asked his head tilting slightly, "I think it's too small for me..." He made a small pout, "But it'll fit you." Naruto held it out.

Sasuke took the shirt, liking the feel of the fabric and the simplicity of it. Sasuke absently moved to check the label, noticing the size and allowing himself to rummage a bit easier now.

Naruto smiled gently as he watched Sasuke pick up on the small hint and move around the racks with a bit more confidence. Quietly setting the shirt he picked up back, he wandered around until he was sitting in the rocker chair by the counter, and smiled gently to the owner, before his eyes flickered back to observing and watching Sasuke.

Sasuke had finished gathering what he wanted; going off the label Naruto had first given him. He was able to judge the pants merely because these felt a size too big, so one size lower would be good. He set the clothes on the counter, just a batch of black, white, and one red t-shirt. Sasuke had been drawn to the red, he didn't really know why, so he decided to just toss it in. It wouldn't hurt anything; the color was a little mesmerizing. Sasuke smiled over to the kitsune, setting the last stack of shorts and pants on the counter, just plain khaki, black, or grey cargo pants and shorts. "Ready?"

Naruto smiled as he got up from the rocker chair and reached for his wallet. "Wow, looks like you found some things. That's good." He easily pulled some bills out as the clothes were being rung up. He smiled gently to Sasuke, "Did you want to go anywhere else?" He asked.

"Wherever you want to go." Sasuke kept his eyes on the clothes, his black eyes open doors to his innocent soul. "I want to go wherever Naruto goes." Sasuke turned his head to the blonde, offering him a pure smile.

The fox smiled softly and easily picked up the three bags of clothes and turned from the counter. He set a hand on the man's waist and started to guide him out of the shop. Maybe he'd go to that shop later and pick up a few board games for them. "Nah, the town makes me a bit claustrophobic," The fox lied easily; he knew that it bothered Sasuke though.

It didn't take long for them to be home. Sasuke decided he didn't really like the village; the people were mean. He liked Naruto's house much better, Naruto was very kind to him, it made him happy. He had taken the bags to his room, filling his empty dresser and trying to clean up his bedroom before Naruto came in and saw the mess. The Uchiha had even changed into one of his new outfits to show Naruto how grateful he was -- he was wearing a white shirt with a fish-net under-lining, and black shorts.

Naruto was moving down the hallway, a yawn escaping him, the lack of sleep starting to tease at his mind. "Sasuke?" He called out, he knew the man had wandered back to his room, but he hadn't seen him since. He knocked on the door briefly before he slid it open; he caught sight of the small mess and the white shirt and black shorts. He leaned against the wall his eyes soft, "What are you doing?"

Sasuke flushed as if he were caught up to no good. He started to pick up the discarded clothing -- it was Naruto's clothes, the ones he found in the dresser. He walked to the blonde, holding out the small pile of clothing. "These are yours."

The fox easily took them back and rested them over his shoulder. "Hungry yet?" He asked casually. "I'm making onigiri..." He started, "Want to help?"

"Sure."

Onigiri?

Sasuke followed the fox out of the room, down the hall and towards the kitchen that smelled of sticky rice.

The fox smiled gently and set his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, guiding him back towards the kitchen. "There's some fruit on some plates out there... so why don't you try and pick some so we can add it to the onigiri, okay?" He moved over to the rice cooker and started to pull out some rice. "Then later, I figured we could go back out to town and pick up a few games, sound alright?"

"Mm." Sasuke was only half-listening, intrigued by the bright colors on the plate. Sasuke picked up a strawberry, a cherry, and a plum. He set them aside, he wanted to try those, they looked interesting. "You just pop these in the rice?" He frowned a little, unsure.

"Yep." Naruto moved over towards Sasuke and gently cupped the man's hands. "We just make it like this…" He started, molding the rice into a small triangle. "And then..." Naruto held the plate up with the three possibilities set out on it. "You pick one of these and then press it into the back."

Sasuke held the molded rice in his hands, picking up the plum and pressing it into the back of the onigiri.

...it looked lopsided.

He frowned a little, lifting his black eyes up to the blonde. "…this okay?"

Naruto let out a small laugh, "It's perfect." He reassured. Parting from the Uchiha, Naruto started making his own food. "There really is no right or wrong way to make it." He added, "Mine usually look like globs." He laughed slightly as he held up one up.

Sasuke continued and made two more, it took a while but he had finally made perfect triangles. He pressed the cherry in one and the strawberry in the other. Sasuke tilted his head to the rice, slowly picking one up and nibbling at the edges.

...it didn't taste like anything.

Like air, only thicker.

He continued to eat absently before his tooth cut into the plum, the flavor piercing through the bland rice and causing the Uchiha's lips to twitch into a smile.

This wasn't bad…

The fox was still making a few more onigiri for himself, occasionally glancing at Sasuke. He caught sight of the smile on the man's lips and couldn't help but grin himself. "You like it?" He asked setting his fifth rice blob on his plate.

"Mm." Sasuke said simply, continuing to eat the rest of the purple stained rice, moving on to the next one; so Sasuke still enjoyed his old favorite.

Naruto felt warmth fill him at the sight of Sasuke and his small smile.

Sasuke was still in there; that was a good thing.

The fox reached for his own onigiri and took a bite out of it. "Good." He smirked.

--

A/N:

I was going to continue on with this chapter; but I decided to just end it here. Sorry it's boring to some people, but I do think the growth of childish Sasuke is important, especially for Naruto's heart to heal and the little moment's where Sasuke starts to dip into his old mind matter.

So, yeah, sorry people if the story is lame now or something.

Next chapter gets a bit dramatic, so I decided to clump it all together. So please leave a review and the next chapter will be out soon! Thanks!


	25. Chapter 25

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Twenty-Five'

It had been a few days now.

Naruto was smiling more, and Sasuke was having trouble figuring out if they were real smiles or not. Sasuke was currently in the bathroom, sitting cross-legged on the counter and just staring at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his single red shirt and grey shorts, his black eyes almost intense in a childish way as he stared at himself. The way the light caught the shirt, it almost hit his irises in such a way they looked crimson.

...crimson?

Sasuke frowned, his nose pressed against the surface, staring at his eyes and wondering what he was looking for.

Why was he so obsessed..?

Sasuke was breathing evenly, just staring, when he heard the front door slide open.

Naruto!

Sasuke turned, forgetting how big he was -- forgetting how small the counter was, and ended up falling on the floor. He let out a strained yelp as he hit the tile in a useless heap.

Naruto blinked when he heard a thump and a small yelp. Raising and eyebrow he slide the door closed and slipped his shoes off, keeping the small bag closed in his hands. "Sasuke?" He called out almost cautiously. He moved down the hall, still not hearing a reply.

That was odd...usually Sasuke made himself known when Naruto came back from his short errands.

He saw the bathroom door open and stepped closer, before the caught sight of Sasuke on the floor. Concern flooded him as he moved to kneel down next to the man, his eyes searching for Sasuke's, "You okay?" He asked softly, setting the small bag to the side, his attention totally focused on Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned, feeling stupid as Naruto helped him up. "...yes." He said, almost in a dejected manner as he forced himself to a sitting position absently rubbing the back of his head. "Where did you go?" The Uchiha asked quickly, changing the subject.

The fox reached out and rested his hand on Sasuke's, his eyes still worried. "You sure?" He asked his eyes still concerned.

Sasuke didn't look to Naruto's concerned gaze, feeling strange but he couldn't place why.

Hm...

It wasn't important.

He lifted his bright black eyes up to the kitsune, offering a little frown, "…I'm fine, quit asking me." Sasuke waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

Naruto slowly drew his hand away from Sasuke's head. "Okay, okay." He smiled gently, "Tough guy." He smirked. He started to stand up, grabbing the small bag. "What were you doing?"

Sasuke slowly got up from the bathroom floor, smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothing in an absent gesture. "Nothing." Sasuke said, not lying well but it didn't matter what he was doing really. Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto, "You didn't tell me where you went." Sasuke looked curiously at the bag, "What's that?"

The fox smirked and pulled the bag to himself, "Nothing." He wrapped his arms around it, holding and protecting it. "You'll find out later tonight." He reassured moving towards his room, setting the bag on the bed. He gazed out the window towards the garden; the clouds had been building all day.

It would be one hell of a thunder storm.

"Wanna play in the garden?" Naruto asked as he closed his door.

Sasuke had followed the blonde out to the garden, trying to ignore the curiosity to that bag.

...what was it?

Why couldn't he see?

Sasuke stepped down the steps of the porch and set his feet on the dirt path. He gazed up at the sky, he could smell the scent of rain, could see the dark clouds as they moved above them.

Hm.

He was intrigued, watching the clouds move, swirling above them in an almost angry manner.

The fox smiled in a carefree manner as he gazed up at the sky.

He loved Konoha thunderstorms.

The dirt was soft under his feet, but it would be mud within hours. He smelt the rich smell of rain and acidic smell of ozone far off in the distance. The fox stepped onto the moss and look back over his shoulder towards Sasuke. Smirking he reached out and slapped at Sasuke's arm, "You're it." He teased, before he started running, jumping over the circle of flowers.

Sasuke had immediately reacted to the tag -- not really aware he could move so fast when the kitsune sped off -- the Uchiha was close after. He sprang easily over the rocks, shrubs, and plants in his way -- intent on the running man before him.

Naruto let out a small laugh as he ducked under some of the larger trees in the back, weaving his way through. He knew that Sasuke was close behind him, he was still fast.

Sasuke was compelled to gain speed, watching the fox and for some reason this felt familiar -- like he had done it a million times.

...watching that kitsune's back.

He was caught in a memory, his body moving on it's own in it's fluid pattern. Sasuke's black eyes almost were haunted, seeing the flash of blonde as the kit ducked under a tree, a fluttering of his shirt.

...weird.

Snap!

Sasuke gasped, nearly tripping as he gripped his heart, slamming to a stop against the ground -- skidding through the dirt and grass and all but smashing into a tree.

What was that?!

Sasuke's wide black eyes looked up through the treetops, trying to pick through the muffled grey of the sky above them.

Snap! Snap!

Sasuke put his hands over his ears, clenching his eyes shut; not understanding what was making him so scared.

That noise...

It was like a white noise in his head.

He wanted it to go away.

Sasuke limply slid down the tree, his forehead to the ground in an awkward crouch as he smashed his palms into his ears.

Naruto heard the small gasp and stopped, he looked back over his shoulder towards Sasuke. The thunder rolled across the tree tops and rattled in his ears. The whip like sound of thunder echoing around them. The fox ran back over to Sasuke, and jumped over the log, and landed next to Sasuke. He rested his hands on the man's back and gently eased him up. "Hey...it's just thunder." Naruto started, puling Sasuke up into his chest. "You're okay."

Thunder..?

Sasuke could barely hear the fox, barely aware when the blonde tugged him into his arms and Sasuke wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders and clung on for dear life. He buried his head in Naruto's neck, quivering as the thunder roared overhead.

It had to be something else...

It was scaring him.

His head was pulsing, echoing and he just didn't understand why.

Naruto smiled gently and brushed the man's hair back from his face. He felt the droplets of water falling. He smiled gently and moved to easily pick Sasuke up, cradling him to his chest. "Want to stay in my room tonight?" Naruto asked gently as he started out of the forest half of the garden.

Sasuke allowed himself to be cradled; still clinging to the kitsune, feeling the cold pricks of water on his exposed skin. "Yeah." Sasuke didn't look up from his shoulder, trying to hide from the thunder claps.

Naruto easily walked through the garden and onto the steps of the porch. He moved across the wooden deck towards his own room. "Why are you scared?" He asked quietly, wanting to help the man feel better.

"...loud." Sasuke was glad to be inside; letting himself be guided to Naruto's room, still not letting the fox go. "Just...loud.."

It was a half-lie.

It had startled him.

But even though the thunder was muffled now, it was still affecting him. Like a slap directly to his brain, he didn't understand why it felt like that. He felt the bed sag under their weight, the Uchiha still hiding his face from view as Naruto untangled himself.

Naruto moved around the room quietly, taking his belt off and finding two different shirts for Sasuke and himself to wear. He easily changed out of his shirt before he moved over to the bed. "Is it better in here?" The kitsune asked as he moved back over to the bed, sitting at Sasuke's hip, the shirt in his hands. "C'mon, change your shirt."

Sasuke was sitting on the bed, away from the window, closest to the headboard as the kitsune sat on the edge of the mattress. His fingers brushed over the hem of the dark red shirt, caught in a weird state of mind as he stared down at the fabric.

Ink...

He blinked, staring down at the fabric almost having been certain it was smoother, richer, like…

...blood?

Sasuke pulled the garment off him in one foul swoop, throwing the garment to the floor and reaching for the shirt Naruto held out to him. His expression was pained almost, tugging the new shirt over his head as he pulled his knees up and locked himself in the corner of the bed -- trying to hide in his hair.

Naruto sighed gently as Sasuke changed his shirt and moved to hide further on the bed. He moved so he was sitting on the bed next to the man, and easily pulled him close. The fox reached down towards the middle of the bed and grabbed the bag that was still resting there. "Here..." He smiled gently, trying to drag Sasuke out of his protective ball, "I got this for you."

Sasuke blinked, looking to the fox through his hair, slowly unwinding himself as the blonde held out the mysterious bag for him.

A present..?

Sasuke slowly reached out for the object, opening the bag and peering inside.

Naruto watched fondly as Sasuke slowly uncurled himself and reached for the bag. His hand was on the back of Sasuke's neck, his finger gently threading through the hair there. He had been walking back from a quick trip to the tower when he caught sight of the small stuffed animal sitting in one of the shop windows. He had been surprised at the sight of it. The fox, specifically the nine tails, was more of a symbol of fear with children, and to see it with a cute, soft face.

He couldn't help buying it for Sasuke. "I saw it on the way back from work." Naruto explained, "I figured, since you seemed interested in the fox the other day, that you might like it."

Sasuke had reached for the doll, holding it gently in his hands, letting all of his worries and fear leave him in that moment. He turned his bright dark eyes on the blonde, a smile on his lips before he hugged Naruto roughly -- falling on top of the blonde. "Thank you." He said in a happy purr, nuzzling into Naruto's neck before his black eyes looked to the doll smashed between them.

Naruto chuckled deeply and lay back on the bed, shifting so they were resting comfortably on the blankets and mattress. "You're welcome." He answered, his hand resting on the man's back.

Sasuke tilted his head on Naruto's collar, his black eyes looking to the window, watching as the rain slithered down the pane.

Sasuke didn't like the rain…

The Uchiha didn't like the thunder; something about the whole dreary atmosphere outside bothered him. It was like…like a bad dream, a nightmare maybe, something bad pulling at his mind every time he looked outside at the rain. He frowned a little, holding the kitsune plushie under his chin, his forehead resting against Naruto's scarred cheek.

Naruto let out a small sigh and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body as if he were a child. "It's fine..." He murmured gently, "It can't get you in here." The thunder continued though, not caring that it terrified the children of the village. Finding the blanket, the fox drew it up and over Sasuke and himself, before he started humming softly, the same melody that Iruka hummed to him -- it had aided him in the past, and hoped that it would help again.

Sasuke continued to watch the window, Naruto's gentle humming slowly starting to force him to unwind -- force him into sleep. Sasuke's hand was fisted in Naruto's shirt, the stuffed animal tucked under his chin while Sasuke's skull was under Naruto's. The Uchiha focused on the warmth of Naruto, on the safety of the blanket and his new protector -- the kyuubi plush toy.

Naruto gazed out towards the rain pelted window. With Sasuke asleep against him, the fox could finally let down his shields. This was harder on him than what he had thought. He cursed the council every time he saw the man; Sasuke would never be the same again. Sasuke's mind would be trapped in this child like state for the rest of his life. Closing his own eyes, he tried to relax into his own fitful sleep; trying to ignore his emotions and trying thoughts.

--

A/N:

OMG! This took forever, way too long to update. I'm sorry. It's even a short chapter, how lame is that? I hope you guys don't attack us or anything, I'm sorry it was so lame!

In others news, check my profile for some new links. A reader of ours made us a fan club, how awesome is that? We also have a blog that will tell of updates before they happen and little blurbs of stories before they appear. Sooo, please check those two things out.

Thank you!


	26. Chapter 26

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Twenty-Six'

Images were flashing behind his eyes.

Red, blue, orange, yellow, grey.

Colors bled into blurry images of two people fighting -- the background of trees slowly washing into view bleeding down into grass and water beneath their feet.

It was raining.

Rain was falling from the sky, the heavens a dark murky black -- lightening illuminating the entire scene and causing Sasuke to stare at the images in his mind in confusion.

What was going on?

Another crack of thunder and the scene changed; Naruto was coated in blood, sprawled on the ground.

Naruto!

Was he dead?

Sasuke couldn't breathe, all he could hear was the rain and thunder.

Naruto!

Sasuke gasped, his dark eyes opening as he was caught up in his bad dream -- he had sat up quickly in bed, his eyes staring at the window -- his eyes wide.

Unknowing to Sasuke his black eyes had took on a red hue -- his mind muddled with sleep but he forced himself to focus.

Did that happen?

Was that real?

Sasuke's hands immediately dove under Naruto's shirt, forcefully pulling it up as his fingers groped across the smooth tanned skin -- searching, searching for the wound he had caused in his nightmare.

Naruto was rudely awaken by Sasuke wrenching away from him, and then hands scrambling to push his shirt up. Rapidly blinking his eyes to try and figure out what had happened. The fox tried to scramble backwards, not understanding what Sasuke was doing. "Sasu?" He looked down at the man, he couldn't see his eyes. Naruto could feel the hands moving over a certain spot, and he stopped -- it was the same spot that Sasuke had run him through with chidori almost eight years ago. Naruto caught the man's wrist and slowly drew it away from his chest. "It's...not there."

Sasuke's wine colored eyes looked to Naruto as if seeing him for the first time. There was a frown on his lips, his brow furrowed as he tried to grasp the situation at hand. "…but..." Sasuke murmured, looking down to the blonde's exposed chest. "…but it was there. I did…do that..." Sasuke flicked his confused red-black eyes to the fox, "…it was real?"

Naruto sighed heavily, his hand still on Sasuke's wrist. "It was real." He answered softly. "But it was a long time ago."

Real.

It was real.

Sasuke kept his frown, lowering himself back down on the blonde, his eyes holding so many emotions. "I remembered." Sasuke said softly, his confused eyes looking to the window -- looking to the pelting rain outside.

The fox had caught sight of the red orbs, was the sharingan unconsciously unlocking Sasuke's memories?

God this could be bad…

"It was more of a nightmare." He tried. "But, we're over that, okay? It happened a long time ago, and we're both okay." He tried to reassure; he couldn't encourage more memories.

Sasuke tilted his head up to the blonde, watching him with his same innocent eyes, just taking in Naruto's shaky grin. "You..." Sasuke started, tilting his head on the blonde's shoulder, his fingers running over the fox plushie almost to reassure himself. "...you don't want me to remember do you?" Sasuke said quietly, "I must have been horrible, I tried to kill you." Sasuke's lips almost drew into a pout before he buried his face in Naruto's neck, "I don't want to kill you, you're really nice. I'm sorry." He said, his tone thick with a child's sincerity.

The fox let out a chocked laugh, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, "No, no, Sasu..." He let out a shaking breath and rolled them so they were on their sides. "You can't remember." he tried to explain, "If you do, bad people will try and take you from me again...I can't let you go." He bowed his head to hide his eyes in Sasuke's hair. "I almost killed you then too." Naruto added, hoping to somewhat ease the man's mind. "You won't kill me...you couldn't. So don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong, I promise."

Sasuke shifted, allowing Naruto to pull him into a hug, his precious stuffed animal between them as he kept his head buried under the Hokage's chin. "I won't remember anymore." He said; determined to keep his memories in check, still not understanding the weird dream but apparently his mind was leaking. Sasuke had to make sure his mind didn't break again; memories weren't a good thing, memories would make him leave Naruto.

Sasuke didn't want to leave Naruto.

The fox nodded slowly. "I'll get you something you can write them in...okay?" He started, "I don't want you repressing them either...that would be bad." He knew repressed memories could be just as bad as having all his memories. "You can tell them to me, but only me, alright?" He added on. "Just remember that, okay? You can't let anyone know that the memories are there, okay?"

Sasuke looked up to Naruto with his innocent black eyes, the red all but repressed now that he was more awake -- calming himself in Naruto's arms. "Like a secret?" Sasuke murmured, "Okay." He offered the blonde a slight smile, "It'll be our secret; all my memories."

"Exactly, Sasu, just like a secret." He nodded slowly.

God, if the council heard, or if the Anbu found out.

He wrapped his arm around Sasuke tightly, he couldn't lose him again. "Good boy." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the temple.

Sasuke kept his smile, hugging Naruto back with the same vigor Naruto showed him -- though the man was oblivious to the fears in Naruto's heart.

He liked being praised.

He liked being recognized by Naruto.

He felt the soft kiss on his temple and he offered a gentle kiss to the underside of Naruto's jaw before he let himself settle back down.

There was no way he would be able to sleep for the rest of the night, fearing other memories coming to Sasuke during the night. He'd have to find a safe place for him to hide the small notebook. Sasuke would have to ask for it, Naruto wouldn't let the boy know where it was. He stared out at the rain storm, and bit his lower lip; things just got dangerous again.

--

Sasuke was awake; he was sitting by the window -- still on the bed, the fox plushie in his lap as he stared out the window.

It was still dark out but the rain had finally stopped.

Naruto was sleeping.

Sasuke hadn't had another nightmare but he felt different. When he looked at Naruto it was like his mind was strained, like something should be there but it wasn't.

...it was weird.

Sasuke tilted his head, his forehead on the cool glass pane as he just looked at the murky grey heavens above them.

Naruto shifted on the bed slowly, his body cold. His brow furrowed -- it shouldn't have been, Sasuke had fallen asleep all but glued to him. Slowly opening his eyes he looked straight ahead, towards the door, no Sasuke.

No Kyuubi either…

Rolling over onto his back, he rubbed his eyes and caught a slight movement out of the corner of his eye. "There you are." He smiled gently, "How you feeling?" He asked as he took note of the troubled eyes.

Sasuke smiled to the blonde dismissing his troubles in that simple gesture -- apparently he had learned to keep up appearances from the Hokage-sama. "Fine." He turned his eyes back to the sky, "It stopped raining."

Naruto's eyebrows immediately shot up.

He had been living with this innocent, open Sasuke for almost two months.

This...this was not him.

"Don't hide from me." He started sitting up, setting a hand on the man's arm. "Sasuke..." His eyes were worried.

Sasuke continued to hold his plushie, noticing Naruto's arm but he tried to keep his eyes on the window. "I'm not hiding." He said softly, turning his bright almost glossy black eyes to the blonde, "I'm right here." He smiled then -- if Sasuke was in his normal state of mind that would have been taken as a smart ass remark. But Sasuke was smiling sincerely; meaning no disrespect to Naruto, merely hiding behind a new mask.

"Sweetie." Naruto started, he scooted closer to the Uchiha, his hand reaching up to cup his cheek. "I know you a lot better than what you think I do." He started. He smiled softly and leaned against the wall, his soft eyes on Sasuke. "Remember, you can tell me."

Sasuke didn't know what there was to tell.

He shifted, his knees brought up as he rested his chin on them, the little toy balanced in his hands, "It's just..." Sasuke sighed, his cheeks flushed as he pouted in childish embarrassment, "...it's like I should know something else. Like...since my dream it's…just weird." Sasuke continued to look out the window, "I feel different towards you..." Sasuke turned his black eyes on the blonde, "But I don't know why."

Naruto slowly let his hand drop for Sasuke's cheek, and let it rest on his forearm, his eyes glancing at the stuffed Kyuubi.

"Do you want me to stop something?" he asked quietly.

He didn't know what he could do, if Sasuke's memories were coming back, he'd fixate on them.

The fox knew there was really very little he could do to stop it, or hide it.

Sasuke frowned, shifting on the bed, forcing himself back against Naruto's chest -- making the arm wrap around him in a demanding manner. He tilted his head up, bumping Naruto's chin, "What can you do?"

Naruto complied as Sasuke crawled back into his arms. "I don't know." He murmured quietly. He shifted around on the bed, his legs on either side of the man, his arms once more around him, his chin resting on the top of his head.

He gazed back out the window; Anbu were still there.

"What is it you want?" Naruto finally asked.

"I want you to be happy." Sasuke said, his head tilted up to Naruto in an innocent manner. His black eyes reflective of Naruto's bright blue, "I want you to make the memories stay away."

Naruto smiled gently and carefully ran his fingers through the dark hair; "I can't stop them." His voice was calm, soothing almost. "Only you." He pressed his lips against his temple.

Only him…

Sasuke tilted his head on the blonde's shoulder, letting his eyes close half-way as he stared out the frosted window. "...what if I can't?" Sasuke murmured; almost sounding like the old him, his voice rich and quiet.

Naruto tightened his arms around Sasuke. The words were what he feared the most. "You will." he murmured, "You're stronger than you remember."

Mm…

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes, hugging the toy to himself as he tried to let himself relax.

"Okay..." The Uchiha said easily, if Naruto believed he could then he would surely try.

The fox sighed heavily and ran his hand across the smooth skin of Sasuke's arm. "Hungry yet?" He asked quietly wanting to break the awkward pause.

Sasuke was grateful for the change of topic, nodding once before he parted from the blonde, wiggling down the bed -- his feet touching the floor before he turned back to the fox. His toy was still in his arms, apparently he was going to take it everywhere with him. "What are we going to eat?" Sasuke asked, extending a hand to help the blonde off the mattress.

"Whatever you want." The fox answered as he pulled himself out of the warm bed, using Sasuke's helping hand. He let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms above his head before he started down the hallway.

Sasuke had rounded into the kitchen taking a place at the counter, his dark eyes following the fox as he walked into the room. He watched the blonde as he opened the fridge; resting his head on his hand as he remained at the counter.

Sasuke just couldn't shake the weird dream…

Or the weird feeling; like his mind was being unhinged.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke when he received no answer.

He noticed the look still hadn't vanished from the dark orbs.

The look of unease.

Reaching in for some eggs, he pulled them out and sighed.

"Did you want to talk about it?"

Sasuke put on a fragile smile, kicking his feet a little childishly as he held the little stuffed toy in his lap. "I'm fine." He said his tone quiet and not holding an ounce of sincerity.

He couldn't let himself remember.

He promised Naruto he wouldn't remember.

Remembering…was bad.

Naruto let out a long sigh and set the eggs on the counter before he started to reach for a skillet. "Alright." He murmured to himself. He looked back to the boy and smiled gently, watching him with the kyuubi doll.

It just didn't seem right now.

The real Sasuke was still in there, trying to get out, this was so dangerous.

God…

Sasuke never could do things the easy way.

Sasuke slowly set his doll safely on the counter, his bright black eyes watching Naruto's back as the man fussed around the kitchen.

The Uchiha touched his feet to the ground and took a few hesitant steps towards the blonde. He was only a few inches shorter than Naruto; but his whole demeanor seemed small and innocent -- too child-like for his grown-up body.

He reached out, slender fingers tugging the hem of Naruto's shirt, "Can I help?" Sasuke asked with his smooth persuasive voice, though his large black eyes showed the blonde the real Sasuke was still safely tucked away.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke, his brows almost disappearing into his hairline.

Sasuke wanted to help?

He searched the eyes for a moment, the black, dark eyes…

His child Sasuke.

He smiled at him and nodded, "Of course you can." he shifted, turning the burner on low, "Think you could go out to the garden and grab us a couple apples?" He asked. It was a simple enough job, and he really didn't want Sasuke playing with the burner -- no matter if the Uchiha family had a way with fire, this Sasuke didn't know that.

Sasuke nodded a slight smile on his face as Naruto gave him a sort of mini-mission. The Uchiha quickly grabbed up his kyuubi plush before he left the kitchen.

--

In a few moments the brunette had returned, an arm full of apples. He placed them on the counter, "You'll never guess what I did." He said, apparently quite happy with himself as he set up the different sized fruits.

Sasuke turned his bright eyes on Naruto, smelling the fragrance of freshly cooked food and it caused his stomach to start grumbling.

"I climbed the apple tree with my feet!" Sasuke nearly purred, leaning up against the counter, his expression completely elated.

Naruto almost dropped his hand on the open burner.

He'd...what?

"Really?" The fox asked curiously, "How'd you do that?" He ask as if it were a trick he'd never heard of.

Shit, this couldn't be good.

"I don't know." Sasuke was trying to read Naruto's expression, noticing the curiosity but there was something else in his eyes too. He absently ran his fingers over the top of the kyuubi doll, standing in the middle of the kitchen unsure if he did something bad.

"I...just wanted to get the apples." Sasuke murmured, "I jumped on the tree to grab a branch and I got stuck to it."

Sasuke looked down at his feet, his dark hair shielding his eyes. "Trees aren't normally sticky?"

"Not normally." Naruto added as he brought the breakfast mix of hash browns and eggs over to the plates. "Maybe you're feet are sticky." He teased as he put a decent enough pile on Sasuke's plate before turning towards his own plate. He'd have to watch Sasuke careful from now on, maybe putting the chakra restraints back on.

Sasuke went to sit down at the table, bringing his warm plate with him. He slowly started to chew on his eggs and hash browns, his dark eyes flicking to the Hokage at the other side of the rich wood table.

Sticky feet..?

Sasuke frowned a little; maybe the tree thing was a little crazy.

Sasuke's frown darkened…

Was he remembering things again?

Was Naruto mad?

Naruto moved to the table, and easily ruffled Sasuke's hair, "Don't worry about it." he reassured.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm proud of you." He smiled as he slide into his chair next to Sasuke.

Proud?

Sasuke smiled munching on his breakfast -- his demeanor much happier now that Naruto approved of his tree climbing antic.

"Tell you what." Naruto started as he picked up one of the fresh apples that Sasuke had brought in. "Later, I'll take you to a secret place, where you can climb all the trees you want." He started taking a bit of the apple, "The trees in the yard aren't strong enough to be walked on all the time." He tried to explain, "But the big trees out in the forest are okay."

Maybe if he were there and monitored it, and kept him safe; he'd still be able to climb the trees using his chakra.

"Really?" Sasuke picked up an apple taking a bite of the nice red fruit. His dark eyes continued to watch the blonde, "A secret place?" Sasuke seemed quite content in the fact that the Hokage was allowing him to climb trees with his sticky feet. He tilted his head slightly, "Do other people have sticky feet?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes," He answered easily. "But most people have to be taught how to do it, which was why I was so surprised with you." he smiled at the boy once more, "You figured it out on your own!"

Sasuke was a little taken aback by Naruto's statement.

…he didn't figure it out on his own.

Sasuke already knew it.

His memories were surfacing again, right?

Sasuke picked up his fox doll, slowly pushing himself away from the table, an odd expression on his face as he avoided Naruto's eyes.

That...was it wasn't it?

He slowly started to walk away, down the hall, "I'm…going to lay down." He said, his voice a little wavered, not turning as he left the blonde alone at the table.

Naruto watched as Sasuke slowly pushed himself from the table, cradling the kyuubi to himself.

"But..." He tried to call out, but nothing came to his mind, nothing he could think of would stop him.

He watched sadly as Sasuke disappeared into the room, the door closing slightly.

Letting out a long sigh, Naruto stared at the half empty dishes, and he suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

Easily cleaning up, the fox maneuvered around the kitchen on auto-pilot, before he stopped at the fruit. Sighing, he slowly set it in the bowl and moved over to the couch, collapsing back in it.

How could he keep protecting Sasuke if the memories wouldn't stop?

--

Sasuke had isolated himself in the guest bedroom -- the one Naruto had told him was his room when he had came back to the Hokage-sama's home.

He was sitting on the bed, his dark eyes looking to the window, the kyuubi in his lap as he just stared up at the sky.

He had been alone in the room for a good hour or more; he wasn't entirely sure since there wasn't a clock in his room.

Sasuke didn't want to sleep, he didn't want to go outside, he didn't want to go near any trees anymore.

Sasuke drew his knees up to his chest, his dark eyes half-lidded as he stared at the wall, his hair a mess as it swept in front of his vision.

The Uchiha didn't want to do anything that might trigger his memories -- he didn't want to do anything that might take him away from Naruto.

Naruto sighed heavily as he stared up at the ceiling of his living room.

God...he was just doing everything wrong with Sasuke.

He seemed to be scaring the child to the point he wouldn't do anything, he'd be excited and then he'd slip up -- and then that small smile he had gotten would be gone.

He missed his Sasuke.

His witty, sarcastic-ass, bastard…

Pushing himself up from the couch the fox started towards the hallway, he needed to talk to Sasuke. Putting his smile back into place, he slowly slide the door open and caught sight of the very much awake Sasuke. "Hey…" He stayed in the door way, "Mind if I come in?" He asked slowly.

Sasuke didn't turn from his brooding posture on the bed, his shoulder tense as he continued to stare at a spot on the wall as he tried to get his thoughts in order. "Sure." He said in an even tone though he wasn't stable enough yet to offer Naruto his full attention.

The fox walked over to Sasuke bed, and sat on the corner, his cerulean eyes watching the man's back. "They won't take you away from me if you walk up a tree, ya know..." He started his voice quiet.

"Walking on trees, walking on water...its one of the first things we learn, it's ingrained into us, we just do it so naturally we don't realize we do it." he explained, "No are no exception. You just do it naturally, because that's how you've always done it."

Sasuke slowly found himself unwinding, turning his bright black eyes on the fox as he sat on the bed next to his hip. Sasuke seemed to study him a long moment as if trying to see if he was lying, "...really?" The Uchiha turned his gaze down to his lap where the grinning plushie was looking back at him. "So it's not my memories again?"

"It's not the memories." The fox answered truthfully, "It's just how we ninja work." He reached out and slowly picked up the Kyuubi, just looking at it for a moment, before he held it back to Sasuke.

"If you want, I can show you that place, and where we can walk on water." He offered, his eyes looking back to the dark orbs.

Sasuke smiled his small fragile smiled; it was getting a little wider as he focused on the bright light of Naruto's eyes.

So blue…

He liked Naruto's eyes.

They were pretty.

"Okay." Sasuke said softly, "I'd like that."

Naruto smiled back at the boy and reached out to ruffle his hair again, "Good." He stood up from the bed and looked back out to the window; he could barely see the garden.

He missed his Sasuke.

"I'm going to go into the garden, and talk with my friend okay?" He started referring to the small circle of flowers, "Then we can go."

Sasuke tilted his head, his dark eyes looking to Naruto's expression but he couldn't pick out the emotion he found there. He nodded slightly, a small smile on his lips, "Okay."

The fox couldn't help but smile back at the boy, so excited over tree climbing. "Just find some clothes you don't mind getting dirty." He started as he walked towards the bedroom door.

"We're gonna get filthy dirty today!"

Naruto easily moved out of the room and down the hall back towards the living room and out into the garden, his footsteps quiet. Stepping down onto the stepping stone, he easily walked across to his circle.

Stepping into it, he slowly sat down and sighed.

Naruto missed Sasuke.

_His_ Sasuke.

--

A/N:

Sorry this chapter took forever to get out. Next one should get out quicker. Please leave a review and the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 27

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Twenty-Seven'

Dirty?

Sasuke slowly got up off the bed, leaving the toy on a pillow -- deciding he didn't want the object to get dirty. Sasuke didn't know why the thought of grime irritated him; Sasuke hadn't really felt the bite of irritation at all until right then.

Hm...

Sasuke ignored it, rifling through the dresser and picking out some clothing that would hide dirt and muck well; A pair of black shorts and a tight black top was what he decided on. He ran his fingers through his hair; his black eyes flicking back into the room as he stood at the doorway -- looking to the innocent orange fox before he closed the door and started down the hall. Sasuke rounded towards the living room, then the kitchen -- he hadn't found Naruto yet.

…maybe he was still in the garden?

Sasuke started down the steps, his dark eyes sweeping the area and noticing the blonde kneeling in the center of the flowers.

Hm.

Sasuke approached the fox, keeping his distance from that possibly intimate space in the center of the ground. "Who's you're friend?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head but he hadn't yet found Naruto's eyes.

Naruto was quiet for a long while, his fingers slowly brushing over the soft petals of the flowers. "Someone I grew up with." He answered, "Someone I loved." Slowly standing up, he stepped out of the flowers and towards Sasuke, "Ready?" Naruto asked, he didn't care that he was wearing a white shirt and orange shorts -- dirt was dirt. "C'mon, we'll go the back way." He nodded to the rest of the garden and the small bit of forest that encroached on it. He'd have to be careful not to show off too many ninja moves. More moves could trigger more memories and memories weren't a good thing right now.

Loved?

Sasuke looked to the back of the blonde as he started down the path -- the Uchiha sprinting just a bit to catch up, unsure why he was compelled to look at the ring of flowers.

So strange…

Why did everything feel so familiar and yet so foreign all at the same time?

Sasuke tried to ignore it, tucking his hands in his pockets as he kept stride next to the Hokage-sama.

Naruto smiled as Sasuke caught up to him and the two walked easily through the forest, the fox barefoot. Once they got to the river, he could set up a jutsu to block out their chakra from being felt by others. "You excited?" He asked as they started to get closer to the river, he could hear the water flowing now.

Sasuke kept his smile, his dark eyes bright as they swept to Naruto's profile. "Yeah." Sasuke said, his smile bleeding into more of a smirk, as if he already knew he was going to enjoy the little bit of childish training.

Tree climbing had been fun.

Walking on water would be better.

The fox stepped into the clearing first, the sun reflecting off of him. The warmth of its rays made him smile, he looked back at Sasuke, "C'mon, we have all day to play." Naruto brought his hands together, starting to make the seal to keep their chakra hidden.

All day?

Sasuke stood at the edge of the river, looking back into the bright sun-lit clearing. He lifted his head, his dark eyes closing as he just basked in the warmth of the sun a moment. "Are you going to climb trees too?" Sasuke asked absently though he still didn't open his eyes; the wind picking up and ruffling his raven locks.

"Maybe." He answered after a moment, his hands dropping, he could feel the seal in place around them, they wouldn't be found. He started towards the water, he moved passed Sasuke a small smirk on his lips as he stepped off the bank, chakra channeled evenly across his bare feet, and onto the water. He walked out a few steps, before he turned and looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke watched as Naruto ran past him right onto the lake.

He smirked a little to himself; just do exactly how he did with the tree!

Sasuke ran towards the water, leaping from the edge, planting his feet firmly as he fell from the sky. The water quivered under his feet but the Uchiha was standing easily on the surface. He grinned slightly, his dark eyes looking to the kitsune -- apparently hoping to impress the Hokage-sama by how second-nature this seemed to him.

Naruto smiled back at him, leave it to Sasuke to be able to figure things out that fast. He continued to walk further up the river, the bottom of his feet made a soft slapping noise as they touched the water. "Wow." He moved over to the Uchiha and set a hand on his head, "Very good Sasuke!"

Sasuke's cheeks flushed slightly under Naruto's proud gaze. The Uchiha parted from the kitsune in an easy run -- his movements a blur as his feet smacked loudly against the surface of the river. Sasuke was apt for Naruto to chase him, running down the choppy river -- glancing over his shoulder, a playful glint in his innocent eyes.

Naruto laughed as he started down the river, chasing after Sasuke. He was easily able to catch up to him, moving to wrap his arms around the man's waist and pulling him back against his chest. "Gotchya!" He hissed into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke started as the Hokage gripped him firmly around the middle, holding him up from the river. He struggled uselessly in his grasp, laughing slightly as he attempted to squirm away. "You're too fast!" Sasuke nearly whined.

Naruto laughed again, but he still hadn't let Sasuke go. "I'm supposed to be fast." He reminded as he started to flex his fingers in Sasuke's sides, trying to find that one spot that would tickle.

"Ah!" Sasuke shifted his weight; his calves were on Naruto's hips, trying to hold himself stable as the blonde started to tickle his ribs. His hands were gripping hard at Naruto's firmly positioned arm, his head bowed as he tried to stop the laughter from stinging his middle. "Na…" Sasuke gasped between breaths, "S-stop!" But Sasuke just couldn't stop laughing; his body quivering back against the fox.

Naruto continued his vicious tickling, a smile on his lips, he loved the sound of Sasuke laughter; his Sasuke didn't laugh enough. "Never!" He called out; fingers still tickling despite the formidable defense Sasuke was putting up.

Sasuke wiggled his body, trying to gain leverage with his legs -- shifting his weight and finally able to find a break in Naruto's tough grip. He gasped for air, miss-stepping upon the water in a splash the Uchiha had fallen through the fragile liquid, his hair stuck comically to his face -- his cheeks flushed from laughing and his whole body jerking from the freezing water as he tried to correct himself. It was only waist deep here -- but Sasuke looked much like a wet cat as he gazed up at the smiling kitsune.

Naruto couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, a hand moved to cover his mouth, trying to stifle the sounds. He crouched down in front of Sasuke, his eyes playful and laughing. "You okay?" He asked laughter still in his voice.

Sasuke frowned slightly, feeling silly all soaked. He lashed out at Naruto -- not in an angry manner; just to make him stop laughing. He punched at Naruto's arm, the force not intending to be so bad -- but the Uchiha didn't know his complete strength at all.

Naruto fell back on his backside when Sasuke punched him in the shoulder, still laughing to himself. He sat cross-legged on the water, not caring that it was soaking his pants. "Awhs…its just water, Sasuke." He started, reaching down he gently flicked some water in the man's direction. "You're not going to melt."

Sasuke sloshed through the water, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Naruto's middle. His chin rested against his arm, his bright black eyes catching the sunlight. "I might." The Uchiha said playfully, sticking his tongue out at the fox.

The fox shifted so Sasuke could easily wrap his arms around his waist, the man still in the water and Naruto on top of the water. Naruto smiled down at him, "I don't think so."

"You don't know for sure." It was weird being attached to Naruto while submerged while the blonde was sitting easily on the surface of the rippling river.

Naruto easily ran his fingers through the dark, wet hair, his head tilting slightly. "If you were going to melt, I think you'd be gone by now." He explained as he gazed down at the childish Uchiha. "And you're still here."

"Mm." Sasuke parted from the fox, trying to focus as he touched the top of the water -- dragging himself out of the pulling current. He sat down next to the blonde, running his fingers through his wet hair -- trying to pull it away from his face.

--

Naruto watched for hours as Sasuke played in and on the water, and up in the trees. Occasionally they'd chase each other, and he'd join the Uchiha in the trees, but he mostly sat by the waters edge, just watching, observing...feeling...

He felt more like a mother than a playmate.

The sun was just starting to set, the orange, purples, pinks and reds filling the sky.

Naruto stood up and stretched his arms above his head, "Alright, time to go back home." He called out.

"Good Evening, Hokage-sama."

Naruto hadn't even felt anyone approach, a bite of fear running up his spine. Naruto's eyes widened, his body whipping around to catch sight of one of the younger council men standing just across the river.

_Stay hidden Sasuke!_

"Asaia-san." Naruto addressed quietly and apprehensively.

"I find it curious that you would have a barrier set up all the way out here." Asaia started, his golden eyes, which had always reminded Naruto of Orochimaru, scanning the ground, searching for something.

"We didn't want to be bothered." Naruto answered back, he felt tense for some reason, like something was going to happen.

"Curious." Asaia almost purred back, "And where is your precious Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto didn't answer, the feeling still hadn't left.

_Sasuke, hide!_

"In the trees perhaps?" Asaia easily walked over the water, closer towards Naruto, his black clothed form moved almost fluidly, as if he were on air. "Walking on water, using Chakra."

"It's a normal reaction for him to use it." Naruto countered, "He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Perhaps...but then again, perhaps not." Asaia smirked, "We'll be monitoring you very closely," He stepped up to Naruto, everything about the man screamed Orochimaru to the blonde, "Ho-ka-ge-sa-ma."

Naruto watched with a hard expression as Asaia disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

Sasuke had stayed rooted in the trees -- struck more by fear than anything else. Naruto looked unnerved, stony almost and the expression he had was something Sasuke hadn't seen before. The gold-eyed man had struck Sasuke to his core; something about him made Sasuke feel cold.

…he had been staring at him.

Like Asaia could actually see him up there in the trees.

Sasuke's back was on the trunk of the tree, his knees drawn up to his chest, his chin setting on them as his dark eyes gazed at nothing.

…he felt so very cold.

Who was that man?

Did he know him?

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut.

…he didn't like those eyes.

The fox was still for a moment, feeling for chakra, listening.

He slowly moved, turning from his place.

He needed to get Sasuke out of here.

Pushing off of the ground, the fox leapt up and landed just in front of Sasuke, the child balled up, looking fearful. Naruto slowly reached out and looped one arm under Sasuke's knees, the other somehow managed to get between Sasuke's back and the tree, "C'mon..." He murmured softly, "We're going home." He pressed a kiss to the pale temple, "We're fine...you're fine..." He tried to reassure, "He can't hurt us."

Easily lifting Sasuke up, the fox cradled him to his chest, and stepped off of the branch, before he landed on one just below them and pushed off, throwing them both into the air and through the trees. "You're okay." Naruto continued to murmur until he landed in their backyard; everything was pitch black.

Sasuke remained cradled to Naruto's chest, his dark eyes distant as he stared into the encroaching night. Sasuke's brain hurt, his whole body felt numb, something about that man struck a cord in him and yet he couldn't place why.

"I know him." Sasuke said with conviction; his voice smooth, almost like velvet. "I know I do."

He had to know him.

Those eyes.

The way he searched for him.

He was so familiar -- like a nightmare birthed in reality.

Naruto moved the two of them through the dark house, he managed to find his bathroom, and dipped so his shoulder could turn the light on. He used his foot to close the toilet lid and easily set Sasuke down on it, before he reached behind him to turn the warm water on.

Looking back at the troubled black orbs, Naruto moved closer to the Uchiha, "...do you remember where?" He asked quietly, his hands resting on Sasuke's thigh and on his hip. His cerulean orbs searching the dark eyes.

The hiss of water was a distracting noise in the background. Sasuke's dark eyes avoided Naruto's seeking blue orbs, trying to search his sealed mind for anything that would tell him more about that mysterious man. Sasuke frowned, his eyes clenching shut as he tried to pull at his memories but he came up with nothing. "I..." Sasuke's tone was strained, "I don't know..." He opened his eyes, his expression pained, "But I know I know him…I know…it…"

Naruto didn't question Sasuke; he wouldn't have been able to see Asaia when he was in the chambers, just before his mind was repressed. It bothered him that the memory Sasuke had of the man was one of fear.

Where had he seen him before?

Naruto reached up and gently cupped Sasuke's cheek, "It's alright you don't have to force yourself to remember now." He smiled gently at him, "It'll come to you when you least expect it, so it's just better to let it go for now."

Sasuke was still clearly shaken, it was like he didn't see Naruto's bright smile, didn't feel the fingers on his face.

Those eyes…

He knew those eyes…

Sasuke kept his slight frown, his black eyes staring off at the corner of the bathroom, feeling awkward and more confused than ever.

Memories were bad.

The fox sighed gently and slowly stood up, "C'mon, you need to wash up." Naruto reached out again and tried to rub some of the dirt off of Sasuke's face. "I'll go make some food." His voice was quiet, almost unsure if he should really leave Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't look up as Naruto left the room -- the sensation of the blonde's fingers still on his cheek and he was having trouble why it bothered him so much.

He tried to shake off the cold feeling.

Slowly disrobing himself, letting the dirty damp clothes fall to the tiled floor. Sasuke's black eyes caught his reflection in the mirror.

He was drawn to the pale white skin, his dark eyes picking out the scars. His mouth was a thin line as his dark eyes travelled down his own body -- fingertips brushing over the raised scars.

Then Sasuke saw them…

In the mirror!

Those same piercing gold eyes.

Could see something holding him, touching him, could see pasty white arms and feel the dark black wiry hair running against his flesh.

Sasuke might've screamed; he wasn't sure, he fell backwards from his own intense scare -- tripping over the bathtub and landing ungracefully in the tub.

The water scalded his skin; the edge of the tub had bit his head as he fell -- he felt dizzy, disorientated.

He could still feel them…

Those cold clammy hands…

Could still see those bright predatory gold eyes.

Stop!

Sasuke yelled; grabbing his head, fingers touching the hurt at the base of his neck; feeling the hot blood.

He whimpered, curling up in the tub, the water causing the blood to run, he could see the crimson liquid spread and swirl under his prone body.

Red…

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut -- he couldn't handle this!

Naruto was moving back to the bathroom the moment he heard the scream.

"Sasuke!" He pushed the door open and his eyes widened.

Blood was mixing in with the water -- where was it coming from?!

"Sasuke!" Naruto moved over to the tub and knelt down at its edge, he easily slammed his fist against the knob against the wall, turning the water off, before unplugged the drain and reached for Sasuke. "Sasu, c'mon, look at me!" He could see the blood trailing down the back of Sasuke's neck, looking up, he found small droplets against the tiled wall -- He'd fallen in?

Why?

What was going on?

"Sasuke?" Naruto rested his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, his other hand resting on Sasuke's near the back of his neck.

Sasuke seemed to struggle in Naruto's hold -- not feeling comfortable. The warm arms and the strong chest confused him; burned him almost.

"No..." Sasuke whimpered, holding his head and trying to push himself away from the blonde. His body limply laid up against the side of the tub, his fingers grabbing at his hair in an almost desperate manner.

Who was that?!

Sasuke was angry with himself; scared and confused, he didn't understand why he thought of that, why he had that horrible image.

Who...who was that man..?

"G-Go away!" Sasuke nearly yelled, his eyes still shut, smelling the scent of the fox as well as the stale metallic flavor of his own blood.

Naruto's eyes widened as he was pushed back, but he kept his tight hold around Sasuke, he didn't want him hurting himself anymore.

"Sasuke! It's Naruto!" He tried, his voice trying to stay even. He struggled to keep his grip on Sasuke as he continued fighting against him. "It's your Naru…you're Naruto."

Naruto..?

Sasuke's breathing was uneven, though his struggling had stopped; he remained limp now as Naruto's arms snaked around him.

_His_ Naruto..?

Sasuke didn't understand why that stopped his quickly beating heart; why it made the cold start to leave his limbs.

What…was…happening to him?

Sasuke tried to control his breathing, his hands fisting on Naruto's sleeves as he turned his face up to the kitsune. His expression was pained, his dark eyes distant -- a weird wine color bleeding from the edges as he surveyed the fox.

Naruto...

It was…just Naruto..

Sasuke's brow quivered before he let his forehead fall against Naruto's chest, unsure why his throat felt so tight and tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

Naruto felt his chest tighten with an unexplainable pain.

Those wine eyes...they were so haunted…

The fox let out a slow sigh as Sasuke pressed himself back into Naruto's chest; he could feel the warm tears against his shirt.

"Shhh.." He cooed, "You're okay..." He murmured gently, his hand still resting over Sasuke's, the other running up and down the slick back. "You're okay." Naruto whispered, but it wasn't okay.

Something had happened in his mind.

Something had triggered something bad…

Something horrible.

But what had it been?

"Orochimaru…"

The name just came to him.

Like a sting of acid to his brain.

Sasuke sniffed, burying his head in Naruto's shirt, his head under the male's chin. He gripped harder at his robes as if he was trying to melt into him. "I…" Sasuke whimpered, unsure what he was attempting to say; his thoughts a big jumbled mess.

Naruto froze at the name.

Orochimaru..?

Why had those memories come back?

Had Asaia triggered them?

"He can't hurt you." Naruto murmured pulling Sasuke as close to him as he could on his bathroom floor, "He's gone…he's dead." He gently rocked the two of them, trying to soothe Sasuke, trying to chase away that horrible nightmare. "He can't hurt you."

"He isn't!" Sasuke growled with a conviction he didn't know he could possess right now. His head lifted from Naruto's chest, an angry frown on his face as he glared at the blonde, his eyes nearly completely red. "He..." Sasuke trailed, unsure what caused him to outburst like that. "...then why did I remember?" Sasuke's hold on the blonde loosened as he sat away from him slightly as if struggling with a passing thought. "Why..? He's..." Sasuke said softly, flicking his dark eyes up to the kitsune, "He is dead?" Sasuke said, trying to banish the raw fear from his voice. "You're sure?"

Naruto watched Sasuke pull away, before seeming confused again. He let out slow sigh, "Last we heard, he was dead." He explained quietly, "He can't hurt you here." He wanted to reach for Sasuke again, wanted to patch up the small cut and clean the blood. "I don't know why you remembered..."

Sasuke didn't understand why he was angry.

But he was just feeling so fucking mad -- wanted to make all these memories go away; and yet that childish part of him wanted to curl up in Naruto's arms and pretend the world no longer existed.

This…

It was so strange, so hard to deal with.

Why was he so mad?

Sasuke reaching up, his fingers brushing over the tender spot at the base of his neck, "...I'm sorry." Sasuke tried to quell the anger inside of him, trying to get rid of the weird pulse behind his eyes.

He didn't understand any of this…

"I…" Sasuke stared intently at the space between them, "I don't want to remember."

He'd said that before.

_Make me forget._

Sasuke's brows knitted together.

When had he said that?

Naruto sighed before he shifted forward and easily gripped Sasuke's wrist, pulling it away from the wound. "Lemme see…" He murmured quietly. The fox's eyes narrowed in concentration, he might have to put a stitch or two in it. "Feel dizzy?" He asked as he reached for a rag and moved to turn the water back on. After a fall like that, he wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke had a bit of a concussion; which would only cause more problems for the already unstable mind.

"Mm."

Sasuke did feel dizzy, the room was slightly blurry at the edges but he was still trying to keep his horrible memories at bay.

God…

Those eyes…

"It's not that bad." Sasuke said in a clipped tone to try and cut off his own inner thoughts.

Naruto made a small face as he squeezed the rag and moved it to the back of Sasuke's neck, gently dabbing at the blood there. "Headache?" He asked, his eyes following the blood trail, cleaning it up as he went.

Naruto could talk to him about the memory later…

The pulse behind his eyes was more bothersome than anything; it was starting to drain him and he didn't know why. "...kind of." Sasuke offered, shifting so the blonde could better clean the wound.

Naruto made a small face, "Sounds like you knocked your noggin' pretty hard." He pressed the rag against the wound and reached for Sasuke's hand, "Hold it there for me." He easily was able to fish out the first aid kit from the cabinet just behind him.

…Orochimaru, huh?

Even in death the man still tortured Sasuke

Even Sasuke with no clear memory of him.

God, he wished he'd been the one to kill him.

"We'll get you cleaned up and then visit Sakura, just to make sure, okay?" Naruto murmured as he looked through the first aid kit.

Where were the needle and thread? And the hydrogen peroxide and the--

Oh that's right...

Sasuke destroyed the first aid kit months ago after he threw the porcelain shard into Naruto's shoulder, and he'd never gotten around to replacing it.

Sighing, the kitsune put it back and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, his hand taking the rag back; he pulled the boy back against him.

--

A/N:

What did you think? Next chapter should be up sooner; had to deal with a few real life issues so the update was slower than I wanted. Sorry that some of you think Sasuke is a bit too childish, but it's how we made it so, yeah, that's about it. Leave a review if you want to know what happens next, more drama to come I guarantee it! Thanks a million for all the reviews we have to far, we're almost to five hundred reviews! How cool is that?


	28. Chapter 28

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Twenty-Eight'

Sasuke didn't know what time it was.

He had been staring up at his ceiling for hours; it was still dark outside. Naruto had helped him into bed -- wanting him to lie down. The fox had offered for Sasuke to room with him but for some reason Sasuke didn't feel that was a good idea.

…he still felt so strange.

His stuffed animal was on his chest, his head tilted on the pillow as his dark eyes stared out the window at the expanse of the star-filled sky.

He didn't want to sleep.

Sasuke didn't want to see those eyes again.

For some reason he just knew Orochimaru would be there; he was waiting for the Uchiha to close his eyes, waiting to possess him again.

Naruto was in his office, pulling up as many of the old mission reports that had to deal with Orochimaru as he could.

Had it really been confirmed?

Or had it been a rumor?

He left the door open, as well as Sasuke's door, just in case he needed to rush back to the child or check up on him. The memory of Orochimaru coming back to Sasuke couldn't be a good thing.

...It had happened just shortly after Sasuke saw Asaia too; Naruto had to admit that those eyes had always unnerved him. Yellow eyes were just unnatural.

Had Asaia done it on purpose?

Trying to trigger memories and report it back to the council so Sasuke would be executed?

...Was it really connected with Asaia? Maybe the memory just came back-- No…no Asaia had something to do with it.

...But what?

Chewing on the end of his pen, the fox easily got up and quietly padded from the office to Sasuke's bedroom. He just gazed at the man; pen still in his mouth, arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the door frame.

Was Orochimaru really gone..?

Sasuke had heard the door open but it took a moment before his eyes fell on the blonde. Sasuke looked lethargic, the tight frown on his lips determined. "...hey." Sasuke said after a moment, his deft fingers trailing to pet the little plush toy on his chest almost in a soothing manner.

Naruto smiled gently and moved further into the room. "Hey..." He crouched down on the floor, his arms pillowed on the bed. "How're you feeling?" He asked softly, his cerulean eyes searching the dark orbs.

"Okay."

It was a lie.

Sasuke was afraid to sleep.

His dark eyes trailed back to the window, apparently not going to hint further at his poor mood.

Naruto smiled gently and set his hand on Sasuke's, his eyes gazing out the window. "You should have fallen asleep hours ago." He started his voice still quiet. "First time I saw that snake-bast-...guy, I was pretty freaked out too." He moved so he could sit on the bed.

"You've met him?" Sasuke turned his curious black eyes on the fox, not moving away as Naruto positioned himself on the mattress. He felt the warmth from Naruto's hand, absently moving his body a little closer to the blonde.

"Yep, I was twelve." He answered; his hand drifted up to Sasuke's head, resting on the boys neck. "He's creepy.." Naruto started, "He hurt my friend, placed a curse on him...took a long time to get rid of it."

Naruto's friend…

Who was he?

Sasuke absently drew his own hand up, resting it over Naruto's as the kit touched his neck. His dark eyes glinted in the dim light as he observed the blonde. "But you're friend got better?" Sasuke murmured after a moment, "...where did he go?"

"He eventually got better...but it bothered him for years." He gazed down at the Uchiha, "But you don't have to worry about that."

Sasuke frowned a little as Naruto avoided his question. Maybe he shouldn't be asking anyway, it wasn't really his place to pry into Naruto's life was it? Sasuke let out a quiet sigh, his dark eyes slipping shut as he moved Naruto's hand to cup the side of his face -- liking the contact. The Uchiha's muscles seemed to unwind; he seemed to settle now that Naruto was near him.

"He…" He paused slightly and let out a sigh, "He left the village after a couple years." He looked out the window, barely catching sight of the circle of flowers out there, some starting to wilt due to the cooling weather. "But...he came back almost a year ago..." Naruto shifted slightly, "But, he's gone now."

Sasuke kept his eyes shut, his fingers playing with Naruto's larger digits almost absently. "I'm sorry." The Uchiha offered in a quiet tone. He shifted, lying out on his side next to the blonde, sweeping his kyuubi toy in the crook of his arm. "...do you miss him?" Sasuke said after a moment, turning his large black eyes up to the blonde. It was easy to forget Orochimaru when he was talking; focusing only on Naruto. It helped -- he felt relaxed, almost like he could fall asleep.

"All the time." Naruto answered softly, his gaze going back down to Sasuke. "The garden was one of the last things we were able to build together." He added, "It was his idea."

"Yeah..?" The Uchiha let his eyes slip shut again, his body easily relaxed next to the blonde; enjoying the sound of his voice. "Is that why you're out there all the time?"

"Mhm." The fox could feel Sasuke relaxing against him. It was good the child could finally start to relax, to try and sleep. "I feel like I can still feel him when I'm there." Naruto sighed softly, "I'll meet him again someday."

Sasuke was quiet as Naruto kept talking; he was starting to feel the pull of sleep on his tattered mind. "You'll meet him again..." Sasuke murmured, feeling himself finally start to unwind as the darkness settled on his troubled mind.

The fox smiled gently, "Maybe." Looking back down at the sleepy child he adjusted the blanket over him before he slowly started to slither out from the bed, "Sleep tight."

--

Sasuke slowly started to wake up, feeling light kissing his skin as he groaned. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, shifting on the bed and noticing that Naruto wasn't there when he woke up.

Sasuke slowly rolled out of bed, landing sleepily on his feet, his stuffed toy tucked in his arm as he walked through the room and out into the hall.

He rounded the corner to Naruto's room -- peeked inside and noticed that it was empty. "Naruto?" Sasuke called into the silence of the home, catching no response. Sasuke found himself walking out of the home, down the porch and towards the garden in hopes of finding the fox but he didn't notice him anywhere.

…where was he?

Sasuke noticed a white piece of paper in the center of the ring of flowers. He knelt down in the center of the foliage, picking up the parchment, letting his dark eyes scan the characters.

_Sasuke,_

_Sorry that I had to leave so suddenly, I knew you'd make it out here. I'll be home as soon as I can, the Council called a meeting._

_Naruto_

Meeting?

Sasuke crouched in the center of the flowers, frowning slightly to himself as he wondered if Naruto might be returning soon.

Asaia watched from the darkened shadow of the porch, his golden eyes locked on Sasuke's back as the man moved in a childish manner.

Totally defenseless…

He stepped out of the darkened shadow, his body changing, the tanned skin paling to that of a corpse, the blonde hair lengthened down to his mid back, the color darkening to the color of midnight.

Orochimaru tilted his head to the side slightly, the same smirk on his lips as he stepped down to the stone path. "A little old for stuffed animals aren't you Sasuke-kun.." The smooth almost raspy voice started.

Sasuke started at the voice, turning quickly and being stricken by the bright gold eyes as they rooted on him. Sasuke sprang to his feet, the stuffed toy shaking in his hand as his black eyes took in the sight of his nightmare.

...this couldn't be real.

He had to be dreaming.

A bead of sweat fell down Sasuke's temple, his heart hammering in his ears. "W-what're you doing here?" He said in a hushed voice, his mind reeling for a way to escape.

He needed to wake up!

Naruto!

Orochimaru continued his slow gait forward, his eyes locking on the terrified black orbs, a predatory look in his eyes. "I'm taking back what is mine..." He answered easily as he gestured towards Sasuke, "You don't belong here in Konoha." He stepped through the flowers not caring for them. "You belong in the Sound, with me..." His voice almost purred out the words, but it came out as low growl.

Orochimaru had crushed Naruto's precious flowers...

The Uchiha frowned, trying to fathom what was happening.

…was this real?

Sound?

What was the Sound?

In a rush of movement Sasuke had sprinted from the ring -- dropping the fox toy in haste as he tried to put as much distance between him and Orochimaru as possible.

…this couldn't be happening.

This couldn't!

His mind felt like it was shattering -- those piercing eyes were hurting his head; the mere presence of the other man was causing Sasuke to want to break down.

Chakra had pulsed in the balls of his feet -- urging him onward.

Wake up!

He just had to wake up!

Orochimaru smirked as Sasuke ran from the circle.

He'd let his little prey get a head start.

Orochimaru let out a dark chuckle before his form seemed to vanish from the flowers, and once more materialize in front of Sasuke. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked almost coyly.

Sasuke skidded to a halt in front Orochimaru, nearly falling due to his ungraceful movements. Sasuke had no idea how to defend himself from this man -- all he knew how to do was climb trees and run.

…_useless._

That struck a cord in the Uchiha's mind.

It struck him a moment, he stood prone before the man, his dark eyes darting here and there as he tried to think of something.

What could he do?!

Orochimaru knew he had the upper hand; he was just playing with Sasuke. He smiled darkly, before stretch his arm out in front of him, palm spread, "Time to go home, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru grinned, lifting his hand as if to touch Sasuke's face only to have a black snake shoot out from his kimono sleeve intent on Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke didn't have time to react as the snake lunged for him, feeling the prick of fangs through his skin and he screamed to the open uncaring forest. He reached for the reptile but his hands suddenly felt numb; his whole body weightless. He recalled falling to the ground but he didn't feel it.

He could see the rushing stream just beyond Orochimaru's feet, could smell the thick scent of dirt and grass but he couldn't feel anything as he laid there.

Poison..?

Sasuke's eyes slowly fell shut; darkness encasing him.

--

Naruto didn't know why the council was calling for a meeting.

Hadn't they already done enough damage to him?

Slowly pushing the door open, he sighed, he hadn't bothered in changing into proper attire, just wearing his cargo shorts and a black and orange zip up jacket. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, his eyes lazily going over to council, who were all sitting in their appropriate seats.

However…

Asaia was missing.

"You summoned me?"

The head of the council looked at Naruto; his dark eyes not flicking to his inappropriate attire, apparently not so concerned with it.

A file was in front of him, his withered hands on the thick red parchment. "Asaia went to check up on you and Sasuke." He started, his tone hollow -- devoid of any sign of emotion as his dark eyes flicked to the other council-men. "He reported that he was fearing Sasuke might be regaining his memories." He murmured, "You took him out for training did you not?"

"No." Naruto answered his voice even and devoid of emotion. "He was playing in the trees and on the water. Simple chakra skills that couldn't be completely erased from his memory."

"Mm." The leader of the council glanced to his peers, his hands folded under his chin as he regarded the Hokage-sama. "Why did you condone that behavior?" He said softly, "Even the simplest skills can provoke memories that we can't have him stumbling over. He is a criminal Hokage-sama, a murderer." He sighed softly, setting his hands back over the file, "Shikamaru persuaded us to give this a chance, but if we see it's failing..."

"The skills haven't brought out any memories." He stared his eyes narrowing slightly. "The only thing that relatively triggered anything was…" He paused, his mind once more taking in that Asaia wasn't there.

"Where is Asaia-San?" Naruto asked slowly; not caring to finish his previous statement.

"Triggered? He remembered something?" The woman on the council spoke up, her shrill voice biting the air as Naruto's eyes scanned the empty seat.

The leader silenced the woman with a wave of his hand, "Asaia-san was sent to check up on Sasuke in you're absence; I wanted him to be observed out of you're care."

Naruto's eyes narrowed almost dangerously at the words. "He remembered one thing." He pushed off of the wall and took a step towards the council. "Orochimaru -- it was triggered by Asaia."

The head man frowned, "Triggered by Asaia?" He shrugged his bony shoulders, his dark eyes sweeping his peers but none of them spoke up, all a little put-off by Naruto's blatant statement.

...Orochimaru.

That was a feared name, one not said often.

"That's…peculiar." The old man said, unsure how else to venture.

Naruto's eyes flickered back to the man, "He was worried that Orochimaru was still alive." He started, he set his hands on the desk.

The woman looked over, "So he is gaining his memories back then?"

The man seemed intrigued, looking up to Naruto as the kitsune's hard blue eyes gazed down at him.

"He's remembering old things." He said easily, "That only furthers the idea the seal on his mind is breaking." He looked down to the file, "This wasn't a good idea."

"He remembers nothing of what happened with Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled. "Asaia triggered the image of him, he has no idea that he left, he has no idea he worked with the Sound. He remembers nothing but a simple image." He looked from the older woman to the man. "He's still a child, he's terrified of the idea of Orochimaru coming back, but he doesn't know why."

"He doesn't know why...yet..." The man said simply, not deterred by Naruto's angered yells. "This is getting into very dangerous territory." The leader frowned, closing his eyes, his brows knitting together. "Perhaps you should bring Sasuke back here for a re-evaluation."

"Fine." Naruto snapped as he pushed off of the table. "But he doesn't remember anything!" He felt a rage start to take him over, angry that the council would want to put Sasuke through this torture once more. They had already taken everything away from him, why terrify him again?

"Asaia was the only thing that triggered a memory -- Orochimaru's memory! And that," He emphasized as he started back towards the door, "Is enough for me to be suspicious of him!" He slammed the door and easily walked out of the hallway, he needed to get home.

With Asaia there, along with Sasuke, it was hard to say what would happen.

--

A/N:

Start of super drama! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks everyone for having us reach 500 reviews! We're so excited! I also welcome all new readers to this story and am quite happy you read it this far. There's actually only a few chapters left can you believe it? It's almost over! I hope you want to find out what happens next; and if you truly do please leave us a nice review.


	29. Chapter 29

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Twenty-nine'

Sasuke slowly started to feel the prick of consciousness.

He groaned shifting but he found he could barely move. His dark eyes snapped open, taking in the dimly lit room, the fear and uncertainty in his eyes evident.

His wrists and ankles were bound; he was laying on something soft…a bed maybe? He wasn't sure. He tilted his head this way and that but he found he couldn't make out much in the dark space around him.

There was only a single candle in the far corner of the room.

The Uchiha noticed he was wearing a white linen robe and his own exposed chest/arms/and legs had weird black kanji written on them.

He frowned; his heart beat wildly in his chest as his confused childish mind tried it's best to figure out the situation.

Naruto…

Where was Naruto?

Orochimaru slowly walked out of the corner of the bedroom. His predatory smirk on his lips, "Good evening, Sasuke-kun." He purred. He moved closer to the bed, so he could sit on its edge, his golden eyes gazing down at Sasuke's confused orbs. Reaching out, he moved his pale fingers through the child's dark hair, before they rested on his cheek. "I've missed you."

Sasuke's wide dark eyes looked to Orochimaru -- flinching from the feel of his hand on his cheek, trying to move himself away.

His mind hurt…

His body felt cold…

He clenched his eyes shut tight, not understanding the coming pressure in the back of his mind.

_Naruto!_

Sasuke tried to move; but the bindings were tight, he couldn't gain any leverage.

…he was at the mercy of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru chuckled gently and slowly trailed his hand down Sasuke's cheek. His nails carefully trailed down the man's jaw, before he moved them over Sasuke's neck. "You look so scared." He smirked, "Are you scared of me, Sasuke-kun?" He leaned over the man, lips brushing against Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke's dark eyes snapped open at the feeling of lips on his ear; the sound of his sinister voice filling his conscious.

It felt like his mind was breaking…

Being shattered to pieces.

Sasuke's wide eyes fell on Orochimaru's profile, his breathing uneven as he tried uselessly to tug against his bindings. "Don't touch me!" Sasuke yelled in a futile attempt to get the man to go away -- unsure why his body felt so strange, why his head started hurting so bad.

He wanted it all to stop!

Go away!

Orochimaru chuckled and slowly trailed his lips down to Sasuke's neck, "Ooo, my poor child." He purred out, his tongue flicking out to brush against Sasuke's skin. "There's nothing to be afraid of." He reassured as his hand continued to move further down Sasuke's body, dancing over the kanji writing. "We used to do this all the time…" He purred as his fingers hovered over Sasuke's obi belt. "...don't you remember?"

Gods..

No…

His mind burned; it was screaming.

Everything fell on him in that moment; everything rushing back in a torrent of memories, emotions -- everything flooding his mind and causing him to scream.

Sasuke's breathing was uneven, his body tense as those cold horrible fingers trailed over him.

It was hard to comprehend.

Hard to piece together the then and the now.

Sasuke didn't understand reality from dreams or nightmares -- he just didn't have the stable mind at the moment; his bright red eyes focusing solely on the bastard that was touching him.

"Get the fuck away from me!" The Uchiha snarled, his muscles tight under his pale flesh, his expression dangerous despite the horrible position he was in.

Konoha…

Naruto…

Was that real?

Orochimaru leaned away from Sasuke and gazed down at the suddenly ruby eyes. He stared at him almost curiously for a moment before he started to tilt his head, a smirk on his lips. "What's this..?" Orochimaru moved his hands away from Sasuke's waist, resting it on Sasuke's chest. "Do you remember something..?"

Sasuke wasn't sure…

Had he forgotten?

Sasuke could vaguely recall Naruto -- just like still pictures in his mind.

The gates…

Blood, pain, anger.

Love, sadness, regret.

It was weird.

His mind was being pulled in so many directions Sasuke didn't know where to begin. The Uchiha still wasn't even sure if that had been real; had he been dreaming?

He remembered the council…

Shikamaru…

But the words were jumbled, some were missing, other times the pictures just didn't have sound at all.

Despite his flood of newfound memories the Uchiha was still as confused as ever. Sasuke was glaring intently at Orochimaru's amused gold eyes.

...he knew this place, this room, that man.

It was a horrible real-nightmare.

Sasuke kept his snarling frown, his red eyes betraying nothing as he wordlessly challenged the snake-bastard to try something more.

Orochimaru could see the recognition in those dark eyes and he chuckled. "Seems like you remember enough." He rested his hand on the other side of Sasuke's head leaning over him. "Or do you still need some reminding..?" He purred his lips moving back down to Sasuke's neck, his tongue flicking over the two small pin-pricks left from the snake.

Shit!

Shit! Shit! Shit!

Sasuke's body was taut under the man, trying his best not to jerk away, not to show weakness despite his budding fear.

God…

That tongue on his neck sent an unpleasant shiver down his spine. He kept his glare on Orochimaru but the sweat started to form on his palms; he didn't want what was coming next.

--

Naruto sighed heavily as he pushed the door to his house open.

It was so quiet.

Slipping his shoes off, the fox rubbed the back of his neck, was the Uchiha up yet?

He looked to the clock, it was almost noon...

Huh…

He padded down the hall towards the bedrooms and caught sight of Sasuke's door open…so he was up.

Blinking, the fox felt his brows furrow, before he started towards his own room, but his door was still closed.

"Sasuke?" He called out when he found no lump under the blankets. Pushing the sliding window open Naruto stared out into the garden, was he climbing trees again--

Kyuubi?

Naruto, his mind focused on the fallen stuffed animal in the circle of flowers, climbed out of the window and started towards the garden.

"Sasuke!"

Was this the child's idea of a joke!

Jogging to the flowers, Naruto noticed they were destroyed in some spots, as if someone had walked right through them, but Sasuke would never do that.

Kneeling down he slowly picked up the Kyuubi; Sasuke never went anywhere without it.

"Sasuke!" Standing he looked around the garden wildly, his heart starting to race as dread ran through him, "Damn it! Answer me!"

Help, he needed help!

He ran from the circle pushing the gate door open and sprinted out into the street, he needed to get Shikamaru!

Shikamaru looked up as the door to his office was flung open. His brow furrowed at the wild look in Naruto's eyes and the dirty stuffed toy clenched in his fist.

"…Naruto?" Shikamaru drawled, not entirely understanding the situation but he knew it required some sort of urgency.

…was something wrong with Sasuke?

"He's gone!" He breathed heavily as he moved further into the room. "They took him Shika!" Naruto moved towards his friend, so lost and unsure of what to do.

Shikamaru was out of his seat in a moment, at Naruto's aid, his hands on the blonde's shoulders as he tried to stabilize the Hokage-sama. "Who took him?"

The council?

Shikamaru brown eyes searched Naruto's pained blue orbs, trying to get a grasp on what happened before he called in the Anbu to start a thorough search.

"The council -- Asaia!" He shook his head. "They said something -- and I went home and he was gone!" He moved the Kyuubi up so Shikamaru could see the doll. "He doesn't go anywhere without it!" He all but yelled.

Shikamaru frowned slightly, "…okay, okay."

Kyuubi doll?

Council?

Asaia?

This was difficult because Shikamaru was out of the loop.

"Call the Anbu, we'll start a combing of the area." Shikamaru said in a serious tone, "Asaia might have just taken him out for some reason, or maybe they've decided on something else entirely and just didn't want to tell you." Shikamaru ran a hand through his hair, trying to catch his thoughts, "This just keeps getting better…"

Naruto nodded, "You get local teams set up. You, me, Shino, Kiba and Neji are going straight from my place, see if we can't see or pick up a scent there." He held the kyuubi close to him, as if him trying to hide it would bring Sasuke out from somewhere to take it back.

Please, please let him be okay…

Sasuke...

Naruto let out a long sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"...Bring them to the backyard." He instructed before he started out of Shikamaru's office and towards his own.

Closing the door he moved over to the small closet, and reluctantly set the Kyuubi on his desk before he opened the door and pulled out the Anbu uniform and the new mask -- a fox. Sighing, he set it down next to the plushie doll and easily started to dress. He'd wait for them at the circle.

--

It only took about ten minutes to gather the group Naruto had instructed for. The whole team clad in custom Anbu uniforms, masks already in place.

"This is a search and rescue." Shikamaru said in his custom drawl though the situation was dire. "Asaia-san is missing, and it's suspected he's taken Sasuke."

Kiba nodded, glancing to Neji who remained motionless on the other side of the shadow-user. All eyes turned to Naruto's back, the fox staring off into the forest and he had yet to say a word.

"Got it?" Shikamaru said in a commanding tone, the duo next to him nodded.

Naruto had a simple black backpack on his back. Simple bandages and some water and anti venom was there, he knew Asaia had Sasuke, and he couldn't imagine what would happen, he didn't want to…

He looked back over to Kiba, Neji and Shino.

"Kiba, see if you can't find a scent. Neji see if you can see them within a seventy mile radius. Shino," He paused looking at his last friend, "Do your bug thing."

--

They had been searching for hours.

Kiba had caught a scent closer to Naruto's home, but the further out they went it seemed to just vanish.

…they had no more leads.

Nothing.

Neji, Shino, and Kiba were stationed in the trees on the edge of Naruto's property; trying to catch anything they could just in case they missed something.

Naruto was at the edge of the river, Shikamaru at his back.

The lazy ninja had his hands in his pockets, mask skewed on his head and his concerned brown eyes on the blonde.

"We'll find him…" He offered, but he didn't know how long that would be. Shikamaru had no idea where Sasuke could even be, or what was even happening to the blonde's lover at this moment. He let out a quiet sigh, looking to the uncaring stream as it bubbled and gurgled before them.

Naruto's eyes were gazing up river, he couldn't figure out why he kept looking that way. "We have no leads." Naruto murmured looking over to his shoulder to his friend. "They haven't found anything?" He asked quietly, he had a small urge to reach for the Kyuubi doll.

"Not yet." Shikamaru said reluctantly, "It's just...like they vanished."

This wasn't entirely impossible.

Some jutsu could easily mask people; make them almost invisible or transport them from areas entirely.

Shikamaru wished he had something more to say to the Hokage-sama.

The sun was getting low in the sky, the dark oranges and yellows splashed across the expanse of landscape before them.

Naruto let out slow sigh and nodded once more. "Call the local search off..." He murmured before he started walking forward. "Watch the office." Naruto added over his shoulder, "I'm going north."

Shikamaru looked to Naruto as the kitsune started walking North. The brunette wanted to say something; but he refrained.

"Be careful." With that the ninja leapt from the ground into the trees, intent to disband the search party and head back to the office.

--

A/N:

Finally updated! Sorry it took forever; please leave a review and the next chapter should be up a lot sooner. Thanks for all the support so far in this story.


	30. Chapter 30

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Thirty'

"Sasuke-kun..."

That horrible voice was in his head, whispering through his conscious and making him feel even dirtier than he already felt.

His body felt numb.

A new robe had been placed on him; the whole event a blur of movement and pain. Sasuke could feel the throbbing at the base of his spine, could still feel those horrible lips on his skin; the teeth on his neck and that disgusting tongue all over him.

Gods…

Sasuke took in a shuddering breath trying to banish the feeling; trying to banish all those horrible memories.

He hadn't broke down with Orochimaru took him.

He hadn't screamed, he hadn't uttered a word.

He had been racked with the man's nails and teeth; bruises of passion were on his neck, and angry red cuts were on his chest and sides.

He didn't feel them.

He felt weightless.

Sasuke was still chained to the bed -- Kabuto had washed and dressed him when Orochimaru had finished but the snake-bastard didn't think the Uchiha was broken enough to be let 'off the leash' just yet.

Sasuke's dead red eyes gazed around the room, his whole demeanor not as intense as usual. The frown on his lips wavered; he just couldn't banish the feeling of the man all around him -- inside of him.

Fuck…

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut, taking in another quivering breath as he tried to banish the bad feelings.

He could handle it.

He could take this.

No one would save him.

Sasuke just had to deal with this, cope, get his bearings back so he could gain leverage and fight Orochimaru himself.

It's okay.

He could do this.

--

Naruto continued to walk through the forest, just following his intuition. They had no idea where the Sound's last known position was, but he could guess. He was just going off of a sixth sense that was pulling him further into the forest.

He had to find Sasuke…

He had to.

There was no room for failure.

Naruto walked for hours, the sunset fading, the sky taking on a pitch black look, there was no moon. He was using all his senses to try and figure out where Asaia and Sasuke could be.

Stopping in the middle of forest, he closed his eyes and slowly let his chakra leak out...trying to find an irregularity among him…

As he slowly focused his mind, he slowly was able to feel the nature around him; sense the animals stalking the woods around him, the breath of the trees, the earth, everything was flooding his senses.

Then absolutely nothing.

Like the world just stopped in one certain spot in the spaces around him.

He focused harder on that spot, why couldn't he read it?

His brows furrowed in concentration; trying his best to keep focusing on it, to ignore the life surrounding him.

Still nothing...

Forcing more chakra towards that place he felt hope raise in him. This wasn't normal; the blank spot was circular, dome-like almost.

It was a barrier!

His eyes opened instantly, his chakra stopping.

"Sasuke!"

Pushing off the ground, the fox threw himself up into the trees, flying silently through the limbs to that place.

This had to be it!

--

Orochimaru looked up as Kabuto walked into his room, his face slack of emotion, "He's awake."

"Excellent." The snake pushed himself up out of the chair and started back towards the room.

He'd break Sasuke.

He'd claim him.

He'd take his revenge on him for betraying the Sound.

The plan had failed when Sasuke let his heart get in the way. Orochimaru was expecting it; he had implanted himself on the council on purpose to oversee his pupil, hoping he would have continued the plan by taking out the village after he recovered from the hospital.

But that didn't happen.

Sasuke allowed himself to be a caged dog, allowed himself to be at the mercy of Naruto and Konoha.

Uchiha Sasuke had betrayed Orochimaru and that just couldn't go unpunished.

However, if Sasuke played his cards right Orochimaru would forgive him, would accept him back into his ranks and perhaps they'd try again.

Sliding the door open he caught sight of Sasuke's dead orbs, and smiled crookedly, "Sasuke-kun, I see you're awake…" Orochimaru almost purred as he stepped into the room, the door closing behind him.

Sasuke's dull red eyes flicked to the dark-haired man. He wanted to muster up his strength, wanted to put back on his stoic front but it was difficult.

_Go away…_

_Just...go the fuck away…_

Sasuke's lips twitched into a fragile frown, his muscles quivered under his skin as he tried to move himself away but it was useless.

The ropes were even tighter than before.

They cut into his wrists and ankles now; his skin was raw.

The kanji he had found out was a chakra sealing jutsu; he couldn't do a damn thing against the bastard.

Useless…

Sasuke was alone in this hell.

But god damn it he couldn't break!

--

Naruto easily leapt over the roofs of the dark and silent Sound village.

His heart was pounding in his chest; a small steady stream of blood ran down his arm. After he had found a small gap in the chakra he had been immediately been ambushed...if three guards were an ambush.

He was on the largest pagoda now.

Asaia was obviously connected to the Sound, so Sasuke had to be in here...he had to be close.

_I'm coming Sasuke!_

Naruto held on to the edge of the gutter and was easily able to drop down into a crouch, not a sound came from him. His Kyuubi eyes were focused, seeking out guards, Asaia...Sasuke.

The building was huge, he had no doubt that what he was searching for would be further in. Standing up, he took a deep breath as he rested his back against the wall, listening for movement...there was none. Letting the air out of his lungs in slow breath, he gripped the edge of the shouji door and slide it open and slipped into the Sound's Lair.

--

Reaching forward Orochimaru let his fingers brush against Sasuke's bruised cheek. "Just a beautiful as I remember..." He sighed in reminisce, before his nails curled and dug into the smooth skin.

Sasuke clenched his jaw tight as he felt the nails bite into his flesh -- the blood hot as it ran down the side of his face.

The pain was a muffled feeling in his brain…

The Sharingan only slightly active due to his inner trauma and the chakra seals.

What hurt the most was that horrible smooth voice, the feeling of that wiry hair against his bare chest and face; the smell of his breath and the sight of those bright gold eyes.

--

Naruto swore to himself as he leaned in the wall, his hand covering a snake bite.

"Stupid, fucking snakes! Fucking biting..." Naruto knew there was a slim chance that the snake that bit him held any venom, since it had shot a stream at him just moments before it lunged to his side; but Kyuubi was probably adequate enough protection against the minor snake poison.

He was moving deeper and deeper into the fortress. He looked up, there was a large room ahead -- almost throne-like.

Naruto had to be close!

--

Not caring that his fingers were blood-soaked, Orochimaru trailed them down Sasuke's neck, his fingers squeezing at the bruised skin around his neck. "You know how to end this..." He purred as he moved back on the bed, straddling Sasuke, whom he had turned on his back. "Just call my name."

Sasuke felt the cold hand around his neck, felt the unpleasant weight of the man as he straddled his middle. Sasuke tried not to squirm, tried to remain calm under the bastard as his fingers clamped tighter over his neck. Sasuke's dull red eyes flicked to Orochimaru's hideous gold ones -- The Uchiha spit right in the man's face as it hovered before his. "Fuck you." Sasuke snarled; showing he still had some spirit left; Orochimaru still hadn't broke him.

Orochimaru sat back slightly and lazily brushed the spit away, his hand tightening around Sasuke's neck. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes calculating the red orbs. "So unwise."

Naruto could feel something, a dark, malicious chakra..

He knew that feeling.

Asaia never had that!

But if this were true...then it would mean...

"Fuck!" He swore as he raced towards that feeling.

_Orochimaru was alive._

--

"I'm going to make you regret those words, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru breathed out just before his hand tightened, cutting off the air flow to Sasuke's lungs.

Sasuke's head tilted back in an attempt to get away from that constrictive hand but it was futile. Sasuke couldn't draw air to his lungs; they were starting to burn as those claws bit into the bruised flesh of his neck. His heart was beating wildly -- pulsing in his ears and the Uchiha didn't know how much longer he would last.

_Naruto…_

Sasuke saw spots behind his closed eyelids; his body starting to spasm from lack of oxygen.

--

Naruto let himself be guided by feel and instinct alone.

He ran towards the door he saw part way down the hall, drawing three kunai from his pouch as he went.

Sasuke!

The fox threw himself against the door, shattering it. He tucked into a roll as the momentum from the running and hit threw him to the floor, but it worked just fine, he threw the three kunai at the blur of black and white. His hand went for his katana drawing it out swiftly. "Let him go!" Naruto ordered.

Orochimaru had easily deflected the kunai, slowly releasing his grip on Sasuke, the Uchiha immediately gasping for breath.

Sasuke was on the verge of passing out with that hand had left his throat..

Sounds were slowly feeding back into his conscious, his red eyes re-focusing as he gazed around the space.

Naruto..?

Sasuke could see the fox crouched on the ground, his heart beating faster for an entirely different reason now that the blonde was here.

…so it had been real.

All those memories…

Sasuke…wasn't alone…

"How very valiant," Orochimaru murmured, turning to the blonde annoyance, his bright gold eyes narrow as he regarded the fox. "Coming to save him on your own."

"Let, Sasuke, go!" Naruto snapped again.

"What if he doesn't want to be saved?" Orochimaru asked, a sinister smirk on his lips. "He did come here on his own after all, he is _my_ property."

Naruto didn't answer, his eyes focused on his enemy, the one who had ripped them apart so many years ago, the one who had almost destroyed Sasuke. Naruto needed to focus his anger, wait for the opportune time, yet Orochimaru's words were slowly chipping away at his resolve.

It couldn't be true.

Sasuke couldn't have wanted any of this willingly; not a second time, not when he knew what was going to happen, not when he knew what he had waiting for him back at Konoha.

"Speechless I see." Orochimaru drawled, sounding almost bored as he walked away from the bed and towards the fox though aware to keep his distance.

Naruto was no idiot, he knew Orochimaru was cunning, a trickster, he couldn't barrel into the fight. Those words weren't true; he knew that, in the pit of his stomach he knew Sasuke wouldn't have left him again. "You stole him." Naruto said with conviction, his sword steady in his hand, his blue eyes blazing as he glared at Orochimaru.

"You are mistaken." The snake-bastard tried again, though he noticed the stern look in Naruto's eyes and knew the time for talking had passed. In an instant the man had launched himself at the fox, propelling himself along the ground – in the same moment erupting the Kusanagi from his mouth and parrying Naruto's defensive blow.

Naruto deflected the Kusanagi blade and pivoted out of the way of a feint attack coming for his head. Ducking he reversed the grip on his katana, and balanced on his toed as his leg shot out to try and take Orochimaru's legs out from under him, but they only met air.

His instincts screamed at him to move, and he found himself backward somersaulting out of the downward thrust. With his legs under him, the fox flipped the katana back in his hand and lunged up at Orochimaru, a war cry escaping his lips, his eyes blazing as the blade missed it's target, the man rolling out of the way.

Orochimaru stood before the blonde, his sword drawn and catching the failing light of the candle. "Quick." He said simply, his tongue running across his lips as he stood close to the bed.

His golden eyes never left Naruto's bright angry blue, watching for his next attack. As the blonde lunged, Orochimaru dodged, whipping the sword to the side in hopes of meeting flesh -- wanting to draw first blood.

Naruto felt the bite of a blade scorch his back, breaking through the white straps of his chest armor, causing it to fall off, leaving his core and heart unprotected. He felt himself start to lose his balance, but he somehow managed to catch himself. Planting his feet he growled as he turned back to the battle, katana blocking the second attack, throwing Orochimaru's blade out wide, before he slashed at the man's chest.

Sasuke watched the entire event before him, unable to do anything about it as Naruto fought for both their lives.

Naruto was unguarded....his armor on the floor…

Orochimaru smirked as he jumped back, easily avoiding the wide arc of the blade, landing next to the bed.

Orochimaru's bright gold eyes flicked down to Sasuke -- the Uchiha's own eyes stuck on Naruto and Naruto only.

Hm.

How adorable.

In a rush of movement the long-haired ninja swept his katana in an arc of shimmering silver at Sasuke.

In one foul move the blade was buried deep in the Uchiha's side. Sasuke screamed; not expecting the attack, barely catching sight of it. His face contorted in pain, his red-black eyes flickered before they were a solid obsidian; clenching shut tight as Orochimaru wrenched his blade from the wound.

"No!" Naruto yelled out, his defense dropping, his eyes wide as the blade drove into Sasuke. He felt like things were moving slowly around him; he could see the pain register in Sasuke's mind, his face contorted as he tried to pull away. "Sasuke!"

Orochimaru chuckled low in his throat, watching Sasuke spasm on the mattress as blood poured easily from the side wound; he had made sure to dig the blade in deep, yet making sure he didn't graze the heart or lungs.

Slow and painful.

In case he lost to Naruto he wasn't going to allow his precious Sasuke to live on after him, to have a life after him.

No, Sasuke would die here, or Naruto would.

He wanted to watch the Uchiha die; wanted to see Naruto's anguish as the man failed in saving him.

Orochimaru once again lunged for the blonde, not giving him a moment to react as the blood-stained Katana arced for his neck.

Reality caught up, there was movement coming at him, turning his head, he felt warm blood splatter of his face, Sasuke's blood. He jumped back out of range of the katana attack; he could feel the blade cut into his face, drawing a line across his cheek, over his nose and across the other cheek. His face whipped to the side with the force of the blade.

Hot, wet blood trailed down his face.

Naruto felt anger build in him, and he let out a low growl before his head snapped back up to Orochimaru, the scars on his cheeks longer, darker.

Orochimaru grinned at the blonde, watching as the scars of his cheeks grew darker; his chakra building.

Yes…

Get Angry Naruto-kun…

In a rush of movement the dark-haired ninja was upon Naruto again, the blade a blur of silver as he tried to make contact -- trying to connect with Naruto's un-guarded middle.

Naruto had to hurry.

Sasuke wouldn't last much longer.

The mere thought made Orochimaru want to laugh with glee -- this was all too amusing.

Naruto side stepped the blade coming at his middle, his katana tight in his grip. His eyes were focused on Orochimaru, his muscles ready to move.

Three steps.

He drew in a deep breath, his gritted teeth loosening.

Two steps.

He exhaled.

One Step.

He paused in his breathing, his fingers tightening on the blade. Taking in a deep breath, the fox let out a loud war cry, as he brought the blade up right for Orochimaru's exposed throat. He felt the blade cut into the skin, easily slicing through the layers of skin, and breaking through the windpipe and spinal cord before he got caught on the vertebrae there. Lunging in place, the fox threw a burst of strength into the katana forcing the blade through the bone and out of the back of Orochimaru's neck.

Or, that was what Naruto had thought happened.

Instead the man he had once been fighting seemed no more than a life-less doll; the blood that exploded from the wound was dark and tar-like, coating the walls, floor, and Naruto. Orochimaru's head hadn't been severed but the fox didn't think it mattered; this was no longer Orochimaru.

It was a puppet.

A puppet filled with ink.

Naruto cursed glaring at the ground where the supposed body lay, watching the milky black blood ooze into the cracks in the floor as if the substance was alive.

Orochimaru still wasn't dead, but he had escaped.

Damn it!

Sasuke's eyes were closed; his breathing concentrated as the pain racked through his body; his muscles on fire.

He was still stuck; displayed in the hideous manner Orochimaru had set him up in; the blood long since had soaked through the thin robe and started to bleed down into the mattress.

Sasuke was starting to feel cold.

His mind was fuzzy, his heartbeat slow and deliberate in his ears. "Na..." Sasuke's voice was quiet, blood on his lips and in his mouth. He could barely breathe; was the fighting over? Sasuke didn't have the ability to open his eyes; the effort it took was too great right now.

Naruto rushed to Sasuke's side, his eyes on the wound, "Sasuke!" He looked up but only found closed eyes. "Sasuke! Open your eyes!" He begged desperately, one hand pressing down on the wound, the other sheathing the katana and pulling out a kunai and reaching to cut the bounded ankles. Shifting hands, he pressed down on the wound, and reached for the wrists until Sasuke was finally free. "C'mon, Sasu, open your eyes!" Naruto ordered, his hands leaving the wound, smearing his body as he reached for the fallen back pack and easily opened it up, pulling out gauze patches and a simple blood-stopper tablet, and a blood pill. Crushing the blood-stopper tablet he let the contents trickle down into the wound before he covered it with gauze and pressed down hard, trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

Sasuke drew in painful breaths, his heart a dying sound in the back of his mind.

Painfully the Uchiha opened his pure black eyes; looking at Naruto's pained expression, trying to focus on him, knowing his hands were on his chest to stop the bleeding and yet he felt miles away.

"Na.." Sasuke started, blood trickled down the side of his mouth, "..You.." Sasuke couldn't get the words out, the blade had nearly ran completely through his side; leaving him nearly cut all the way open.

...he had lost a lot of blood while Naruto was fighting.

Sasuke's skin was paler than usual, clammy, the color drained almost completely from his face.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed and started to channel his chakra down into the wound. "Don't do this to me, Sasuke!" He felt something ripping at his chest, something more painful than a blade. "Don't you dare do this to me." He sniffed trying to hold back the feeling of dread.

He was really losing Sasuke…

Sasuke felt the warmth of chakra on his side; flowing through his cold numb body. Sasuke's eyes slipped shut as Naruto's words pulled at his mind yet he couldn't speak; he wanted to say something, anything, but Sasuke just couldn't.

Sasuke felt unconsciousness pull at him, drawing him into that dark abyss.

_Naruto…_

Naruto felt a panic run through him the moment Sasuke's eyes slid shut, his hand shot out, his blood soaked fingers pressing to Sasuke's neck, desperate to find a pulse.

It was there.

Sluggish, but it was there.

He didn't have much time!

Naruto reached back for more gauze and set them on the blood soaked ones, the blood had to be slowing! Risking a glance, the fox pulled the fabric back, a fast stream of blood trickled out of the simple wound, but it was slower than before.

Setting the gauze back on the wound, he started to try and man handle Sasuke up, so he could pillow him to his chest. He had to field bandage the wound, and get the blood pill in him.

It felt like an eternity, but it only took a few minutes.

Keeping Sasuke's limp body sitting up, the fox crouched at the foot of the bed and moved the Uchiha so he was draped over his own back. Standing he grabbed the broken back pack and held it under one arm before he started out of the Sound.

He had to hurry, but yet, he had to be gentle at the same time' too much movement would upset the wound. Despite the new weight on his back, and the awkward burden under his arm, Naruto was able to make it outside without being seen. Launching off of the patio he moved across the pagoda tops as quickly as he could.

The barrier was either destroyed, or set down on purpose, he wasn't sure which.

Landing in a tree the fox fished one hand out from underneath Sasuke and formed a simple seal.

A Kage Bushin popped up; its cerulean eyes wide, "What happ-"

"Go ahead to the village! Tell Shikamaru the location, and give him the orders to destroy this place!" Naruto snapped leaving no room for hesitation.

The bushin didn't hesitate; it just nodded before it started through the trees, its originator not far behind.

--

A/N:

Sorry for all the scene changes, we weren't really sure how to go about everything since she and I played Orochimaru and of course Kareian is Naruto and I'm Sasuke, so it was a little difficult to have everything flow properly in the chapter.

Despite that I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you did please leave us a review, I posted an additional chapter with this one so I hope everyone is happy for that! Hehe.


	31. Chapter 31

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Thirty-One'

Consciousness slowly started to ebb at his tired mind.

He felt so heavy.

It took a moment before the Uchiha pinched his dark eyes open, hissing back from the blinding light of the room.

It was so bright outside; it reflected off the white walls basking everything in an almost ethereal glow.

…where..?

Then it dawned on him; the night with Orochimaru, the battle, the blood…

Naruto!

Sasuke tried to sit up, realization flooding before his body caught up that he was in a hospital and Naruto would ultimately be fine then.

He tiredly ran his hand through his hair, feeling the grit on the strands, noticing the IV that was hooked up to his hand.

…how long had he been asleep?

What day was it?

…what time was it?

Sasuke was all alone in the room; confused and disorientated as he forced himself to lean back on the pleasantly soft pillows.

--

Naruto was down in the cafeteria with Sakura, his fingers absently running over the stitches in his face, almost mimicking Iruka. He had bandages around his chest, a gauze patch on his side, and a wrap around his arm, but the hospital robe hide most of the bandages.

He sighed gently, trying to remember the past three days.

Getting Sasuke to that hospital had been one of the hardest things Naruto ever had to do. The adrenaline from the fight wore off not long after he threw himself into the trees, and the pain of the wounds slowly started to creep up on him soon after that and by the time he got to Konoha he felt dizzy almost delusional.

He had barely managed to call for help when he felt his knees start to buckle, but someone had caught him and Sasuke, before everything went black.

Naruto had awoken hours later, his body put back together, and painkillers running through him once more. The kyuubi plushie had been set next to him, and he hadn't let it go, he had to give it back to Sasuke.

Almost a day had passed before he could even see his lover – child, he had no idea which Sasuke he had with him, and he had spent every moment he could next to him, wishing he would wake up. The doctors were optimistic about his recovery, but still, he hadn't woken up yet.

Sighing again, Naruto's nails started to pick at the forming scab across his nose. He wanted to see Sasuke, but Sakura was determined to get food in him.

"Don't pick." Sakura chided, watching Naruto from across the table.

It wouldn't matter either way really.

Naruto's body magically didn't scar.

Sakura was only picking at her food, her green eyes worried as they focused on the blonde. He hadn't eaten anything since three days ago, or longer for all she knew.

Naruto sighed heavily, his hand dropping to the table, ignoring the ramen in front of him. His legs were stretched out into another chair, the plushie doll resting on his bandaged stomach. He looked over at the woman, his eyes almost dead looking, before he glanced away. He gazed back at the doll, his fingers brushing against the clean fabric.

"Will he…wake up?"

Sakura frowned a little, "Of course he will."

The doctors said Sasuke had a good chance.

"The transfusion went well." She murmured, "They were able to stitch the wound, no infection." Sakura pushed the bowl of ramen closer to Naruto, "Just eat something, Sasuke is going to be just fine, but you won't be there to greet him if you starve yourself."

The blonde didn't glance at the ramen, "I'm not hungry." He didn't feel tired, he didn't feel exhausted, he just wanted to see those black eyes again.

He couldn't sleep because all he saw was when Orochimaru ran Sasuke through with his blade.

He couldn't eat because all the memories made him feel nauseous.

"I'm going back to the room." Letting his feet drop from the other chair, the fox stood up, tucking the doll into the yukata, its head hanging out, before he started back through the hospital, and back to Sasuke's room.

No one disturbed him; everyone stepped out of his way.

Resting his hand on the door he slowly slide it open, "I'm back." He murmured to himself, as he closed the door behind himself.

Sasuke's dark black eyes focused on the blonde as he came into the room, noticing his slumped posture as his back remained to him as he closed the door. "Naruto..?" His voice was thick with sleep; unused for three days, not to mention the nice stream of drugs still circulating in his system.

Naruto blinked slowly, his mind trying to catch up to the sound he just heard.

Did…did he just hear..?

Turning he looked over his shoulder to the single bed in the room, to Sasuke's prone body. Dark, hazy orbs gazed back at him.

"Sasuke…" He breathed out, a smile starting to break out over his lips, "Y-your awake!" He started back to the bed, and carefully sat on its edge, his hands reaching up for the man's face, "You woke up."

Sasuke leaned into Naruto's hands as the man cupped his face, lifting one of his own hands to cover the top of Naruto's.

Gods…

Naruto was here…

He was with him…

Sasuke's eyes closed, taking in the feel of those calloused warm hands; savoring it. It felt like he had been gone forever, trapped in a dark room. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked in that smooth lethargic tone of his, black eyes peeking up at the blonde from under thick lashes.

"You were the one who almost died." The fox shook his head; he felt warmth and relief run through him, his eyes started to mist, but he couldn't help it. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? Do you want me to get a nurse?" Naruto was babbling, he was excited and nervous all at the same time.

Sasuke looked to the blonde, leaning back just a little as he raised his free hand to the blonde's face, feeling the whiskered grooves. His thumb brushed tenderly under his eye, "No crying." He said, a slight smirk on his lips.

...it felt so strange.

Like he had come back from the dead.

Sasuke just kept staring into those bright blue eyes, unable to look away from them, feeling so much safer as he gazed at the blonde.

Naruto always made him forget everything.

Like they were the only two people in the whole world.

Naruto let out a choked sob and let his head drop to Sasuke's shoulders. "It's really you..." He felt his shoulders shaking.

_His_ Sasuke was back.

"You came back…" He felt tears start to slide down his cheeks, soaking into Sasuke's yukata.

Sasuke gently pulled Naruto against him; uncaring to the slight pain it caused in his chest. He didn't care; he wanted Naruto as close as possible.

...he wanted to forget what happened.

Wanted to forget the feeling of Orochimaru possessing him.

Sasuke held the blonde firm, his eyes shut as he kissed the Hokage's temple, letting the man cry onto his shoulder, feeling the hot wet tears melt through the thin fabric. "Shh..." Sasuke murmured in a soothing tone, his fingers threading through Naruto's soft hair.

Naruto didn't know how long he cried out his relief, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours. All he could feel was Sasuke underneath him, the strong heartbeat echoing in his ears. Slowly sitting up, he rubbed his eyes against his shoulder, "W-What do you remember?" He asked. "After they took you to the tower-" Naruto paused trying not to remember that day.

Sasuke's dark black eyes were on the blonde, still cradling him to his chest though now the Uchiha had lain out on the bed -- Naruto pulled half-atop him. Sasuke frowned slightly in thought, "I just remember the council and that one man I hadn't seen before." The Uchiha murmured, "…with gold eyes." Sasuke continued to run his fingers across Naruto's scalp as if to calm himself, "Shikamaru tried to strike a deal, and the gold-eyed man ended up leaving." Sasuke hadn't known the man's name at the time, and his childish memories were too jumbled for him to piece through to find it. "...nothing else really. They took me to this room, and then, I fell asleep." Or, well, something like that. The original Sasuke was cast into a slumber; the childish Sasuke had woken and took his place.

Naruto didn't know why, but the news upset him ever so slightly.

All the sweet memories, Sasuke's innocence.

The fox smiled for a brief moment before it was gone, and he reached for the plushie in his robe. "I-…brought this..." Naruto held it out to the man, a small blush on his cheeks, "You...well, you never went anywhere without...it...when...after..." He let out a long sigh and just stared at Sasuke as he set the doll on the man's chest. "...it's yours."

Sasuke looked to the tattered little doll, looking at it a long moment.

...he remembered it.

It was a little orange blur in his conscious; along with pieces of Naruto's smiling face and sad blue eyes.

He tilted his head back on the pillow, obsidian eyes sweeping to the blonde; noticing the silly blush on his cheeks. His lips twitched into a lazy smirk before he placed a simple kiss on the blonde's brow.

Naruto blinked, and just stared back at Sasuke.

...He...he hadn't expected that.

But he had missed it.

Smiling gently, the fox reached up to Sasuke's un-bandaged cheek and gently brushed his knuckles down the pale cheek. "I missed you."

Sasuke looked down to the fox, the drugs thick in his system, his black eyes having a slight sheen to them. He continued to run his fingers over Naruto's scalp, just observing him as if seeing him for the first time.

"That's good..." Sasuke said softly, his lips twitching into a playful smirk.

He had missed Naruto too.

It felt like he hadn't been near the fox in forever; and yet his memories told him otherwise. But, well, that other conscious wasn't his conscious now.

It was kind of confusing, hard to comprehend.

Sasuke didn't feel like thinking about the technicalities.

Naruto leaned into the touches, his eyes closing as he hand came up to cradle Sasuke's wrist. He turned the palm so he could press his lips against it, gazing into the glazed eyes he smiled gently, "You should sleep."

Sasuke still wasn't out of the clear yet, his body still recovering from the blood loss, despite the transfusion.

Sasuke let his eyes slip shut, feeling Naruto at his side, the warmth against his hand as the kitsune remained at his side.

Sleep seemed like a good idea…

Sasuke tilted his head back, body relaxing, "...you'll be here?" His voice was thick with sleep, "...when...I wake up?"

Naruto guided Sasuke's hand back down to the bed, but his fingers never left Sasuke's skin. Leaning forwards, he pressed his lips against the Uchiha's forehead. "Always." He breathed out gently.

Sasuke's lips twitched into a fragile smile as he felt Naruto's lips against his forehead, hearing the tender words. The Uchiha let sleep take him; the darkness welcomed.

--

A/N:

I know, short chapter, why I posted it with the other one. Please leave a review if you want to see what happens next!

Everything is getting so warm and fuzzy, what could possibly happen now? Haha.

Leave a review to find out!


	32. Chapter 32

"Foolish Hearts"

'Chapter Thirty-Two'

The rest of the week seemed to be a big blur for Naruto.

Between his own doctors and Sasuke's, he was in and out of the room having his own injuries tended to. He still didn't sleep much, worried that Sasuke would slip away from him once more. He stayed at his bed side as much as he could, though, only being forced out when Sakura or the doctors were on the brink of physically moving him.

But, as he walked towards the hospital -- he had been checked out just two days before, leaving him with a grand total of nine days in the hospital -- he smiled gently and adjusted the back pack on his shoulder.

The doctors had agreed that Sasuke was healthy enough to go home, but wasn't able to do anything strenuous, and was to remain in bed or mostly immobile when he could. Walking through the doors the fox made his way up to Sasuke's room, and opened up the door.

"Hey you." Naruto smiled tossing the back pack over to the Uchiha, his clothes inside, "Ready to go home and do nothing?"

Sasuke was sick of sitting here.

Sick of doing nothing.

The Uchiha frowned a little, pushing himself up off the pillows he started to maneuver himself off the bed. He stripped easily out of the hospital gown, reaching in the pack and tugging on the clothes in a lethargic manner. Sasuke was hoping the drugs would run through his system quickly. He stifled a yawn, his bright black eyes turned to the blonde, his hands tucked in his pockets. "…let's go."

Naruto smiled slightly, trying to hide it from Sasuke. He couldn't help it, whenever Sasuke was doped up; he was cute, in Naruto's mind, all sleepy and relaxed. He walked in back of the Uchiha, only by a step or two. "You can sleep it off at home." He started, referring to the drugs, "Got the bed all made up and everything."

"Mm." Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at the fox, giving him a face as the kitsune seemed to be keeping a slight distance from him. Wordlessly the Uchiha stuck out his hand, grabbing Naruto's in a deliberate manner and forcing the blonde to keep stride next to him as they walked down the street.

Naruto's smile grew as he felt Sasuke's hand around his.

_His_ Sasuke was really back; the possessive bastard.

The walk was short; but it seemed to take a lot out of the Uchiha. As they walked through the gate, up the porch, and finally into the main house Sasuke's steps were slower.

But…

He really hadn't been up and moving in about two weeks, and the drugs lacing his system didn't help his sleepy muscles either.

Naruto helped him down to the bed, the Uchiha laid out on his back, his dark black eyes looking to the blonde as Naruto perched on the side of the bed.

Gods…

Everything smelled like Naruto -- it was so soothing.

He missed it…

Naruto easily went about pulling the blankets up Sasuke's body, and situating the pillows, his eyes soft.

"Need anything?" He asked gently, his cerulean orbs searching the hazy blacks. Reaching out he brushed the dark bangs out of Sasuke's face and just moved his fingers through the dark hair.

"No." Sasuke murmured easily, his dark eyes remaining on the blonde, feeling the warm digits across his face and threading back in his hair. Sasuke reached up, grabbing Naruto's wrist and forcing the blonde down against him -- in that same moment he tilted his head up, catching the blonde's lips in a firm embrace.

Naruto complied and easily perched himself over Sasuke, while still sitting half on the bed.

God, it had been so long since someone had touched him like this...

The kiss was hard, but not desperate.

Sasuke's hand trailed from the blonde's thick wrist up his arm and finally to the base of his neck to keep him there.

Naruto…

Sasuke traced his tongue over Naruto's bottom lip before he finally pulled back, his usual smirk on his lips as his dark black eyes were clouded with content.

...he was home.

Naruto smiled down at the customary look on Sasuke's face, the smirk, the slightly smiling eyes. He laughed slightly, "I'd say 'Welcome Home', but I think you already figured that out." He teased. Naruto could feel the heat of Sasuke's body underneath him, and he could feel the cool breeze of his breathing.

Sasuke was back.

Everything was going to be okay now.

Sasuke's fingers danced on the back of the blonde's neck, his sleepy black eyes half-lidded as he regarded the Hokage-sama. "Lay with me." Sasuke purred in his customary tone as he attempted to pull Naruto further down on the mattress.

Naruto's body shivered almost pleasantly at the feel of the fingers along the back of his neck. "Scoot over." He maneuvered on to the bed and easily slid under the covers, his arms moving around the lithe body next to him, drawing him close and against his body. "I love you."

Sasuke allowed himself to be pulled against Naruto, his eyes slipping closed as his body relaxed against his lover. Sasuke tilted his head under the kitsune's chin, "..I love you too." Sasuke said in a sincere; though a little overly serious voice. His arms easily slipped around Naruto's waist, the heat between them comfortable.

Naruto's fingers moved slowly up and down Sasuke's spine, gently brushing over the vertebrae there. Letting out a soft moan at the feel of his lover against him, "I'll work with the Council and get everything taken care of."

Sasuke had almost forgot about the plight he faced in Konoha.

…almost.

Though as Naruto spoke of the council the Uchiha tensed slightly.

The memory wipe had failed; so what now?

Sasuke tried to let himself relax again, but his body felt tense and his jaw was clenched. He wanted to say something but he lost his train of thought.

Naruto felt the muscles in Sasuke's body tighten in his arms. "Don't worry." Naruto murmured. "Asaia was that snake-bastard, wasn't he?" He started. "We'll figure all this out with them, they aren't going to kill you, I have a feeing he had some work in all of this."

Sasuke turned his lethargic eyes back on the fox, tilting his head up slightly almost in a childish manner as he studied Naruto's face.

…he didn't look worried.

Naruto almost looked determined.

His hands had slipped under Naruto's shirt, gently ghosting over the flesh of his lower back as he weighed his own thoughts and memories of the time previous. "Okay." The Uchiha murmured after a moment, trusting that Naruto could make everything better.

Naruto let Sasuke's wandering hands move under his shirt, his own arms tightened around Sasuke's body, careful of the healing wound. "You just get better." He murmured gently as he pressed his lips to Sasuke's forehead.

He'd get this whole mess straightened out.

Naruto would protect Sasuke.

--

It had been a long few weeks of recovery.

Files were being made of the time from then and now; from when Asaia was first appointed on the council, to when Sasuke returned to when his memories got erased and when he had been kidnapped.

Asaia had been the puppeteer.

Orochimaru was never killed as once thought; instead he was lying low, planted himself in Konoha because he knew Sasuke would be drawn there.

It had been orchestrated from the beginning.

Naruto had been trying to deal with those loose ends, trying to fight for a spot in the world for the Uchiha and Sasuke was left at home to await his trial date.

He was still a traitor.

Go figure.

Even after all that shit, some feared the man had been in on it all along, like he knew all this was going to happen as it did.

Bullshit.

But, again, it was Naruto's place to fight and with Asia off the council the men seemed a little more willing to listen to their Hokage and actually allow Sasuke a fairer trial and perhaps even have Ibiki probe his mind and delve back into any demons to just make certain Sasuke had no idea Orochimaru was there the entire time.

Sasuke currently was lounging on the couch; clad only in pajama bottoms, his eyes a bright red as they regarded the ceiling above him.

It was a little past six.

Sasuke really had no idea when Naruto would be home today.

The blonde pushed the front door open, a pile of files in one arm. He had the council seeing his view; they just needed the documented proof that supported him.

Naruto wanted nothing more for all the trials to be over with. It was overly stressful, and in the fox's opinion, it was worthless. Sasuke had proven his innocence; he had proved that he wasn't part of Orochimaru's plan.

"Hey." The blonde called out softly as he stepped into the living room. He caught sight of the blood eyes, and gave Sasuke a soft smile. He set the large pile of paperwork down and sat on the floor next to his lover. "Big trial is tomorrow." He murmured, letting his head fall back and rest against the couch. "Met with the rest of the lawyers, Ibiki, the council." He shook his head and shifted on the couch so he could stare at Sasuke, "They finally believe that we were telling the truth, we just need to get the documents through...and…" Naruto sighed heavily, "You're going to have to testify, and possibly be put on some truth serum, just to make sure."

Sasuke moved over to his lover, setting his chin on his shoulder and lazily wrapping his arms around him.

Gods…

He enjoyed being around the fox; being in his home, being himself again.

He had the memories of himself in that childish state of mind, but they were blurry, strange almost -- like a dream.

"Then all this is over?" Sasuke asked in his usual purring tone, tilting his head so his bright ruby eyes could regard the tired Hokage.

Naruto's ears picked up on the husky purr-like tone to Sasuke's voice, "Think it'll be over." He nodded softly. He had faith in Sasuke, he knew that his lover would pull through this time, he was stronger than before. Sasuke was ready to return to Konoha, he wanted it this time. "I have better faith in the council this time, they aren't under Orochimaru's power anymore."

"Mhm."

Orochimaru was really dead.

Gone.

Sasuke finally felt like all his chains were gone; like all the weights that had been holding him down were finally broken.

It was…

All thanks to Naruto.

Naruto gave him the peace of mind and the security he had always been craving. Naruto had chased all his demons away, both mental and physical.

There was no words to express that gratitude.

No words to even explain everything he felt for the blonde.

Naruto was his world.

Sasuke hugged the fox close to himself, his eyes closing as he pressed his cheek against the blonde's neck.

One more trial.

Then he'd be free to live as he pleased.

Not as a traitor, just as a regular citizen of Konoha.

He'd be free to take the ninja tests, free to once again just be Uchiha Sasuke.

"It'll be fine." He murmured gently against the blonde's flesh, actually having faith in that simple phrase for the first time.

Nothing would go wrong.

Naruto smiled softly and nuzzled back against Sasuke, enjoying the warmth and the love he could feel coming from the other man. "Yeah, it will."

Sasuke remained against his lover's side, just holding him having no real intention on letting the blonde get up. "When is it tomorrow?" He asked rather lazily; but then again he normally didn't place too much worry on political tasks, not in his current state of mind.

That'd be another issue they'd need to resolve.

Find a way to truly fix Sasuke's sharingan or the man would just have to be drugged most times he was awake.

"Noon." The fox answered; He was completely rooted to the floor, Sasuke's arms around his shoulders. He felt relaxed despite the fact that the trial was the next day. They would be given the results tomorrow; their entire life would be changed tomorrow. "How're your injuries healing?"

"Fine." Sasuke didn't feel any pain; though he had yet to really take a painkiller but his wounds weren't so bad anymore. He still had the bandage around his middle; where the deepest wound had been but the stitches had been taken out and the flesh was mending back together nicely.

It would leave a scar.

Sasuke almost wanted tomorrow to come quickly so he could get it over with. He had no fear or apprehension for tomorrow, having full faith that he'd be granted a normal life. He kissed the back of the blonde's neck before he parted from the fox, lying out on his spine, his arms behind his head in a lazy pose. "Do you have more work to do tonight?" Sasuke asked, flicking his bright eyes to Naruto, knowing that huge pile of files he brought home had to mean he'd be stuck in the office.

The blonde nodded apprehensively, "I need to sort through the doctor reports and dig a few out." Looking over his shoulder to the bright eyes he smiled softly, "Not all night." Sitting up, he reached out and brushed Sasuke's hair out of his eyes, "Because we need to thoroughly check that injury, make sure it's fully healed before tomorrow."

Sasuke smirked slightly, tilting his head into the fingers as they brushed through his hair. "It's healed enough." Sasuke murmured easily, shifting on his side as he regarded the kitsune. He took Naruto's hand in his, bringing his knuckles to his lips as he placed a few placid kisses on his hand. "Do you need any help?" He asked the same smirk in his voice.

"Classified, unfortunately." The fox made a small face, "In a matter of a few weeks you'll be swamped in all the classified papers you could ever want, be happy you don't have to read them now." Shifting his hand away from Sasuke's lips, Naruto leaned down and caught Sasuke's pale lips against his own. "I'll sneak in when you least expect it and check on you."

Sasuke chuckled low in the back of his throat before he caught Naruto's lips in a quick heated kiss before he drew back. "You can't sneak up on me." Sasuke said simply, his scarlet eyes glinting with the playful challenge.

"I think I can." Naruto smirked right back. "I mean, when you're tired and half asleep just about anything can sneak up on you." He let his fingers trails down Sasuke's bare chest, lightly tickling the man's side.

Sasuke kept his smirk, feeling those calloused fingers as they ran down his skin. He reached up and gripped the back of Naruto's corded neck; pulling him closer, inches apart as Sasuke looked into his bright blue eyes. His lips brushed against the kitsune's as he spoke, "You better get to work before I don't let you leave." He purred in that deep voice of his, running his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip in a playful manner not breaking eye contact.

"You're going to hold me against my work?" The fox snickered slightly, "God, I don't know, I really love that paperwork."

Hm.

Sasuke kept his hold on the blonde, kissing his jaw and finally down to his neck where he started to nip and suck at little pockets of skin. "In that case…" He purred against Naruto's flesh; the blonde had given him an opening and Sasuke was going to exploit it.

Naruto chuckled softly and tilted his neck back; letting Sasuke take the opening he had given. "But my paper work...It calls to me..." He fake whined, he knew which documents he had to find, and had an idea where they were in the pile, he had just brought the entire file home just in case.

Sasuke's hand ran down the blonde's neck, releasing him as he snaked it under his shirt -- digits running along his taut side. "Work can wait." Sasuke murmured easily as he kissed a dark blemish he had made on his lover's neck before he moved lower to start nipping at his collar.

"Lover first, work second." Naruto agreed as he shifted onto the couch, and straddled Sasuke's waist. His own hand ran back up the pale skin, tracing the muscles there.

Sasuke relaxed back on the couch as Naruto perched above him, letting out a little sound in the back of his throat as the kitsune trailed those nice warm fingers along his bare skin.

One hand was on Naruto's hip; the grip firm retaining his control even though it appeared Naruto was besting him at the moment. His other hand was on the blonde's shoulder, forcing the fox down over him so he could trail his lips against the hollow of his neck. Sasuke rocked his hips upward to create a little friction a pleasant growl parting his lips before he bit playfully at Naruto's ear.

Naruto complied with Sasuke's gentle rock, and moved back against him.

Sasuke was ultimately in control of the situation. The fox let out a soft, airy moan, his eyes fluttering closed at Sasuke's nibbling lips.

Sasuke noticed as the kitsune didn't seem to be trying to gain any leverage, allowing himself to be taken.

The Uchiha shifted, raising himself up from under his lover and pushing the blonde back against the couch -- perching over him easily. He yanked off the blonde's shirt, tossing it to the floor. He parted Naruto's legs with one of his own; the couch a tight fit but the Uchiha was managing so far. Sasuke didn't feel any pain in his middle; so he continued his ministrations unhindered. "I missed you." Sasuke murmured softly against his neck before he brought his lips up to catch Naruto's own.

It had been a long while since they had been together.

He had no memories of the blonde; had been a childish shell for a few months, and then Orochimaru had taken him and then he had been stuck in the hospital recovering.

He wanted to really feel his lover; claim him, make him his all over again.

Sasuke was back from the dead and he had no intention on leaving Naruto again; ever.

Naruto smiled devilishly and let Sasuke take over, pinning him to the opposite end of the couch. He let his hands trail down his lovers back, his fingers brushing over the bandage. "I missed you more." The fox moaned out.

Naruto didn't think that he would be able to relay just how much he missed Sasuke, how much he had suffered through his lover's childish state of mind, or when he had been taken by Orochimaru.

"So much." Reaching up, Naruto caught Sasuke's jaw in his hand and focused on the bright eyes. His own cerulean orbs were bright with passion and love, trying to convey how much he had missed him through a look.

Sasuke looked down into his lover's eyes, picking out every emotion in those clear blue orbs.

He loved Naruto's eyes.

Such a pure blue.

Almost innocent.

Sasuke trailed his fingers along his face, framing it in a silent moment of understanding before he leaned down and took Naruto's lips in a gentle sensual kiss. His other hand moved between their bodies, stopping at the top of Naruto's pants as he started to un-button them, wanting to feel skin on skin -- wanting to be pressed intimately against his lover.

Naruto arched his body, his hips pressing into Sasuke's hand. He let out a soft whimper, wanting to feel the man's skin and hard body against his own.

Sasuke managed to get Naruto's pants off, kicking them over the armrest, dragging his lips from Naruto's mouth down his chin and down the arch of his neck. "Naruto..." Sasuke purred against his skin, one hand brushing against the blonde's need applying pressure as Sasuke built up the passion between them -- wanting Naruto to squirm.

The blonde spread his legs a bit further apart, arching up into Sasuke. He wanted to feel Sasuke's body against him. "Sasuu..." Naruto purred, wanting more.

Mm…

Sasuke loved when Naruto moaned.

His whole body felt warm, he wanted his lover and he didn't think he could draw this out any further. He just wanted to fuck him so bad.

Sasuke was about to kick his own pants off when the doorbell rang; loud and shrill vibrating around them. Sasuke's head snapped up in the direction of the door before he decided to ignore it.

His panting lover was much more important and Sasuke started to bite at Naruto's neck; his hand moving from touching his lover down to probe at the kitsune's entrance.

"Naruto?" Came the lazy call beyond the door and yet another ring of the bell, "I know you're home"

Shikamaru.

Great.

Naruto hadn't heard his door bell ring, his mind solely focused on Sasuke and Sasuke's hands. Naruto was trying to shift on the couch, trying to find a way to push his boxer shorts off. "What are you doing?" He breathed out, questioning why his lover had stopped.

Sasuke yanked down the blonde's shorts; wanting to remained focused on his lover, pulling down his own clothing in the process and leaving them both naked.

Gods…

Sasuke groaned as skin kissed skin, their bodies pressing together; his fingers once again running down his length down his thigh and finally to brush against his sensitive opening.

Shikamaru had pressed his ear to the door but heard nothing; there wasn't enough clearance under the sliding screen to push the files and sadly there was no other way to get them to Naruto.

They were too important to leave them in the open and climbing through a window required too much effort and Shikamaru didn't care enough.

He could just force his way in; just pick the lock.

...what could be the worst he could find?

Shikamaru continued to debate with himself on the porch, once again pushing the bell. Sasuke's trial was tomorrow morning and if Naruto wanted to create a thorough file he needed what Shikamaru had brought.

...but the Hokage wasn't answering the door.

Sasuke snarled at the sound of the godforsaken chime, aware of Shikamaru's presence outside the home and a little irritated the man couldn't take a hint.

What was so damn important?

Sasuke roughly slammed his fingers in and out of his lover, trying to prepare him as he groped his insides trying to find his prostate.

Naruto let out a gasping yell, and arched into Sasuke's hand. "God!" He let his eyes fluttered closed, his head falling to the side, a loud groan escaping him. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked down to his lover, noticing as his muscles tightened under his bronzed flesh, the way his legs parted submissively and how he arched into his hand.

Sasuke nipped along the curve of Naruto's shoulder in a tender gesture, his dark ruby eyes coated with passion as they regarded the blonde's profile. Sasuke slowly pulled his fingers from his lover's opening and replaced himself inside of the kitsune -- slowly pushing his way into the tight heat, purring at the feel of Naruto's walls clenched around him.

Ugh.

Shikamaru had to make a choice.

Force his way in, or just go back to the office and hope Naruto got there early enough to tweak the file for the Uchiha.

…why did he care so much?

He should just turn around and fuck it, whatever came to Sasuke came, and Naruto would just have to deal.

But…

Friendship played a large factor in the lazy ninja's decision; that and the knowledge of just how badly Sasuke's death and memory loss had affected him.

He didn't want that happening again.

So…

Despite his own best interest and his instincts telling him to just leave Naruto alone and let fate take him wherever the hell it wanted…

Shikamaru picked the lock in one easy movement and allowed himself passage into the home.

Bad idea.

Shikamaru's face turned bright red, the files fallen from his hands as his body was stricken with shock.

What...the…

Oh hell no!

Sasuke was perched over a moaning Naruto; his back arched and allowing Shikamaru an eyeful he never wanted; the Uchiha not even missing a beat as he slammed himself in and out of his lover -- stabbing Naruto's spot with every fluid thrust.

He had heard the lock break.

Now quite aware of Shikamaru.

Did he give a damn?

No.

His breathing was uneven; sweat sprinkled on his skin, his cloudy red eyes flicking in Shikamaru's direction -- hostility coming off him in waves as if daring the lazy ninja to break the mood any further than he already had as it was obvious Naruto remained oblivious under his lover.

Fuck…

Shikamaru covered his eyes with his arm but it was already too late, his brain already imploded, and without a word the ninja left the home in a disgusted daze; he made sure to slam the screen shut behind them so they wouldn't traumatize anyone else who happened to stop by.

Naruto let out a whimpering breaths, his hands slowly fisting into the couch fabric, his fingers shaking in anticipation. "Ah...Sasu...god!" He continued to thrust back against his lover, his body desperate for a release.

Shikamaru's brief presence seemed lost on the moaning fox.

Sasuke's muscles began to quiver as he forced himself to keep his pace, groaning in the back of his throat as he thrusted inside of his lover again and again.

So close…

His stomach felt tight, his whole body wound as Naruto's breathy moans brought him closer and closer to the edge. He loved Naruto; more than he could ever explain. "Gods..." He groaned against the crook of Naruto's neck, sucking his skin as he panted feeling himself get closer and closer.

Until...

Finally...

"Naru.." Sasuke's moan turned into a harsh yell, his nails digging into the cushions as his whole body spasmed -- releasing deep inside of his kitsune.

Naruto's body arched, his legs tightening around Sasuke's body. "Sasu!" He called out; his heart was hammering in his chest. The fox gripped at Sasuke's skin, his fingers curling into the man's back. "Ah!" He felt like he was merging with Sasuke, becoming one with him for the first and last time, like it was eternal for him.

Sasuke collapsed against his lover, his cheek against his shoulder, his arms looped under his back as he just held him against his over-heated body. Sasuke's eyes slipped shut as he tried to tame his breathing and his hammering heart, "…love you." He said in a soft tone, nuzzling Naruto's collar in a lethargic movement.

He felt weightless and heavy all at the same time.

Naruto let out a soft purr like sound as Sasuke settled against him. "I love you too." The fox breathed out, he loosely wrapped his arms around Sasuke's slick body. "Never leave me again..."

"I won't." Sasuke never wanted to leave Naruto again. He held his lover firm, not caring that they were squished together on the small couch or the fact that he had yet to even pull out of the fox.

He just wanted to remain like this.

Forever.

"After tomorrow's trial everything will be normal." Sasuke said gently nuzzling once again along Naruto's neck in a soothing manner. "I'm not leaving."

Naruto let out a soft moan and closed his eyes, relaxing back into the couch. "Good."

The trial was the least of Naruto's worries.

He knew the council was in a sane state of mind; they were listening and focused on the facts.

--

Morning of the trial.

Sasuke had been awake for a while; just lying in bed, his eyes closed as he felt the warmth of sun over his face and chest. Finally he moved away from the light, rolling atop his lover slightly as he forced his eyes to open.

Ten o'clock.

Two hours before they'd go in front of the council.

It wasn't a big deal.

Naruto said everything would be fine, he had created a file last night; Sasuke hadn't told him Shikamaru came in because Naruto apparently was oblivious to it and just assumed he had dropped a file at the door -- a reason why the papers were everywhere.

Sasuke liked that Naruto was a little slow sometimes.

Sasuke's hand started to trail over the blonde's shoulder, down his arm; back and forth in a soothing manner, his wine colored eyes half lidded as he stared at the closet door.

Naruto shifted slightly on his front, as he felt the soft touch along the top of his shoulder and arm. He let out a sleepy sigh, and slowly blinked his eyes open.

He had gotten to bed around two-thirty in the morning, the file finally complete. They had a completely fool-proof plan, the facts all put into place, written statements by doctors and others. Sasuke would be deemed safe; there was no way they could say otherwise.

Naruto caught sight of Sasuke's chest, and could vaguely hear the sound of his strong heart beat. Smiling softly, Naruto snaked his arm around Sasuke's bare waist and pulled himself into his lover's warm chest, nuzzling at the skin there.

"Good morning." Sasuke murmured gently into Naruto's hair, holding the man to him as Naruto nuzzled into his chest.

Everything felt good.

Warm and almost perfect.

The Uchiha didn't care that the light stung his eyes, the whole fact that he was awake and in bed with his lover was the start of a good day. After today he'd never have to worry about being taken away from this; he'd wake up like this forever. "Ready for today?" He asked, placing a simple kiss on Naruto's temple.

The blonde let out a soft moan and let his eyes close at the soft kiss against his skin, "I dreamt that it already did and that we were already home."

Shifting his body closer, Naruto tangled their legs together.

He knew the trial would go their way, he just wished that it had already happened.

He was so comfortable and relaxed. He had his Sasuke back, no longer the child he had been watching, but his Sasuke, his lover. Naruto felt whole again, he felt complete and secure once more. For the longest time, he had thought that he would never have this again, this security, this love. The night after he had brought Sasuke back home from the hospital had been some of the best nights of sleep he had gotten in almost a year. He had slept so hard and so long that Sasuke had joked about Naruto dying in his sleep. The fox hadn't moved, or made a sound according to his lover. Naruto didn't care about the joke, he was overly happy that Sasuke was home and safe.

--

They had stayed in bed until the last possible moment.

Sasuke had dressed in a simple black button down and slacks; apparently it was a sort of formal affair and Naruto was dressed in his custom robes.

The two had walked to the tower hand in hand, all the way up to the council room. Sasuke only let go of the fox's hand when the blonde had to take a seat on the council's platform, Sasuke in the chair before them.

His fingers drummed the armrest in an anxious manner, his bright red eyes causing a few Anbu to tense under his gaze. The Uchiha licked his lips almost nervously as one Anbu approached him, a syringe in hand.

Deja vu almost.

Except this time Naruto was actually here and the injection wouldn't be lethal, just a simple truth serum to make sure he was telling the whole truth when they asked questions.

Naruto's file had already been presented and the head of the council was busy reading it. Once he finished he closed the file, his dark eyes looking to the Anbu and Sasuke. "Are we ready?" He asked to no one in particular, knowing this was going to happen now.

The Anbu stood ready and when he was given the okay he lifted Sasuke's sleeve and injected the fluid into his arm.

Sasuke tried not to tense, tried to remain casual but his bright eyes were set in a hostile glare as he glanced up to the Anbu then swept his blood colored eyes to the council.

Naruto hid a smile behind his hand, despite the fact his lover had just been injected with a truth serum, something that would make him sick and delirious. He watched as the Council closed the file he had prepared and had glanced back at Sasuke, waiting for the serum to take effect. His own eyes flickered over to Sasuke's orbs, watching as they started to glaze, the blood slowly starting to fade from his eyes.

--

Four hours.

It had taken four hours to go through everything.

Sasuke was in an odd state of mind; his eyes a pure black and he felt dazed, almost like he was floating.

It was very weird.

Questions had came one after the other and he was able to answer but at times he didn't really understand why; but words came out and then another question would be asked.

Finally it was over.

Sasuke's brow was furrowed, his hands gripping the arms of the chair, his body slightly tilted as he tried to get back equilibrium.

"We deem Sasuke stable." The head councilmen voiced for the group of them, "Uchiha Sasuke is no longer ruled as a traitor but as a citizen of Konoha."

Konoha?

Citizen?

That was good.

Gods…

Sasuke's head was pounding, everyone was slightly blurry, he really wanted to just go home. He slumped a little in his chair; he felt like he was going to be sick.

Ugh…

Naruto...

The fox watched as Sasuke seemed to battle with himself, but he was still well aware of what the council was saying to him.

"What about joining the Ninja once more?" Naruto asked his voice even.

"At this point in time, with a stable mind he should be qualified for Anbu testing." The elder man started, "At his leisure, of course."

Naruto nodded slowly, Sasuke's life was falling back into place.

Slowly pushing himself up from the chair he slowly started for his lover, "Send the paper work to my home, I'll take care of it there." The fox informed, he set his hand on Sasuke's shoulder steadying him.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama." The elder nodded slowly, a soft smile on his lips.

The council slowly stood up and bowed to Naruto before they left through the back door.

Naruto smiled softly before he knelt down next to Sasuke. "Hey."

Sasuke was aware of Naruto speaking to the elders but at the same time he wasn't.

He didn't like this state of mind.

It was hard to focus.

But, he was trying his damndest to keep his mind in control but he was obviously failing.

"Naruto.." His voice wavered slightly, lifting his hand from the death grip he had on the chair and gripping Naruto's shoulder instead.

Fuck…

The room felt like it was tilted; sideways.

Was this normal?

"Can we go home?" He asked, his dark eyes still coated in a bright sheen, the drugs still coursing in his body.

Naruto nodded slowly, "Yea, I'll take you home." He murmured softly.

Sasuke's grip on his shoulder was tight, and the fox wasn't about to break it. Instead, he slowly looped his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and helped him towards the edge of the chair, "Do you think you can stand?"

Naruto had mixed feelings on the truth serum. It was useful when having to deal with enemy ninja, or traitors, but Sasuke was neither; he had been, but he hadn't been for a long time.

Sasuke kept his hand firm on Naruto's shoulder, inching off the chair and trying to stand but his whole body just leaned sideways where the room was going.

Ugh…

This was harder than he thought.

He clenched his eyes shut; trying to gain control of a more stable state of mind but by doing so he ended up falling further towards the floor, losing balance.

No.

He didn't think he could stand after all.

Sasuke looked a little weird, still holding Naruto's shoulder, his other palm flat on the ground and his body in a half-crouching position as he tried to catch up with the seeming moving floor.

Naruto had easily hooked his arm around Sasuke's waist the moment his body tipped in the opposite direction.

He watched with sympathetic cerulean orbs. The blonde had been put through one round of truth serum, a drunken night years and years before with Sakura and...well...he really didn't want to think about it.

Keeping his movements slow and steady, he carefully pulled Sasuke up so he could rest in Naruto's chest. "I've got you.." He murmured softly as he eased Sasuke back into the chair, "Just try and hold on as best you can." Shifting his arms, Naruto picked Sasuke up bridal style.

Sasuke kept his eyes shut; he couldn't really focus on anything, everything felt like it was skewed and he didn't want to try and decipher all of it.

He felt himself be lifted by the blonde; cradled into his chest and he didn't try to do a thing about it. He felt the gentle movement as Naruto walked down the steps of the tower and felt the sun on his skin when they walked down the path towards home.

Home…

Sasuke's hand fisted in the front of Naruto's robes his head hiding in his chest as he tried to keep some stable state. "Almost there?" He asked in a low tone, wanting to just lie in bed and wait for this stupid drug to leave his system, wanting to feel normal again and just really bask in the glow of being his own person again.

"Almost there.." Naruto reassured as he moved as smoothly as he could down the street. He was sure he looked odd, Sasuke half unconscious in his arms, but he didn't care. They were finally going home.

"We'll be home...and it'll be our home." Naruto spoke quietly, almost a whisper in Sasuke's ear. There was a smile to his voice, an underlining happiness about going home with Sasuke, and not having to worry about Anbu guarding them, or council members, or hidden memories.

They could finally be with each other.

Naruto shouldered the front door open and stepped through the threshold of their home.

"Welcome home, Sasuke."

**--**

**The End!! **

It's completed, all over.

Did you guys enjoy he bumpy ride? I hope so. Guess what? Kareian and I also have a sequel in the making, would you guys' like to see it?

Just a taste of what's in the sequel: Mpreg, angst, death, heartbreak, betrayal, lemons, more angst and more lemons!

Sound interesting? Please leave a review if you want to see the sequel! If we get enough reviews for the continuation of this role-play then be ready to look forward to the next installment of Naruto and Sasuke's story!


End file.
